Long May She Reign Part II: Taking the Throne
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: AU: [Sequel to "Long May She Reign"] After being crowned the king of Mobius, Shadow and Amy face new challenges that threaten their kingdom and their marriage. (Art by the lovely Myly14 on deviantART. I commissioned her for the art SO DO NOT USE for your fanfics)
1. The Plague

**AN:** Well, the poll determined it. Out of all 9 votes, the sequel to _Long May She Reign_ was the story you guys wanted to see me write. I gotta admit, I missed writing for these characters. I really enjoyed writing the first story and I've enjoyed writing this one. I haven't completely mapped it out all yet, but I have at least 11 chapters pre-written. To any of my new readers, reading this story. I'd highly recommend going back and reading the first story. (This goes the same for those that need a refresher.) Anyway, I thought I'd give my readers a nice semi-lengthy chapter to get started. Enjoy, guys!

•~•

Hoofs trotted against fresh soil as a horse and rider raced past the trees. The rider whooshed past some low branches and finally came into view. It was none other than Prince Shadow himself, as he hailed on his horse down a dirt path. He had been riding for hours now, but it was only then that something troubling came into view. His horse slowed its pace and his once stoic expression faltered tremendously by the sight. Up ahead, a family of otters consisting of a recently widowed husband, and two children stood outside their home along with a pig priest.

They were right in the middle of a funeral for the wife of the family who had suffered the plague. The priest suddenly turned, revealing his sickly face full of puss filled, black sores; one of the clear signs of the disease. Shadow's horse backed up getting spooked along with Shadow himself. Not wanting to get any closer, Shadow whipped his reins signaling for his horse to turn back. It may have seemed cowardly, but he could not risk himself getting sick now that he was king of Mobius. After several weeks, many had grown severely ill within the kingdom, and now the outbreak was rapidly spreading throughout the country.

•~•

Back in Mobius, Amy was busy handling the castle servants, diplomats, noblemen, and royals as more news came about the epidemic. Sonic, Pascal, Rouge, Tails, and Cream stood in the castle's crowd to listen to the announcement that was called for. At the front of the room, Amy stood before her people along with Isabelle and Espio. The crowd's chatter grew silent as Amy cleared her throat to speak. "We now have a name for this sickness that has plagued our lands. Our physicians are calling it _The Black Death_."

The gathered individuals all gasped in fear. Would this sickness claim their lives like the many others outside the castle walls too? Rouge and Cream shot each other concerned looks while Sonic remained surprisingly calm in the back with Pascal by his side. "You needn't worry, just take care of yourselves," Isabelle spoke trying to calm down the chatter.

One of the servants stepped forward. "Where is our young king now? I haven't seen him for nearly a day."

"King Shadow is safe," Amy answered. Although she was not completely truthful, she had to put on a brave show for her people. Shadow had gone outside the walls despite Amy's plea not to. But she could not risk the chance of panic among her people and say otherwise. "Please understand, you are all protected here," she assured. "And I have ordered for the castle to be secure to prevent the arrival of infection."

"-And what if the plague is already here?" another nobleman piped in. More chatter in the crowd started, even more, speculation by the thought.

"Anyone who is sick will be treated with dignity and kindness," Isabelle quickly clarified. "But if you feel unwell, we urge you to seek our expert care."

Amy nodded, agreeing with her majesty. "There are early signs of the sickness, but I'll allow Espio to speak of such," she said before stepping aside and allowing the chameleon to take the limelight.

Espio stepped forward. "You can expect fevers, the expulsion of blood, but more commonly, aches, pains, and bulbous sores that will burst," he explained. "The blackening of extremities. But most importantly, you all should know physical contact with others spreads the disease."

"Let me assure you again," Amy repeated stepping back upfront. "No one at court has shown any signs of the plague. Not one," she said explicitly. "…And I pray none will." The crowd remained silent, still skeptical of how severe this situation really was. Amy eyed her people, sensing their hesitance, but continued to hold her confident stance. "We are prepared and we are in the best position to survive."

"That is all, you may return to your quarters," Isabelle concluded.

The crowd slowly began to disperse, as chatter rose as the people left in different directions. "This seems more serious than Amy's letting on," Cream mumbled quietly to Rouge.

"I have to agree."

"Don't worry, girls. Just stay put in your chambers and you can ride this out," Tails assured.

"What about you?" Cream asked.

Tails smiled. "I'll be fine."

Just then, Rouge spotted Knuckles approaching from the other end of the room. "Knuckles!"

She went to hug him but Knuckles put his hand out causing her to halt in her tracks. "Don't." Rouge blinked in surprise by his actions. "We're not allowed to make contact," he reminded.

She lowered her outstretched arms. "That's right…"

"I just came to tell you that I'll be away for a bit."

"Whatever for?"

"I got a mission ordered by the queen herself," he answered. "I wanted to make sure I got a chance to see you, just in case."

Rouge's ears fell slightly. "Please don't say that…"

"I'm just being realistic, my love."

"Please be safe."

"I'll do my best," he smiled.

•~•

After the announcement, Amy, Sonic, Pascal, and Isabelle walked down one of the castle corridors together with a swarm of guards encircling them. "So, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I-I'm not exactly sure," she answered quietly. "I tried to stop him yesterday but he insisted he sees the severity outside the castle himself. He was worried about our people."

Isabelle scoffed. "How foolish…"

The three stopped in front of Sonic's bedroom doors. "I'm hoping he'll return since I sent guards to retrieve and escort him back to court," Amy replied optimistically.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do now… I'm going to head into my chambers," Sonic gestured before departing. "Keep me updated if you hear of Shadow's return." Amy nodded, acknowledging his request.

"Stay safe, my dear," Isabelle called to his retreating form.

"I love you, mother," he replied before shutting himself inside.

"What's going to happen to us?" Pascal asked once Sonic was back in his room.

Amy smiled down at him. "One of the servants is going to take you back to your room and look after you while I work."

"Will I see you again?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course, you will," she laughed. "You'll never lose me," she smiled.

•~•

Meanwhile outside the kingdom, Shadow continued his journey back to the castle on horseback. He had been riding for quite some time and noticed his horse growing tired and stopped to the side to allow it to rest. "There, there, Winnipeg. We're almost home. It's just another few hour away," he said stroking the back of her neck. But suddenly, Shadow's ears perked up in alert when he heard some branches rustling in the distance behind him. A group of villagers emerged and started to run towards him with knives and pitch forks.

"Grab him!" they shouted. "Royal scum!"

Shadow's horse quickly backed up, spooked by their sudden presence. Shadow held on to his reared up horse. "What is the meaning of this?" It was then that Shadow noticed that the group of male villagers all had signs of the illness. Large, black, puss filled boils covered their bodies, showing the sickness had taken them. "Stay back," Shadow warned after getting control of his horse.

The hostile group of commoners did not listen, forcing Shadow to flee. They chased after him while Shadow raced through the forest. He ducked past low-lying branches, as his horse gained speed, but when he looked back to make sure they weren't following, he missed the sight of a low lying branch that knocked him off his horse. Shadow fell backward with a hard thud on the ground, hitting the back of his head. As he lay on the ground in pain, his vision spun out of control as he tried to focus on the tree leaves above him.

His time to escape was running out as he heard the villagers getting closer and closer. Shadow tried to move but for some reason couldn't get his body to respond to his commands. He felt his vision and hearing start to fade. "No…" Before his vision dissipated, a shadowy figure came into view and hovered over him. He wasn't able to focus on the stranger for very long before he blacked out completely.

•~•

A bit later in Mobius, Amy and Isabelle sat together in the quiet and empty throne room. A set of guards stood watch at the entrance while Amy and Isabelle kept their post in their chairs. The silence had been long between the two queens until Isabelle directed her sight on Amy. "And here we are," she gestured. "The two of us." Amy continued to hold her silence only frustrating Isabelle further. "It's been hours now, where the hell is Shadow?"

Amy kept her eyes ahead of her, contemplating the same thought. She had sent guards, so what had happened? Before she could respond, somber violin music began to play from the halls, spooking both ladies. "What is that?" Amy asked looking around.

Isabelle's ears fell flat against her head suddenly feeling dread. "That's the signal that someone has fallen ill… It has begun."

The two guards suddenly left their post and walked towards two large metal barrels filled with wood in the middle of the room. They ignited the fire within the barrels creating a strong heat that would prevent any germs from nearing the two monarchs.

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat suddenly becoming very nervous. A few seconds later, Espio came into the throne room looking melancholy.

Amy sat more upright to address him. "Espio, what's happened?"

He remained by the fire. "Pascal fell ill an hour ago," he answered. "The sores are already in evidence and sadly he'll be dead within a day or two."

Amy looked shocked by the revelation. "…Pascal? How did this happen? He was fine last I saw him."

"One of the servants handling him came down with the sickness. He was in contact with them," he explained.

Amy placed a hand to her mouth. "Mercy…I can't come see him, can I?"

Espio shook his head. "Sadly it's too risky, my grace. I'll make sure he's as comfortable as he can be before his passing hour, but there's something else I need to inform you of," Espio noted.

"And what is that?"

"The guards you sent out, they've also returned to court, but one of them, a red echidna has signs of the illness. We've quarantined the set of guards in the catacombs for provision."

Amy's eyes widened in fear; what would she tell Rouge once she found out? She briefly pushed the thought away. "D-did they find any trace of Shadow?"

He shook his head solemnly. "No, I'm sorry, your grace. They were unable to locate him. From what I've gathered, it's becoming chaotic on the outside. Many of the villagers are burning their dead to halt the illness from spreading, but some of the fires are getting out of hand and hitting the surrounding forest."

This was not good. Not only were her people dying from a horrendous illness but her husband was now missing and presumably dead. For the first time in her reign, she was starting to feel the pressure.

There was a pause as Espio looked towards the floor contemplating a thought. In his own mind, he still felt optimistic that Shadow was alive, but he needed to find him fast. "If I have your blessing, I would like to volunteer myself to search for him."

Isabelle cocked a brow. "Sounds more like you're asking for a death sentence. Why in heavens do you think you'd have any better chance at locating the young king?"

"—Because, he believes himself to be immune to the plague," Amy clarified.

Isabelle shot her a befuddled glance causing Amy to continue her explanation. "Espio has lived in two regions that suffered from this outbreak before, and both times he was able to walk away with his life."

"Really?" Isabelle asked in intrigue.

"As for your offer, Espio, I cannot make the selfish decision."

Espio looked, taken aback. "What do you mean, my grace?"

"You're our only physician and a gifted one at best. Your skills are required here. If Shadow is still alive, he'll make it back to us in one piece, but right now, I cannot keep sending out soldiers to try to find him. I need them here."

Espio bowed respectively. "Very well."

•~•

Far away from the castle inside a tent, Shadow began to stir from unconsciousness. He grunted as he sat up slightly to gather his surroundings. As he opened his eyes, he looked down and noticed he was lying on a small cot with a fur throw covering his body. His head was still throbbing slightly from his fall, but he felt rejuvenated. It had dawned on him then that he had lost track of time.

How long had he been out for, a few minutes, hours, or days? Shadow swung his legs off the side of his bed and noticed his boots sat on the floor. He knelt down and began to put them on just when the flaps to the tent opened up. At that moment, a handsome young, brown, hedgehog with yellow eyes walked in wearing royal clothing similar to his own. He didn't look but a year or so younger than him as he gave a friendly smile . "Hello, your majesty. Nice to see you're finally awake," the stranger greeted.

Shadow stared at him suspiciously. Who was this male and why had he helped him? "I'm sorry, but you are..?"

The brown hedgehog chuckled slightly. "You don't recognize me?"

Shadow squinted his eyes, trying to recall any time in his life when he may have seen him, but instead drew a blank. "Uh, my apologies, but no…"

"My name is Cordovan," he introduced placing a hand on his own chest. "I'm your cousin, many times removed." Shadow blinked in surprise causing Cordovan to laugh at his confusion. "It's quite alright if you don't remember me, I only visited the castle a few times when I was young, and many of those times I did not stay for long."

"Prince Cordovan…" Shadow repeated, suddenly remembering his name. "You loved to race Sonic out behind the castle, enjoyed telling ghost stories late at night, and absolutely loathed studying foreign language."

"That's correct!" he smiled. "You know, you had me worried for a second. I was starting to wonder if that fall had done some damage," he cracked lightly.

"Yes, well…wait a second, what are you doing out in Mobius? Shouldn't you be in Knothole kingdom?"

"Funny you ask that. My brother had me on royal business to negotiate a deal with the Acorn Kingdom, but when we found out about the plague spreading through Mobius, it forced us to make camp here, safely away from other people. My brother did not want to risk any chance of the plague spreading to our lands so he placed a temporary ban on travel to Knothole until it passes."

"I see…"

"Yes, but might I ask why you were out on your own? Pardon my say, but it seems very rather risky for a newly crowned king to be alone," he gently scolded.

"I haven't been officially coronated, yet," he corrected. "But you're right, my wife already tried to stop me."

"Well, she'll be happy once she knows you're safe and sound. You almost had a nasty run in with those villagers back there, your highness."

He nodded. "Yes, you're right. Thank you for rescuing me. I owe you my life," he said taking a stand. "But, just a side note, you can address me as Shadow. We are related after all."

"Of course." Cordovan watched as he headed for the exit. "Uh, where are you going?"

He moved the tent flap to the side. "To my kingdom, where I'm needed."

The young prince followed him out. "You don't understand. You can't go!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks, confused by his statement. "Why not?"

"Fires are raging just outside the Mobius castle. "You'll have to wait until they squander to pass through." Shadow looked disappointed. He could only imagine how worried Amy was on his whereabouts.

•~•

The next day, Isabelle and Amy resumed their positions back on the throne. With still no word of Shadow presence, things were starting to look very grim. "He's not coming back, is he?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"He's still alive," Amy replied optimistically.

At that moment, a visitor came walking into the throne room. "Ahem."

The two female monarchs looked ahead, where a young gray echidna stood. He looked no older than Amy, as he tucked his arms behind his back. "Hello, your majesties," he greeted. "My name is Lord Flint and I've come to offer a proposal."

Amy shoved her emotions to the side and put on her strong façade. "And, what might that be?"

"Well, now that the fires have coursed the lands, those that live through this outbreak will suffer the famine due to the fires. I have already stored months of grains away before the fires hit and will supply them to you once this passes."

Amy listened carefully but felt skeptical about this offer. "That's a generous thought, Lord Flint, but what exactly do you expect on my end of this bargain?"

"I'm glad you asked, your highness. You see…you've allowed a certain nobleman from the neighboring village that my father and I have bad blood with to stay in the castle." He tapped his fingertips together villainously. "I propose placing him in the catacombs along with the sickly, in order for my grains to be spread fairly in your kingdom."

"And who exactly is this nobleman?" Isabelle inquired.

"His name is Lord Locke and I want him dead," he answered bluntly.

Amy shot him an incredulous look. "And what would my reason be for storing him with the sickly if he's not ill?"

"I'm sure you could come up with something," he retorted with a smirk.

Isabelle shook her head in disgust. "You have some nerve, Lord Flint."

The echidna shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say, I've learned from the best…my father."

Amy narrowed her eyes towards him. "Surely, there are other noblemen who can supply us."

"Correction, your majesty…there are none."

"How do you know?"

"I've talked to some of the noblemen here at court. Word has spread that their land has perished in some of the fires. They have no grain and I'm the only one who can supply you with food," he gloated proudly.

"I'm not going to go through with this," she said sternly.

Flint scowled at her response. "Your loss then." He began to leave the room but stopped just by the doors. "You'll regret this."

•~•

After Flint's departure, Amy visited Rouge's quarters to inform her of the bad news. Taking a deep breath, Amy knocked on her door and waited. A few moments later, Rouge cracked open her door to peek out. When it was open, she blinked in surprise by Amy's presence. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

Amy fumbled with her hands nervously. She knew the news would be hard to hear, but she needed Rouge to hear it from her. "There's something I need to tell you… and it's about Knuckles."

•~•

After delivering Rouge the hard news, Amy started her journey back to the throne room when another group of guards came her way. Based off their running and panicked faces, it looked urgent. "Your highness, something terrible has happened!" one of the guards spoke.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Follow us, your majesty." With no other word, Amy was led to another floor of the castle where a noble family was staying to avoid the plague. Quickly, the guards opened the door to reveal the inside. As Amy stepped into the room, she gasped in horror at the sight before her. Inside the bedroom was a family of fifteen people all dead. Family members of all ages and genders were sprawled across the room, bleeding from their ears, eyes, and noses. By the sight of things, this was not from the plague, but from something more sinister. "According to Espio, they were poisoned, my grace," one of the guards explained.

Amy looked around sadly at the deceased family until she spotted a recognizable face. Lord Locke was lying on the floor, holding a goblet of split wine. How convenient that the one person she had been bribed to kill earlier was now dead. Amy's brows furrowed, knowing exactly who was responsible. She turned to her guards, anger rising. "Find Lord Flint and bring him to the throne room immediately."

•~•

Several minutes later, Flint was brought back to the throne room for questioning between Amy and Isabelle. "Did you change your mind, my grace?" he asked innocently.

"No, and even if I had, there would have been no way of me going through with it because _someone_ got to Locke before I did."

"Really?" Flint said in feigned surprise.

"I know it was you."

He smirked, not bothering to play innocent any longer "I said you'd regret your decision."

"So you had to go and murder his entire family?" she said in disgust. "There were children!"

"They wouldn't have all had to suffer the same fate if you had just followed through," he said pointedly.

"You're right. There is something I should have followed through with in the first place." Flint eyed her with anticipation. "Guards," Amy commanded. "Take him to the catacombs where the sick reside."

Isabelle looked surprised by her demand. "Amy, you can't do this." Amy ignored Isabelle and instead focused on her subject.

Flint's eyes widened as the two guards standing post walked over and grabbed him by the arms. "She's right you can't, I demand you release me!"

Amy kept her eyes locked on him and stood. "You do not demand anything of me. You are my subject and I am your queen!"

"No, please, your highness!" he begged.

Amy slowly sat back down. "Take him away." The guards obliged and dragged him out of the throne room kicking and screaming.

"No, nooooo!" Isabelle and Amy watched as he struggled to drag his feet. "My father will get you for this!" he screamed.

"You're making a big mistake, Amy. When his father finds out-"

"-His father won't find out," Amy corrected looking hardened as she sat on her throne. "…Because he'll never find him."


	2. Punishment

**Author's Note:** Thank you MissMJS and aliciathewolf45 for leaving me the only two reviews on my first chapter. Y'all are rockstars. To the new readers possibly checking out this story, I hope you guys enjoy it too. Onto the chapter!

* * *

A few days later in Mobius, guards began to dispose of the bodies that had started to decay from the catacombs. At least fifty people had lost their lives within the castle, many of which were servants or guards. Bodies were piled in rolling barrels and paraded outdoors where they were burned to properly dispose of any chance of another wave of plague spreading.

Rouge watched from the courtyard as her beloved fiancé was carted away and placed in wrapped cloth. She put her hands on one of the pillars outside and sobbed to herself. Just then, Amy and Cream came up behind her. The two friends shot empathic looks towards Rouge in her current state of mourning. "Rouge, I'm so sorry," Amy apologized.

Rouge turned towards them, trying to clean up her distraught appearance. "I still can't believe that he's really gone," she mumbled.

Amy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Knuckles was a wonderful solider. He was kind, loyal, brave, and I know for a fact that he was crazy about you, Rouge."

Cream hugged her, which in turned caused Rouge to return the embrace. Cream patted her back reassuringly. "We'll be here for you, Rouge. Always."

•~•

At that same time miles away from home, Shadow, Cordovan, and his men started their journey back towards the Mobius castle in the morning. As they rode on horseback, the royals observed the devastation the fires had caused in the past days. Trees were burned to a crisp, houses had suffered damage, and many villagers were left with no homes. Many survivors stood out on the street crying from loss, hunger, or death. Shadow looked on sadly, feeling a huge responsibility as he spotted a lonely female, black, bunny standing all by herself by her burned home. The little girl looked up at Shadow, holding his eye contact as they passed.

Shadow drew his sight away, feeling awful. "I know it's hard to see," Cordovan said noticing Shadow's pained expression.

"I just wish I could do something to help."

"You can. Once we get you back to the castle, you and your advisors can start the process of rebuilding and help your people."

"-Prince Shadow?" an ominous male voice said from behind the group.

Shadow and Cordovan turned only to spot a white echidna with black markings sat on a horse behind them. He was around his mid-40s and although he looked to have some sort of high title based on his attire, his appearance still drew the conclusion that he was not one to be crossed. The echidna rode up to the group, looking on curiously. "What on earth is the new king doing so far away from home?"

"Lord Finitevus," Shadow addressed quickly recognizing him. "I could surely ask you the same question. Were you not suppose to take refuge inside the castle along with your son?"

"Yes, but a business errand prevented me from getting to the castle in time. I was forced to find other means of refuge until then. How fortunate it was that I was able to run into you and your men," he mused.

Cordovan stared at the echidna skeptically. He had heard rumors and most of them were not good. Smoothly, he cleared his throat to get Shadow's attention. "Ahem, pardon my asking, but how exactly do you know him?"

"He's a nobleman from a region within Mobius," Shadow answered. "And he was a good friend of my father and a reliant source on supplying grains to our kingdom."

"I couldn't have said it better," Finitevus smirked proudly by his introduction. "And you are?" he said looking towards the brown hedgehog.

"I'm Prince Cordovan from the Knothole Kingdom," he introduced politely.

His eyes lit with realization. "Ah, yes, but of course. I've met your brother before, but what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but would you like to join us on our journey back to the castle, Lord Finitevus?" Shadow inquired.

He nodded. "Yes, that sounds like the best offer I've been given all day." Shadow moved his reins, signaling for his horse to continue and Finitevus did the same. Shadow and Finitevus continued riding ahead and began to talk while Cordovan watched from behind. As he followed them, he couldn't help ease his rising skepticism as he stared at the lord.

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy, Isabelle, Sonic, and Espio gathered in the courtyard after getting word of Shadow's return. The rest of the castle joined outside to also reunite with loved ones from beyond the castle walls. "He's alive then?" Isabelle asked in wonder.

"Apparently, that's what the guards said that were standing from the towers," Espio added.

"I knew it," Amy whispered in relief.

•~•

In another part of the courtyard, Cream wandered through the crowd desperately looking for Tails. After minutes of searching, she spotted him looking for her in another part of the crowds. "Tails!" she waved.

The kitsune heard her call and flocked towards her. They met in the middle and embraced passionately. "Cream! I'm so happy to see you alive and well."

Cream snuggled into his chest with her face. "Those few days were agonizing. I had no idea if you were alive or not."

He kissed her forehead. "The plague has finally passed and we can finally be together," he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. The two then shared a kiss.

•~•

Back at the castle entrance, the Harold played his horn, signaling of Shadow's arrival. The black and red monarch rode in alongside Prince Cordovan, Lord Finitevus, and Cordovan's men. When Shadow caught sight of Amy standing in front of the crowd, he dismounted his horse immediately. Amy felt her heart flutter when she spotted him. Quickly, she lifted her dress and ran towards him, eager to greet him. Just when Shadow turned to face her, she leaped into his arms. He caught and twirled her and the two embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "Amy," Shadow smiled as he held her.

Amy kept her eyes closed as she relished the feeling in his arms. "I knew you were alive…I felt it in my heart."

"You're never going to lose me, my love," he smiled.

They parted from their embrace just as Sonic hustled over to greet him. "Brother, are you alright?"

They hugged briefly. "Perfectly fine." Shadow looked back towards Cordovan who stood patiently back as Shadow and his family reunited. "Amy, Sonic, I'd like to introduce you to the one who saved my life." Cordovan walked over with a friendly smile. "This is Prince Cordovan, Sonic, and I's cousin, from the Knothole kingdom."

The prince bowed respectively towards Amy. "Lovely to meet you, your highness."

"Thank you for returning him home safely," she smiled appreciatively. "You have no idea how worried I was for the past few days."

"It was an honor to do so. I learned so much about Shadow during our travels and he is absolutely wonderful," he complimented.

Sonic shook Cordovan's hand. "Nice to see you again, cousin."

"Likewise," he replied.

Shadow turned to Amy. "Cordovan and his men will be staying at court for a few weeks before they head back to Knothole. They deserve rest after our long journey."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around then," Amy replied.

He nodded. "Of course."

Shadow reached for her hand and grabbed it. "Now, if you'd excuse me. Amy and I have some business to attend to." With that said, Shadow led Amy back inside the castle leaving Sonic and Cordovan outside.

"You should come and say hello to my mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Sonic noted.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Lead the way." As the two hedgehogs walked through the crowds, another figure had been watching the entire conversation nearby. Lord Finitevus watched Shadow and Amy kiss under the castle entrance before his eyes shifted towards Sonic and Cordovan talking to Isabelle. As he looked away, he continued his search for his own loved one, but as he looked among the crowd he became discouraged when he did not find them. Instead, he resorted to heading indoors to continue his search.

•~•

In their bedroom, Amy and Shadow made love together. Shadow kissed Amy passionately, long and slow. Their bodies stayed close as Amy ran her fingertips down his spine, while Shadow resorted to kissing down the side of her neck to relax her. They switched positions a few times as they rolled all over the bed and under the sheets making up for loss time. After a few hours of spending intimate time together, the two spooned in bed.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," Amy said breaking the silence.

Shadow kissed her shoulder softly from behind. "I won't. I made an impulsive decision and it definitely backfired on me. I should have listened to you. Do you forgive me?"

Amy turned her head to look at him. He looked sadly at her, desperately seeking her approval "Yes," she smiled with a laugh.

"What a relief," he cracked. "Also, where was Pascal during my return? He wasn't there when I arrived," Shadow noted.

Amy's ears fell. "Shadow, I'm so sorry but Pascal did not make it…" Shadow's features faltered as the sadness seeped in.

•~•

In the castle garden, Isabelle sat at a table, enjoying afternoon tea by herself. Guards stood post nearby keeping watch until one of them spoke up. "Your majesty, Lord Finitevus would like a word with you."

She looked up from drinking her tea only to see the echidna waiting patiently by a tree. "Have a seat." Finitevus approached the table and sat in the available chair across from her. Isabelle stared in puzzlement, as he remained silent as he sat there looking troubled. She placed her teacup down, feeling an awkwardness set in. "I-I'm sorry for the loss of your son," she apologized in feigned grievance.

Even though his son's death had come tragically. His demeanor showed more shock and disbelief than sadness. "I thought the safest place would be in the castle... How did this happen?"

Isabelle continued to uphold her acting skills. There was no way she could not let him know that Amy had something to do with his son's death. "Well, your son came down with signs of the illness and we had no other choice but to quarantine him with the others."

"Yes, I spoke with your physician already and he said the same." There was a pause and he looked towards the ground gathering his thoughts. "If it's alright, I would like to go into the catacombs to retrieve his body for proper burial."

She nodded, completely understanding. "Of course."

•~•

In another part of the garden, Amy and Espio walked along the trail together. "I told him what he needed to hear, but he showed no suspicion," Espio explained. "I think we pulled it off."

Amy blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Espio, for everything. You should know that I will protect you if anything is to happen. I can assure you that."

"I have no doubts of your promise," he replied. "But does Shadow know what we have done?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, I meant to tell him earlier, but I got a little distracted..."

They kept walking. "Make sure to keep him up to date on your doings while he was absent. We need to make sure all of our stories align seamlessly."

"I will, right now he's off to visit Pascal's burial site. He was crushed when I told him of the news," she explained.

"Pascal was a wonderful soul, but he's a peace now," Espio assured.

•~•

Meanwhile in the catacombs, Finitevus and some of the castle guards opened up the cell that held his son's body. When the door opened, the smell of death stung their nostrils in an instant. The group of males shielded their noses from the horrid scent. "Do you see him, my lord?" one of the guards asked holding a torch.

Finitevus searched in the darkened room until spotting a familiar face lying on his side among other bodies. "There," he pointed. "That's my son," he said solemnly. "Please wrap his body with care."

"Of course, my lord."

Just then, they heard a small cough and looked to the right corner. "Water…" a weak voice begged.

"One's still alive?" Finitevus spoke in astonishment.

"That's impossible. They've been locked up here for days with no food or water."

"He must be immune then." The guards used the other torch to shine the light on the living soul and revealed a male purple possum. "You," Finitevus pointed. "Did you see my son die?" The possum nodded. "Did he tell you why he was placed in here before his death? Again, the possum nodded. Finitevus was already suspicious of Isabelle's claim. "We'll get you some food and water and you will tell me everything about my son."

•~•

That evening, Amy, Shadow, Isabelle, and Sonic enjoyed a small party in the dining hall with their castle guests. They watched their people dance and eat, after enduring a week of darkness and death from the plague. But now that the plague had seemingly done its damage and left the kingdom, the royals were back to business as usual.

"It's nice to see everyone enjoying themselves," Sonic said watching couples dance.

"Yes, it is quite lovely," Isabelle seconded. But the atmosphere soon changed when Lord Finitevus and a group of nobles from the other regions of the kingdom stormed into the party. As they flocked towards the royal family, Amy couldn't help but notice their hostility.

"Why is Lord Finitevus with the rest of the nobles?" Sonic questioned quietly with a cocked brow.

Shadow too seemed confused by their dramatic entrance. "…I wonder that too, Sonic."

Both Amy and Isabelle stayed silent as they felt their stomachs drop. Finally, the group of nobles gathered in front of the royal family to address them. "Lord Finitevus, what can I do for you?" Shadow asked curiously.

"We're here to seek justice."

"Justice?" Shadow repeated, taken aback. "Whatever for?"

Lord Finitevus' eyes briefly glanced at Amy before settling back to Shadow. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat while he looked away. "My son, Flint, was murdered here in court while you were away." Suddenly, the rest of the party went quiet as everyone eavesdropped.

Shadow blinked in surprise by this revelation along with Sonic who was just as stunned. The two female monarchs, on the other hand, continued to remain calm despite being put on the spot by the allegations. "How are you certain that he was murdered?" Shadow inquired skeptically.

"There was a survivor in the catacombs who had talked with my son before his death." Suddenly, his eyes shot to the left where Espio stood by the refreshment table. "The survivor informed me that your physician lied about his diagnosis and placed him there, purposely, knowing that he would take ill being confined with the others."

"I did no such thing," Espio lied boldly.

"The witness speaks truth. Do not lie to me or your king!" Finitevus shouted irately. People in the crowd began to whisper and chatter amongst themselves and gossip would spread like wild fire if this were not dealt with properly.

Shadow raised his hand to silence the chatter. "Stop," he ordered. "These are serious allegations, Lord Finitevus. If you are positive this is true, then I cannot take them lightly."

"My son was healthy," Finitevus barked. "He was deliberately infected!"

Things were starting to get ugly, so Amy stepped forward to help. "I assure you that a mistake was made. Espio meant your son no harm," she defended calmly. Finitevus gave her a malignant glare and did not bother to respond. It was then that Amy knew that he was aware she had some part in his son's death.

"We collect your coin, grow your food, collect your grain, and uphold your laws. Yet, you refuse to hold the murderer of my son accountable," he venomously argued. "If you want to 'assure' us anything, then do so by showing us that no life may be taken with impunity."

Shadow looked over to his dear friend sadly. Espio had been loyal to him and had become a true ally in the time he spent at the castle. If these allegations were true, serious matters would have to be dealt with. Shadow sighed in defeat. He did not want to make the decision, but he had to be fair. "Take Espio away for questioning." Amy's eyes widened as she watched two guards storm towards the chameleon. Espio gave no fight and allowed them to escort him off to the cells with ease.

•~•

Back in their chambers, Amy filled Shadow in with the events that took place during his leave. "I did what I had to, Shadow. He was trying to use leverage for me to kill an innocent person."

Shadow paced back and forth as he listened to her story. Although he did not agree with her method, he refrained from showing his true dissent towards her decision. "You couldn't have just placed him in normal holding?"

"He got under my skin, Shadow. He was trying to push me around, and make me do his bidding. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again, so I took authority and put him in his place." She plopped down on one of the sofas sensing her bad move. "I know I made a stupid mistake…"

"Well, now he wants your guards and Espio executed for their doings."

"We don't have to bow to their demands," she argued.

"My father and Isabelle have bowed to the nobles for years. They kept them happy with their demands, and in return were given the grains to supply the kingdom," Shadow explained. "I know you want to do things differently, but because of the plague shortage, this has given Finitevus a lot of power. If he and the other nobles feel betrayed, they can easily rise up against us and could end our reign." He was right. This was serious and the consequences were not good. With determination, Amy rose from her seat and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Shadow called.

She turned to look at him as she stopped just at the door. "This is my mistake, so I'm going to fix it."

•~•

In his quarters, Amy and Finitevus met in private to discuss the allegations. Finitevus looked peeved when Amy solely entered his room. "Where is your husband?"

She forced a smile after hearing him unsatisfied. "I thought we could handle this situation privately." Finitevus continued to stare in silence as he sat across the table from her. "I think you know who is truly responsible for Flint's death," she started.

"You are," he replied simply. "But, as you are a queen, you're nearly untouchable." He reached for his glass of wine and took a sip, then swallowed. " _Nearly_ ," he emphasized. "But those who lied for you I can reach with ease, which is how I will punish you," he smiled wickedly.

Amy furrowed her brows by his smugness. It was no wonder Flint was Finitevus' son. They both absolutely oozed their large egos. "Your son was a monster, she started. "He asked me to kill his enemy and when I refused, he poisoned an entire household just to get to the one person he wanted dead."

"Why didn't you just arrest him?"

Her ears fell short. "I-I let my anger get the best of me," she said apologetically.

He leaned forward. "And what of my anger, then?" he countered. "He was my son," he said slamming his empty goblet down. "And he had his whole life ahead of him."

"Then why did he want Locke dead?" Amy questioned. Finitevus looked away making Amy grow suspicious. Did Finitevus want Locke dead as well? Was Flint only doing what Finitevus had asked of him? "I'll ask you again, no, I demand you," she corrected.

"-You don't demand anything of me!" he snapped. He rose from his seat leaning on the table across from her. "I don't fear you or your husband," he growled. "Without me and the other nobles, you hold no true power. We are the outside world and we surround you," he pointed before plopping back into his seat.

At this moment, Finitevus truly did hold all the power. "Please... I don't want to see anyone else die."

Finitevus rubbed the skin between his eyes out of frustration but hearing her beg brought absolute joy to him. Watching a king or queen beseech was the ultimate satisfaction to his ego. "I'm sorry, your highness." He looked back at her. "The other nobles want to see retribution. So at dawn, your physician and your guards will be beheaded for their doing."

•~•

 **AN** : Yikes, not a good start for Amy so far, huh? Please leave a review!


	3. United

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! First of all, I would like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter, aliciathewolf45, jessicashadow, MissMJS, Aragorn Van Hellsing, and Crimson Destroyer for their reviews. Also, to Crimson Destroyer, I actually don't hate Sonic at all.

Also, did you guys notice the art for the story? I commissioned **Myly14** on deviantART for the ShadAmy piece to fit the story and she absolutely killed it with all the details. I was gagging over it! I gave her a very detailed description of how I envisioned Shadow and Amy in their royal attire and she did an amazing job with it. If you want to check out the full pic, look up Myly14 on DeviantART to visit her gallery. I can't seem to directly link you guys, so you'll have to type it in yourself. Also, I hope I don't see anyone else using the art for their own fanfictions on here. I actually **PAID** her specifically for art for MY fanfic, so yeah. Please don't do that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

•~•

Later that evening, Amy and Shadow took a stroll around the castle together after a disastrous attempt at getting Finitevus to change his mind. Shadow sighed, feeling defeated by his efforts. "I tried to do everything in my power to negotiate Espio's life, but it's no use. Finitevus wants revenge and he has the nobles on his side."

"He's more wicked than his son," Amy mumbled in annoyance.

Despite everything, Shadow was still a little disgruntled with her final decision. "Why couldn't you have just waited? You could have had had Flint arrested instead."

"If I had, Finitevus would have pressured us to release him and we'd be in the same position we're in now; with him trying to force your hand," she averred.

"But his son would still be alive and he wouldn't be out for blood," Shadow countered, shaking his head in disappointment. "It was reckless, Amy…"

His disapproval was starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't he see her point of view? "I saw an entire family murdered," she argued. "My rage took hold, and yes, it might not have been the _best_ decision, but it was justified at the time."

"But it was a choice you made _alone_." Amy halted in her tracks making Shadow stop as well by her sudden delay. He looked at her strangely, not realizing he had just greatly offended her. "What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest looking quite irked by his last comment. "I wouldn't have had to make the decision 'alone' if you hadn't knowingly abandoned me to see the severity of the outside world. You are the king who deserted his castle," she pointed accusingly.

Shadow softened by her statement. She was right, he couldn't put all the blame solely on her. "Look, Amy, I don't want to fight and we can't afford to let out differences divide us. We have to find a way to stop this execution without destroying our relationship with the other nobles."

He made a good point. It had been awhile since the two had a major disagreement and she didn't want to start another one. "You're right," she agreed. "But there has to be a way to find leverage against Finitevus."

"There might be," another male voice piped in behind the two. The couple turned only to see Prince Cordovan stroll up behind them.

"Prince Cordovan, what do you know?" Amy asked with intrigue.

"There are rumors that Finitevus has killed other nobles to gain their land. Locke held the neighboring land to Finitevus and now he's dead. Why else would he kill him?"

"How do you know for certain?" Shadow asked.

"I don't have the proof, but they do call them 'rumors' for a reason. My brother refuses to do any negotiating with anyone related to Finitevus because of them."

After Amy's interaction with both Finitevus and his son, she could easily see him doing something as corrupt. "This is a start, but we don't have much time to gather information. Dawn is only ten hours away."

"We need to get whatever evidence we can. I promised Espio that I would protect him."

"Why not start your search for clues with the most recent noble he wanted dead?"

•~•

That night, Amy and Shadow were given access to Locke's bedroom after all the bodies had been removed. "Here you are, your majesties," a guard said allowing them inside. Dried blood was still present on the floor and carpets, and the smell of dead bodies still remained present inside the room. Both Amy and Shadow covered their noses from the stench as they searched for clues. "You take that side of the room, and I'll take this side," Shadow directed.

Amy wandered over to the bed and began looking in drawers and under the bed for any evidence, while Shadow searched the closet area. After several minutes, the two had still found nothing substantial. "Find anything?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, you?" Amy didn't initially respond at first until she spotted a royally sealed envelope lying on top of a dresser. She pulled the sealed envelope from underneath some clothing and began to open it up. "Amy?" Shadow repeated, turning to see why she hadn't answered.

Amy held up the torn envelope. "I think I might have found something. Shadow put a book back on a shelf and flocked to her side. Amy read the letter in silence until Shadow came over and began to read it himself.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter that Locke had written to you," she said looking away from the note. "Apparently, he had found some damning evidence on Finitevus and wanted to speak with you in privately about it."

"Does he say anything about what that evidence might be?"

Amy continued to read the letter but shook her head. "No, he left it out."

"Damn it," Shadow cursed. "This isn't enough proof to use against Finitevus."

The clock on the wall struck six, startling the two. At that moment, everything was starting to look hopeless. "Two hours until dawn, and still nothing…"

Something finally clicked, giving Amy a boost of optimism. "Maybe not, Shadow..."

Shadow stared at her, lost on her comment. "What do you mean?"

Amy bit her lower lip as a sly smile began to form. "I have an idea and it may not work, but it's our last hope. You're going to have to trust me."

•~•

In the dungeons, Espio remained chained up and alone. He looked up when he heard the door to his cell open. Amy walked inside and approached him. Espio tried to stand up in respect towards her, but she shook her head. "No, Espio, it's alright, keep your strength up."

"What is going on, my grace? Am I being released?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not."

She watched as Espio sagged briefly before composing himself. "If I must die for the crown, I will do so in honor of you," he commenced. "I won't let you go down for this."

"There will be no death today, but I do have a plan. You're just going to have to trust me. I'll make sure you keep you head."

Espio nodded. "I trust you, your majesty."

•~•

Dawn approached, and Amy's two guards that had seized Flint, along with Espio were taken outside for execution. A freshly sharpened guillotine was prepared for its victims as they marched towards it in chains. Outside, Lord Finitevus stood by watching the preparation take place. As the prisoners were placed in line accordingly, Prince Cordovan joined Finitevus outside.

Finitevus eyed the prince with intrigue. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy and Shadow did not want to have to watch, so I volunteered to witness this travesty in their place."

"How weak," Finitevus muttered.

"I know you're not a good man," Cordovan spoke keeping his eyes fixated ahead.

"I don't care what you think of me," he retorted. "There's nothing you can do to stop this."

"Grab that one," the executioner ordered.

Two guards came over and forced Espio down on his knees, then placed his neck on the chopping block. Surprisingly, Espio did not bother to struggle much. He had come to accept his fate. "Any last words?" The executor questioned.

Espio looked over to his right where he spotted Lord Finitevus watching on with a smug expression. "Go to hell," he spoke eying the echidna with malice.

With his final words spoken, the executioner walked over to pull the lever to release the blade, but before his hand could touch it, a voice called out. "Stop!" Finitevus, the guards, and Cordovan looked towards the castle entrance and spotted Queen Amy rushing towards them. "Release him by my order!"

"Even a queen needs to know her bounds," Finitevus replied as he approached her in annoyance.

She ignored his comments and walked towards the guillotine. "Let him go," Amy demanded again. With no further question, the guards helped Espio stand and began to unchain his arms and legs.

Angered by her move, Finitevus stopped in front of her. "Well, you've done it. You've just lost Mobius and your king! When the nobles hear of this, they'll-"

"—I know you're responsible for murdering other nobles and taking their land," she spoke quietly.

Lord Finitevus' features faltered by her comment. His once confident exterior began to diminish, proving that he was hiding something. "What are you talking about?"

"Locke was the one who had caught on to your ploys and was desperately seeking to talk with the king, but he never got to because he was conveniently murdered before Shadow could see him," she answered pointedly. "Oh, and there's something else, I should mention." Finitevus narrowed his brows towards her. "I may have sent Locke's written confession along with my own to back him, that I found in his room. The two letters have been sent by messenger to the Freedom Council for final judgment."

If this was true, he could be stripped of his title and executed himself for his corrupt doings. He examined her, looking for any signs of bluffing. "You didn't…"

"I did," she smirked proudly.

"—Amy!" another voice shouted. Amy turned only to spot Shadow anxiously walking towards them. The ebony hedgehog jogged over with two letters in hand. "I'll handle this," he said, gently brushing Amy to the side.

"But I have proof," Amy countered, baffled by his entrance.

"Not anymore," he said holding up two letters.

She noticed her royal seal placed on both. "My letters?" she replied in astonishment, but her facial features quickly turned to irritation. "You intercepted my riders?" she asked in disbelief. "You don't have to bow to him, Shadow!" she pleaded.

"Amy, leave us," Shadow dismissed rather abruptly.

Amy blinked in surprise by his response. Shadow had never been so short with her before, and especially not in front of company. "But..."

Shadow looked at her with a steadfast expression. "Leave. Us." Amy backed up slightly, taken aback by his seriousness. Meanwhile, his eyes looked to the young prince standing off to the side watching their quarrel take place. Even Cordovan looked surprised by his treatment towards Amy. "You too, Cordovan."

Cordovan looked over to Amy and then bowed his head respectively. "Let's go inside, your grace." Amy huffed in disappointment and walked off with Cordovan by her side.

Finitevus chuckled out of satisfaction watching Amy get put in place by her own husband. "You should have married a rich common girl, Shadow. At least then she wouldn't feel she held any real power."

Shadow continued to uphold his stoic expression not impressed by his insults. "I don't like you."

Finitevus smirked in return. "I don't care if you like me, whether you realize it or not, you need me."

"You're right, I only stopped the riders because we need each other." His eyes wandered over to Espio and the two guards that were currently being unchained. Espio looked back at Shadow with concern. "You will free them as a favor to me," he bargained.

Finitevus practically scoffed by the behest. "Why should I?"

Shadow lifted the two letters in his left hand. "Because I have the proof that could end your life. I'll dispose of it, as long as you accept that favor."

Finitevus eyed the letters, contemplating his decision. "…This would be rather difficult to explain to the other nobles," he noted.

Shadow hovered the letters over a lit lantern on the wall; just barely letting them hit the flames. "Manage them and I will manage my wife," Shadow haggled.

"We have a deal then."

"Wonderful," Shadow tossed the letters into a lantern, burning them into a crisp and disposing of any evidence. Finitevus gave an internal sigh of relief now that the final deal had been made.

•~•

Minutes later, Shadow returned to his chambers where Amy patiently waited for his return. When Shadow strolled inside, Amy anxiously stood, eager to hear the news. "Well?"

Shadow closed the door behind him and approached her in the living room with a smile on his face. "Espio and your guards have been freed."

Amy smiled and hugged Shadow in relief. Shadow returned her embrace before parting from it. "You were brilliant back there you know," Shadow praised, impressed by her acting skills.

"Thank you, I didn't know I had it in me," she smiled coyly. "Even Cordovan was shocked that it was all an act!"

"You told him what we were up to then?" he questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, he thought it was a great plan, but I have to ask, did Finitevus try to read the contents of the letters?"

"He never asked and I burned them before he could realize they were blank inside," he smirked.

Amy pecked him on the lips, pleased with the results. "I knew our plan would work."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, well, at least now we have Finitevus at bay."

"And what about Espio? What will become of him?"

Shadow's smile faded.

•~•

That evening, Amy and Shadow visited the stables where Espio saddled up his belongings on a horse. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it's best if you start a life somewhere new. Unfortunately, not everyone will be happy that you escaped punishment," Shadow spoke.

Espio tied a sack to the side of his horse. "I understand perfectly, it's just a shame it came to this."

"We're both going to miss you terribly," Amy said clasping her hands together.

"As will I," he agreed. "I enjoyed serving you both during my time."

Shadow gave a friendly departing hug. "Thank you for everything, my friend."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

After Shadow parted from his hug, Amy went in for her own. "Please, stay safe and take care," she whispered.

He nodded. "I will, my grace."

With their final goodbyes, Espio hopped up on his horse and gathered the reins. "I'm sure we'll see each other again one day. I know the two of you will be excellent rulers." With that, he whipped his reins and his horse trotted out of the stables before kicking into a run. Shadow and Amy watched sadly as Espio's figure disappeared down the castle path.

•~•

After his departure, Shadow' walked into the throne room, still distraught by Espio's retreat. "Is he gone?" a familiar voice asked.

Shadow looked back, spotting Sonic walk into the room. "Yes, he's gone."

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I know you two were good friends," he said considerately.

Shadow tucked his arms behind his back. "Yes, well…stuff like this happens I suppose."

"Well, I know this is a little sudden, but you're going to have to start placing people in your Privy Council for advice now that you're king. I'd like to offer myself as the King's deputy."

Shadow looked stunned by the suggestion but surprisingly agreed with it. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes, there are not many people I can trust other than you and Amy. We've definitely grown closer in past months and I would like to entrust you with a great duty."

Sonic got down on one knee respectively. "Will you do the honors then, Shads?"

Shadow smiled and unsheathed his sword from his hip, brandishing it with pride. With grace, Shadow placed the tip of the sword on Sonic's right shoulder. "I, King Shadow, officially give you, Prince Sonic the Hedgehog, royal title as my King's Deputy."

Sonic smiled eagerly as he felt the sword's tip leave his shoulder. Shadow encouraged him to stand and Sonic hugged him in return. "Thank you, brother."

Shadow patted him on the back. "No, thank you."

•~•

After declaring Sonic as his deputy, Shadow headed back to his chambers to retire. Most of the people in the castle had already gone to sleep, so the halls of the castle were very empty other than the occasional guard standing post. As Shadow turned a corner, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up along with a cold chill that stopped in his tracks. _"Shadow..."_

Slowly, he turned around expecting to see someone or something but instead saw an empty hall behind him. Flustered by his paranoia, he turned back to continue his journey but was startled to see what he believed to be his father standing in the flesh at the top of the stairs. Wearing his royal attire, Phillip stood from the top of the stairs, looking angered as he stared down at Shadow.

He squinted his eyes, dubious at the sight. "Father?" His father said no words and in the blink of the eye vanished. Shadow stepped back cautiously. How was this possible, his father had passed? Was his mind playing tricks on him? "No. This is impossible," he whispered looking around him, trying to see if anyone else had witnessed the sight, but saw no one around him. Shadow placed a hand on his forehead. He needed to get some rest.

•~•

AN: Make sure to check out the art for the story and leave a review, please!


	4. Grain

Author's Note: Thank you, **Aliciathewolf45** , **MissMJS** , **JessicaShadow** , and **Sad Little Demon** for the reviews left! I really appreciated it.

Oh, and to the **Guest** asking when the sequel to **_The Hybrid_** will come out? Don't expect anytime soon. I'm currently working on this story as it's my own focus. I needed a break to work on other projects! Enjoy this story, if you liked The Hybrid, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one.

•~•

Several nights later, Shadow and Amy slept in bed together after a long day at court. It had been a busy couple of weeks now that the plague had gone, but the lack of food in the kingdom was becoming serious. Shadow had gotten Finitevus to agree to share some of his grain, but the shipment was taking longer than expected, causing more stress.

Because of this, Shadow had been having a difficult time sleeping, and tonight was no different. The young king tossed and turned in bed troubled by a night terror. In his nightmare, his father's voice resonated boldly _. "Betraying someone you love blackens your soul. It's a weight you carry all of your days…"_

Flashbacks of the day he murdered his own father flashed into his mind. When he stabbed his father in the eye at the jousting competition, when he impersonated as the knight Lord Montgomery, his father on his deathbed, and finally hearing his father confess to murdering his older brother. Even though he had revealed to Amy that he was responsible for killing Phillip, guilt was still creeping its way into his life.

Suddenly his father appeared from the darkness in his dream and walked slowly towards him. _"There will be a reckoning."_

Right then, the dream ended and Shadow woke up in a cold sweat. He shot upright, panting and feeling panicked from the evocative dream. His heart raced as he looked around his room, believing he'd see his father standing there in the flesh, but instead saw nothing. Not only had he woken himself up, but Amy had also roused after feeling his sudden movement in bed. Still exhausted, she rolled over to face him and propped herself up rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Mm, Shadow? What's wrong?"

Shadow leveled his breathing to calm himself. "Nuh-nothing, go back to sleep, my love."

Too tired to argue with him, Amy obliged and slunk back under the sheets and fell asleep. Shadow, on the other hand, continued to sit up in bed and grazed a hand over his sweat-covered face. What was happening to him?

•~•

Later that morning, Shadow and Amy walked out of the dining hall after having their breakfast together. While they walked together, Amy observed as Shadow placed a hand to his mouth to yawn tiredly. "What was going on last night, Shadow? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, I guess you could say so."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Shadow contemplated the thought for a moment but ultimately didn't want to burden her with his demons. Instead, he decided to keep them to himself. "No, it's alright. I think it's just been from all the stress as of late," he quickly dismissed. Amy couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from her, but decided not to press him too hard on the topic. When he was ready, surely he would tell her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow spotted a young, brown, female lynx with dark black hair talking to a distressed female servant. Shadow watched as the lynx consoled the girl, patting her on the shoulder. "Who is that girl?" he asked, continuing to stare.

Amy followed his eyes, looking at the two females. "Oh, her? They brought her in to bring solace to those who lost loved ones to a plague."

"What is her specialty exactly?"

"Apparently, she's able to communicate with the dead," she answered.

Shadow seemed intrigued by her alleged gift, only causing Amy to tilt her head at Shadow's prolonged stare. She stifled a small laugh after a moment. "Have a spirit you need to communicate with," she joked with a light laugh.

He looked away. "...No, of course not," he lied.

Amy was about to call him out on his peculiarity until someone else interrupted. "—There you are!" It was Isabelle marching her way towards the two. "What the hell is going on with the grain shipment?"

"Finitevus has assured us that it'll be here any day now," Shadow retorted.

"It better be," Isabelle replied passively. "He owns 90% of the grain in this region, so what could possibly be taking so long?"

Amy, on the other hand, wasn't feeling as comfortable with Finitevus' promise. "I don't know, Shadow. If you ask me, Lord Finitevus has delivered nothing but excuses."

"Perhaps he would have been more _corporative_ if you hadn't murdered his son," Isabelle said pointedly.

Amy did all but roll her eyes. "…For the last time, I'm not going to keep explaining this."

"Enough, both of you," Shadow quickly intervened. "Isabelle, Amy knows her place and understands to not interfere until my coronation."

"Understands, does she?" Isabelle asked skeptically.

"She was the one that came up with the plan to trick Finitevus in the first place," he praised while placing an arm around her. "So I think she's certain in her role for now," Amy smiled warmly towards her husband for defending her up.

However, Isabelle wasn't as moved by his comments. "And what are we going to do if Finitevus never comes through with his grains?"

"I have another plan. I'm currently in the process of negotiating a deal with another noble from a further region."

Isabelle blinked in surprise. "My, my, you've been busy…Finitevus won't' like it."

"What better way to show the other nobles and leaders attending our coronation that I can find other ways to feed our people?" With that, Shadow extended his hand to Amy. "Amy?" Amy smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to escort their exit. The two made their way outside, where they spotted Lord Finitevus talking to some female castle servants.

"Perfect timing," Shadow noted quietly. "Follow my lead," he whispered releasing her hand. "Lord Finitevus, a word?" he called.

Finitevus looked away from his conversation before closing it. "Go." The two servants curtsied and left, allowing Finitevus to proceed towards Shadow and Amy. "Such a lovely morning, isn't it, your highness?" he said facetiously.

Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't feeling his sarcasm at the moment. "What is the situation with the grain shipment?" he asked rather pointedly.

"Oh, it's coming," he answered nonchalantly.

Shadow raised a brow by his dispassionate response. "Can you give me an exact date?"

"Soon," Finitevus smirked coyly, enjoying the option to toy with them. "Now if you excuse me…" He stepped back and bowed. "Your majesties," he said before departing.

Once he had left earshot, Amy looked to Shadow, barely unable to repress her anger a second longer. "How dare him. This is how he's getting his revenge? Meanwhile, innocent people are starving of hunger."

"You're right. Withholding grain _is_ how he's getting his justice. Once Lord Jules arrives, I'll do everything in my power to negotiate a deal for his own grain. That way, we won't need Finitevus any longer."

•~•

Later that evening, a party was held for the guest arriving in days ahead the coronation. The royal couple entered the ballroom where most of the guests were already waiting, eating, dancing, or talking with other people. Cream and Tails were already on the dance floor together, enjoying the upbeat music as they danced together. While Rouge sulked by the sidelines with a glass of wine in hand, still not completely over Knuckle's death despite it being a few weeks now.

Cordovan navigated through the crowds, making small talk with other nobles until he saw the crestfallen white bat standing alone. He watched as Rouge sluggishly made her way through the crowd, practically bumping into almost everyone carelessly like a zombie. "It's a sad sight, huh?" another voice said beside him.

Cordovan looked to his left, where Sonic stood. "Why is she so melancholy?"

"Her fiancé perished from plague. She's been in a rut like this for weeks."

"Really? To whom was she engaged to?" he queried.

"One of Shadow's knights," Sonic answered. "It's a shame, he was a great guy and a perfect fit for her."

"How unfortunate," Cordovan replied.

"Quite." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Shadow and Amy enter the party. "Pardon me," Sonic excused as he left Cordovan's side. Sonic strutted up to Shadow and Amy. "Shad, Jules is here and has been waiting for your arrival."

"Lead the way," Shadow ordered.

Sonic nodded and steered them towards the back of the room where Lord Jules, his wife, and son waited. As Amy and Shadow were guided towards the noble family, they gracefully approached the royals. "Your majesties," Jules bowed.

"Lord Jules," Shadow acknowledged.

"Allow me to introduce my family," the gray cat smiled back. "This is my wife Monique," he said gesturing towards a beautiful female black cat to his left. "And this is my son, Jeremy," he finished pointing to a dark gray kitten standing between them.

"It's lovely to meet you," Amy said, smiling warmly at the family. "How old are you, Jeremy?"

"I'm six, mum," he smiled.

"You mean, your highness," Monique promptly corrected.

Amy chuckled, not in the least bit offended by his mistake. "It's perfectly fine."

"So, Jules, is your supply ready for shipment?" Shadow inquired, not losing track of business.

"Yes, all prepared," he nodded confidently until his eyes caught another's across the room. Quickly, he pulled his contact away from them. "But…"

Shadow sensed some hesitancy in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…there is a reason other nobles make excuses when asked for their grain."

Amy and Shadow's eyes shifted to their left, where they spotted Lord Finitevus in the distance sipping away at a goblet of merlot. His eyes met theirs briefly as he watched their interaction. Shadow and Amy redirected their attention towards Jules and his family in awareness. "I see."

"I am recently titled and I'm afraid of his reach," Jules elucidated. "There's no hiding that he's brought down far more powerful men than me."

"You have nothing to fear from Finitevus or anyone else," Shadow assured. "I promise."

Jules blew out a small sigh of relief. "In that case, the deal is settled then."

•~•

After their conversation, Shadow split up from Amy to hold a private exchange with Sonic. The two brothers stood side by side by the refreshment table. "Did you find out what I requested?" Shadow asked quietly.

Sonic nodded. "Someone helped Lord Montgomery flee town after the accident, but I found out that he is staying just outside of Mobius in one of the southern regions."

Shadow kept his eyes straight ahead as he absorbed the information. "Very good. Thank you for returning the information to me."

Sonic stared at his brother strangely. "Why did you ask me to look into this in the first place? What's going on, Shad?"

"I asked you to handle this because I trust you, and I trust you not to ask questions I can't answer." Shadow's eyes moved to another corner, and he held back a gasp as he spotted his father standing by some female guests. His father locked eye contact with him before another guest passed in front of him only to reveal him gone once he was out of the way.

Sonic noticed Shadow's eerie expression and looked towards the direction he was staring at but saw nothing there. "…Shadow?"

His father's quote from his nightmare rang through his mind. _"Betraying someone you love blackens your soul. It's a weight you carry all of your days…"_

Shadow shook his head coming out of his daze. "I'm sorry, there's something I have to tend to," he excused before walking off. Sonic watched as Shadow retreated the room in a hurry. What was going on with him?

Meanwhile in another section of the room, another high-class guest made their way through the crowd, watching as Shadow fled from the party. Their yellow eyes looked among the crowd until they spotted Amy standing by herself to watch her guests dance. Slowly the figure started to navigate his way towards the queen, eager to engage in conversation.

Feeling a presence looming behind her, Amy turned only to see a large and tall green crocodile standing behind her. "Your majesty," he bowed.

She smiled sheepishly out of sheer intimidation by his large stance. She had forgotten how tall he was. "Duke Vector, I'm glad to have you here. I know you're a long way from home."

"I am."

"How were your travels?" she inquired.

"Good."

Amy blinked, baffled by his short answers and obvious tension between them. "Uh, I know there's been a bit of bad blood between Mobius and Westpolis, but give us a chance to make it up to you tonight."

"Here's your chance then," he began, crossing his arms over his chest. "You hold prisoners, imprisoned by King Phillip from the gulf war," he explained. "As you know, your kingdom won that war, while many of my men were killed in the process."

Amy seemed completely flummoxed by his story. "Yes, I recall that time."

"Seeing as how we're on somewhat better terms, I want them released. After all, what better way to start a new era?" Amy held her reservations at first. Shadow had told her to not make decisions without him present, but Shadow was nowhere in sight. Unbeknownst to her, Vector saw her inner conflict flash across her face. "I know Mobius is in famine, but I come from a land rich in grain. If you release those prisoners, I will supply you with all the grain you desire," he bargained.

It was a deal that could not be passed over. "I'll consult with my husband and get back to you on that offer."

"Very well, but know that offer expires in two days," the duke warned.

•~•

Outside on one of the balconies, Isabelle enjoyed some fresh air to get away from the party, that is, until Finitevus joined her.

"It must be a strange feeling to have been once relevant and now irrelevant. Kind of like a beautiful vase that's lost it's vibrant color."

Isabelle played it cool as she turned around to face him. "There's a new day coming and you are on the wrong side," she smiled proudly.

"Oh?"

"Shadow and Amy see the world differently. They care about the people more than they care about money, power, or men like you," she stated.

He scoffed in denial. "Time will teach Shadow to think like his father," Finitevus proposed. He took a sip of his wine. "I know if I was his father, I could teach him how to rule properly."

"Why are you really here?"

"Shadow double deals behind my back; reaching out to other Mobian nobles for grain, despite the long term relationship I have with the Crown."

"Oh, is that the relationship where you promise vital grains that never arrive?" she quipped.

"Well, they might've arrived faster if someone hadn't killed my son," he said rather passive aggressively.

"Oh, please, you have all the money you need, but this is about wanting power and revenge," she whispered. "But then again, what do I know? I'm irrelevant," she leered. Queen Isabelle headed back towards the party, leaving Finitevus without the last word. He scoffed as he leaned his arms over the railing of the balcony, staring into the starry night sky.

His hearing perked when he heard the sound of heels making their way up behind them. He didn't bother to turn to address the person believing he knew who it was. "Come back for another clever quip?" he mocked.

"Pardon me?" an unfamiliar female voice responded.

Finitevus turned only to see Rouge standing to his right. His eyes studied her in intrigue, examining her curvy and voluptuous body. She was absolutely beautiful, and he couldn't fathom why he hadn't seen her before until now. "My apologies, I thought you were someone else…"

"Nope," she sighed rather dejectedly. "I'm nobody special."

"Surely that's not true." He discreetly inched a little closer to her and offered his hand. "Lord Finitevus."

Rouge stared down at his hand in reluctance before placing hers in his. "Lady Rouge," she introduced half-heartedly.

"You're one of Queen Amy's ladies in waiting, then?"

She smiled weakly. "You guessed correctly."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, lingering his lips on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled seductively.

•~•

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Amy and Shadow shared a dance among their guests. Shadow led as they swayed to a slow song. "I spoke to the Duke from Westpolis about our grain situation."

Shadow looked weary of his mention. "That traitor?"

Amy raised a brow, hearing the detest in his voice. "Traitor?"

"He's a supporter of Conquering Storm to claim the Dragon kingdom," he clarified.

"So? I've already made it clear that I have no intention of going after her throne," she argued.

"So, it means we can't trust him. What if he's apart of some ploy to dethrone you," he countered.

"He's here for our coronation, Shadow," she replied, denying his paranoia. "He also has grain and he's offered us a very good deal," she spoke optimistically.

"What's his deal?" Shadow inquired curiously as they continued to dance.

"The prisoners your father jailed," she commenced. "He offers grain in return for their freedom." Shadow twirled her, a bit dubious on the idea. Amy saw the mistrust in his expression. "It's a good deal, Shadow, and one that we're in dire need of."

Shadow chuckled lightly. "Asking you to know your place is like asking the sun to not shine," he cracked.

Amy smiled at his playful quip. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's a good solution to form more problems," he countered. "Vector is a known supporter for Conquering Storm and many of the Mobian nobles are behind you for claiming the throne. If we are to accept his deal, it could anger the other nobles." He sighed shaking his head with the dilemma. "I don't think this is the week for that, Amy."

Amy's ears lowered. "But…"

"—Lord Jules' grain will put an end to that," he assured. "I promise."

•~•

Late that night, Lord Jules stormed to Finitevus' chambers after a troubling discovery. Finitevus opened his door after hearing the frantic pounding on his bedroom door. When he opened it, the gray cat flooded into the room. "Where is he? Where is my son?" he said, vexation in his voice.

"...Papa?" his son said from the balcony. Jules' eyes flew over Finitevus' shoulder only to see him sitting on the edge of the balcony railing along with one of Finitevus' men.

"I found him playing in one of the castle's corridors," Finitevus' smirked. "But don't worry, he's safe with me." Jules' felt his stomach drop as he stared at his son sitting dangerously close the edge. Jules tried to move past the echidna to reach him, but Finitevus placed a firm hand against his chest, preventing him from going anywhere. "I know what it's like to lose a son."

Jules searched his eyes, terrified at the thought. Finitevus was threatening him indirectly, and he knew exactly what it was over. "You wouldn't…"

"Would you like to try me?" he encouraged.

Jules remained quiet, horrified at the thought. "No…"

"I think you know what I'm going to ask you to do." He lifted his fingers and snapped them. From the signal, his guard lifted young Jeremy off from the ledge and set him down on the floor. Finitevus kept his serious gaze on the nobleman. "Trust me, you don't want to know what it's like to lose a son," he threatened.

With that said, Jeremy was allowed to run towards his father and into his arms. Jules knelt down to his level holding his son protectively. "I'll do whatever you want," he spoke as he held his son protectively.

Finitevus smiled with evil mirth. "That's just the answer I wanted to hear."

•~•

 **AN:** Remember to leave a review! :)


	5. Coronation

**Author's Note:** Thank you Aliciathewolf45, MissMJS, JessicaShadow and Sad Little Demon for your reviews. Much appreciated! If anyone is finding this story to be a little slow, all I ask is that you stick with it. I promise you the plot will really start to thicken in the next few chapters! :)

•~•

The next morning, Shadow and Amy got word that Lord Jules had pulled with his offer. With a new wrench in their plans, Amy paced in front of the fireplace anxiously. "Why did he pull out so suddenly?"

Shadow stood by the window feeling discouraged. "He wouldn't give me a solid answer."

Amy grumbled in annoyance. "This has to have been Finitevus' doing," Amy hypothesized.

"Well, whatever it may have been, we're out of a deal."

"We still have one," she said joining him by the window. "Vector's offer still stands…"

Shadow dragged a hand over his quills. "I can't release prisoners without knowing their crimes. They could be dangerous," he opposed. "Until I find out more, we'll keep Vector's offer at bay."

"We have two days until our coronation, Shadow, and that's when his offer expires." Amy watched as Shadow stared distantly off into the far left corner by the room where their bed was. She looked in the direction he was staring but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Shadow?"

Even though Amy was unable to see what he was staring at, his vision was clear as day. His father, once again, had appeared out of thin air and stood in the corner by their bed, just staring back with a wicked grin. Amy finally brought him out of his stupor by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow?" she repeated.

Shadow placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, only to see that his father had vanished. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just spent. But to answer your concerns, we still have plenty of time," he assured.

A knock on the door drew their attention away, and Sonic popped his head inside. "Apologies if I'm interrupting anything, brother," Sonic spoke, "But I just came to inform you I got that _arrangement_ put together as requested. You'll need to be there in an hour."

Shadow nodded, instantly knowing what arrangement he was talking about. "Good. We'll go now."

Amy watched as he took his exit, only growing more concerned. "Where are you headed now?"

He stopped by the door to look back at her. "I have some business to attend to. I'll be back later."

•~•

Sonic escorted Shadow to the village at an old tavern for travelers. Shadow kept his hood up on the cloak concealing his identity as he maneuvered through the busy tavern. Males of all ages sat at the bar, drinking, flirting with the local whores parading around, or talking with their friends. Thankfully, because it was so busy, no one really noticed Shadow's presence. Sonic led him up some stairs to the second floor where the boarding rooms were. The two eventually stopped at a door and Sonic knocked twice waiting for the resident staying inside to open the door. The door eventually opened revealing the female lynx Shadow had seen in the castle the other day. "He's here," Sonic whispered.

The female clairvoyant smiled. "Come inside," she gestured opening the door wider.

Shadow entered the room then turned to his brother starting to enter behind him. "Um, do you mind waiting out here?"

Sonic looked a little stunned, only fueling his growing concern. "Uh, sure, that's fine," he answered coolly.

"Thank you." The door closed, leaving him to stand guard.

Back inside the room, Shadow finally pulled down his hood now that he was safely inside. "It's lovely to meet you, your majesty," the lynx said graciously as she shook his hand. "My name is Nicole. It's a great and unexpected honor to meet with you today."

He shook her hand back briefly. "It's nice to meet you too, Nicole."

Once they finished their introductions, Nicole gestured towards her dining table. "Would you like to take a seat?" she offered.

"Yes." The two sat down in their seats, sitting across from one another. Shadow gazed around the room noticing all the lit candles around them along with a crystal ball sitting in the center of the table.

"So, Sonic told me that you wanted to have a private session. What exactly can I do for you today?"

Shadow looked uneasy speaking openly about his circumstances but knew she was his last hope. "I am told that you can speak with the dead," he said almost doubtingly.

Nicole heard the skepticism emanate through his tone. "Um, forgive me, but are you uncertain in the belief of my gift?"

Shadow rested his hands together on the tabletop. "Perhaps a little, but I am open to experiencing it first hand. More than anything else, I'm terrified of finding out if I'm going mad."

Nicole arched a brow. "Mad? I'm sorry, I'm not following you, your highness."

His finger drummed along the tabletop. "I've been seeing someone around the castle, in my dreams even, and I don't know what they want from me. Am I crazy?"

Nicole smiled warmly. "Do not fret, your majesty. You probably are seeing something. You know, not everyone is able to see ghosts with the naked eye. Only some are gifted with heightened senses."

"I see, it's just, my father started to go mad before his death and I will admit my mind started to contemplate the idea that I might be as well."

She outreached her hands across the table. "Place your hand in mine so I can connect to your energy." Hesitantly, and still, a bit skeptical, Shadow placed his hands in hers. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and relax as I channel your energy to connect with your loved one." Shadow did as instructed and allowed his mind to ease. After a minute or so, Nicole was able to make contact with the spirit. Slowly, she slipped her hands out of his, causing him to open his eyes. "Hello, son..." Nicole responded in a more masculine sounding voice.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as he recognized the voice. "…Father?"

Nicole smiled wickedly as she sat across from him. "Frightened are we?" she replied in Phillip's voice. It was then that Shadow realized that she had somehow become possessed with his father's spirit, confirming his suspicion.

"Why do you keep appearing to me? Why have you not moved on?"

Nicole leaned back in her chair. "I have unfinished business," he answered.

"Like what?"

"My death," he responded. "Something does not sit well and I think you know why."

Shadow's heart skipped a beat. The only other person in the world that knew how his father had died was Amy. No one else had been told of the dark secret he had been withholding. "I will look into it, but in the meantime, you need to pass on to the other side."

"Not until you admit the truth."

Shadow's stomach sank and his eyes fell on the table. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You're lying," he retorted.

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

"Yes!" he snapped.

"Stop!" Shadow said as he stood, slamming his hands against the tabletop.

This caused Phillip to jolt his spirit from Nicole's body and leave. Nicole came out of her stupor and placed a hand on her forehead. "...Your majesty?"

"This session is over," he answered heading for the door.

She quickly stood to pursue him. "Wait, where are you going, your majesty?"

Shadow put his hood back over his head. "Thank you for your time, but I can't be here any longer." He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "My brother will pay for your services," he quickly excused.

•~•

Later that evening at the castle, with still no word on the prisoner's crimes, Amy began to grow distressed on losing their last offer. Because Shadow still hadn't returned to court from his _business_ errand _,_ Amy decided to meet with the Duke on her own. The two stood in Amy's study to discuss the bid. "There is good news about the exchange we discussed last night."

"Oh?"

Amy nodded. "The king is intrigued by the prospect, but he just needs a little more time to consider-"

"-The king is only intrigued?" Vector repeated rather skeptically. "Maybe I should have spoken to him instead of just the _messenger_."

Amy blinked, taken aback with his passive agressive response. Keeping up her regal grace, Amy remained professional. "You can deal with me directly," she said sternly "My husband just wants to confirm the prisoners crimes for himself."

Vector showed offense by the thought. "My word is not good enough for the king?"

She quickly picked up on his resentment. "Please, we really want to accept this proposal."

"I'm not here to play games, your highness. You now have an hour and if you don't get back to me, then I'm going home."

•~•

With the hour quickly approaching, Shadow still hadn't returned. Amy could no longer risk losing the offer and decided to make a bold decision on her own.

"Didn't Shadow tell you not to make any more decisions without him?" Cream asked as she walked with her up and down the halls of the castle.

"Yes, but I don't know why he hasn't returned to court yet. I can't let this offer slip through our fingers." Finally, the two found the Duke and his men walking down the halls with their belongings, preparing to head home. Amy looked to Cream. "Wait here," she whispered. Cream nodded and watched as Amy rushed down the hall towards them. "Vector!" Amy called.

Vector stopped and turned as he spotted the queen heading towards him. "Sorry, but I'm heading home."

She caught up to him. "No, wait. The king's guards have been ordered to accompany you and your men to where the prisoners are being held. It's a short ride, and once you're there, they'll be handed over into your custody, as agreed."

Vector's face lit up in content. "Oh, thank you, your grace." He shook her hand happily. "You will have your grain as promised."

Amy smiled kindly. "Mobius thanks you, and so does my husband."

Vector bowed his head respectfully.

•~•

Several hours later, Shadow returned to his bedroom, where Amy patiently waited for his return. She rose from her seat now in her nightgown, as he entered the room. "Shadow, you're back! Where have you been all day?"

Shadow tiredly took off his sword and placed it against the wall. "Not now, Amy, I'm very tired," he responded practically detached from any interest in the conversation.

"But it's about the duke and his offer."

Shadow turned to look at her. "What about it?"

"Well," she started nervously. "I accepted his offer and in return, he's gotten his prisoners back."

Shadow blinked by her admittance, feeling frustration creep in. "Without consulting me first?" he asked a little disgruntled. "Why? We had an agreement."

"There was no time," she excused.

"Two days was more than enough time. I told you I would look into it," he said voice rising.

Amy was shocked with how vexed he was becoming with her. "The timeframe changed, Vector was leaving court, and I couldn't find you!"

Shadow placed a frustrated hand on his forehead. "Amy, I warned you. Provoking Mobian nobleman, and taking on Finitevus, hours before my coronation?" he questioned, baffled by her naivety.

"He offered a fair deal. The only deal that could keep Mobius from the famine."

Shadow approached her, patience running thin. "Every ruler at court will hear how I lacked the power to make my own nobles deliver a simple commodity. They will hear how I couldn't control my own queen."

"Tell them a different story then. Tell them how you faced down your nobles, and forged an alliance to feed you people."

"But I didn't do that, you did!" he snapped.

"—In the king's name!" she argued. "I don't see how this does any harm?"

"Amy…this is not about my vanity. This is about my legitimacy! I am a new king trying to fill the shoes of a one, those people feared. I don't need their fear but I need their respect. How can I ask them for it if I can't even get it from you?" he spoke exasperated.

Her ears fell flat against her head. "…You don't think I respect you?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Not enough to obey me."

Amy fumbled with her hands suddenly feeling small before him. "Let me help you then, let me-"

"—No," he quickly rejected. "I've had enough help from you already." With that, Shadow left the bedroom, leaving Amy feeling hurt and confused.

•~•

The next morning, Amy sat alone by the lake after spending the night without Shadow. She hadn't been able to get much sleep that night after their argument, and seeing Shadow so angry with her really had dampened her mood. As she remained in silence gathering her thoughts, footsteps approached her from behind. Turning her head slightly, she spotted Prince Cordovan coming up by her side. "Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Not at all," she replied trying to force a smile.

With her approval, Cordovan eased down onto the grass to sit beside her. "So, what brings the queen to sit outside all by herself?"

She sighed, gazing back towards the glistening water. "I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm all ears." He crossed his legs Indian style for a better-sitting position. "Besides, you look like you could use someone to talk to."

With some reluctance, Amy decided to discuss her problems. "It's about Shadow," she started. "Ever since he returned to court, he's been acting distant, even troubled at times. I try to get him to open up to me, but every time he refuses."

"Perhaps it's the stress of the crown," Cordovan speculated. "Shadow has had a lot thrown on his plate since his return."

"Maybe, but ever since I made the foolish mistake of executing Finitevus' son, Shadow has looked at my decisions more brashly. He's given me orders to stay back and only allows me to make decisions with him present."

"Sounds like the guidelines set of most other kings," Cordovan observed. "-Not to sound rude," he added.

"Yes, but Shadow always insisted that'd he'd be different from most rulers, and last night I had never seen him so angry at me before."

"What happened?"

"The grain Finitevus has been 'promising' us has been continuously delayed. Shadow set up negotiation with another noble, but they ended up backing out last second. The duke from Westpolis came to me offering grain as long as I released some prisoners in return. Unfortunately, Shadow wanted nothing to do with his offer."

"Go on."

"Long story short, his offer was nearing expiration and I went behind Shadow's back while he was absent and made the deal." She turned towards him, eager to hear his thoughts. "Tell me, Cordovan, is Shadow right to be so indignant with me?"

Cordovan shook his head. "No. It's been proven that your past deals were let downs. You acted diplomatic with the seemingly most legit offer handed to you and took it."

Amy felt relieved by his opinion. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "You have to look at it this way, Amy. Most decisions you'll make during your reign won't all have perfect outcomes. There will always be some weakness to even the most idyllic sounding offers. You just have to go with your gut sometimes," he expounded.

Amy was thoroughly impressed with Cordovan's wise knowledge and take on her issue. "Oh, Cordovan, thank you so much! You really opened up my view on the matter."

"I'm only strong on the matter because my brother has struggled with some of the same problems you two are having."

Amy leaned over and embraced him unexpectedly. "You have no idea how much this helped me."

Hesitantly, Cordovan patted her on the back with a sheepish grin. "Of course, your grace."

•~•

Inside the castle, Shadow walked down the hall towards the throne with a squad of guards behind him. He had avoided coming in contact with Amy all morning, still brewing on last night's events. "Your majesty!" a male voice called from behind.

When Shadow turned around, he spotted Vector and his men approach. "Oh, Vector, I've been meaning to have a word with you."

"I had the same thought," he retorted.

Shadow cupped his hands together regretfully. "I want to apologize for my wife-"

"Apologize?" Vector said in shock. "I came to praise your wife for the negotiation we placed!"

"Praise?" Shadow repeated a little stunned.

"Yes, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I'll admit, I was a little short with her at times, but your wife was nothing but regal, considerate, and poised during our exchange."

"Really?"

Vector patted him on the shoulder. "She's a gem, your highness," he complimented. "Because of how gracious she was towards me, I've decided to double my grain supply for her kindness."

Shadow's eyes lit with excitement. "Double, you say?"

Vector nodded. "Yes, expect the shipment within a day. I got it expedited last night as soon as Amy came to me with acceptance of our deal."

They shook hands. "Thank you so much, Vector," he thanked, suddenly starting to feel guilty with his treatment towards Amy from the previous night. He needed to find Amy and apologize for everything.

•~•

After apologizing profusely, Amy and Shadow looked all over the castle for Finitevus. Eventually, the two found him strolling towards the dining hall. "Lord Finitevus!" Shadow called.

The nobleman turned, to address him. "Yes, your highness?"

Amy and Shadow walked towards him together. "We made a deal with the duke of Westpolis for some grain in return for freeing some of Phillip's prisoners."

It was no news to him about their side deal. Instead, Finitevus remained unimpressed, refusing to let them get their satisfaction of seeing him squirm. "Is that all?" he asked dryly.

Shadow shook his head. "No, I heard that you'd like to teach me how to rule, so let me tell you what I have learned." Finitevus suddenly gulped. "A king needs to know who his friends are and keep making new ones all the time." He looked over his shoulder to where Vector and his men stood proudly in the background to watch the spectacle take place. "Luckily, there are so many friends to choose from," he smiled smarmily.

Finitevus raised one brow with his stoic expression. "Without betraying his old ones, I trust…"

"I don't think my husband needs a lecture from you on betrayal," Amy quipped.

He smirked by her bold jest. "Do you accuse me of something, my grace?"

"Oh," she smiled facetiously. "Many things I'm sure, but let's start with the betrayal of promises. Unless, somehow, your grain has arrived beneath our notice?"

"How dare you let her mock me," he spat.

"She is my queen," Shadow spoke proudly. "You'd do best to remember it and respect her," he defended. He locked eyes with Amy and smiled. "I know I've learned," Amy smiled back. "—And you know, Finitevus, the time will come most unexpectedly, when you will need a friend, too."

Slightly shaken from being put on the spot, Finitevus backed down from his attacks and instead bowed his head subserviently. "Yes, your majesty. And, um, I am pleased to inform you that my shipment of grains has arrived today."

Both Shadow and Amy smiled at one another by surprise as Finitevus walked off, feeling rather humiliated getting his comeuppance.

•~•

The day had finally arrived for Shadow and Amy's coronation and the two dressed in their royal color, blue. Amy wore a beautiful dark navy blue dress, with white lace detailing, and Shadow wore a long dark blue cape, with white faux fur detailing and black boots. The two walked side by side towards the throne room with their guards escorting them.

While they walked down the hall, something dawned on Shadow. "I was wrong," he admitted, catching Amy's attention. "What I had asked you to do with your role was foolish of me, a step backward in fact. We both want the same for the world and the only way we can make it better is if we work together." Amy was greatly touched by his admittance to his faults. "We do greater things when we act as one and when we trust each other as equals," he finished extending his hand for her to take. The two stopped in their tracks momentarily in front of the closed doors leading to the throne room. "This is not a coronation for a king." Amy placed her hand softly in his, allowing him to cup it. "It's for a king _and_ queen." With that said, the doors opened to start the coronation.

Inside the throne room, guests from all over the land stood on either side of the room to watch the ceremony take place. Shadow and Amy walked down the aisle together where they saw a walrus priest wait patiently at the steps. Shadow was first and approached the steps to kneel in front of him. The priest opened up a box he was holding and placed Phillip's old ring onto Shadow's right hand. Then his assistant handed him the royal staff, which he promptly handed to Shadow. Shadow looked down at the golden staff, embedded with colorful jewels that glistened in the light, before looking at a pillow with Phillip's golden, jeweled, crown. The priest picked up the headpiece delicately and lowered it onto Shadow's bowed head. As Shadow felt the crown placed, it suddenly sank in. He was now king!

Shadow stood upright with his golden staff in hand and new crown and walked over to his seat, turning to look at his adoring subjects before he seated. "Long live the king!" the crowd cheered in unison. With that, Shadow lowered himself into his chair, now acknowledged as the new ruler.

Even though Amy was already queen of Mercia, she was about to be officially crowned as queen of Mobius. Cream and Rouge helped lift up the train part of Amy's elegant coronation gown as she made her way to kneel before the priest. As she knelt down, the priest repeated the actions he did for Shadow by placing a ring on her right hand, and handing her a royal staff similar in appearance to Shadow's. The final act came and the priest lifted a crown from a pillow to place on Amy's head. Amy bowed her head and allowed the priest to place it. Bells tolled in the distance and Amy stood upright, standing before her people.

"Long live the queen!" the crowd cheered in unison.

Amy smiled and elegantly sat down on her throne with her now officially crowned husband. Now that the ceremony was completed, the crowd clapped in celebration for their newly appointed rulers.

•~•

Later that night, to celebrate, Shadow and Amy decided to ease the sexual tension. In their bedroom, Amy gasped in near euphoria as Shadow hit just the right spot. The two were in bed, already in the process of lovemaking. Amy straddled Shadow's lap, while Shadow held her by the hips. Amy bounced up and down, finding a good rhythm to allow them both pleasure. Shadow bit his lip gently, as her flower gripped his shaft tightly. Amy stopped momentarily and reached for his face pulling it towards her and into a kiss. Shadow kissed her back, running his fingers down her bare back, drawing in goosebumps.

Slowly, he helped lower her backward to switch positions and take the lead. Amy laid on her back and stared up at Shadow before he began to kiss down her chest and over her erect nipples. His kisses were soft and made her body heat up in anticipation. "Oh, Shadow," she moaned softly.

"Amy," he moaned kissing the side of her neck. The night appeared that it would be long and steamy.

•~•

 **AN: ** Remember to leave a review! :)


	6. The Three Riders

**Author's Note: ** Shout out to those of you that bother to leave me reviews. You guys are the real MVR'S (Most Valued Reviewers) This chapter is where things start to get interesting, so make sure you pay attention! ;)

•~•

It was a rainy night in Mercia, and a villager gathered his sheep during the heavy rainstorm. "C'mon, yah bloody sheep!" the old goat shouted, drenched in the pouring rain. Suddenly, from a flash of lightning, three cloaked figures on horses appeared on top of a hill. The sight spooked him. "Who are you?" he shouted. The three strangers did not reply and continued to watch him from the top of the hill. "What do you want?" he asked, but again they did not respond.

Frightened by their intimidating stance, the villager turned on his heel and ran for his life. As he fled the scene, the three horsemen chased after him into the stormy night and his scream echoed through the night.

•~•

After several weeks, tension at the castle had eased and the famine had finally passed. Amy and her ladies sat outside on a lovely morning enjoying some tea. Other than enjoying their company, Amy had received some wonderful news to share with her friends. "Oh my, this is wonderful!" Cream squealed in content.

"It seems like just yesterday Blaze was here with us," Rouge smiled.

"Well, it has been a year now. Blaze and Silver have had plenty of time to… well, you know," she laughed.

"I can't wait to see her baby," Cream clapped happily. "I bet he has her eyes."

Amy giggled. "Yes, well, try not to smother her when she returns to court. She's just as happy to see the rest of us."

"It was so nice of you to offer the christening to take place here," Rouge praised.

"I thought it'd be a nice gesture and fun getaway from Soleanna. Besides, Isabelle practically jumped on the offer to plan everything together. She absolutely dominates when it comes to planning parties," she chuckled.

•~•

Later that morning, servants were busy prepping for the baby's coronation in the dining hall. Tables were set up, and trays of delicious food samples were brought out to taste test. Shadow, Amy, and Isabelle surveyed the servants in intrigue. A servant walked by, and Isabelle grabbed a chocolate strawberry from a tray brought out past her. "You know, for Sonic's christening, all the desserts were drizzled with gold flecks. Ah, yes," she smiled reminiscing. "The children loved it."

Shadow watched her take a bite of the strawberry and shook his head with a smile. "Oh, I remember," Shadow chuckled. "I also remember getting _very_ sick afterward."

"…I still think it was just your overly sensitive stomach," she mumbled.

Amy looked around the room, almost overwhelmed with all the decorations. There were flowers everywhere, banners, ice sculptures, plenty of food to feed a small army, and lots of alcohol. "This is all very lovely, Isabelle, but isn't this a 'bit' extravagant?"

"Nonsense, you know I love to throw a good banquet, this is nothing," Isabelle dismissed.

"I'm sure both Blaze and Silver will be more than satisfied with your planning, Isabelle, but thank you again for taking this responsibility off our hands," Shadow smiled.

Isabelle walked over to another tray, popping a pastry into her mouth. "Of course," she replied after swallowing. "It gives me something to do now that I'm retired." Isabelle grabbed another appetizer off a platter and lifted it up towards Amy's face. "Are you sure you don't want to try one of these? I think this is a mini fish pastry."

Amy moved her head away slightly, revolted by the smell. She placed a hand on her stomach suddenly feeling ill and backed up. "Uh, no, thank you." She turned and began to exit the ballroom.

"Where are you going, Amy?" Shadow questioned.

"Oh, I just remembered that I need Cream for something," she excused. "It's Blaze related!"

Shadow shrugged, believing it was nothing, but Isabelle watched her leave the room in a hurry with intrigue.

•~•

A little later, Shadow and Cordovan walked down one of the castle halls together after receiving some troubling news. "Are you sure your brother doesn't need you back at court anytime soon? I understand if he does," Shadow asked.

The two kept walking. "No, he's fine without me. I already sent in the negotiation deal with the Acorn kingdom, and other than that, I'm free for business."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at court then? We have plenty of rooms here," Shadow offered.

"That's quite alright, I have an estate just a mile away from the castle. I've had for a year now in fact."

"Many people know you from the village, then?" Shadow inquired.

"Yes, not to brag, but I'm quite well liked in the community," he answered.

"So, what is your thought on these three horsemen terrorizing the lands?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Many of the villagers are being menaced. One of the latest victims was a Shepard just north of my estate."

They stopped by one of the castle windows in the hall to continue their conversation. "Did they hurt him?" Shadow asked quietly.

He shrugged, unsure himself. "I don't know all the details yet."

Shadow stroked his muzzle taking in all the information. "My brother is my deputy. I would like you to go with him to talk to this Shepard. Find out everything you can, then report back to me with your findings."

"Of course," he smiled before bowing and departing.

•~•

Amy stood on one of the castle's edges facing the sea. As she stood, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below, footsteps approached. "—There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Shadow made his way towards her. "I wondered where you ran off to."

Amy finally turned to look at him, looking very tranquil in the moment. "I was just looking at our home," she smiled. "We had such fun playing here when we were children. Do you remember?"

He smiled. "Yes, of course."

The wind picked up, blowing her quills gently in the breeze. "There are so many places to run and hide," she said allowing her eyes to fall across the large open field in front of the castle. "I learned to climb in that tree, right over there," she pointed.

His eyes followed to where she pointed. "Yes, I remember. You may have learned how to climb that day, but you didn't learn how to get back down. I had to go fetch you," he chuckled reminiscing.

"Only because Sonic decided to use me as target practice for throwing apples," she giggled. "He was no help."

He nodded. "Those were fun times."

"Well," she continued. "With all this thought, I was thinking it'd be wonderful to build a swing if say, one were to be having a child," she said suggestively.

Shadow picked up on her hint, as a glint of excitement flashed in his eyes. Surely she couldn't be toying with him? His ruby orbs looked her up and down, searching for any noticeable changes. "…You aren't," he responded with slight doubt.

She smiled, confirming his suspicion. "I am. It's been several weeks now, but I wanted to be sure, and I'm positive." She moved a flowing quill away from her eyes. "I am with child," she announced.

Shadow beamed at the news and brought her into a kiss. Amy kissed him back, after seeing him so content with her good news. After their smooch, he lifted her into his arms and twirled her lightly causing her to laugh. It had taken a long time, but they were finally going to be parents!

•~•

After hearing the exciting news, Amy and Shadow hit the sheets almost immediately to celebrate. The two softly moaned in unison as they made soft love under the sheets together. Shadow took a break from kissing Amy to catch his breath. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life," he panted. Amy giggled in response, enjoying the mood with him. Shadow moved the sheets, allowing them to breathe from underneath. He propped himself up as they remained in the missionary position. "How did you manage to keep this from me for six weeks?" he asked flummoxed.

"I didn't want it to interfere with the coronation," she answered stroking a hand through his quills. "But remember, Shadow, it's still very early." Amy leaned up to kiss him again, but before she could, their bedroom door flew open, startling the two lovers.

"Congratulations!" a voice sang happily. Amy and Shadow quickly pulled the covers to hide their exposed bodies as Isabelle flocked inside the room. "How is the happy couple?" she asked almost too eagerly.

Amy cocked a suspicious brow. "Happy?" Since when did Isabelle care about their relationship?

"What are you doing in here?" Shadow asked frantically trying to keep himself and Amy covered.

"Babies, babies, babies!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Oooh, I'm hoping it's a boy!" Isabelle said joyfully. "There's plenty of time for daughters later," she said rather dryly.

Amy propped herself up on her elbow, still holding the sheets to her bare chest. "Wait a second… how could you possibly know?"

"Well, obviously, I'm familiar with the condition. That and I've had my eye on you," she replied making her way towards their bed. "I've noticed you be a bit more queasy here and there." She sat down on the edge of their bed, only making them feel more uncomfortable. "Also, a few weeks ago I had your chamber pot tested. It just takes some horse urine and red wine. It's very reliable!" Amy made a disgusted face at the mention. "Then there's the fact that I may or may have not had spies overhear your joyous exchange by the castle's edge earlier."

Amy shot a piqued expression her way. "You've been having your spies follow us?"

"I was trying to be discreet," she coyly smiled. "I wanted to let you be the first one to tell Shadow the good news."

"That's very kind of you, but I thought you didn't care for me," Amy speculated.

"Oh, that's true I don't, but I absolutely adore babies." Amy sighed shaking her head.

Shadow placed an arm around his wife. "Well, Isabelle, we're thinking about keeping this a secret for a little longer."

"Nonsense! This child strengthens Amy's position as an heir-producing queen, which in turn, strengthens her claim to the Dragon throne. As long as Conquering Storm remains barren and unmarried, you are a better option," she pointed.

Amy looked at Shadow, feeling quite pressured. Shadow read her expression and nodded in comprehension, then nuzzled her neck reassuringly. Isabelle remained oblivious to their discreet mannerism and clapped her hands, signaling for something. "You can enter now!"

Shadow did a double take, looking towards their bedroom door. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly, a large group of servants entered the rooms. Female servants came in with all sorts of decorative treats, while two male servants carried in a large chest that Isabelle opened, revealing all sorts of homemade potions. "Ah, skin tonics," she said pulling out a perfume bottle. One of the servants came over with fresh food on a tray. "And food to help aid for the baby's development," she gestured.

"What's that?" Amy asked pointing to another female servant with a pile of herbs held together on a tray.

"Oh, sage to ward off restless spirits…" Isabelle's picked one up to examine. "There are many in the castle after the plague, you know. Pregnant woman are particularly vulnerable to them." Shadow looked around the room, avoiding giving anything away. He was all too familiar with seeing spirits, but for the past few weeks hadn't seen his father to his own relief.

Amy looked over her shoulder at Shadow. "Tell me how happy you are again," she asked facetiously.

Shadow groaned and Isabelle brought over a strawberry muffin. She offered it to Amy. "Eat up, your figure's going to go to hell anyway. You are feeding the future king of Mobius." Amy took the food and smiled sheepishly; this was going to be a long nine months.

•~•

A few hours later, a royal carriage pulled up to the courtyard in front of the castle. The horseman opened the door allowing Silver the Duke of Solenna and his wife, Blaze out of the carriage. Silver helped Blaze as she held her bundled infant in her arms. Shadow and Amy met their guests outside. "Blaze!" Amy waved as she and Shadow made their way towards them.

Blaze's eyes lit up with joy as she saw her friend. She looked over to the nanny that was accompanying them. "Do you mind holding him for a moment."

"Of course not, milady," she smiled taking the infant.

Blaze lifted her dress and jogged over towards Amy. The two friends embraced after not seeing each other for over a year. "Oh, Amy, it's so wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Blaze."

Silver smiled watching the two girls reunite. He looked over to Shadow doing the same. "How's everything been here?"

"So far sustainable. We just got over a bad famine from the plague."

"Yes, it's passed through Soleanna as well," he replied.

Shadow's eyes cast over towards Amy and Blaze, now standing by the nanny who held the baby. The two girls fawned over the small infant in delight. "How's the little one doing?"

"Perfect. He's made our bond only stronger," Silver smiled. "I've never been so happy."

Shadow could easily relate. Just from Amy's pregnancy news alone, brought such content into his life. He could only imagine what it'd be like once their baby arrived.

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze spent the day together to catch up. The four females walked into the castle garden together, laughing and smiling like old times. Amy had given her ladies the good news about her pregnancy, surprising them all.

"I can't believe it!" Cream spoke happily.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Blaze seconded.

Rouge blinked in surprise. "When did you find out?"

"I've known for a few weeks, but I wanted to be sure."

"I'm sure Shadow is so pleased," Blaze speculated.

"He is. I've never him seen him so thrilled about any news before." The four stopped at a table set up for them. "I hope you don't mind me telling this news, Blaze. I have no intention of taking the limelight away from you. It's just, Shadow and I were going to keep this a secret for a little longer, but Isabelle has been telling everyone and I wanted to be the first to tell all of you."

Blaze laughed. "No, not at all, Amy. I understand perfectly well. We should celebrate."

"I'm glad you think so." She clapped her hands and some servants came out from behind some trees with a tray of champagne and glasses."

Rouge eyed it in surprise. "Champagne?"

"Yes, I wanted to share my good fortune," Amy smiled as they sat down together at the table.

Rouge picked up a glass and the other girls copied her gesture. "A toast, to Amy and Blaze," Rouge said lifting her glass. "May we all be as lucky and fortune in love." They all clinked their glasses together and laughed.

•~•

In another part of Mobius, Sonic and Cordovan met with the victim who claimed to have clashed with the alleged three horsemen. The two males sat in the villager's house as his wife and two young daughters cleaned during his interview.

"You said there were three riders?" Sonic inquired to be clear on the details.

"Yes, my lord, but they were cloaked so I couldn't see any of their faces." He held the blanket taut around himself. "They grabbed me during the night. Their hands were as cold as ice," he described.

"What did they want from you then?" Cordovan questioned.

"They wanted me to disavow our queen," he answered. Sonic and Cordovan shot confused looks to one another.

Sonic leaned forward, more intrigued by his tale. "What did you say?"

"I told them, no, but they said if I didn't do as they said then a punishment would be put in place."

"And what was that?"

He moved the blanket from covering his shoulder revealing a brand burnt into his skin. The brand was three pitchforks formed together. Sonic and Cordovan stared in horror at the brand. The goat began to shake remembering the event. "They told me that they took me, soul."

•~•

Later that evening, a banquet was held for Silver and Blaze's return. "This is Isabelle's idea of a small banquet," Amy gasped as she and Shadow entered the packed just smiled as he escorted her with their arms linked. Amy noticed his lack of response as he lovingly stared at her. "Um, Shadow?"

"You look more beautiful than ever," he complimented coming out of his daze. "It's a common effect I've heard when females are with child, but you are uncommonly desirable," he practically purred.

Amy couldn't help but feel flattered by his words as her face heated up. "Thank you, Shadow, but will you still think so when I blow up to the size of an elephant?" she laughed.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what," he replied, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Congratulations, Amy!" a voice said behind the two. They turned only to spot Sonic and Cordovan make their way towards them.

Sonic patted Shadow on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, brother?" Sonic said with a proud smile.

"Wait, you two know?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Were we not suppose to?" Cordovan asked. "Isabelle is over there practically telling everyone." Both Amy and Shadow sighed in disappointment but allowed it to roll off their shoulders. The cat was out of the bag now.

"We were trying to keep it a secret among close friends and family for a bit longer, but thank you, Cordovan," Amy smiled. "You too, Sonic."

Cordovan laughed lightly. "Of course, but, um, hope you don't mind, but we need to speak with Shadow privately," the prince excused.

"Oh, not at all. I'll leave you to your affairs," Amy remarked before moving further away from them.

Once Amy was out of earshot, Shadow addressed the two males. "What did you two find out?"

"We talked to the guy who claimed to come in contact with the cloaked riders. He said they threatened to take his soul if he did not disavow Amy and her rule," Sonic explained.

Shadow remained a skeptic. "Snatching a soul? I don't think that's quite possible."

"Neither do I," Cordovan piped in. "I think someone is faking these claims of power to start anarchy in the kingdom."

"Who would do this?" Sonic pondered.

A thought dawned on the ebony king. "Perhaps, Conquering Storm has something to do with this. Amy is a threat to her throne if she could turn Amy's people against her…"

"—Then she wouldn't be a suitable option for her claim," Cordovan finished.

Shadow sighed. "Alright, we'll keep a lookout for more attacks, but you two must promise me that you won't speak a word of this to Amy. She's in a very delicate position right now and I don't want to bring any more stress into her life. This matter will be dealt with us, understand?" The two boys nodded, compiling.

At another end of the room, Isabelle walked over towards Amy, looking rather disappointed. "This party is more depressing than a funeral. Why are the young people not dancing?" she asked looking at the deserted dance floor.

"Perhaps, we should play a more upbeat tempo?" Amy advised. "I'm sure Shadow and I could get more to join us on the dance floor."

"No!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Your condition may not allow it." She turned to Prince Cordovan making his way towards the two ladies. "Cordovan, save us, please," she begged.

"How so?" he asked, after not hearing their previous discussion.

"No one is dancing," Isabelle explained. "Go over to Lady Rouge and ask her to dance. I hear she's available for courting."

He smiled with a nod. "Of course, your majesty." The brown hedgehog sauntered over to where Rouge, Cream, and Blaze chatted together.

Isabelle glanced at Amy. "How is Lady Rouge anyway?"

"Getting better every day I believe. She's definitely putting on a strong face." Amy and Isabelle watched as Cordovan politely interrupted the girls and offered out his hand to Rouge. Rouge smiled at him, curtsied, and placed her hand in his accepting his proposal. "Well, look at that" Amy smiled.

Cordovan and Rouge walked out to the middle of the dance floor where they began to dance together. Soon enough, more couples joined into dance, including Cream and Tails, and Blaze and Silver. Amy and Isabelle smiled, seeing their guests start to enjoy the party more.

"You're quite good," Rouge smiled as Cordovan swayed her around the dance floor.

"Thank you," he responded, twirling her. "It's a requirement all royal heirs must learn before becoming eligible."

"Well, it's paid off," she laughed.

As they continued to dance among the other couples, a set of jealous eyes latched onto them. In one of the other corners, Lord Finitevus watched with envy as Cordovan flirted with Rouge before him. "What's gotten you in a tizzy?" a voice asked breaking his concentration.

He looked to his left, where Isabelle stood after watching him for a few moments. "None of your concern," he scoffed.

Isabelle smirked and took a sip of her wine. "If you ask me, it looks like you might fancy Lady Rouge…"

"Would it be a crime if I did?" he countered.

"Depends on what your motives may be."

"My motives should not be of any of your interest," he muttered as he walked away from her.

•~•

 **AN:** Remember to leave feedback/review!


	7. The Christening

**Author's Note:** Thank you, MissMJS, JessicaShadow, and Aliciathewolf45 for your reviews on my last chapter. I'm really interested to hear your input on this chapter since it's a bit of a different tone for the story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

•~•

The next day in the castle's nursery, Silver stood by the crib watching his son sleep soundly. Shadow just happened to be passing by the open door when he spotted Silver in the room by himself. Quietly, he cleared his throat, catching the duke's attention. Silver smiled when he spotted the king. "Your highness, come join me," he offered quietly.

Shadow accepted his proposal and entered the room, joining him by the crib. As he looked down into it, he couldn't help by daydream of the day when he and Amy would be doing the same. "Are you excited then?" Silver asked.

"You have no idea…"

"Blaze and I have every intention of having more. She wants to have five children, but I'm all set for three," he chuckled.

"Just finally having this one is good enough for me," he replied in content. "I didn't know if it was ever going to happen, but fate has had its way."

Silver tilted his head with curiosity. "What are you hoping for?"

"Honestly, I'm content with either girl or boy. I just want them to be healthy, happy and to raise them with love and affection," he answered. "But I admit, I am a little nervous about becoming a parent." He recalled the time when Pascal had avoided him at all cost and wondered if his own children would do the same. Did he have paternal instincts?

"Do no fret, your highness," Silver placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll be a wonderful father because once you have that child in your arms, all your priorities will change and he or she will become your world. The natural instincts will kick in, and it will be like nothing more than a second thought."

"You have no idea how much your words bring comfort to me," Shadow smiled weakly. "You are very wise, Silver."

"I'm glad to hear that," he thanked. "You know you can always write to me if you ever wish to talk. I'm always available."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shadow smiled.

•~•

Meanwhile, in her chambers, Amy was in the process of combing her hair when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called placing her brush down. The door opened and Blaze peeked her head inside before entering. Amy beamed at her sight and stood from the stool in front of her vanity. "Blaze, what brings you here?"

She walked towards her. "I was just hoping I could get a word with you about something rather important."

Amy smiled. "Of course, let's take a seat," she gestured. The two girls sat down on the sofa together by the fireplace.

Once they were settled, Blaze placed her hands politely in her own lap. "So, Silver and I have gone back and forth a lot on this matter, but I think we've finally made up our minds."

"And what's that?" Amy inquired curiously.

"Amy, you've been one of my best friends since we were little girls. To this day, I am still honored that I was given the privilege to be one of your ladies, despite only serving you for a short period of time," she began. "But now, I was hoping you could serve me the honor of being the godmother to our son."

Amy looked so thrown off by the offer that she was almost left speechless. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, almost doubting herself.

Blaze nodded happily. "There is no one else I trust more to have my son live within the unfortunate circumstance that something happened to Silver or I. I know you and Shadow are expecting, so I realize if you don't want the pressure on you two with this great endeavor."

"Nonsense," she said laughing and shaking her head. "This is the greatest proposition a friend and a loyal lady could ever award to me. I would be honored to serve as Ardor's Godmother."

Blaze smiled in rejoice and the two hugged. "Thank you, Amy!"

•~•

Later that morning, the christening was getting close to starting. While the castle servants were busy doing last minute preparation, Amy and Shadow began their journey towards the castle chapel across the field. As the monarchs walked hand in hand in the sunny weather, Amy caught Shadow up on the endeavor Blaze had requested earlier that day. "Godparents?" Shadow repeated stopping on the stairs they began to descend.

"Yes, do you disapprove?" she asked stopping at the bottom of the steps.

He joined her at the bottom. "No, quite the opposite. I would love the honor."

"Wonderful," Amy grinned, pleased by his acceptance.

He gave her a seductive smirk as he eyed her up and down. "You look absolutely beautiful, you know."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, Shadow. You look rather handsome yourself."

He leaned in and the two shared a romantic kiss until suddenly Amy hissed and flinched, alerting Shadow. He pulled back from his kiss to look at her. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

Amy placed a hand on her stomach. "Uh, yes. I-I just remembered I left the gift for the baby in my chambers," she skillfully lied. Shadow stared at her for a moment, analyzing her for deception, so she forced a believable smile and moved her hand away from her abdomen. "I'm fine, go on ahead and I'll join you in a couple of minutes."

Hesitantly, he released her hand. "…All right." He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek before departing.

Once he was out of sight, Amy finally dropped her facade after feeling a sharp and uncomfortable pain. "Ah," she hissed quietly. She leaned on the stone railing of the staircase, praying the pain would pass soon.

"…Amy?" Amy turned, recognizing the voice immediately. It was Prince Cordovan walking down the steps behind her. She didn't even need to say a word before he realized something wasn't right. He eyed her up and down sensing a disturbance from her persona. "What's wrong?"

Amy tried her best to push away the pain and pull herself together. "Um, it's nothing," she lied again.

"You don't look well, are you sure you don't want me to get help?" he asked with uncertainty by her answer.

Amy placed a hand on his arm. "No, please!" Another surge of pain radiated in her lower abdomen, nearly causing her to double over if it wasn't for Cordovan to hold her in place. "Ooh, ah!" She placed her face against his chest, trying to keep her pain a secret from the other guests and servants walking nearby.

Unfortunately, she could no longer deceive the young prince as he felt her wither in pain in his arms. "Something's not right. Let's get you to the infirmary."

She shook her head, denying his suggestion. "No, could you just help me back to my room?" she asked quietly.

"This looks more serious…"

"I am queen, and I demand that you help me back to my chambers," she said more dourly this time.

"Fine." He placed an arm around her waist and allowed her other arm to go behind his neck. "Here, I've got you." With that, the two walked back towards the castle entrance.

•~•

Once back in her chambers, Cordovan helped carry her over to a sofa and gently lowered her down, trying to be careful of any sudden movements. "You need a physician, Amy," Cordovan said sternly.

"No, I don't," she argued, still ridden with pain.

As he adjusted her legs to rest on the sofa, his eyes caught a sight that disturbed him. Amy's eyes followed in the direction he was looking after his prolonged silence. "You're bleeding…" Fresh blood dripped down her legs and onto her white shoes, staining them.

Amy bit her lower lip, realizing what was happening. Her heart sank. "That's because I'm losing my child," she said sadly. Cordovan looked distraught, suddenly seeing the severity. She refrained from crying at that moment and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "There's nothing we can do about it now." Cordovan started to move, but Amy prevented him, grabbing his arm firmly. "No, no one must know! At least not until after the christening…"

Cordovan stared at her, discordant by her demand. "But, Amy-"

Amy shut her eyes tight, wincing from intense cramping making its way into her groin. She hissed again. "I-I must tell Shadow myself, but I don't want to ruin Blaze's christening for her son. This is an important day for her, and I don't want to sour the mood."

Stunned by her words, he could not believe how altruistic she was being in the moment. "Now is not the time to think of others," he countered softly.

She opened her eyes trying to look at him sternly despite the pain. "If you consider yourself a friend, you will not say a word. Do you promise?"

He softened sensing her seriousness. "Alright, I won't, but what do you want me to do now?"

She laid her hand on top of his hand rested on the sofa beside her. He looked down at her hand, feeling it grip his and tremble. "Please stay with me until this pain subsides," she requested softly.

Even though she was trying to be brave, unselfish, and strong, he knew she was absolutely terrified. There was no way he would leave her side, even with how annoyed he was with her stubbornness. He nodded, placing his hands on hers reassuringly. "I promise," he replied with a weak smile. "I'll stay right here."

•~•

After several minutes, Amy got redressed after cleaning herself up to attend the christening. No one had really questioned her absence and had continued on with the service. Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Amy, and the baby stood up with the priest for the event. Amy held Ardor in her arms, staring down at him lovingly while the priest gave a prayer for the infant.

A group of relatives, friends, and nobles sat in the chapel, watching the ongoing ceremony take place. Isabelle, Cream, Tails, and Rouge sat in one of the front rows smiling happily as they watched their friends on stage, while another familiar face watched the ceremony take place from the back. It was Cordovan, but unlike the rest of the audience, he was not smiling. Instead of looking at the baby, his eyes were focused on Amy.

In some ways, he admired her in that moment. She had just gone through a tragic loss without her husband by her side and was now composed, acting like nothing had happened. But in other ways, he was disappointed in her. She didn't have to be selfless in that moment, but she opted to go through with it anyway. His eyes suddenly shot to Shadow, who warmly smiled watching Amy coo at the baby quietly next to him. It pained him to watch; knowing his cousin had no idea that Amy had miscarried only a short time before.

As Cordovan watched Shadow, he realized he was probably still dreaming about the day their baby would be born. Sadly, that day would never come. Cordovan came out of his thoughts, as the next stage of the ceremony took place. The priest poured a bit of water over the infant's head, as Amy held the baby for him. Blaze and Silver stood on the other side of the priest, smiling proudly at the moment. The priest took the baby gently from Amy and held it up for the audience to see. "Ardor Teal first born of Soleanna," the priest finished.

The audience clapped happily once the ceremony was complete. Amy was given the baby back and looked down at him lovingly while Blaze walked over and admired her son by her side. Cordovan met Amy's eyes briefly from the crowd, and tried to force a smile, but it never quite came. Amy on the other hand, smiled back, looking rather believable to him, but he knew it was all for show. She was broken under her royal façade, and at that moment, he was the only one who knew it.

•~•

After the ceremony, Cordovan found Shadow outside the chapel talking to some of the guests. He had promised Amy he wouldn't say anything, which he still intended to keep, but he needed to at least warn Shadow for his own conscience. Blowing out a nervous exhale, Cordovan built up the courage to go talk with the king. "You're grace?" he interrupted formally. The couple that Shadow was talking to bowed their heads respectfully towards Shadow before departing.

Shadow turned to address the prince. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Amy?" he questioned. "Because after the ceremony," he paused, trying to find the right words. "Well…she didn't quite look herself."

Shadow grew concerned from his description. "No, I didn't realize."

"Shadow!" another voice called. It was Sonic, as he made his way towards the two looking urgent.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, directing his attention to his brother.

"It's the horseman's latest victim. Something's happened to him."

Shadow looked back to Cordovan. "Do you mind accompanying my brother again while I tend to Amy?" he asked kindly.

Cordovan bowed his head in reverence. "Not at all, your grace." Shadow nodded patting him on the shoulder before making his way back inside. Meanwhile, Sonic and Cordovan made their way towards the stables.

•~•

A few minutes later, Shadow returned to his chambers where he found Amy lying in bed under the covers. His heart sank as he saw her solemnly sat in bed, staring at the wall to her right. "…Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy trembled, knowing she'd have to tell him the devastating news. She turned her head slowly to face him. "…I-I lost the baby."

At that moment, he felt his heart shatter. Shadow flocked towards her bedside distressed by her news. "Why didn't you send for me?"

"You seemed so happy," she explained. "And I knew how much this meant to you." Shadow sat on the bed's edge as Amy stared up at him. He stroked her quills, staying quiet to absorb everything. "I know how much you wanted to have a family. I-I didn't want you to be disappointed in m-me," she spoke as her voice quivered.

His heart broke for her. "Amy, I could never be disappointed in you for this tragedy."

She turned her face away from him. "For the longest time, I wondered why we had such difficulties to conceive. I had wondered at one point if I was somehow the problem, but then when I finally did get pregnant, I was so proud— relieved even." She sniffed back more tears. "I guess it turns out that I-I am t-the problem…"

He shook his head, denying her negative thoughts. "This is not because of you," he argued. He brought her body towards his chest, embracing her as she broke down into tears. "It's alright, my love." Amy sobbed now that she could finally allow herself to grieve.

•~•

In the village, Sonic and Cordovan returned to the Shepard's home only to find the house disheveled and disastrous. The home reeked of death as they entered the room and the two males shielded their noses from the stench of rotting flesh. As they looked around, they noticed the wife and two daughters had been brutally mutilated and slaughtered. Blood was all over the floors and walls as the wife and two girls laid in pieces all over the home. The murder looked absolutely inhumane as they walked along the crime scene.

"Chaos…have mercy," Cordovan muttered under his breath. He had never witnessed such savagery on a family.

After getting a chance to look at and absorb the murder scene, they walked back outside where the Shepard was being held by two guards. The goat sat there covered in blood, looking numb from the fact that he had viciously murdered his entire family. "I don't know what came over me. Their voices irritated me, and then this voice told me to end it. So I did. I murdered them!" he confessed.

Sonic glared at the Shepard in disgust. "Why?"

"It's true…the riders, they took me, soul," he spoke exasperated looking at his bloodied hands. "They took it, took it I say!"

•~•

Later that evening, Cordovan and Sonic returned to court and met with Shadow in the throne room. Shadow sat on the throne alone as he listened to their findings. "The Shepard has been detained and is awaiting your final judgment in the cells," Sonic informed.

Even though he had been told of the horrific act that had occurred, Shadow remained shaken from the news he had received from Amy. He hadn't told anyone else and tried to remain diplomatic and calm in the moment. "Do you still believe these horsemen are just citizens trying to spook the other villagers? Or do you think they may be otherworldly?"

"That guy was barking mad. There's no way they took his soul," Cordovan countered.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Sonic answered. "But dark times are surely upon us."

Shadow's eyes fell to the castle floor as he came to his final decision. "…Blood will pay for blood," he answered. "The Shepard will be put to death for his crimes. See to it that he is put to death by dawn." Shadow stood from his seat and made his way past the two and out of the throne room.

Cordovan wasn't sure if Sonic had picked up on it, but Cordovan had realized the shift in his demeanor since their return. Amy had clearly told him the bad news, and his heart went out to him in that moment.

•~•

Later that night, Shadow returned to their chambers stood by the balcony doors with Amy. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said quietly.

She placed a hand on her tummy. "The pain has finally passed, but what did you want me to see?"

"I was thinking about your memories of us here, as children," he began. "Remember during the summers when you, Sonic, and I snuck out at night to-"

"—To see the fireflies," she answered.

He nodded, with a small smile. "You use to get so upset during the nights they didn't come."

She nodded. "I remember."

He took her hand then led her out through the balcony doors. Once they were outside he led her to the balcony railing to reveal his surprise. When she saw what was outside, she gasped in surprise, touched by his gift. "Shadow…" Out on the lawn, servants lit flying lanterns and released them into the sky. The entire sky lit up with lanterns, looking like little fireflies dotted in the night sky. She turned to look at him, lost for words. Her eyes began to water again from his romantic gesture. "You did this for me?"

He embraced her from behind kissing her on the cheek and nuzzling her. Amy held back tears as they watched the lanterns in silence for a few moments. The sight eased her pain and distracted her from the misfortune of the day.

"The world can be dark, uncertain, and cruel sometimes, Amy. The only thing that really matters is… that we face it together." He released his hold on her from behind to face her. "Whatever the future brings, you are my light. I don't want you to ever forget that." Amy smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, and then rested his forehead against hers as they lingered in the moment together. "I love you, Amy Rose. Always."

"I love you too, Shadow."

•~•

 **AN:** Remember to leave me a review!


	8. Blood for Blood

**Author's Note:** Shout out to my MVR's: MissMJS, Aliciathewolf45, Sad Little Demon, Jessica Shadow and whoever the hell you guests are, lol.

So, I knew my last chapter would bring controversy, but I wrote it for a reason. I did not kill off Amy's baby just for shock value. It's included because Amy's miscarriage brings another setback into the story that is just the beginning of the problems to come. This sequel will be much different from the first story. Amy and Shadow will face more conflicts, setbacks, and issues that will really push their relationships to its limits.

I find that relationships that face the most adversity usually come out the strongest. So, if you find yourself unhappy with some of the routes this story looks like it's going, all I'd say is stick around and you might just change your tune later down the line. Also, I saw a lot of people speculating that Isabelle had something to do with Amy's miscarriage. Nope, she had nothing to do with it.

Anyway, enough of that little tangent and onto the story!

•~•

Another morning had come and Amy and Shadow prepared for the day and got dressed. While Shadow stood in front of the standing mirror buttoning his shirt, Amy sat at the vanity putting on some earrings. The atmosphere in the bedroom had been oddly strange for the past few weeks now and Amy was finding it troubling. "So," she began breaking the silence. "Is there a reason why you haven't made a move on me for the past two weeks?"

Shadow straightened his clothes out as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't expected her to put him on the spot like that. Quickly, he debated on answering her truthfully in fear of hurting her. "I-I didn't know if you were ready yet."

She turned in her seat slightly to look at him. "I know losing our baby was a tragedy, but I want to try again as long as you're up for it."

He turned around to face her with a sincere smile. "You know I would love nothing more."

She stood from her seat and approached him. "We got pregnant once so I'm sure we can do it again. But I wanted to make sure because the way you've avoided any contact at night, I started to think you had given up hope."

He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I have not given up hope." Amy closed her eyes as he caressed her face. "I love you and I believe in you." He leaned in to kiss her, but a knock on their door stopped him. He sighed in disappointment from the interruption and pulled back. "Enter…"

Both Cordovan and Sonic swept into the room. "There's been another attack," Sonic announced.

"What now?" Shadow asked, suddenly growing concerned.

Sonic cross his arms over his chest. "The village was harassed last night by the three riders."

"Shadow informed me about these riders a few weeks ago, but I thought they had disappeared. It's been weeks since their first attack," Amy noted.

"Well, it appears they're back. They terrorized people out of their homes, burned down shops and vandalized the place. Many of the villagers are shaken from the assault," Sonic addressed.

Amy looked troubled by the news. "Were there any casualties?"

"It's uncertain for now," Cordovan answered.

"Interview the victims and find whoever was responsible for this attack," Shadow ordered. "I will not allow these delinquents to get away with this."

Sonic bowed his head out of respect. "Of course, Cordovan and I will continue our investigation."

•~•

In another part of the castle, Rouge made her way down one of the corridors but stopped when she heard an odd sound coming from around the corner. Quieting her footsteps, she went around the side curiously, only to find two female servants moaning together. The two servants were in the process of fondling and kissing one another against the wall obviously very heated in the moment. They giggled and moaned while they felt each other up sensually.

Rouge smirked at the sight and placed a hand on her hip before clearing her throat. "Ahem?" The two girls broke apart, startled by her presence. "Have you lost your minds?"

One of the servants, a female badger, adjusted her slouchy top, exposing her breasts. "Oh, please, milady!" she said, blushing from being caught in the act. Meanwhile, the other servant, a female skunk, only giggled in response.

Rouge smiled coyly. "Oh, don't bother to apologize. I do not judge what you do to tickle your fancy, but doing it out here in the open, really?" The female skunk suddenly picked up a book off the floor and hid it behind her back. Rouge took notice of the suspicious activity. "What is that?" she pointed.

"Nothing, milady," she replied.

Not buying her claim, she outstretched her right hand. "Give it here," she demanded curiously.

With some reluctance, the servant exchanged the brown journal to her. Once in her possession, Rouge began to flip through the pages of content to identify its origin.

"It's a journal, a chambermaid found it months ago abandoned in one of the rooms. We would have returned it, but the owner never wrote down her name," she explained. "It's been passed around as somewhat of a distraction for us."

Rouges' eyes stopped after reading a few lines on a page. She looked back towards the servants. "This is smut… and reading it clearly led to well…this," she spoke gesturing to their disheveled clothes. The two ladies smiled sheepishly. "So, as punishment, I'm confiscating it," Rouge smirked snapping the book shut.

"But!"

"No, I won't hear anymore, good day!" she smiled before turning on her heel and leaving.

•~•

Later that morning, Shadow returned to his bedroom, but as he walked over to his freshly made bed, he noticed something odd laid out on the pillow. As he got closer he realized it was a large splinter with a bloodstained tip. A flashback of the day of the jousting accident flashed in his mind. He remembered the exact moment when he pointed his lance just right in order to spear his father in the face. He shuddered at the thought then picked up the splinter, analyzing it with great detail. Why was it here? How did it get there? And lastly, who had left it to haunt him?

He gasped as he looked around his room, searching for his father's spirit. It had been a month since he had last seen his ghost, and he had thought he had rid his spirit for good. Quickly, he tucked away the splinter into the inside of his jacket pocket then left his room in a hurry. As he began his descent down the hall, his heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of something. Standing at the opposite end of the hall was his father. The two hedgehog's locked eyes in a standoff. Shadow began to open his mouth to address his spirit but heard another voice call his name first.

"…Shadow?" Shadow spun around and spotted Amy standing a few yards behind him. "You're needed in the throne room. It sounds urgent."

"Oh, right…" He walked a few steps towards her, trying to ignore his father's ghost lurking at the other end. "Uh, is there any news?"

"I'm guessing so, but they wanted to speak to you on their behalf." Shadow nodded slightly, then turned to look over his shoulder at the other end. Amy watched him, baffled on what he gawked at. From her point of view, she saw an empty hall, but as she observed his stance, it was clear that he was seeing something she wasn't. "Shadow, what are you looking at?"

His father's ghost smirked back at him before walking around the corner to disappear. Shadow scowled at the sight before trying to return to normal to address her question. "Uh, nothing," he answered coolly. "Amy, do you mind if you go to the throne in my stead? I have something else I need to do quickly," he said as he picked up his pace.

Amy opened her mouth to intervene, but before she could utter a word, he had already disappeared around the corner. Something was not right, and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

•~•

In the throne room, a group of nobles stood around waiting to hear the news. As requested by Shadow, Amy sat on the throne waiting herself. After a few minutes, Sonic came through the crowd, looking solemn from his return. "Where's Prince Cordovan?" she asked, looking for him among the crowd.

Sonic said no words and instead gestured to where he had entered. All eyes directed to the small gap in the crowd, where Cordovan walked through, carrying a body in a white sheet. Feeling his knees buckle underneath him, he fell to his knees as nobles gasped. Cordovan laid the body onto the floor then lifted the sheet to reveal the face of the murdered victim. As the sheet moved away, a young, light brown, male, hedgehog, no older than fifteen, laid dead for all to see.

Amy placed a hand to her mouth, disheartened by the sight. "Who is this poor boy? What happened?"

Cordovan lifted his head slowly towards her. "This is my sister's son," he said angrily, tears streaming down his face. "They murdered my nephew!"

Amy shot him an empathic look and placed a hand on her chest. "Cordovan, I am so sorry for your loss. I-I was unaware that your nephew resided in Mobius."

"My sister had him attend school here. Apparently, he was trying to protect those being terrorized by the horsemen last night," Cordovan explained. "He died a heroic death."

Enough was enough. These strangers were harassing her people, and now they were dying for their beliefs. "I will not tolerate this behavior. Not here, not in any part of Mobius."

•~•

Out on her balcony, Rouge enjoyed her alone time reading up on the journal she had taken from the servants. As her eyes read down the page, she couldn't help but be completely enveloped in the writing. It was pretty detailed and she could see why it had gotten the two servants so hot and bothered. "Rouge?" a voice called.

"Out here," she responded, continuing not to take her eyes off the pages.

Once finding her, Cream joined her out on the balcony. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you reading?" she asked taking a seat beside her.

Rouge pulled her eyes off the page and grinned eagerly towards her friend. "It's a sex journal," she laughed. "Written by some noble lady who visited court on several occasions."

"Sex journal?" Cream blinked a few times. "How far does it go back?"

"Two years," Rouge answered, flipping to the next page. "By the looks of it, she's had a lot of suitable males here at court."

"Do you recognize anyone from the pages?" Cream asked curiously.

"No, and I was a little nervous I'd see some sort of description of Knuckles in here, but thankfully they never crossed paths. But I tell you what; there is this very interesting suitor she slept with that's caught my interest. He has the highest rating in performance for a lover and has a triangle shaped black birthmark on his wrist."

"Guess I know what you'll be doing," Cream giggled. "I'm glad to see you smiling again, Rouge."

Her bright smile faded slightly. "It's been over a month now," she replied. "I know I need to move on, it's what Knuckles wanted."

"Of course, just one step at a time, Rouge," Cream smiled.

•~•

In the war room, Amy, Shadow, Cordovan, Lord Finitevus and other noblemen attended a meeting to discuss the events of the horsemen and the death of Cordovan's nephew. "I implore we initiate an act to slaughter every villager marked by the horsemen. They've renounced you as their ruler and they cannot be trusted!"

"That's only speculation," Amy argued. "We do not need any more death or violence. I will not tolerate it."

Shadow nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Amy on this, Finitevus. I'm not comfortable with this idea."

"Didn't the first branded villager go mad and slaughter his entire family?" Finitevus argued.

"Well, yes, but-"

"—Listen to me, Shadow. If we don't show authority, anarchy will occur," Finitevus opined. "These riders are not mortal. They're clearly using some sort of sorcery to inflict evil onto your people when they do not bow to their demands."

"Don't listen to him, Shadow" Cordovan interrupted. "That Shepard was already mad, to begin with. No other branded individual has gone psychotic since. Please, if you do this, you're smiling on murder!"

"Please," Finitevus dismissed in annoyance at Cordovan's plea, before directing his attention back to Shadow. "I and your lords," he spoke, gesturing to the nobleman behind him. "Are begging you. Go through with this. It's the best and safest option," Finitevus bowed and the other nobleman followed suit.

Shadow looked among his noblemen, looking conflicted on his answer. Seeing Shadow consider them, Cordovan left in a huff not wanting to be there during his answer. Amy watched as the prince left miffed about the situation. Her heart felt for him in that moment; his nephew had been murdered protecting those from the riders, and now to call for execution on those marked only undid what he had set out to do in the first place.

•~•

After seeing how upset he was, Amy left the meeting to search for the prince. Eventually, she found him standing by the water's edge just outside the castle's walls to cool off his temper. "There you are," she said startling him. "I thought I'd keep you company."

He gave her a weak smile, acknowledging her presence. "Thank you, your grace. I'm sorry I was so rude with my brash exit, but I can't bear to be in the same room with that wretched snake Finitevus."

She nodded. "I understand; I feel the same way." The two continued to stare at the peaceful water as they stood there. "I wish I could meet with one of the victims these masked men are attacking."

Cordovan's ears perked at the mention. "…I know of one," he answered. Amy looked towards him and watched as he moved the sleeve from his right shoulder to the side, showcasing a branded mark of the riders.

Amy gasped at the sight, staring at the three pitchforks embedded into a brand into his skin. "...Cordovan."

"Yes, the brand of the three dark riders," he replied hiding his mark with his clothing. "I met them the other night, and let's just say it was very unpleasant."

Her ears fell flat against her head. "I'm so sorry…did they hurt you much?"

"They grabbed me off the streets on my ride home, held me down, and branded me. The burn wasn't nice, but they let me go after much resistant."

"I-I don't understand…why didn't you just lie?" she questioned.

"I'd rather have this mark than go out the cowardly way," he answered. Amy remained silent, unsure how to respond to the deed, as it seemed rather noble of him. "You don't think I'm soulless now, do you?" he laughed a little uneasily.

She shook her head. "Of course not."

He sighed in frustration. "These riders…they're not some sort of heretic. They're just paid brutes to instill fear into your people."

"Who do you think is truly responsible for the orders of these cloaked riders?" she inquired.

Cordovan hesitated on his response. Shadow had told him not to speak of their theory behind the riders to Amy, but he couldn't lie to her face now. Not after all they had been through for the past month together. "…I believe Conquering Storm may have something to do with it. What better way than to put fear into your people so they turn against you?"

"It's a smart tactic, one she would certainly come up with in her current position," Amy agreed.

"Please don't let Shadow go through with your noble's request. It won't do any good," he pleaded.

"I'll speak to Shadow about it, but I am certain that both of us are on the same page about this matter," she assured.

"I'll have to put my trust on your word, but thank you, Amy. I mean it," he smiled.

•~•

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Shadow scouted advice from Sonic after talking to Finitevus and the other nobles. "He wants to do what?" Sonic asked baffled by the prospect.

"Kill those that carry the mark. He believes these victims are now some sort of heretic," Shadow explained. "I don't know what to do, Sonic. Obviously, I know these people are innocent and sane, but if I don't agree, then the nobles will turn against me."

"Jeez, that does sound like a tough spot. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I should stick to my own intuition and deny their requests and gain some respect from them."

"I think you hit the nail on the head, Shadow. This will only cause more problems if you go through with their request. The whole point of this mark is to drive fear into people. We'll be playing straight into their plan if we go through with Finitevus' request," Sonic pointed.

Shadow nodded. "You're right. I can't let Cordovan's nephew die in vain, or allow any of these victims to perish…"

•~•

Later, Shadow met with Finitevus in his study. The two stood by the fireplace to discuss the current conflict. "Have you made your decision then?" Finitevus inquired.

He nodded. "Yes, I decided I will not allow this these victims to suffer."

"What?" Finitevus barked. "Your highness, I think you're making a terrible mistake-"

"—I disagree, I think this is the best option, and it will be one that you will agree with too," Shadow interrupted. With that said, Shadow left the room, feeling determined and confident in his response. Finitevus watched as the ebony hedgehog left the room and huffed in response. He would find a way to change Shadow's mind, and with determination, he knew he'd find a way.

•~•

 **AN: ** Remember to leave me a review! I love to hear your feedback.


	9. Blackmail

**Author's Note:** Thank you Aliciathewolf45, Guest, and MissMJS for your reviews on my last chapter. It still is sad has this story hasn't seemed to catch many people's attention, especially after I constantly got private messages begging to know when there would be a sequel. :( Hm, oh well. I still plan to finish the story whether or not anyone is reading it.

Anyway, onto the chapter!

•~•

After denying Finitevus' request, Shadow returned to his chambers but was stunned to find both Sonic and Nicole waiting for him inside. "What's going on in here?" he asked shutting his bedroom door closed behind him.

"I was looking for you everywhere," Sonic replied walking apologetically towards him. "Nicole showed up at the castle and wanted to speak to you again about your unresolved session."

Nicole stood from the sofa by the coffee table. "Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry I showed up out of the blue, but I really want to finish our session."

Shadow stared at her for a moment, conflicted with her visit. He had wanted nothing to do with the psychic after his last eerie encounter with her, but now with his father's spirit seemingly returning, it was probably the best time to sit down with her again. "Session accepted." He looked to Sonic. "Sonic, will you please leave us and remain mum on this matter?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course. Is there anything else you need?"

"Please keep Amy preoccupied. I don't want her aware of this event," he noted.

Sonic made his way towards his bedroom door. "I'll keep her at bay." With that, he opened the door and left, but accidently left his bedroom door a crack.

Nicole smiled towards Shadow. "I didn't know if I'd ever get to speak with you again, your highness, but I think it's best if we try to finish this session and get some answers."

He made his way over to the couch where she stood. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry I left so abruptly, I was scared of what I had heard."

"I understand, possession can be quite terrifying for some, but it's the best way to communicate to the dead by using my body as a vessel." She sat back down, and Shadow sat down across from her. "Will you be alright this time?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was still terrified of what he'd find out. "Yes."

Nicole closed her eyes and concentrated on the energy around her. Shadow watched her until she leaned back, opened her eyes, and stared at him. At that moment, Shadow could sense a difference about her. Nicole leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "Hello, son," she started under Phillip's possession.

He knew immediately it was his father. "Why have you come back to haunt me?" Shadow questioned.

Nicole smirked. "I pieced it together, Shadow, and now I know. That's why I left you that bit of the lance wedged from my eye."

Shadow seemed frightened by the mention. His father's spirit had somehow figured everything out. "Why can't you just find peace, father?"

Nicole stood from her seat, moving around the couch to stand behind it. She tucked her arms behind her back. "There's no peace for me, at least, not while my killer walks free."

"If you're here to lay blame, then at least be honest and shoulder your own. You murdered girls that had the misfortune of sleeping with you," he pointed. "You slaughtered hundreds, heroes of Mobius for your own amusement! You were mad and lusted for power. And most of all, you lusted for my wife," he spat accusingly.

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest, and put her head back, looking down upon him, dignified. "You justify your sin but you won't admit it."

Shadow rose from his seat, getting up in Nicole's face. "You couldn't have Mobius and Mercia and you couldn't have Amy until I was gone. Admit it!" he barked. "Admit you wanted me dead," he said pointing towards his own chest.

Nicole scoffed and walked past him, amused by his anger. "Is that why you did it? Is that why you killed me?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "It nearly destroyed me to kill my own father but you left me no choice," Nicole smirked, pleased with his disclosure.

"I think I've heard enough," with that Phillip left Nicole's body and allowed her body to faint to the floor. Shadow quickly dropped down to his knees to help her, until another voice caught his attention.

"…What an interesting revelation," a voice said from the door. Feeling his heart sink, Shadow looked over his shoulder only to see Lord Finitevus standing in his doorway having heard the entire confession.

•~•

Back in his bedroom, Shadow dismissed Nicole's services once she had woken to speak with Finitevus. The ebony monarch stood before the sitting echidna to set out some guidelines after hearing his confession. "You will not repeat anything you heard today. Understand?" Shadow spoke sternly.

Finitevus crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Why would I when I can just easily get you do my bidding," he bargained.

Shadow scowled at his threat. It was clear that Finitevus was going to use this information to blackmail him. "How dare you…"

Finitevus chuckled. "You know, your majesty. It was only an accident today that I happened to walk in just in the moment you confessed to murdering your father, but I've already had my suspicions. So don't feel too bad."

Shadow looked surprised by the mention. What had led him to suspect him of doing such a thing in the first place? Shadow had done his best to cover his tracks. "Why did you suspect me?" he questioned.

"I distinctly remembering hearing a rumor about a coup happening briefly before your father's death. The generals that would help take down your father were killed before it could happen, preventing any action to take place," he began. "When your father was killed in a freak accident during that jousting tournament, it all seemed too _coincidental_ if you ask me." Shadow began to sweat. If Finitevus was able to piece this together so easily, had anyone else? "Your father and I were very good friends, as you may know, and I began to interview some of the people attending the event that day. Many commented on the odd behavior and method that Lord Montgomery used when battling your father."

He couldn't let him see him sweat under accusation. Instead, Shadow refrained from showing too much emotion. "You have no physical evidence that I committed this act," he countered.

Finitevus stroked his chin. "Perhaps, but I do have Lord Montgomery hidden away somewhere to help me accuse you of your father's death," he admitted.

Shadow's eyes widened. "What?"

He smiled wickedly. "That's right. Lord Montgomery informed me that the last person he remembers talking to before the joust was you," he pointed. "He said you came in to wish him luck on his next ride but before he could leave the tent he blacked out. It all makes perfect sense when you think about it," he sneered.

Shadow looked to the floor in defeat. He had figured it out and there was no point in trying to deny all the evidence presented. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Whatever I please."

This was bad. The choices were unlimited. Finitevus had complete control over Shadow with this secret and could do horrible acts with him. Shadow felt his fists clench. "I won't do this," he growled.

Finitevus stood proudly. "You will unless you want to lose your crown and your queen," he threatened.

Shadow stared at him with scrutiny. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't seriously believe that once the Freedom Council discovers that you murdered your own father, that they'll believe Amy was not aware of your evil doings. She will fall with you," he pointed.

He was right and the thought of Amy being taken down was enough to get him on board. She already had a huge target on her back for most of her life and didn't need another one. "Leave her out of this," he snapped.

"I do believe I've discovered your weakness," he smirked wickedly. "All you have to do is follow as I command and your secret will remain safe," he explained. "Understand?"

He closed his eyes, feeling helpless. "…Yes."

•~•

After his conversation with Finitevus, Shadow and Amy walked towards his study. Shadow had updated Amy on his standing with their decision on the branded victims and she was not happy. Unfortunately, Shadow had refrained from telling Amy that Finitevus was blackmailing him in order to get him to do as he pleased. He had come to the decision to keep her in the dark with that, in order to protect her whether or not it was the right option.

"This isn't right. It's only going to cause anarchy," Amy reasoned.

Shadow walked over to his desk with Amy tagging behind him. "Amy, I've made my decision. A law will be put into place in a matter of days."

"Your decision?" she repeated, astounded by his wording. "I thought we were to rule together? At your coronation, you said we'd rule as a partnership…"

"Amy…" he groaned. "I can't always be your husband first. Sometimes I have to be king."

Amy took a step back, suddenly not recognizing her own husband standing before her. She stared at him in shock. "Shadow, this isn't like you… Tell me what's going on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Don't lie to me. Something is troubling you, I've caught you seeing things that weren't there." Shadow froze in place before looking at her. "What are you seeing that's bothering you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he prevaricated.

"Yes you do!" she said stomping her foot in frustration.

"No, I really don't, now if you excuse me," he said trying to divert the conversation. Amy watched as he sped around her and out the door. She ran to try to keep up with him, but he was too fast.

"Shadow!" she called.

•~•

In one of the corridors, Rouge was busy talking to one of the suitable noblemen in the castle. The nobleman was a young and handsome brown fruit bat from one of the northern regions of Mobius. He laughed at one of Rouge's witty remarks before settling into an attractive smile. The two had really hit it off and were heavily flirting with one another. "You should come sailing with me one day. The water is absolutely breathtaking at this time. Perhaps we'll even catch glimpse of some dolphins," he theorized.

She beamed by his offer. "That sounds absolutely lovely!" Rouge exclaimed while discreetly trying to take a look at his wrist for the birthmark. For the past two days, she had been desperately searching for the lover with the triangle birthmark but had yet to find him.

"Yes, I-"

"—Lady Rouge!" another male voice called. The two turned only to spot Lord Finitevus approach them. "Lord Hugh is it?" the echidna asked shaking his hand.

"Oh, that's correct," Hugh smiled shaking his hand back.

"How have you enjoyed talking to my fiancé? Has she fascinated you?" Rouge gave an incredulous look towards him. Why on earth was he lying about their relationship status?

"…Your fiancé?" he repeated, uncomfortably embarrassed by his mistake. For the past ten minutes, he had been flirting with her and even had gestured to courting her.

Rouge narrowed her eyes at Finitevus. "What he means is-"

"—Is that making a mistake is an easy feat and easily forgiven," Finitevus interrupted. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Lord Hugh bowed his head. "My mistake. I, um, just remembered I have an important errand to attend to. Have a lovely evening," he finished before departing.

Rouge watched the fruit bat hurry off before she turned to Finitevus, irked by his charade. "What was up with those theatrics back there? You deliberately drove him away," she grumbled.

"He's not good enough for you," he answered bluntly.

"And you think you are?" she asked, amused by his boldness.

"I know I am," he smiled confidently showing his toothy grin.

Rouge placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Amy told me you're not a very nice person."

"What is deemed as nice anyway?" he scoffed flicking his wrist. "I say you put aside the rumors you've heard and instead get to know me."

She huffed, looking away. "Regrettably, I must decline."

He tsked her. "Well, it's always an open invitation in case you change your mind," he said as he backed up. He waved politely towards her. "Goodbye, Lady Rouge." Just as he waved, Rouge noticed something on his wrist peaking from underneath his sleeve; it was a triangle shaped birthmark!

•~•

In their chambers, Amy and Shadow prepared for bed, but while the two got undressed, tension filled the room. Shadow sat at his desk, staring at the splinter from the lance in his drawer. It continued to haunt him among other things. Amy spotted him staring longingly into the drawer and approached him meekly from behind. "Shadow?"

He quickly pushed the drawer shut, hiding its contents. "Yes?" he asked turning to look over his shoulder.

She clasped her hands together. "I love you and I need you to know that."

"I do," he replied simply.

She fiddled with her hands nervously. "I want to support you as your wife and as your queen, but I can't understand why you would let those victims be killed for holding onto their beliefs."

He looked away. "This is a much larger issue…"

"I understand we have to bow to Mobian nobles that pretend to bow to us, but our nation will fall if we make decisions like this. Those people don't deserve to die because they were marked."

He stood, growing anxious and frustrated. "I can't talk about this anymore," he said walking towards the burning fireplace.

She watched him as he stood in front of it, keeping his back towards her. "Why not?"

His eyes focused on the dancing flames. "The decision has been made, it's done!"

Amy was starting to become vexed. Why was Shadow suddenly so short with her again? "Why can't we discuss this? We use to be able to," she argued, voice rising. "What has changed?"

He finally turned to face her once again. His expression was hardened as he stared back at her. "I made the decision as king, why can't you understand that?"

She took offense from the anger held in his voice. He was acting so different, and she had to know why. After a year of being married to him, she had never seen this side come out until now. "This is something different. I've noticed you've grown distant for a while now, you've acted as if you're haunted by something…"

Shadow averted his glance from her own, hiding any chance of revealed clues due to his features. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"No, I do. When you returned to the castle after the plague, I took notice of your strange behavior, but I didn't question it at first because I had hoped you'd come to me once you felt comfortable. But you never did! Then you started to act normal again once I was pregnant and I thought your problem had gone away."

He groaned in annoyance, trying to hush her mind from solving his secret. "I need peace and quiet," he spoke walking away from the fireplace.

Her eyes followed his retreating figure further into the room. "You need to trust me; to share things with me," she begged sincerely.

He stopped near their bed, only growing more aggravated by the second. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew if he did, it would only endanger her life. In his mind, the less she knew, the better. "Not everything can be solved by talking," he countered exasperated. "There are things we cannot change, things you cannot fix! And there are things I don't tell you, to protect you…"

She had grown tired of their back and forth conversation. "Protect. Me. From. What?" she shouted.

He shook his head, feeling already horrible enough for frustrating her. "I have already said too much."

"No, you have said far too little!"

"Amy…"

She began to pace back and forth, determined to discover what their problem was. "Something I can't fix, something you can't change," she spoke suddenly putting the pieces together. She slowed down her pace, coming to a sudden halt as it all came together. Her ears lowered sadly. "The baby I lost… you don't think I can do it? Do you worry that I can't bear your child?" she asked almost too afraid to hear his answer.

Shadow stared long and hard towards her. That wasn't the case, but if he could make her believe it was, maybe she would stop investigating the situation. He grew a feigned angered look, to help her believe his false statement. "Yes. I worry because as a king and as a male I want heirs. Is that what you want to hear? Does it bring us closer to know that your failure has disappointed me beyond words?" His words stung, causing her to slink down onto a seat. He saw how upset she was and his heart ached, but this was for her own good. He continued to uphold his frustrated stance. "Are we done?"

Her eyes flew to the floor sadly, unable to look at him. "You told me you hadn't lost hope?"

He turned away from her, incapable of looking at her crushed demeanor any longer. "I lied." Suddenly, he heard her start to sniff and cry. His heart broke for her. He turned around, softened by her tears and started to feel regret. "Amy, I…I shouldn't have said that."

"No." She stood, wiping her teary eyes. "I asked for the truth and you definitely gave it to me. I should have known better." He watched as she gracefully left the room, despite being distraught by his words. Shadow's ears fell. He couldn't believe his reign had come to this.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review! I really appreciate it. :)


	10. Three Queens

**Author's Note:** Wow, I got a lot of reviews this last chapter. I'm certainly happy with hearing all your feedback! Thank you Ella Belle The Writer, MissMJS, Aliciathrwolf45, JessicaShadow, Sunny, Aqua9597, and Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu for your reviews! Like I've said a million times, I love hearing your insight, predictions, and concerns.

As for the comments left from Lilly and SamStars: I'm really happy to hear that you guys like my other story "The Hybrid" but like I said quite a few times in the last chapters of that story, I wanted to take a break and focus on another story. I have every intention of doing a sequel for _The Hybrid_ , but not anytime soon. I want to finish this story first.

•~•

On a cold night, an elderly pig couple watched in horror, as their home was set ablaze before them. "Burn it all," a male voice declared.

A royal guard appeared behind the couple with an ignited torch in hand. "Yes, your majesty," he answered before walking over to their farm.

"No please!" the husband exclaimed.

"You demand nothing of the king," the guard spat before throwing the torch into the farm stall.

The wife wept on her husband's shoulder as their home burned away in the night. There was nothing they could do to stop them.

•~•

The next morning at the Mobius castle, Amy and Shadow were preparing for another day as they got dressed in silence. "It seems my entire day will be devoted to business as usual," Shadow announced coming from around a corner. He finished buttoning up his shirt as his eyes set on Amy brushing through her own quills.

"Let me know if you need any help," Amy replied not taking her sight off her reflection in the mirror at her vanity.

"No need, I should be able to handle it myself. Enjoy the day with your ladies," he smiled walking over towards the window.

Amy slowly turned in her seat to face him, looking blank with her expression. "Shadow, I don't want to have to play a part with you. I don't want to have to pretend I'm happy when I'm not."

Shadow's smile faded by her words. "Amy…"

"—I know that I insisted you tell me what was wrong, but it was harsh to hear just the same," she spoke softly. He nodded in silence understanding how brash he had come across the night before. Amy's eyes looked at the floor sadly. "I didn't realize how disappointed you were with me for not giving you a child." Shadow remained speechless; unsure of how to respond to her for his false accusations. Amy took his silence as his final response and rose from her seat. "I'm glad that you were honest with me because that's what we need the most from each other."

He fumbled with his hands. "Amy, I'm sorry…"

Her expression remained stony, still hurt and devastated by his harsh truths. "Give me time, and I'll come to terms with it," was her final response before exiting the room. Shadow watched her leave the room and sighed.

•~•

Meanwhile, in Isabelle's room, the royal monarch was preparing for a day travel out of the city. "Make sure the kitchen has a nice basket put together for the carriage. I may get peckish halfway through," she ordered to one of her female servants.

"At once, your grace," the female servant curtsied.

A knock on the door drew her attention away. "Yes, come in!" Isabelle called. The door opened and Amy sauntered inside. "Ah, Amy. Whatever it is, it must wait till tomorrow. I'm off to put on an appearance at a festival in Metropolis," she explained walking over towards her.

"Why exactly?" Amy questioned.

"It always softens up the nobles when a queen makes an appearance," she chuckled as she walked over to her vanity.

Amy watched for a moment before a thought came to mind. "Why don't I come with you, then?" she inquired curiously.

Thankfully, Isabelle's back was turned; otherwise, Amy would have seen the indication that she had no interest in sharing a journey. Quickly, she put on her best façade and turned around with a feigned smile. "My dear, it will be a terrible bore, and the ride will take hours!"

Amy placed her hands together and smiled, sensing the disdain from Isabelle with the idea of her accompanying her. "It'll be good for me to get out of the castle. It's fresh air, time to think," she listed.

The blue monarch crossed her arms over her chest looking rather piqued. "Then why don't you just take a nice long _walk_?" she suggested.

Amy chuckled by her apparent annoyance. "If one queen impresses the nobles imagine two queens?"

Isabelle grew a deadpan expression. It was apparent there would be no stopping Amy from joining her. "Hmm. Yes, but of course…"

•~•

After an hour into the journey, Amy peeked out from behind the curtains in the carriage and spotted something troubling. "We need to turn around, something's wrong – we're riding in the wrong direction!" Isabelle looked up from her book, not looking too concerned. Amy still looked panicked. "We're still heading east, not south!

Isabelle rolled her eyes and went back to her reading. "I may have told a small white lie about where we were going."

"What?" Amy furrowed her brows together. "Turn this carriage around, right now!"

She shrugged carelessly. "Amy, what difference does it make? You said you wanted some _fresh air_." Amy swallowed the lump in her throat, catching Isabelle's attention. "…Is there some reason you wanted to go to Metropolis?

"O-Of course not, but where are we really going?"

"Central City to meet with my admirers, the peasants!"

Amy raised a brow. "Your what, now?"

"I may have helped rebuild a few homes here and there after the plague, and now they are throwing a party in my name," she answered rather dignified.

"Since when have you ever cared about peasants?" she questioned skeptically.

"I've always cared about them," she argued.

Suddenly, the carriage pulled to a harsh stop. "Whoa!" the rider said from the outside.

"Why are we stopped?" Isabelle questioned loudly enough for the rider to hear.

"There are people gathering in the road ahead!" The rider answered.

Outside, male villagers came storming towards the carriage and royal guards with pitchforks and other makeshift weapons. They shouted and grumbled as they made their way up to the royals. The guards on horses kept the villagers from getting too close. "Clear the road!"

Back inside the carriage, Amy seemed upset from the anger of the villagers. She went to look out the window but Isabelle stopped her. "No, don't, they're angry."

"Perhaps we could talk to them?" she wagered.

"—Kill the royals!" a voice from outside shouted, making Amy cringe in response.

"Perhaps, not right now," Isabelle smirked seeing she was correct. The chatter and uproar started to worsen and Isabelle sensed danger nearing. "Come," she spoke grabbing Amy's hand. "We must escape."

"Where exactly? We're trapped inside a carriage!"

Isabelle leaned over and opened a trap door that dropped down underneath the carriage. "All my carriages have them. One never knows…now come!" With that said, Isabelle crawled out of the escape hatch with Amy following her lead.

Outside, the guards were already outnumbered and in the middle of a brawl with the angry villagers as they fought them off. Luckily, because they were so distracted, it gave Amy and Isabelle the perfect chance to escape undetected. The two queens made their way down a slope further into the forest as the heard the bloodshed of their guards. "We have to keep moving!" Isabelle quietly exclaimed.

Amy remained calm as she took off her cloak. "Take off your jewelry and flip your cloak inside out. It'll make us look less like royals." The two monarchs took off their crowns, rings, and expensive necklaces and tucked them away into any pockets they had on them. "It's a long way back to the castle," Amy droned.

Isabelle groaned. "Better get started, then." Quickly, the two queens began their trek through the rough terrain and made their way around the tall trees and bushes.

•~•

Back at the castle, Rouge lounged by her window reading through the sex journal again. Her eyes caught sight of Cream making her way out onto her balcony. "Re-reading some old passages?" she questioned.

"Perhaps…"

Cream giggled. "Did you ever manage to find your mystery, journal lover?"

"Actually, yes."

Cream's ears perked with interest and she took a seat by her side. "Who is it then?"

Rouge's ears faltered. "Ugh, it's Finitevus."

"Oh, dear, he's the sublime lover? What are you going to do? I've heard the stories about him from many besides Amy. He's definitely somebody you don't want to get involved with."

Rouge shut the journal and rested it in her lap. "That's just it. I don't know what to do. The writing about him really intrigued me, but I don't think Amy would approve."

"Well, whatever you do. Please remain safe," Cream advised. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rouge smiled towards her. "Thank you, Cream."

•~•

Back with Amy and Isabelle, the two continued to make their journey back to the castle. "How could you possibly not see that hole back there?" Amy said in annoyance as she helped Isabelle walk. The matriarch kept an arm around Amy's shoulder for support as they limped through the woods together.

"You know my eyesight isn't what it use to be," Isabelle exclaimed. "We've been stumbling along for hours… Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No, but eventually we'll…wait," she stopped, squinting her eyes as she looked up ahead. "I see a village!"

Isabelle's eyes followed. "Thank Chaos!" She licked her lips as she began to limp away from Amy. "Dinner!"

Amy watched her trek towards the village. "But we don't have any money…"

She laughed, not bothering to look back. "We're queens, it'll be sorted."

Amy stormed over, placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "We can't tell them who we really are. Even if they believed us, what if they hate royals, too?"

Isabelle shot her a glare. "Amy, dear, understand something for me, will you..? I shall have my dinner, one way or another!" she growled in determination.

•~•

Back in Mobius, Rouge sat in the dining hall eating her lunch by herself until she spotted a hand come into view and pull a chair out across from her. She put down her glass of wine as she spotted Lord Finitevus slither his way into the seat across from her. "Afternoon," he smiled.

"I don't believe I gave permission for you to sit with me," she said rather passively.

"Perhaps not, but you look like you could use the company," he noted.

She looked away. "I was perfectly content with my peaceful lunch before you came."

"How about this then, I'll leave you be if you join me for some afternoon tea later on? Does that sound fair?" he bargained.

"Just tea?" she asked rather skeptically on his invitation.

He nodded. "What else do you expect?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, you must be curious. Come join me and find out," he spoke as he stood from his seat. Rouge watched as he made his way out of the dining room. "I'll see you for tea then, Lady Rouge." Rouge watched as he sauntered out of the dining hall, curious by his proposal. Whether she wanted to or not, he was an intriguing one and she couldn't help but feel like a moth drawn to a flame when she was around him. Perhaps she would take up his offer.

•~•

With much effort, Amy and Isabelle finally made it into the village. The two found an inn and entered cautiously. The place was fairly busy with mostly male commoners as customers, but none of them seemed phased by their entrance. Isabelle snapped her fingers. "Innkeeper!" she called.

An old beagle behind one of the counters pouring a glass of bourbon looked in their direction. "Yes, mum?"

The two queens made their way over to the counter. "We require your best capon; freshly killed, well-baked, seasoned with basil, and a dash of rosemary. Oh, and a bottle of whatever passes for wine," she finished eyeing his alcohol with scrutiny.

The beagle chuckled by her tall order. "Let's see the shine of your coin first."

She blinked a few times, stunned by his demand. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"I know my customers, I don't know you," he pointed. "No money, no service."

"Wait!" Amy interjected. "We're ladies maids and friends of the lord of this region," she began.

The innkeeper shot her a funny look. "Friends with the duke?"

"Yes, the duke," she lied boldly.

"She's right, this here is my daughter," Isabelle lied skillfully, playing along.

Amy forced a fake smile. "Yes, and you see, my mother has hurt her foot," she gestured to Isabelle's ankle. "We will work for food and a place to stay if that's all right?"

Isabelle shot her a glare. "We'll what?" she hissed quietly.

Amy ignored Isabelle's discontent. "We can wash dishes, milk cows, or serve if need be."

The innkeeper looked rather pleased by the offer of payment. He stroked his chin in contemplation. "I can make more money with a girl serving drinks…"

Amy smiled, clapping her hands together. "Done!"

"Alright then!" He placed two beers down in front of her. "These go to the back table with them two mates." Amy obliged and picked up the two drinks and made her way over to the back.

Isabelle, on the other hand, took a seat at a nearby empty table. "Alas me poor foot," she said sarcastically. "My daughter will have to work for the both of us," she noted with a smirk.

•~•

Meanwhile back at the castle, Prince Sonic, and Prince Cordovan caught up with Shadow while he was in the middle of a conversation with some of his nobles. "Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

"Excuse me," Shadow excused coming to a halt. The nobles nodded and continued to walk off while Shadow met with the two in the hall. "What is it?"

Sonic whispered something into his ear, which greatly disturbed him. Shadow pulled away and looked to anyone that was in the hall at the moment. "Queen Amy and Isabelle are missing!" he announced. The guests standing in the halls all gasped in concern. "Their carriage was attacked. We must search for them immediately," Shadow declared. "I want every guard and every nobleman who can join us."

"My men and I are at your disposal," Cordovan replied before hurrying off to gather them. More guards hurried to join.

"I'm coming with you, too," Shadow replied quickly catching up with him.

"I should go in your place, brother," Sonic spoke as he kept up with his pace.

"No, I need you to stay here. I'm naming you temporary regent while I'm gone," he explained. "I need someone here who I can trust." Sonic slowed to a halt and watched as his brother left.

•~•

Back in the village, Amy and Isabelle chowed down on their dinner after rightfully working for it. "Well, it seems that we're stuck here until Shadow finds us," Isabelle noted while eating away at her chicken thigh.

"At least there's no hostility here," Amy replied looking around the tavern. "I haven't heard any hatred towards the crown while working, but we still can't tell them of our true titles."

Isabelle chucked a chicken bone onto her plate. "Fine, if we must remain here we might as well entertain each other." She filled up her goblet of wine. "Perhaps, start with why you really wanted to get to Metropolis so badly?" she hinted. Amy put her cup down, looking hesitant on revealing the truth. Isabelle picked up on her reluctance and sighed in annoyance. "Oh, come on now!"

Amy sighed in defeat. "There's a male physician…in Metropolis who is celebrated for his knowledge of female _problems_ ," she started.

Isabelle quickly eyed her up and down. "I assume you mean fertility, because other than that, no male has an inkling about female _problems_." She took a sip of her own drink. "You know, I spent a decade suffering the same uncertainty…"

"And yet you torment me," Amy replied dryly.

"All in good fun," she replied rather dismissively. "But is Shadow pressuring you?"

Her ears lowered sadly. "He's admitted that it bothers him, and he's become distant," she admitted. "He doesn't share his problems with me like he used to and I wonder if this goes on, what will our marriage become?"

"Normal," Isabelle replied simply. "Especially for a royal since the crown changes everything. After all, Phillip was the same way."

Amy seemed rather insulted by the idea. "…Shadow is nothing like his father."

Isabelle finished downing her drink and placed her cup down in front of her. "Amy," she began, suddenly becoming serious. "I know you think that I belittle your marriage by comparing it to mine, but that is not why I talk to you the way I do. I walked this road first, that's all. I learned that if you hold on to foolish romantic expectations, it'll make it that much harder. You know that as a queen, you have to put on an act. If Shadow isn't sharing his heart with you, pretend you don't see it because you'll withhold your own secrets soon enough," she hinted.

Amy looked disheartened by her words of advice. Was her marriage really to become like Isabelle's and Phillips? She couldn't bear to imagine so, and instead pushed the thoughts away. "I-I don't understand how you could say that."

She shook her head in frustration. "I'm sorry but you must accept the distance between you. If you need solace…find it elsewhere. And if you find that the crown weighs too heavily, then line it with velvet, that's what I do," she whispered bluntly.

Before Amy could interject any more comments, a voice boomed from outside. "Make way for the crown!" a royal guard exclaimed.

Amy and Isabelle's heads shot towards the door. "Thank Chaos, Shadow must have found us," Isabelle mumbled in relief. Everyone in the tavern made their way outside to greet the royals, including Amy and Isabelle. But when they made their way outside, their stomachs dropped by the second announcement. "Make way for the king and queen of Mercia!" a guard announced. A rosy pink hedgehog stepped outside of the royal carriage wearing a beautiful red gown and gold crown. The mock queen waved to her adoring subjects while the fake king of Mobius, a black and blue hedgehog, stepped out behind her doing the same.

"Your majesty!" the crowd cheered in excitement.

Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes as she looked to Amy. "They're imposters!" she whispered.

•~•

Back in the tavern, the fake king and queen of Mobius stood before their people proudly. The faux king walked back and fourth gracefully among his subjects trying to play up the regal aspect of his role. "The plague has left us in a lot of debt and we need money. Give whatever you can and help aid your kingdom," he spoke empathically. "Do it out of the kindness of your heart!"

Amy and Isabelle eyed each other wearily by his act. Once he walked out of earshot, Amy and Isabelle kept near a corner of the building. "They believe him," Amy whispered.

Isabelle watched as the fake monarch collected coins from the fooled subjects. "Well, most of the nation has no idea what you or Shadow look like. Which makes it easy for clever people to take advantage," Isabelle noted.

Amy stared at the coloring of the guards uniform. Instead of it being a dark navy blue and gold; the uniform consisted of red and white coloring. "They're not even using the proper color of our nation," she replied quietly.

"I realize that, but clearly, your subjects don't," she countered.

•~•

A few minutes later, the king and queen held a Q & A for their people inside the tavern. Many of the commoners questioned them on rumors they had heard or just asked basic questions. "Is it true you have your own private lake, your majesty?" one of the female subjects questioned.

"Yes, there's a pond filled with goats milk for the ladies of the court to bathe in," the fake queen answered gleefully. The crowd gasped in astonishment and intrigue at the glamorous idea. Unbeknownst to her, the faux king narrowed his eyes at his queen's white lie. Amy noticed his glare sensing an annoyance by his demeanor.

"…But then wouldn't passerbyers be able to see the ladies, well naked?" another male questioned with doubt.

The rosy pink hedgehog smiled charmingly. "Yes, that is why all must turn their faces away at such time," she lied. "Otherwise, the punishment is, well, death."

A male villager stood from his seat. "Wait a second, I've been to the castle with my cart, and there's no pond of milk," he leered accusingly. The crowd began to chatter amongst themselves as they watched the queen look deceptive. The king eyed the people before whispering something to one of his guards making Amy become very concerned for the female imposter.

Quickly, she stood up from the back of the room. "You must have ridden by the south keep. Everyone knows it's the north keep that has the milk pond, it's common knowledge," she clarified, playing along with the imposter's lie.

The female imposter smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Exactly!" she smiled pointing towards her. With that said, the crowd continued to buy into the act and Amy slowly took her seat next to Isabelle. The king eyed Amy suspicious and blinked a few times then looked towards his queen allowing his planned punishment to pass.

"Why did you do that?" Isabelle whispered.

"She may be a fraud, but she doesn't deserve to die for it," she answered quietly. "Besides, I have a plan."

•~•

 **AN** : Remember to leave a review!


	11. Exposed

**Author's Note:** Wow, thank you, MissMJS, aliciathewolf45, jessicashadow, guest, aqua9597 and Sadlittledemon for your reviews! Much appreciated. I'm interested to hear what you guys think of the Finitevus/Rouge pairing, I decided to try it out in this story, but I'd love to hear your input. Anyway, enough of my rambling and onto the chapter! Enjoy. :)

•~•

At the castle, Rouge took up Finitevus' proposal and had afternoon tea with him in the garden behind the castle. Two guards stood post by the trees to watch over the two on their afternoon date. Rouge placed her cup onto her saucer after taking a sip. "So, this really is tea, then..?"

Finitevus sat across from her smiling proudly. "Mhm. Why would I have lied?"

"Perhaps because you've had no problem lying to Amy or Shadow in the past," she said rather pointedly.

He smirked by her remark. "Touche, my dear, but I have no intention of lying to you."

"What's so special about me that you feel you don't have to lie?" she questioned.

"For starters, I actually _like_ you," he smirked.

She smiled in response then looked to her right seeing two targets and a section holding bows and arrows on display. Finitevus caught her glance and spotted what she was staring at. He smiled as an idea came to mind. "Care to try your skill?" he asked standing from his seat.

Rouge followed his lead by standing. "I've never even held a bow before," she replied following him.

Finitevus eyed the different bows on the rack. "Hm, let's see…your right handed, so…" he reached for a bow. "This one should do."

"How do you know I'm right handed?" she asked as he walked over with a bow and arrow in hand.

He handed her the bow and arrow. "I pay attention and have an eye for small details." He took her left hand and moved her sleeve down to reveal her forearm. Rouge gasped as he allowed his fingertips to trail down her arm sensually. She felt her arm tingle by his touch, something she hadn't expected to happen. Finitevus began to skillfully buckle on a piece of armor for her forearm. "This is a vambrace. It goes on the non-dominant arm because mistakes in this game…can hurt."

Rouge looked down at the piece, admiring the leather armor keeping her arm protected. "May I?" Finitevus nodded and remained behind her, watching her stance for correction. Rouge held the bow in her left hand and pulled back on the string with the arrow in her right. "Like this?" she asked.

"No, no," he spoke making his way closer to her. He lowered his head next to her ear, allowing her to feel his warm breath trickle down the back of her neck. "You're too quick." Finitevus fixed her positioning, allowing one hand to adjust her elbow and direction of the arrow. "The eye is more important than the hand. See your target?" he asked.

She nodded. "Y-yes," she replied in a shaky breath. For some unknown reason, this archery lesson was coming off a lot more seductive than she had anticipated. He was so sexy instructing her on proper stance and the fact that his body was closely pressed against hers, along with his touch, was driving her crazy.

He smirked, sensing her nervousness. "Understand what you're aiming for, don't just physically let fly. Now, sight the center. The rest of the circles are irrelevant." With that, Finitevus released his hold on her position and stepped back to allow her to release.

Rouge took a few moments, held her breath and released. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck the dead center of the target. Rouge seemed surprised by her first attempt, but nonetheless, was proud. She smiled as she looked to Finitevus for praise.

"Congratulations," he smiled. "—Of course, the beginning is often promising." He reached out and placed a hand on her lower backside, making her blush. "The trick is to keep it going that way," he grinned as his eyelids lowered suggestively.

•~•

Meanwhile in the countryside, Shadow and Cordovan rode up on horseback toward a lone female elderly pig sitting off the side of the dirt path. Dirty and weary, she sat in silence by a burnt farm. "Mistress, a royal carriage was attacked just down the road, did you happen to see anything?" Cordovan addressed.

The female looked up with a blank expression towards the royals but then looked away silently. Shadow sensed some reluctance on her part and cleared his throat. "You needn't be worried, I am the king of Mobius. I give you my word; no one will harm you."

Slowly, she looked up at him, puzzled by his claim. "You're not the king of Mobius," she spat. "The king of Mobius burned down my farm!" she pointed behind her. The royal's eyes followed where she pointed to the burnt, crisp, remains of a farmhouse. "We didn't give him enough money, he said," the female spoke rather annoyed. Shadow and Cordovan exchanged looks of flummox. "He made an example of me and me husband's farm last night! Besides, you don't even look like him."

It suddenly dawned on Cordovan what had taken place. "Imposters, doing evil in the name of the royals," Cordovan deduced. "And of course, they're doing it to discredit the king and queen to undermine the throne."

Shadow looked worried by this theory. "Whoever is behind it…we must hope my wife and Isabelle are nowhere near them." Shadow turned to his men. "Let us split up into groups. We must cover as much ground as quickly as possible!"

The guards nodded and split off into sectors leaving Shadow, Cordovan, and few spare guards behind. Shadow turned to look at the female once more. "Madam, I assure you once I find my wife I will make sure you have a new home built for you. I promise."

•~•

Back at the tavern, Amy and Isabelle made their way upstairs to meet with the imposters. As they approached the room they resided in, a fake guard blocked them from getting any closer to the open door. "Her Majesty wishes to be alone," he said assertively.

The two were about to back off until the fake queen of Mercia popped her head from around the corner after catching sight of her guests. "Oh, no, it's all right. You can let them in," she assured her guard.

Her guard shot her a questionable look, before ultimately obliging and stepping aside. "Of course, your highness."

The two monarchs walked inside, looking grateful for entrance. "Thank you, your highness, we were just hoping to get a word in with you?" Isabelle smiled falsely.

She giggled. "Ah, yes! Have a seat," she offered.

Amy and Isabelle sat down with the 'queen'. "Your majesty, my mother and I are ladies maids out of work due to the plague," she lied.

Her eyes beamed by the mention of their jobs. "Oh! I have always wanted to be a lady's maid!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Amy cocked a brow, troubled by her out of character response. "Really? But you're the queen of Mobius," she reminded politely.

The female imposter quickly realized her mistake. "Oh, of course! I meant that when I imagine being one of the common people, I think being a lady's maid would be fun," she clarified before taking a long sip of her wine to stall for time.

Amy and Isabelle shot each other looks before focusing on the panic of the imposter sipping away at her wine. Unfortunately, she too noticed their skeptical stares and placed her goblet down and sighed. "Chaos. You know, don't you? Is that why you're here?" she asked looking frantic. "I just made up the pond of milk back there, so why did you back me up?"

"Oh, I don't care that you're an imposter, I just didn't want to see you get hurt," Amy replied sincerely.

She blinked a few times in shock by her answer. "Really? Such a kind gesture from a stranger."

"I was just doing what felt right."

"My daughter tends to do that, _a lot_ ," Isabelle mumbled.

"Hey, being an imposter can be hard sometimes, but getting all the free stuff isn't so bad," she laughed. "My boyfriend and I have been doing it for a few weeks now and it's had its ups and downs."

"It's a genius ploy, if you ask me," Isabelle replied looking at her nails out of boredom.

Amy nodded. "She's right and you're a spitting image of Amy Queen of Mercia," she lied.

"You know, you seem like a really sweet girl. My real name is Rosy by the way," she introduced sticking out her hand.

Amy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rosy. I'm Am—I mean, Amanda," she lied.

Rosy giggled. "Nice to meet you, Amanda!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Amy's fake name but decided to play along. "And I'm Isadora," Isabelle finished.

Rosy clapped her hands together. "Well, I must thank you again for helping me back there, if there's anything I'd like to help!"

"Well, a trip back to Mobius wouldn't hurt," Isabelle, hinted lowly.

Rosy was giddy. "I'll help you get back to Mobius, then!" Amy smiled at Isabelle, now that their plan had worked.

But before they could celebrate too long, the door opened and the black and blue hedgehog playing the imposter king sauntered inside. Rosy immediately stood from her seat, suddenly looking rather frightened by his entrance. His cold eyes scanned the room, eying both Amy and Isabelle skeptically. "What are you telling these people?" he asked rather passively.

"It's all right, they're good people and I promised to take them to Mobius!" she smiled sheepishly.

Amy and Isabelle felt the atmosphere change and stood, feeling they'd need to leave the room soon. The king stared for a long moment at Rosy before closing his eyes and exhaling a long breath. His eyes opened and looked towards the two females. "Would you mind waiting outside? I need to have a word with my _queen_." Rosy's ears fell, suddenly realizing that his talk would not be used with many words.

The two true monarchs sensed the frustration in his voice but played along with it, acting like they hadn't sensed his anger. They curtsied in obligation and left without another word. The king pulled one of his guards towards him as they walked out the door. "Keep them from leaving," he whispered. The guard nodded then followed the two out and blocked them from the staircase.

Amy and Isabelle tried to smile at the guard, despite knowing they were in dangerous territories, "Allow us to pass," Isabelle demanded.

SMACK!

Amy and Isabelle turned to look back at the door when they heard a loud slap followed by a yelp from inside the room. It sounded like Rosy was getting a rather royal beat down from her king.

•~•

Back inside the room, the fake king gripped Rosy tightly by the arms after hitting her several times in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Rosy?"

She cowered in his arms with a stinging cheek and bloody lip. "Please, Dexter, I'm telling you, they know nothing!"

"If they know nothing, then why did that girl back you up downstairs?" he growled. "I was there, I heard her. They have to be onto us…unless."

She whimpered as he released his hold on her from his revelation. "Unless, what?" she mumbled.

"Unless, she's the real queen of Mercia," he theorized. "What do they want from us?"

She shook her head. "Nothing other than a ride back to Mobius," she replied, backing away from him.

"What did they tell you about themselves?" he interrogated.

"J-just that they're a couple of lady's maids of the duke," she replied timidly.

"No," he dismissed. "They're more than that," he spoke analyzing the information. "They're putting on some sort of act themselves."

Rosy fiddled with her fingers. "You're just paranoid, Dexter…"

"If they're the real queens we could hold them hostage for money, or, better yet, kill them and get paid for their assassination," Dexter contemplated rubbing his hands together.

"Please, don't," she begged. "They're so nice!"

He shoved her against the wall causing her to squeal. "Listen, Rosy. You and I are going to pretend to take them back to the castle. You will play along and if I hear one peep from you telling them about our plan, I'll kill you myself," he threatened. Rosy swallowed the lump in her throat.

•~•

After an hour into their journey, Amy, Isabelle, and Rosy had been quiet for some time during the ride. Amy peeked out of the carriage window past the curtain but couldn't see much now that it was dark. She turned to look to Rosy, who still seemed rather frazzled with her encounter with her partner. "We should have hit the main road by now." Rosy whimpered and shut her eyes, unable to look in Amy's direction out of guilt. "What's wrong, tell me?" she probed.

Rosy shook her head. "No, I can't."

Amy furrowed her brows, becoming firmer. "Come on, please?"

Rosy looked back towards the small window behind her head before finally turning towards the two queens. "Dexter, my partner told me to keep quiet, but when he sees that I can't keep myself together, he's going to kill me too," she said fearfully.

"Kill you _, too_? Your lover plans to kill us?" she spoke exasperated.

Rosy nodded timidly. "He told me that he believes you are the real queen of Mobius and he wants to get payment for your assassination." Amy and Isabelle looked terrified by the information. Rosy sensed hostility aimed towards her. "I-I tried to talk him out of it, but he did not want to hear anything of it!" she explained, tears streaking down her face.

"We should kill her and make a break for it," Isabelle deduced, not buying her claim.

"No," Amy spoke. "I believe her." She reached for something near her ankle hidden under her dress hem and pulled out a dagger. "If I learned anything at Mobian court, is always keeps a dagger on you." Isabelle eyed the weapon ponderously before she began to search around her own pockets. She revealed a gold pin with a flower embellishment. "Poison?" Amy assumed, looking at it.

Isabelle rolled her eyes by her statement. "Oh, you say that so hopefully now, but sadly, it's not." Amy looked saddened by this, only causing Isabelle to grow more irritated. "I don't carry poison everywhere. I might accidently kill myself!" she exclaimed.

"Dexter has guards out there," Rosy chimed in. "You'd never get close enough," she whispered.

"He might let you get close enough," Amy theorized.

"And what about the other guards?" Isabelle pointed.

"Once we get rid of Dexter we'll have only two guards to the three of us. It's the only chance we've got," Amy argued.

Rosy began to sob more, anxious on their plan. "No, no, please! I'm a coward!" she cried silently.

Isabelle smirked. "Good. Cowards want to live." Quickly she snatched Amy's dagger out of her hand and snapped her fingers to get Rosy's attention. "Now, the quickest," she noticed Rosy looking away again. "Hey!" she snapped grabbing her attention again. "The quickest route to the heart is through the fifth and sixth rib," she explained using Amy as a demo. She jabbed at Amy's side with the handle of the knife for demonstration, causing Amy to grunt in response.

"Hey, ow!"

Isabelle handed the dagger over to Rosy. "Take it."

Reluctantly, Rosy accepted the dagger, looking at it in her trembling hand. Amy placed a reassuring hand on top of hers. "It's our only chance of survival."

A few minutes later the carriage pulled to a full stop. The door was opened and one of Dexter's guards allowed the two queens out. Amy was the first one to step outside and noticed they were stopped on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The only thing she could see was a valley of tall grass on either side of the road. They were literally out in the open and in the middle of nowhere. Amy gulped but remained confident as she was instructed to meet the male imposter waiting at the front of the carriage. Isabelle walked out behind her and the two stopped a few feet away from the fake monarch. "What is the problem? Why did we stop, your highness?"

Dexter smirked, amused by her act. "Amy, Queen of Mercia…Did you really think you'd have any chance of claiming the Dragon throne from Conquering Storm herself?"

Both Amy and Isabelle were appalled by the revelation. Were Dexter and Rosy working for Conquering Storm? "Conquering Storm is behind this imposter act?" Isabelle gawked.

Dexter nodded staring at Amy. "Yes, and she's paid us quite well to destroy you and your husband's creditability." Rosy suddenly made her way over towards her abusive lover and stood by his side, trying to play up her role. "I wonder how much more she would pay me to rid her of her rivals," he examined. He reached for his sword on his side and brandished it. "Who knew I'd manage to find the Queen of Mercia herself, alone, unarmed, with not a single guard to save her," he boasted.

Isabelle smirked herself. "Not entirely alone." Dexter furrowed his brows at the queen, confused by her comment until Rosy took the cue to shove Amy's hidden dagger into Dexter's side causing him to yelp.

"Ah!" He swatted her away, causing her to fall to the ground. "Damn you, wretched slags!" Rosy tried to scramble away but he plunged his sword down into her back, ultimately killing her.

"No!" Amy screamed trying to lunge forward, but Isabelle held her back.

Dexter smiled wickedly, not feeling a single drop of remorse for his doing. He drew his sword out of her back and pointed it in their direction. Amy and Isabelle stared at the blood-drenched tip. "Wait, wait!" Isabelle interrupted. "Before you do anything else, you could make so much more money if you held us for ransom." Dexter lowered his sword slightly, intrigued in her pitch. Seeing that she had caught his attention, she continued her plea. "You could bankrupt Mobius! Shadow will pay any price for his wife and stepmother!"

Dexter pondered on the thought for a moment, then took another step towards them with his weapon drawn. "I don't trust you."

Time was running out, but Amy had another plan in action. She pulled out Isabelle's decorative pin, holding it out towards him. "Stay back, it's poisoned!" she warned.

Dexter remained unfazed by her threat causing Amy to utilize it in a different way. "Is this a joke?" he laughed.

She stabbed it into the ass of the horse to her left causing it to rear up in response. Dexter stumbled backward to avoid its rise but fell backward into the dirt. As he laid on his back, he looked up and saw the reared up horse make its way back down but was unable to move out of the way in time as its hoofs came down. A loud crunch along with his scream echoed into the night as it crushed his skull.

Amy and Isabelle held each other in comfort, fearing the worse after destroying one of their assailants, but turned after realizing they had two more guards to deal with. The two guards drew their swords ready to attack but then stopped when they caught sight of something behind the two queens. "Step away from the queens, in the name of Mobius" a booming, authoritative, voice demanded.

It was King Shadow and Prince Cordovan. "It's Shadow!" Amy smiled in relief. Four of Shadow's guards dismounted their horses and ran over to detain the fake guards.

Shadow dismounted and ran towards Amy embracing her immediately. Even though they hadn't been on the best of terms, she was relieved to be back in his arms. "Amy, are you okay?" he asked, looking her over.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He held her, stroking the back of her head. "I'm so glad to see you safe and sound," he smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just as happy now that you've found me," she smiled.

•~•

Once they arrived back to court, Shadow helped Amy off his steed and back onto the ground. It had been a somewhat awkward journey back to the castle, once Amy remembered their argument was still very palpable between them. Shadow stared at her, wanting to apologize for everything he said after realizing how close he was to losing her. "Amy I wanted to…"

"—I'll retire to our chambers," she said cutting him off. "I'm very tired."

He frowned by her disinterest. "Of course," he responded in defeat. Shadow watched as Amy walked inside the castle leaving him with Isabelle, who had witnessed the entire awkward exchange go down. The matriarch sighed in annoyance and approached the black and red monarch. "You're a fool."

"Excuse me?" Shadow shot her a perturbed glance. "This is none of your business."

"Amy risked her life today and she was out there because she wanted to please, you," she said pointing a finger to his chest. "And you want to know how? By seeing a physician who could help her have a baby!" Had Amy really gone to that length to please him? It made him feel even worse by the thought. "Shadow, I for one, know that desperation and your pressure isn't helping." Isabelle sighed, lowering her aggression. "I was reminded today that she's a good fighter to have around when your back is against the wall."

"Is that it?" he asked, hoping she was nearing her point.

"Whatever is going on, trust her. Be honest! If you don't… she'll end up a thousand miles away from you, playing her role out of duty," she warned.

He practically scoffed. "And you would care? You hate Amy."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "She has a childlike belief that a female should trust her husband. I only wish it were true," she finished before walking off to leave him with his thoughts.

•~•

 **AN:** Remember to leave a review! ;)


	12. Prince of the Blood

**Author's Note: ** Thank you, Aliciathewolf45, MissMJS, aqua9597, and risingzero2001 for the reviews you left on my last chapter! I hope you all like the chapter, the story is about to get really crazy soon. ;)

•~•

The next morning, Shadow woke up to only to find the other side of the bed empty. He hadn't realized Amy had woken up before him but knew she still was unhappy with their current standing. Shadow let his head fall back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, still feeling crappy for his prior treatment towards her. The distance growing between them was starting to become unbearable, even heart wrenching, but until Shadow could solve his blackmailing issue with Finitevus, things would have to remain strained between them.

•~•

In the dining room, Amy, Rouge, and Cream were in the middle of finishing their breakfast just as Shadow walked in with a couple of his advisors trailing behind him. The three girls looked in his direction as he walked in and acknowledging their presence with a simple nod, before making his way to the other end of the long table. "Do you want us to move so you can sit next to Shadow?" Cream whispered.

Amy eyed Shadow, still pissed off with him. "That won't be necessary, it seems we're both getting enough work done without being by one another's side," she said rather passively.

Unwittingly, Shadow had heard her comment from the other end of the table but refused to reply back. Instead, he focused on a servant that came over with a plate of food and set it down in front of him. "Thank you."

Cream and Rouge gave discouraged looks towards Amy from her comment. "What's going on with you two?" Rouge questioned quietly.

Amy eyed Shadow across the table as he began to chow down on his food. "Shadow and I have not seen eye to eye on many decisions as of late, that's all," she answered after taking a sip of her tea.

Shadow sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, suddenly losing his appetite, but before anything more could be said, Lord Finitevus sauntered into the room with a book in hand. "Your majesty, a word?"

Amy looked to her ladies, sensing an important matter coming. "Ladies, you are dismissed." Rouge and Cream stood from their seats and left the room, while Lord Finitevus stood by Shadow at the other end and waited for the rest of the servants to leave.

"I know I'm rarely invited to these working breakfasts, but the nobles have asked me to present this to you," he said laying out a book in front of him.

Shadow glanced down at it. "It's an edict..."

"For your ratification," he clarified. "Just sign it and so we may be on our way."

Shadow shot him a disgruntled glance. "May I read what you'll want me to ratify?" he asked dryly, sensing Finitevus' apparent lack of patience.

"Um, of course." At the other end of the table, Amy watched curiously as Shadow scanned the document, gaining an understanding of what he'd be signing.

After a few moments, Shadow looked up, troubled by what he had read. "This would require every Mobian subject to come forward to publicly prove they have not been marked by the riders…"

"What?" Amy gawked at the other end. Shadow picked up the book and walked over to the other end and handed it over for her to read.

Finitevus followed Shadow over to the other side. "As you see, nobles from all different regions have signed this in support," Finitevus pointed.

Amy began to skim the papers, reading and grasping the documents contents. Shadow stood by her side, watching her intently. "This would force our people to declare their allegiance under penalty of death."

"As long as they come forward, they have nothing to fear," Finitevus replied with indifference.

"This is ludicrous and I will not allow it!" Amy said slamming the book shut.

"They shouldn't lie to their king," Finitevus mumbled.

"Why are you and the nobles pushing this now?" Shadow questioned.

"Because Mobius grows more vulnerable by the day to these crazed Mobians marked by the riders. We've seen an up rise of disturbed villagers since being branded."

"Only because they're scared," Shadow countered. "There's no proof that their soul was taken."

Amy rose from her seat, feeling heated. "This edict will spill Mobian blood. People will kill each other in the streets."

"True," Finitevus agreed insouciant. "And I assume by 'people' you mean _peasants_."

Amy scowled. "You disregard life."

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, allow me?"

She looked towards her husband. "What?"

"Please, go, let me handle this," he pleaded calmly.

Amy softened and left the room as requested, leaving Shadow and Finitevus alone. Perhaps, Shadow was finally on the same page with her. Shadow reached for the book and picked it up. "I assume that this," he said holding out the edict, " _Isn't_ a request?"

Finitevus chuckled darkly. "Oh, your majesty, it's not my choice to overtly threaten my monarch. But yes, if this edict is not ratified then the world will know that you killed King Phillip," he smiled smugly.

Shadow stared at Finitevus with malice. Finitevus loved having this power over him and absolutely relished in it.

•~•

Later that morning, Shadow and Sonic walked down one of the empty halls together as Sonic briefed him on one of his latest missions. "I watched Finitevus' estate for three nights and saw no sign of Lord Montgomery," Sonic updated quietly. "The only visitor I saw was Lady Rouge."

"Rouge?" Shadow repeated. "Why is she visiting Finitevus?"

The two stopped by a corner. "Why am _I_ watching Finitevus?" Sonic countered. "What does he have to do with Montgomery?"

Shadow sighed in frustration. "I told you before, it's best if you don't ask questions."

"Enough Shadow! Why are you having me hunt someone down that father pardoned?" he asked quietly. "Remember, father said it was an accident." Shadow looked away, trying to keep up his poker expression, but his silence caused Sonic to draw more conclusions. He blinked a few times, staring at Shadow in dubiety. "Shadow…did you hire Montgomery to kill our father?"

"No," he said grabbing him by the shoulders. "I did it myself," he whispered. Sonic looked shell-shocked by his admission and Shadow closed his eyes, feeling ashamed. "I took Montgomery's place."

At first, Sonic wanted to be disgusted by his confession, but instead he empathized with him. Their father had gone off the deep end before his death and was causing more harm to those around him than needed. "Shadow…I understand. I know as well as anyone the harm he caused but have you been carrying this secret all alone?"

Shadow released his hold on him, looking anxious. "Not alone, but Finitevus knows about it and now he's blackmailing me."

"Damn it," Sonic cursed. "Should we kill him?"

"We can't! He has Montgomery hidden away somewhere, ready to accuse me of regicide if anything happens to him," he explained nervously. "Finitevus can force me to do anything, sign anything, which has caused me to lose control of my kingdom!"

Sonic ran a hand over his own quills seeing how stressed he was. Now it was all making sense why he had seen Shadow become so secretive over the past weeks. "Chaos, Shads…"

Shadow pressed his back against the wall. "I need a way out or I'll be forced to sign that edict into law and people will die."

"And what about Amy? Does she know what's going on?"

"She doesn't know and can't know. If anything were to happen, Amy must be able to deny this on oath. It's the only way I can keep her safe," Shadow explained.

Seeing how serious this was, Sonic felt determination begin to set in. "I'm going to find Montgomery for you, Shadow, then we'll figure out what to do with Finitevus. We won't let him get away with this," he pledged.

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy found Shadow by the water's edge, with his eyes closed in meditation. She smiled as she approached his side. "I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to discuss the edict."

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Oh, I know it distresses you."

"Actually, in a way it pleases me." Shadow raised a brow by her response. "I know that we've been moving in opposite directions lately, but today when I saw your reaction to that edict, I knew we were on the same side," she explained. "Those nobles expect you to give in, but they don't know you like I do."

He was speechless and it absolutely crushed him. She was proud of him in that moment, but if she only knew the truth. Amy placed a hand on his arm, taking him out of his thoughts. "Take a stand, my love and I'll take it with you," she smiled.

"Amy, I appreciate your support, but…" He stopped, trailing off and diverting his eye contact.

Amy saw the conflict in his expression and quickly became disappointed, knowing exactly where this was headed. She removed her hand. "Wait, you're actually considering this?"

"I have to consider it," he responded. "All of my power comes from-"

"—The nobles, I know," she droned. "This edict is wrong, Shadow, and I know in your own heart, you know that, too."

"There are limits to what I can do, even as king." Amy looked disheartened with his response making Shadow groan in frustration. "When the nobles are united I am boxed in," he claimed sadly.

"Well, perhaps we can find a way to divide the nobles," she theorized. "Together we can-"

"—No!" he said abruptly. "I need to handle this on my own; my way. What I need from you is to be patient…" He reached out and cupped her hands in his. "I need you to believe in me," he pleaded sincerely.

She stared at him, analyzing his features for deception, but the idea still didn't sit well with her. "All right, then. I will do just that."

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, my love. Everything will come together in the end."

•~•

An hour later, in the village, a knock on the door, stirred Cordovan from his sleep. The brown hedgehog rose out of bed, shirtless and only in pajama pants. Groggily, he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it, startled to find Amy standing on the other end. "Queen Amy?" he said startled. "Um, to what do I owe this surprise?"

She glanced at his bare chest, not expecting him to be undressed, before directly giving him eye contact. "Unfortunately, my husband isn't giving me what I want."

"Oh..?"

"That's why I've come to ask you instead."

•~•

Once Cordovan got dressed, the two left his estate and walked the streets of the village, wearing their cloak hoods up, to keep people from recognizing them. Commoners went about their day walking past the royals without any realization that royalty was among them. While the two walked together, Amy caught Cordovan up on the edict dilemma. "You think Shadow will sign this edict into law?" Cordovan questioned as they walked down some steps.

"I believe he doesn't want to, but when the nobles are united, they're too strong to oppose."

"Why aren't you having this conversation with your husband?" he countered with intrigue.

Amy stopped at the bottom of the steps. "I've tried, but he says he wants to handle this alone."

"Hm, these things he's doing, they're wrong, politically dangerous even. Why isn't he listening to you? I mean, any guy would-," he stopped himself, quickly re-wording his sentence. "Uh, what I mean, is, Amy…you're right with your concerns. What can I do on my part to assist you?"

"We need to divide and conquer the nobles. I need a branded nobleman to oppose the edict openly," she explained.

Cordovan looked dubious of her request. "Amy, I don't know about this…"

"You can't be the only one that was marked by the riders," she spoke quietly. "Surely, another noble has been too and is just hiding it like you did. We just need one to step forward publicly and more might follow," she justified.

"You're asking me to name people?" He sighed. "Amy, people hide for a good reason. Whoever comes forward would be risking everything," he disputed.

"Just get me in a room with one so I can make my case directly," she pleaded.

"No one wants to be the first. You can't ask people to do things they're not ready to do," he averred softly.

"Consider the risk if they don't come forward. The king will sign the edict, and innocent people, people we both know and care about, will be questioned, tortured, and ousted. The inquisition will reach those nobles too and they will be faced with treason. You could be one of those people…"

She had made a few good points. "I see your point. Fair enough, I'll help you."

•~•

Back at the castle, Isabelle sat at a desk in her chambers looking at some paperwork. The door to her room opened and Shadow walked in. "You called for me?" he said closing the door behind him.

She looked up from her work. "Yes, after that male imposter was killed, the guards found this in his belongings," she explained handing him a thin piece of metal with holes poked out strategically in it. "Look at this letter using it," she explained.

Shadow took it from her and held the metal over a handwritten letter that Dexter had written. As he held the piece of metal over the note, he realized the punctured holes were used for coding. "It's a cipher…"

"Yes, they use it to decode messages," Isabelle pointed. "Dexter was feeding Conquering Storm information."

Shadow stared at it before an idea came to mind. "If this is how the spies communicate, it stands to reason there are others in Mobius."

She nodded. "It's a traitor's tool."

Shadow's mind began to work as a strategic idea came to mind, one that could easily solve a problem for him at court. "And anyone who was found with one-No matter their standing, we'd know they were a spy. Anything they said would be discredited."

She nodded. "They'd be executed."

Shadow smiled to himself. "I need to borrow this. Have you made copies?"

"Of course, Shadow. You think I'm a fool?"

He made his way over to her door. "I just need to show it to some of my advisors. Thank you, Isabelle." With that, he left.

•~•

Later that evening, Shadow met with Rouge in private to discuss a plan he had in mind. Rouge sat in a chair across from him in his bedroom after he interviewed her on some pressing questions about her relationship with Finitevus. "It's true I've been spending time with Finitevus, but I'm not sure it's any of your concern…"

"Rouge, I don't judge you, but Finitevus is dangerous," he stressed.

She crossed her arms over her chest looking peeved by his prying questions. "And yet, you seem willing to embrace him politically," she countered. "At least, that's what I've heard from Amy."

He rubbed his left temple. "That is beside the point, I just want to know if you've grown close to him? What's between you?" he interrogated kindly.

She rubbed her arm hesitantly. "I'm not sure, I— He's let me know he's interested, is all."

Shadow stroked his chin. "Would he be surprised if you were to show up unannounced at his estate?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, baffled by his questions. "A moment ago you said he was dangerous!"

"He is. More than you know— which is why I must ask you, for me, to go there tonight. Tell him that you were on your way back to the castle and your horses needed tending, and when you're admitted," he pulled out a sealed envelope from the inside of his vest, "Hide this envelope," he said handing it over to her. "Hide it somewhere he won't find it."

She took it, eying it curiously. "What is inside of it?"

He entwined his fingers together. "I can only say that it's insurance, should he make himself an enemy to the Crown."

"Well, where am I supposed to hide it? It's not as if he leaves me alone for hours on end," she argued.

"I'm sure you'll find an opportunity," he spoke confidently.

Rouge placed the envelope in her lap. "Shadow, you're asking me to deceive and betray a very powerful person and I would hardly consider us friends…"

"You're right, we haven't spent much time together and although I _could_ order you to do this, I'm instead going to ask you to trust me as your king."

Rouge stared down at the envelope in her lap, contemplating her options. "All right, Shadow, I'll do it."

He smiled in relief. "Thank you, Rouge. I mean it."

•~•

Later that night, Rouge showed up to Finitevus' estate like requested. The two sat in his living room in front of the fireplace, while Rouge took in her surroundings. His home was very lavish with paintings, statues, carpets and lots of space. Finitevus smiled as she looked around his home, enjoying staring at his artwork. "I wasn't expecting you, not that I'm displeased with that," he spoke as he sat across from her.

"Yes, well, uh, I was on my way back to court from the village and I realized my horses needed tending to," she explained. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"Of course," he smiled.

"Uh, but I shouldn't stay for too long, though," she smiled back.

"Not even long enough for a bath?" he suggested, eying her up and down.

"A bath?" she repeated, a little confused by his proposal. "Are you serious," she laughed uneasily.

Finitevus, on the other hand, did not laugh and instead remained pensive. "Yes."

"Why would you want me to have a bath?"

He placed his fingertips together, suddenly looking devious. "I'll tell you about it while I watch you bathe," he smirked.

It was then that she realized this was her moment, the alone time she would probably only receive in order to hide that envelope. She watched him carefully and put on a bold façade. She sat up straight, and batted her eyelashes at him, flirtatiously. "Draw it for me, then."

He chuckled. "Look at you, making demands already." He smiled coyly as he stood. "You're learning fast." Finitevus walked off into the other room, leaving Rouge unaccompanied.

Once he was out of sight, Rouge stood from her seat and began to look around the room for the perfect hiding spot. She spotted a portrait along one of the walls and lifted it up seeing the perfect spot for hiding the envelope. But just as she pulled out the letter from between her cleavage, she heard Finitevus making his way back. Quickly, she hid the envelope behind the portrait just as she heard Finitevus' footsteps around the corner. Rouge relaxed and walked away from the picture with her hands clasped together and smiled innocently.

Finitevus walked towards her with two glasses of champagne in hand, completely oblivious to what she had just pulled off. "Here," he said handing her a glass. "A little something to help you relax while you wait, especially since you seem to be nervous," he noted.

Rouge smiled sheepishly with a blush and took a sip of her champagne, relieved that she had finished with her mission.

•~•

Meanwhile, with Amy and Cordovan, the two returned to the castle for dinner where they spotted a brown coyote at the other end of the table talking to other nobles. "There's our guy," Cordovan whispered.

Amy stared at the noble watching him intently. He clanked his glass of wine with the nobles around him and cheered. "How do you know he's been branded?" she questioned lowly.

"He was…with me when I was first attacked. I, uh, kind of left that small detail out to protect him," he explained.

"I see…"

"Let me go over first and join him to see if I can get any indication that he might join us. First, I have to do some persuasion. I'll talk to him for a bit then I'll give you a signal to come join me for your pitch, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Very well." Cordovan walked over and took a seat by the noble and was immediately offered some wine. Amy watched, as he easily was included in the group's conversation.

"—Oh, Cordovan's very charismatic with the nobles, isn't he?" a voice said from behind. Amy turned only to spot Isabelle behind her. "Gentle warning not to be too trusting of him," she whispered. "Cordovan is a Prince of the blood, after all."

Amy shot her a puzzling look. "You hold his royal blood against him?"

"His family was once rivals for the throne, as you know," she explained.

Amy blinked in surprise. "Was he now?"

Isabelle tilted her head slightly; shocked Amy was unaware of the muddy history between the two families. "You didn't know that?"

Amy looked back at Cordovan. "No…" Just at that second, Cordovan looked in her direction giving her a friendly smile. Amy smiled back before he reverted to conversing with the group of males.

"Sonic was very sickly as an infant," Isabelle continued. "And there was talk that if he ever died, and I failed to produce more sons, Cordovan or his older brother would take the throne. Obviously, this was long before Shadow was legitimized."

Promptly after Isabelle's story, Cordovan, and the other nobles stood from their seats and Cordovan nodded his head, giving Amy the signal. "Those were different times, Isabelle. Cordovan is a loyal friend to me and to Shadow," Amy replied before walking away. Isabelle watched Amy exit curiously before walking off herself.

Amy met with the prince halfway as he joined her side. "Lord Adrian is leaving. We need to catch him now, I think we might have him," he spoke optimistically.

"Wonderful, let's go."

•~•

 **AN:** Remember to leave a review!


	13. A Compromised King

Author's Note: Thank you MissMJS, JessicaShadow, AliciatheWolf45, Guest and Sad Little Demon for the reviews left on the last chapter. I got a bit of confusion on my last chapter on whether or not Amy cheated on Shadow with Cordovan. Nope, she just went to him to get help, nothing sketchy went on between them! Oh, also, I put a new poll on my page for the next story you'd like to see me write. I just finished writing this story the other day, but obviously, I haven't finished uploading all the chapters on here. I want to start working on my next story, but I'd like to get your opinion. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

•~•

Back at Finitevus' estate, Rouge sat in the bathtub with milky water up to her breasts. As she sat in silence, her mind went a mile a minute wondering if Finitevus would discover the envelope she had planted in his home. Her thought process stopped when he knocked on her door, causing her to look in that direction. "C-come in," she replied, nervously.

The door opened and Finitevus walked inside, staring in awe at her in the bath before him. He closed the door, unable to take his eyes off her. His eyesight fell to her large breasts barely covered by the milky water. "You wanted to know why I enjoy watching females bathe?" he spoke as he walked closer. "I suppose it's the vulnerability, the sense of comfort one feels, covered, embraced, when in fact, one is quite exposed."

"My, that's quite deep," Rouge noted.

He sat down on a stool by the tub. "If you allow me, I'd like for us to trust one another."

Rouge gulped, feeling her heart race. Did he already know? She needed to play it cool. "I-I'd like to trust you."

"Wonderful, except there's just one problem, my dear. Once Shadow finds out about us, he will try to use you against me," he pointed. Rouge internally cringed. Too late, Shadow was already one step ahead of him.

"Why does Shadow think that you're his enemy," Rouge asked, trying to sound ignorant.

"That's a reasonable question with a dangerous answer," he started. "How about this, I will give you two choices."

"All right, let's hear it then."

He leaned his arm on the lip of the tub. "I can leave and you can finish this delightful bath, go home, and your world will remain as it is, or, you can join me downstairs in the bedroom and we can begin this journey into trust," he hinted coming closer to the tub. "You may learn some new things, so consider it carefully."

Rouge looked down at the warm water in silence contemplating her options. She was starting to realize that Shadow might be right; Finitevus was proving to be quite dangerous, but the only way to find out for sure was to take him up on one of his offers. "I'll join you in the bedroom."

He grinned, showcasing his sharp and toothy grin. "Excellent choice, my dear."

•~•

Back at the castle, Amy and Cordovan managed to corner Adrian to confront him on their plan. The three stood in the war room for Amy to pitch her plea to the noble. After her pitch, the noble stared at the queen bewildered by her proposal. "You're asking me to be a martyr?" Adrian replied with uncertainty.

"I'm asking you to be a hero," she corrected. "Lord Adrian, the time for hiding in the shadows has passed. What is required now is daring, but if you show the king that if he stands up, there are nobles who will support him."

Adrian scratched his head reluctantly as he processed the notion. "I don't know, your highness, I do have a family to think of…"

"And I have friends that I am concerned with, too. Don't we owe it to the people we love to stand up for what we believe in?" she questioned sincerely.

He pondered on the thought for a moment, still skeptical of this idea. "Let me sleep on it, then you'll have my answer," he promised.

She nodded, appreciatively. "Of course. Thank you for your time."

•~•

Meanwhile, back at Finitevus' estate, Rouge sat in a bathrobe in his bedroom, while Finitevus stood in front of his bed. The echidna had just finished revealing one of Shadow's deepest and darkest secrets, but Rouge still wasn't convinced. "I don't believe you. There is no way that Shadow killed King Phillip."

He shrugged innocently. "It may seem hard to believe, but I assure you, I'm not lying."

"Well, even if he did, the king was mad," she averred. "I saw and heard about the terrible things he did."

Finitevus made his way to the sofa to sit across from her. "I make no moral judgment on Shadow's actions."

She raised a brow. "Yet you are blackmailing him?"

He sat down. "Only because Mobius needs a strong leader to hold the nation together."

Rouge continued to look in dissent. "You just told me the most profound secret; what am I suppose to do with it?"

"You can't make it public because you don't want to see Shadow removed from the throne. After all, he is your best friend's husband and surely she would be taken down with him."

Her ears lowered. "Why did you tell me, then?"

"Because when Shadow comes to you and asks you to betray my trust, I want you to remember which of us told you the truth first; about who we are, and what we're capable of."

•~•

Later that night, Shadow paced back and forth in his room, eagerly waiting for Rouge's return. Eventually, his door opened and Rouge walked inside right on time. "What happened, did you succeed?"

Calmly, Rouge closed the door behind her. "What was in that envelope?" she demanded.

"I told you, it's better if you didn't know," he repeated.

"Shadow… could whatever you wanted me to leave there cause him his death?" she inquired sternly.

Shadow opened his mouth, debating on revealing the truth, but stumbled to answer before finally giving in. "Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because I need something in place in case Finitevus' threat becomes too great," he explained. "Did you plant it or not?"

Rouge crossed her arms over her chest suddenly registering that Finitevus was right all alone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to," she lied. "He became too suspicious so I left."

Shadow looked disenchanted by the news. "Rouge, I know you were frightened but I _really_ needed you to this for me."

"Because you're the better person?" she argued. "One of you used me tonight and it wasn't him." With her final word spoken, Rouge stormed out of his room.

Shadow watched her retreat, suddenly feeling knots form in his stomach. His plan had backfired and he had no idea what to do.

•~•

The next morning, the nobles arrived at the throne room for the edict's signing. Amy and Cordovan stood off to the side and spotted Lord Adrian enter the room, looking rather nervous. "He's here," Amy whispered to the prince. Meanwhile, Shadow sat on his throne also looking quite apprehensive.

"King Shadow, we humbly come to ask you to sign this edict," Finitevus announced handing him the book.

Shadow accepted it and looked down at it in his lap. Staring at it long and hard, Shadow swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that there was nothing he could do to prevent signing it. In the background, Lord Adrian looked around at his fellow nobles. Amy sensed his reluctance on her end and suddenly grew a dreaded feeling. "He's not going to step forward…" Cordovan tried to signal Adrian with his eyes, but Adrian just gave a quick shake of the head, signaling a 'No', discouraging the two and confirming their worst fears.

"It's over," Amy whispered as she deflated.

"Not entirely," Cordovan quietly replied with determination, before confidently walking towards the front of the room. Amy watched in awe as he made his way through the crowd of nobles.

"Every noble here is united in support of it," Finitevus claimed.

"—Not every noble," Cordovan spoke out.

The other nobles turned and looked to Prince Cordovan as he stepped forward boldly. "This law invites persecution and bloodshed on innocent people."

"We've already gone over this, those who have been marked by the riders are dangerous!" Finitevus barked. "We cannot take the risk!"

"Not everyone is dangerous, Finitevus," he argued. For instance, I am marked," he said pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal the branding. Chatter and gasps erupted in the throne room as all eyes locked on the prince. Shadow looked surprised as well, while Amy worried by his bold gesture. "I am here to tell you that not everyone that is marked has disavowed you or Amy. Not everyone goes mad and we are not an enemy to the throne. We're just loyal subjects, just trying to survive the judgment of others."

Finitevus shook his head in pity. "Too bad you stand alone," he tsked.

"No!" another voiced chimed. Everyone turned again only to see Lord Adrian step forward past the crowd. "I too have been marked," he said taking his place next to the prince.

"So have I!" another noble spoke.

"Me too!" a fourth exclaimed.

A chain reaction had occurred, and before they knew it, there were at least five nobles standing before Shadow and Finitevus. Cordovan smiled proudly by the group backing him as his eyes flew back up front to where Shadow sat. "In light of this development, I ask you to take the time to reconsider this law," Cordovan pleaded.

Shadow nodded, impressed by his cousin's courage. "The bravery of these men shall not be ignored. No one shall harm them," he ordered gaining cheers from most of his nobles. "I will retire to further consider the gravity of this law," he finished.

Finitevus looked angered by the results but bowed respectfully to his king. "Of course, your majesty." The meeting was adjourned and most of the nobles in the throne room left.

Amy walked over to Cordovan once the crowd dispersed. "There's no going back now."

He gave her a warm smile. "It's what you needed, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I never imagined you'd volunteer yourself."

He smiled shaking his head. "Sometimes people do crazy things, but I did it for _you_."

Amy's smile faltered momentarily, as she examined the way he had said that towards her. Quickly she shook off her thoughts. "You have my gratitude, Prince Cordovan," she said appreciatively.

He bowed before her. "I've got your back, your grace. _Always._ " Amy smiled then turned to join her husband in another part of the room.

In another corner of the room, Shadow turned away from a discussion once Amy walked in his direction. "I sense your hand in this," he chuckled. "And though you completely disregarded my request, I am proud of you."

She placed a hand on his right cheek. "I wanted to give you a chance to do the right thing, and I still believe you will." The two embraced and Cordovan watched the two hug it out from the entryway. He was content that he had been able to assist Amy in her quest for justice. It brought a warmth to his heart that he had not felt before.

•~•

After the meeting, Shadow met with Sonic in the stables. Yesterday, Sonic had been out all day trying to garner any clues to finding Montgomery's location and Shadow was deseperate to find out if he had found any leads. "Did you find Montgomery?"

Sonic shook his head dolefully. "No, I was unable to locate him. Wherever Finitevus has him, he's hidden him well."

Shadow paced, feeling antsy again while Sonic watched helplessly. "Amy and Cordovan have bought me time, but behind closed doors… he can still force me to sign that law."

Sonic's eyes followed his pacing figure. "What do you want to do?"

"The right thing," he answered. "Amy has faith in me… every move that she made with Cordovan was to give me a chance," he expressed. "I have to take it, no matter what it costs me," he said with determination. "But it can't cost Amy her life."

"What do you need me to do, Shadow?"

He stopped his pacing. "Ready a boat and some men to get Amy out of the kingdom and back to Mercia."

Sonic looked uneasy at the request. "Why?"

"If I am accused of regicide, Amy will be implicated as well. We need to be ready to move her immediately. I refuse to allow any harm to come to her for my doing."

"…You're going to call his bluff?"

"I can't keep running away from what I've done," he asserted. "I have to face the consequences or my kingdom will."

Sonic shot him a solicitous expression. "Shadow…this could cost you your life."

Shadow had already come to accept that. "So be it. Just make sure Amy is safe."

•~•

Later that afternoon, Shadow found Amy wandering the garden looking at the flowers. She turned when she heard footsteps approach and saw Shadow slowly walking towards her with a grave expression. "Shadow, is everything all right?"

He stopped in front of her. "I was mistaken, you were right to get involved. You and Cordovan work well together."

" _We_ work well together," she emphasized looking at him. "You and I." She reached out and held his hands, looking deeply into his eyes. "I miss my husband."

"And I miss my wife," he concurred. "I know that edict is wrong and I won't sign it." Amy smiled in relief. "But it might cost me," he added.

She leaned over and embraced him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "We will face the consequences together. We won't face them alone," she assured.

Shadow pulled away from the embrace looking down at her in his arms. If only she knew what the _true_ consequences might be. Despite her still being in the dark about his black mail situation, he was so proud of her. He felt blessed to have her as his wife. "Chaos, you're amazing, do you know that?" Amy giggled as he brought her into a kiss. Amy smiled through the kiss, enjoying it after not being intimate with him for weeks. After a few moments of kissing, he broke away and smiled adoringly at her. "No matter what happens, I love you, Amy."

She nuzzled him under his chin. "I love you too, Shadow."

•~•

That evening in the war room, Shadow waited for Finitevus' arrival to veto the edict. Moments later, the doors opened and Shadow turned away from his maps only to find Lord Finitevus marching in. "I knew we could not trust Prince Cordovan, but you cannot let him or a few other nobles sway you." He held up the edict in his right hand. "We are still a majority and will ensure that never changes."

"If I sign that, there will be terror and bloodshed."

Finitevus scoffed. "Short-lived, and a firm and final push to ensure your reign."

"No," he opposed. "There are lines that I will not cross, even to save myself."

Finitevus blinked in surprise by his refusal. "Pardon me, your majesty?"

"Reveal my secret," Shadow goaded. "Because I would rather face the consequences and lose my head than take orders from you. After all, a compromised king is not a king at all."

"I am impressed with your courage and your willingness to sacrifice your life, but I wonder if you're equally prepared to sacrifice the lives of _both_ Isabelle and Amy…"

Shadow stepped closer, not fazed by his empty warnings. "I am familiar with this threat… And it's anyone's guess whether they would be implicated."

He smirked realizing Shadow had no idea he had another trick up his sleeve. "I can guarantee that they will be. I'm sure you remember that mere days before you killed your father, there was an attempt of poisoning him." Shadow's stomach sunk at the mention. That attempt had slipped his mind completely; before Shadow murdered his father, Amy and Isabelle had tried to poison Phillip and it had gone terribly awry.

Finitevus chuckled seeing Shadow's confidence diminish before him. The echidna smiled sinisterly knowing he had gained control again. "With some hard _persuasion_ , I was able to get the priest who was there during the attempt to talk." Finitevus walked over with the edict and slapped it down onto the desk. Casually, he flipped it open for him to sign. "Along with your head on a pike, Amy and Isabelle will also suffer," he warned. The echidna reached over and handed Shadow a quill pen already dipped in ink. "Sign it," he demanded.

Reluctantly, Shadow reached out and took the quill from him before his eyes lay on the edict before him.

•~•

A bit later in one of the castle halls, Rouge walked towards her chambers but spotted Finitevus walking towards her after leaving Shadow's study. Her attempts to ignore him failed when he stepped in her path, causing her to stop. "Lady Rouge, always a delight," he smiled flirtatiously.

Rouge frowned at him. "You ask why I came to you the other night? I've read about your bedroom reputation before. All of it."

He smiled proudly, feeling rather supercilious. "You read about me in the famed sex journal?" He inched his way closer, backing her against the wall. "What detail gripped you most?"

She blushed. "That's not the point. There are so many available females here in court. Why are you invested in me?"

His confidant ego stalled briefly. "I have no ulterior motives, Rouge. I suppose I enjoy playing games, but I've never had a worthy opponent like yourself."

"You make me do things I would not do otherwise, but you are an adversary to Shadow, an enemy. Which has made me decide, that you and I cannot-" Finitevus grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, silencing her with a kiss. Rouge struggled under his grasp, trying to fight him off, but momentarily fell under his spell. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, finally realizing that the journal had not lied about Finitevus being an excellent kisser. After a moment, Rouge's common sense kicked in and she pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"Gah!" he cried out from the stinging pain. He rubbed his sore cheek while she shot him an agitated glare.

"Do not seek to take before I give," she scolded with a wagging finger.

Finitevus watched as Rouge stormed off down the hall. "I'm glad to hear you're thinking of giving," he called playfully with a chuckle.

•~•

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Amy found Cordovan out by himself on one of the castle balconies. She walked up behind him with a smile. "What brings you out here all by yourself?" she inquired joining his side.

Cordovan did not look in her direction and instead continued to look despondent towards the night sky. "…You, you didn't hear?"

Her ears lowered slightly by his tone. "Hear what?" she questioned.

He closed his eyes, looking crestfallen. "Shadow signed the edict into law…"

Amy looked appalled by the news, shaking her head in denial. "No, that's impossible. I talked to him earlier—he told me he wouldn't sign it!"

He turned to look at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Amy. We tried our best."

Feeling angered and confused by this news, Amy stormed off the balcony heading straight for the throne room.

•~•

Moments later, Amy entered the throne room looking outraged. She spotted the black and red hedgehog with his back towards her as he stared out one of the windows. "What have you done, Shadow?"

It was only a matter of time before she would hear about the edict and he was ready to confront her on the matter. He knew she would be upset but he was doing what he had to, to protect her. "I did what I had to do, Amy," he said calmly turning to face her.

She continued to walk closer towards him. "After telling me you wouldn't sign it, after telling me you knew the edict was wrong?" she listed. "Why would you do this?"

"I realized that I could not rule without the support of my nobles," he lied.

She narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "Oh, spare me your lies and excuses! You are not the person I fell in love with and you're not the king I want to rule by. You're a coward!" she shouted.

Shadow looked hurt by her words and started to grow defensive. She had no idea what he was up against. "Amy, everything that I have done-"

"—Enough!" she shouted, cutting him off. "I gave you a chance. I waited for the person I fell in love with to return, but clearly, he is dead and I'm finished waiting for him." She turned on her heel and began to exit the room.

His ruby eyes pierced her receding figure. "If that is what you truly believe, then perhaps you should return to Mercia," he snapped venomously, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Leave me, leave Mobius," he ordered austerely.

Is that how he truly felt? He wanted her to leave? Amy felt tears prick her eyes but refused to allow him to see he had devastated her. Instead, Amy kept her head held high and left the room, not looking back. As Shadow watched her exit, he looked back to the two throne chairs and sighed. Never had he thought he would ever have to be so cruel towards Amy in order to protect her. But if Amy thought he wanted her gone, then maybe she would do just that and be safe from Finitevus' reach.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review! Oh, and vote on the new poll on my page!


	14. The Martyr

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Aliciathewolf45, MissMJS, CrimsonDestroyer, risingzero2001, and Sad little Demon for leaving your reviews! And to respond to some of the comments left in the reviews:

Sad Little Demon: I'm sorry you're not liking Shadow at the moment. In his mind, he believes he's doing the right thing. He loves Amy that much, that he is going to great lengths to keep her safe.

MissMJS: Hmm, you're noticing something odd with the friendship between Amy and Cordovan? I won't spoil anything, but just keep reading. ;)

CrimsonDestroyer: Glad you like my unfinished story The 100, I have thought about continuing it at times, but people just really at the time didn't seem into it so I put it on hiatus. Also, I didn't realize guests couldn't vote on my polls. Why not make an account then! :)

RisingZero2001: Oh, trust me, Finitevus will definitely get his comeuppance eventually. Karma will come back to bite him in the butt.

Aliciathewolf45: Amy will for sure find out about what Shadow has been hiding. Eventually...

Onto the chapter!

•~•

Two weeks after the edict had been signed into effect, the death toll had risen across the land. Villagers were raided out of their homes and those found with the brand were killed for treason. Amy had continued to hold her anger towards Shadow and his decision, only causing the strain in their marriage to intensify. One morning, Amy, Shadow, and Sonic walked down one of the castle halls together after hearing reports of the edict's effect. "This is barbaric, Shadow, call this edict off," Amy whispered as they past castle guests.

Shadow kept his eyes fixated ahead. "If you are so insistent of criticizing my decisions, there is a boat waiting to take you back to Mercia, as I said before," he replied quietly. Sonic shook his head in disappointment, unhappy to listen to the couple bickering on either side of him.

"An offer that makes no more sense now than it did then," Amy countered. "How did we go from disagreeing, to you trying to send me away? Do you really want to live separately?"

"It might be best," he answered as he stopped by a corner.

She stopped as well, holding her stoic expression. "I'm not going anywhere, Shadow. I have a duty to our people and although I may have given up on trying to understand you, I refuse to give up on them," she proclaimed before storming off.

Sonic walked closer to his brother to continue their hushed discussion as they watched Amy wander off. "If your goal was to alienate your wife, I'd say you succeeded."

"Not enough to get her to leave," Shadow replied looking longingly out one of the castle windows.

"I know you want her in Mercia so she'll be safe from Finitevus' threats, but-"

"—But Finitevus has enough evidence for treason to put not just my head on a stake, but Amy's as well. Until we get rid of him, I will do everything it takes to keep her safe," he explained.

Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, Shadow. If you push Amy too hard, you might not be able to reel her back…I know first hand."

Shadow swatted his pitied hand from his shoulder. "I'd rather she were alive and in Mercia than here and dead," he said pointedly.

•~•

Meanwhile, in the village, Cordovan made his way around a dark street corner heading to the market but stopped when two males, a black and white skunk and a staunch albatross, stepped in his path. Sensing hostility from them, Cordovan remained confident, refraining from showing any intimidation. "Can I help you?" he asked, eying them carefully. Two more males hopped down from windows behind him, completely surrounding him. Realizing this was an ambush, Cordovan reached for his sword but was unable to get to it in time as he was tackled and bagged. He struggled under their attack but was ultimately unable to get away.

Thirty minutes later, the bag that covered his head was removed and Cordovan was faced with a green hawk standing before him in the middle of the woods. Two of the males who had kidnapped him, cut the binds around his wrist, setting him free. "Who the hell are you?" Cordovan questioned, eying the bird.

"My name is Jet," the green bird introduced. "This is Jeffrey," he introduced pointing to the skunk. "And that's Storm," he finished pointing to the Albatross."

"Obviously you must know who I am then," Cordovan assumed.

"Of course, it's an honor to meet the Prince of Knothole," Jet bowed.

Cordovan kept his suspicion high. "Why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"We have a lot in common: we've both been marked," he said revealing his own brand on his left shoulder.

The prince crossed his arms over his chest. "Seems like it's not that uncommon nowadays. What exactly do you want?"

"You're right, which is why I want you to follow me. There's something you need to see." Reluctantly, Cordovan followed the green hawk as he escorted him through the woods along with his men. "When we heard the Prince of Knothole was one of the ones who was marked, we knew we needed to have you meet the others like yourself."

"And you had to kidnap me to do so?" he cracked.

"Forgive us, we didn't want to draw attention to our rendezvous." They stopped in the woods where a dip occurred. In the valley, Cordovan looked on in awe at least two hundred people living their lives in a secret village hidden away from the town.

He blinked, baffled by the sight. "What is this?"

"This is where some of the branded have come to live. They fear for their lives, so we've created this safe haven for them."

Cordovan was surprised by the amount of them. "There's so many…"

"Yes, many of which are good people," Jet replied. "Will you help us protect them?"

He turned to look at him. "How exactly do you expect me to help?"

"Could you get us an audience with the king and queen? We want to show them that we're peaceful beings, and we mean no harm." A purple swallow came up from behind them and they all turned to look. "Oh, this is my wife, Wave. She will go on our behalf to explain to the king. She is a nurturer of the people."

"I'll see what I can do."

•~•

Later that morning, Cordovan returned to court and met with Amy and Shadow in the throne room. Wave stood in the background as Cordovan stood before the rulers. "This is the leader's wife who wants to speak with you on their behalf," Cordovan introduced. "She seeks the Crown's permission to hear her out," he finished.

"I give permission," Shadow replied.

Wave curtsied before the royals. "Your majesties," she began. "Thanks to your edict, we are hunted like wild animals due to your atrocious decisions as king."

Cordovan shot her a flummoxed look by her aggressive opening statement. "What are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

She ignored his looks. "You have two days to expel the edict from Mobius."

"Expel the edict?" Shadow repeated, angered by her demands.

"If you refuse, then at dawn, on the third day, your people will die," she threatened boldly. "We have stolen gunpowder, pounds of it, packed tightly and hidden away."

"A bomb," Amy mumbled, frightened by the notion.

Shadow rose from his seat, angered by her threats. "Arrest her!" he pointed. Two guards came over and seized her. Shadow gave Wave a powerful stare as he stepped down the steps of the throne. "You will not threaten the Crown," he spoke standing before her. "And if what you say is true, we'll find these explosives before they are detonated." Shadow looked to his guards. "Take her away."

The guards obliged and dragged Wave away without any resistance. Cordovan looked to Shadow apologetically. "I had no idea I had brought in a fanatic. Her husband seemed genuine in his desire for peace."

"This seemed like a setup," Shadow theorized. "There's no way he would have sent his wife if he had not known she'd deliver us this threat."

"This is not Cordovan's doing," Amy defended. "Something like this was always coming."

"—She's right," Sonic piped in, entering the room. "We can't let this leak out to the public or even more anarchy will occur."

"Very well, interrogate anyone you can and find her accomplices. Talk to her husband and get information," Shadow ordered.

"I'll go with him," Cordovan volunteered. With Shadow's approval, the two males left the throne room, leaving Amy and Shadow by themselves.

Amy turned to Shadow, still peeved by his recent shift in attitude. "I know you don't care for my opinion, but would you please let me help? I could go to them as queen and make a personal appeal."

"They threatened us," he countered. "If you think I would allow you to go anywhere near them-"

"—It might assuage their anger towards us," she argued.

"You mean their anger towards me," he corrected, "For my recent actions. And even if you found them, what would you say? That you opposed me at every turn?" He shook his head. "They don't need to hear that and neither do I." Amy watched as he stormed out of the throne room, leaving her in solitary. Amy walked back over to her throne and sat down before feeling her eyes water. Why had Shadow become so cruel towards her, and what had she done to deserve it? She sobbed quietly by herself.

•~•

Later, in Shadow's bedroom, Rouge entered, finding Shadow working at his desk. "Shadow, I need to speak with you," she said closing his bedroom door.

Shadow continued his writing at his desk, not bothering to look up. "Can it wait? I'm quite busy," he dismissed with disinterest.

"No, it can't," she said approaching him. "I was talking with Amy earlier and she's really upset."

Shadow placed his pen down, finally acknowledging her presence. "I'm already aware of that." He stood and began to organize paperwork on his desk.

"I'm sure you are… and I know why you push her away, I know why you say cruel things to her that you normally never would." Shadow froze his actions by her last comment. Did Rouge really know his secret too? He looked up from his organization to hear her out. Seeing she caught his attention, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I know it was you who killed Phillip."

His heart raced in panic. "H-How do you..?"

"—Finitevus told me and admitted that he's been blackmailing you," she answered.

Shadow walked around his desk towards her and kept close to keep his voice low. "This is _very_ dangerous knowledge, Rouge. Why would he tell you this?"

"Because he suspected you might use me against him, and wanted me to side with him, I suppose," she surmised.

He gripped her by the arms, causing her to flinch. "Has he told anyone else? Do you know?" he interrogated, shaking her slightly.

She shook her head staring into his panicked eyes. "I-I don't know, but the person you should tell about all of this is Amy."

He released his hold on her and backed away. "No," he replied walking back around his desk. "Finitevus' treachery goes beyond what he might have mentioned in your covert conversations."

She stood in front of his desk, standing across from him. "He told me the truth while you led me to believe that you wanted him dead for political reasons, when in fact, it was to protect your behind," she pointed accusingly.

He looked at her defensively. "There are many others that I protect besides myself, like Amy, Isabelle, my brother, and my kingdom," he listed explicitly. "Why couldn't you have just left that envelope there when I asked you?"

"I lied, I planted it behind a painting in his living room when I was there," she admitted.

His eyes widened. "Why did you lie to me then?"

"Because I didn't want his death on my hands," she answered.

"Surely, you see what he's capable of…the only way to save Amy's life and my marriage is to get rid of Finitevus."

She placed her hands on her hips. "What is really in that envelope, Shadow?"

"A cipher, which is all I need to frame and accuse him of treason," he replied.

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy and Shadow made their daily patrol up and down the halls, greeting their noble guests arriving at court. "I don't know what's more ridiculous, pretending that we're still a happy couple, or pretending there's not a device that could kill hundreds of innocent people," she said flatly.

Shadow began to open his mouth to answer, but Cordovan popped over, bowing before them. "Ah, Cordovan, did you find the leader?"

"Yes, he claims he knows nothing of his wife's threats. He was shocked when I told him."

"And you believe him?"

He nodded. "He believes this is the work of a few fringe radicals that want to galvanize marked ones into rising against the Crown. He believes they must have radicalized his wife without his knowing."

"Does he know who they are or where we can find them?" Amy asked.

"He swore he'd give them up if he could."

Shadow sighed in frustration. "We're running out of time. I'll go see if there is any progress with the wife," Shadow stated before making his exit.

Meanwhile, Amy and Cordovan walked out to the courtyard together. "I can't help but feel we're missing something," Amy pondered.

"What is it you fear?"

"If the marked radicals want to incite mayhem by killing off unmarked subjects, why not just set off the explosions? Why send one of their own, whom they know will surely be tortured and killed?" she speculated.

Cordovan halted, piecing something together. "…One that is beloved by their flock, people that know nothing of the dire threat she has made. If Wave is killed, the radials can use her death as justification for almost any bad act. They would create-"

"—A martyr..."

"Her death would inflame hatred in even the most peaceful ones," he finished.

Amy grabbed him by the arm. "We must do everything we can to make sure she stays alive."

Cordovan nodded and began to turn. "I'll go visit her in the cells."

Amy grabbed hold of his arm again, stopping him. "Cordovan, before you go, please do everything you can to help, Shadow. He's completely shut me out, but he might listen to you," she pleaded.

Cordovan softened seeing the desperation in her eyes and his heart ached for her. He placed an assured hand over hers resting on his arm. "I'll do everything in my power, but Amy, he's a fool to shut you out, king or not."

•~•

In the castle cells, Shadow paced slowly before his prisoner. Wave sat on the floor, looking solid and unfazed by her grim conditions. "I'm told you refuse to divulge the location of the planned attack or the name of your conspirators," Shadow began.

"I do not fear those who kill, for the soul is eternal," she responded.

Shadow slowly knelt in front of her. "It's admirable, your willingness to sacrifice your life for your cause," he noted. "But if you tell me the location of the attack, I swear that no harm will come to your people," Shadow swore.

Wave studied his features for deception but was unable to detect it. She sighed in defeat. "We hid the explosives in an old church twenty miles south from here," she finally answered.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you for your cooperation."

•~•

Hours later, Cordovan and some of Shadow's soldiers stormed the abandoned church where the explosives were supposedly held. Cordovan and his men dispersed into groups, searching high and low for anything that looked like it held gunpowder. Eventually, Cordovan stumbled across some barrels hidden in one of the darkened halls. He held his torch up, shining a light on dozens of barrels. "I found them!" he shouted.

Cautiously, Cordovan gave his torch over to one of the soldiers and broke into the barrel. When he opened it, he was perplexed when he found the barrels to be filled with sawdust instead of gunpowder. "Is this some sort of joke?" one of the guards asked.

Cordovan let the sawdust fall out of his hand. "No, it's decoy…we've wasted a day searching and we still don't know where the real explosives are."

"Look," another guard pointed looking at the wall behind him. Cordovan turned and looked at the wall that had a message written out in blood. "Blood will flow…"

•~•

Meanwhile, back at the castle, one of the guards walked over to Sonic and stopped him as he roamed the halls. "My lord, an urgent message," the guard spoke handing him an envelope.

Sonic tore it open and began to read it. As his eyes skimmed the message, he became alerted to the news. "Apparently, Lord Finitevus has returned from his travels. Notify the head of the king's guard. I need men ready. Now," he said urgently.

"Right away, my lord."

•~•

Thirty minutes later, Sonic and the king's guard arrived at Finitevus' estate. Sonic pounded his fist on the door and waited. Moments later, the door opened and Finitevus looked confused by Sonic's arrival. "Prince Sonic? I didn't expect your company today."

"Lord Finitevus, you are suspected of treason, and by authority of the king, you are to submit to the search of your home."

Guards stormed into his home past the frazzled echidna. "This is ludicrous, I've committed no such thing!"

"I guess we'll find out," Sonic noted before stepping past him.

•~•

After Sonic's return to court, Shadow met with Rouge in private to discuss his findings. "Sonic and the guards searched Finitevus' home thoroughly, but the cipher was no longer where you planted it. He must've found it and surely knows that you put it there."

"I'm sorry, Shadow," Rouge apologized.

"This was my only hold on him and it failed…and now I may have put you in danger by involving you," he said regretfully. "I'll assign a guard for your safety in the event that he tries to retaliate."

"I can't have a guard following me around. How would I explain it to Amy?" Rouge argued.

"Make up a reason," he countered.

"No! If Finitevus is intent on harming me, he'll find a way, but I doubt he'd be that reckless."

•~•

In another part of the castle, Cordovan caught Amy up to date on his discovery during the search for the explosives. "We searched everywhere but found nothing, except for a warning, 'Blood will flow'," he explained.

"So Wave lied about the location of the device?" Amy questioned, also baffled by his claim.

"More likely her cohorts lied so she couldn't divulge the 'true' location, even under torture," he speculated.

"She's still our only hope. Even if she doesn't know where it is, she could give us the name of her conspirators. We can't let any harm come to her."

•~•

In the dungeons, Wave sat alone in her dark cell. She turned her head when she heard a grunt from outside her door. A thud followed and before she could process what was happening, a black and white skunk wearing a guard uniform walked in.

"Jeffery?" She stood from the floor, still bound by the wrist in her chains. "How did you get inside?"

"Caught one of the guards coming home to the village. I snagged him off the streets and killed him to infiltrate the castle. It was fairly easy."

She watched as he undid the chains to her wrists with a set of keys he stole. "I told them the bomb was in the old church and they found nothing, but I fear I've betrayed our cause," she explained.

"I assure you Wave, you have not." Suddenly, he slashed at her neck with a dagger, cutting her throat. Her eyes widened and she clutched her bleeding neck and fell to the floor, bleeding out. He watched as she withered on the floor by his feet, taking her last breath. "The thing is…there was never a bomb in the first place," he smirked. "You did your part, though, which is good enough."

•~•

After meeting with Shadow, Rouge returned to her bedroom only to find Finitevus leaning against the post to her bed. She gasped from his surprise appearance, while he remained composed. "I was surprised to find you had attempted to frame me for treason, Lady Rouge."

Rouge remained several feet back, cautious of his presence. "When did you know?"

"I found it soon after you visited," he answered. "But when the king's guard didn't arrive immediately, I thought you had a change of heart."

"I did, but…"

"—But what?" he said, stepping closer. "You chose Shadow—a weak, patricidal king, over the future, we might have shared." He reached out to caress her face, but she flinched from his reach, causing him to retract his hand.

"You told me you were a patriot, resorting to blackmail for the good of Mobius. Was it also patriotic to threaten my friend, my queen, and my king?" she said accusingly.

"I merely warned Shadow of the consequences should his line be deposed. I thought it might motive him to be a better ruler."

"I'm to believe this was a tactic?" she questioned with disbelief.

He looked stumped on his response and looked away briefly. "I'm your friend, Rouge."

"You are no friend," she denied. "You're just a dangerous person."

He grew insulted by her words. "Perhaps, it's escaped your notice, but the world is a dangerous place!" he countered. "And one day, you'll wish you had someone like me to protect you from it," he said before turning on his heels and leaving.

•~•

After hearing about the wild goose chase Wave had sent his men on, Shadow visited the dungeon to have a word with her. But as the black monarch walked towards her cell, he was shocked when he and one of his guards stumbled across the murdered body of the guard standing post outside Wave's cell. "Open the cell door!" Shadow ordered.

Quickly, they opened the door only to find it empty. The only thing that was left was a puddle of blood. "I want a sweep of the castle. Find her," Shadow demanded.

•~•

The next morning in the village, villagers gathered in the city center after finding a grizzly discovery. Wave was hanging out in a crucified pose as her body was nailed to a wall, hung out for all to see. News spread to the castle that her body had been found in the village, and Cordovan, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy visited the city center to see it for themselves. But for their own protection, Amy and Shadow kept their cloaks and hood up to hide their identity. "Who do you think did this?" Sonic questioned.

"If it was one of her conspirators, why would they kill one of their own? It makes no sense," Amy pondered. They stopped and stood behind a pillar and watched the crowd gather around Wave's body hanging from the wall of a home.

"Hanged like a heretic! This is the Crown's doing!" an angry villager screamed.

"You're the heretic," another villager pointed accusing. "You bear that wretched mark!"

"They won't stop until they kill us all," a female villager proclaimed. The crowd began to grow tense, and within moments a fight broke out among them. Villagers tackled one another to the ground, punching, kicking and screaming. Guards patrolling the city intervened trying to pry angry villagers off one another.

The royals watched in utter horror as their people fought one another. "Wait a second… this is their bomb," Amy realized. "Blood will flow," she repeated, piecing everything together. "They wanted the unmarked subjects and branded ones to fight against each other to cause chaos!"

The fight started to grow too intense, and both Sonic and Cordovan ushered the couple away from harm. "We need to get you guys out of here. It's too dangerous."

"This is your doing, Shadow," Amy spoke, disappointed in the outcome. "I've lost faith in your decision and rule as a king…" Shadow took one last look out on his subjects, feeling pained by the sight. She was right. This was his fault.

Meanwhile, Jet stood from one of the rooftops watching in utter horror. His wife was dead, and he too believed this was the Crown's doing. As he stood hidden by his own cloak, a tear trailed down his cheek. He wiped it away just as a hand touched his shoulder reassuringly from behind. He looked back noticing Jeffrey standing there. "How could they do this, Jeffrey? My wife was a pacifist."

"I know she was," Jeffrey lied. Little did Jet know, Jeffrey was the one behind radicalizing his own wife. It had taken a few weeks, but he had become successful. "They claimed she was some sort of radical, but I assure you. We'll get our revenge, I swear it," he spoke with determination with a sinister smirk.

•~•

AN: Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review. Oh, and also, don't forget to vote on my new poll for the next story you'd like to see me write! If you're a guest and can't vote, why not make an account?


	15. Engaged

Author's Note: Thank you, MissMJS, Aragon Van Hellsing, CrimsonDestroyer, Aliciathewolf45, Risingzero2001 and Sad Little Demon for your reviews. I'm super happy to read all your thoughts, compliments, and theories!

•~•

With colder weather approaching, the holidays were coming. A week after the riot all seemed to calm again in the realm. Shadow and Cordovan visited the village and gave out extra provisions to the villagers for winter. With a line leading around a corner, Shadow exchanged a basket full of fresh fruits and vegetables to a family of three. "Here you go," Shadow smiled warmly.

The female badger smiled graciously and bowed her head. "Thank you, your highness."

"—Trying to make up for the horrid acts you placed upon us," another voice piped in. The two royals turned and looked at an orange male orangutan scowling at them.

"Beg your pardon," Cordovan replied, rather offended.

"Just a week ago you strung up an innocent female because she was trying to bring peace!"

"The Crown did not murder her as I've said before," Shadow retorted. "I ask you to look ahead, not backward, and we will do the same."

"Please, we were neighbors once, living side by side. We can be again," Cordovan spoke sincerely. With that, Shadow and Cordovan made their departure through the crowd of villagers back to the carriage.

"Thank you, cousin," Shadow whispered. "Your presence here means a great deal, given our recent disagreements, my politics have left you more aligned with Amy."

"At least today we're united to stop Mobius from tearing itself in half," he countered.

Once they stopped in front of the carriage, one of Shadow's guards walked up to him. "Your majesty, your brother asks you to return to the castle immediately." The two nodded and immediately climbed inside.

•~•

Back at court, Amy and Rouge sat in Amy's living room to discuss a proposal. Over the course of a few days, Amy had come up with a plan to ease tensions within the realm and believed her plan would succeed if she could do some convincing. "I have thought long and hard over this, but I think this will be best for Mobius," Amy began.

"What is it?" Rouge asked curiously.

"I know it's been a couple of months since Knuckles died, but I want you to marry Prince Cordovan."

Rouge looked stunned by the idea. "Prince Cordovan?" she repeated, blinking in surprise. "Not to sound rude, Amy, but I hardly know the guy."

"I realize that, but I truly think if you get to know one another you'd be an ideal fit. After all, you're a wealthy noblewoman and he's a handsome an eligible Prince."

Rouge placed her hands in her lap as she processed the notion. "Is there a particular reason why you want us to wed?"

"There is actually…Prince Cordovan is one of the many who was marked by the riders. He's a target as you know, and since you are unmarked, I thought if you two were to wed since you both have significant titles, it would make a positive statement to the kingdom."

Rouge looked reluctant as she rubbed her left arm with unease. "I don't know, Amy…"

She clasped her hands together, looking desperate. "Please, Rouge, do this for me out of duty as one of my ladies," she begged. "This could be one of the first steps to restoring peace."

It was obviously to Rouge that this meant a lot to Amy, and if it would make her happy she'd do it; even if it wasn't what she wanted. After all, she had a duty to her queen. "Alright, Amy, I'll do it for you," she smiled weakly.

Amy smiled in relief and stood up, causing Rouge to do the same. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Amy hugged her. "Thank you, Rouge. You're a wonderful friend." Rouge returned the embrace, trying to smile, but one never really formed.

•~•

Later that morning, Shadow roamed down the halls in a hurry when Amy caught sight of him from another hallway. "Shadow!" she called.

He turned to look back as she caught up with him. "What is it?"

"Just hear me out," she started. "But what if Rouge married your cousin?" she hypothesized.

He shot her an incredulous look. "Marry one of the most prominent marked princes in the kingdom?" he asked in hesitance.

"Yes," she smiled. "It sends a message."

"…It certainly does." He continued walking down the hall, forcing Amy to try and keep up with him.

She jogged behind him, continuing her plea. "Marriages have been making alliances for centuries," Amy continued. "It's a custom that people understand and by doing this, you exemplify acceptance, tolerance, and people living together in peace!"

He stopped and turned back to look at her. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Amy…"

"This could be insurance from the radicals rising up against you. Against us."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my answer…"

"—Is no. As I knew it would be." She looked at him discontented. "You have fallen completely to the nobles, but I had to try." Shadow watched sadly as she walked off completely deflated by her efforts.

•~•

A few minutes later, Shadow met up with Sonic in one of the halls after receiving a message from one of his messengers. "Did you find Lord Montgomery?" Shadow questioned as they walked towards the dungeons.

"No, but I found someone who I think can help us," he explained. They stopped in front of a door and Sonic unlocked it. When the door opened, a female bunny sat on a cot bed. "This is Tiffany and she is an ex-servant of Finitevus'. I ran into her as she was making her escape from a secret holding near his estate."

"Why were you being held in the first place?" Shadow questioned.

"He caught me eavesdropping on his conversations, so he kept me hostage until he decided what to do with me, your grace," she replied.

"Do you know where Finitevus was keeping Lord Montgomery?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly, but I know that the guard watching him would know," she began. "His name is Drago and I use to hear Finitevus send him over to tend to Montgomery to give him food and whatnot."

"How often did he visit the hostage?" Sonic inquired.

"Every three days or so," she answered.

"When was the last time Drago checked in on you?"

"Two days ago," she replied. "He should be going to see Montgomery either today or tomorrow."

"We'll have to get Montgomery out from underneath Finitevus' nose," Shadow plotted.

"What will happen to me, your majesty?" the female bunny questioned.

"You'll remain here under the protection of the crown until we can take Finitevus down once and for all. I won't let your life be endangered if he finds out we're after him," Shadow replied.

The female smiled in relief. "Thank you, your highness. Thank you!"

"No, thank you for supplying us with this useful information," Shadow smiled. With that, the two brothers left the female in her chambers and walked down the hall together.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for the right time to strike and find this Drago guy," Sonic noted.

Shadow nodded solemnly. "Yes, I can't wait for this nightmare to be over. I've lost control of my kingdom and my wife can hardly look at me…"

They stopped by a corner in the hall to talk in private. "Don't worry, Shads, this will be over soon. I'll have Drago followed and we'll end this."

Shadow placed a hand against the wall. "Yes, but we need Finitevus to get mad enough that'd he send for his guard to retrieve Montgomery." Right after the words left his mouth, his eyes widened as he realized something.

The blue hedgehog raised a brow by his brother's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I know just how to piss off Finitevus," he smirked.

•~•

After coming up with his plan, Shadow looked for Amy all over the castle until eventually finding her taking a walk by herself in the castle gardens. The ebony hedgehog ran over to join her. "Amy!" he called. She turned when she heard her name and spotted him jog over. "I've changed my mind about Rouge and Cordovan. You were right; the marriage is a good option, a viable path towards peace. We'll announce their engagement tonight."

"What about the nobles?" she asked suspiciously.

They continued walking along the path. "Forget about them, I'll use your argument that a stable Mobius benefits them," he explained.

She stopped by the water fountain, still doubtful on his sudden change in opinion on the matter. "I'm afraid to believe you. I mean, I want to, but you've been so erratic lately, as you are now," she said pointedly.

"You're going to have to trust me this time." He placed his hands together. "Please speak with Rouge and my cousin. I could force their engagement as king, but it would hardly engender good will on either side."

Amy eyed him reluctantly and sighed. "Don't go back on your word, Shadow, I'm trusting you. Don't give me hope for Mobius, for us, and then take it away again."

He nodded, placing one hand over his heart while he raised the other. "I promise you, I won't."

She smiled weakly, but hopeful. "Very well, I'll go speak with them."

He leaned over giving her a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush slightly. "Thank you, my love."

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy met with Cordovan out in the field behind the castle to discuss her proposal. In the luscious green fields, Cordovan escorted his horse as he and Amy walked together side by side. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, your grace?" the brown hedgehog inquired.

"It's strange…though you never set out to be, you are the most visible leader of the branded in Mobius. You're a noble and a prince of the blood, but they look up to you, Cordovan," she mused.

"Hm, I sense a creeping feeling of unease here," he chuckled.

"Because you've come to know me," she laughed. "I ask for things and I'm asking you if you would become a symbol for all of Mobius."

Cordovan halted in his tracks, keeping the lead for his horse at bay, forcing Amy to mimic his actions. "What kind of symbol are we talking about here," he probed with intrigue.

She cupped her hands together as she looked him in the eye. "Would you consider marrying my lady, Rouge?"

He let out a small nervous chuckle, before realizing Amy's features had remained the same. She wasn't laughing with him and apparently this was no joke. "…Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes, Shadow and I have agreed that your marriage would help ease violence and distrust," she elaborated. "The realm seems calm now, but that's only because those who have been beaten down are terrified. We must do something now."

"Well, no offense, but Rouge is not my choice of an ideal wife," Cordovan began. "Pardon my saying, she's a lovely girl, but I just am not attracted to her."

"I understand, but I assure you, she's a wonderful person."

"You know my brother has been trying to negotiate for me to marry other eligible females…"

"Look, I know that I'm asking you to give up something enormous in return, but if it saved lives, changed Mobius, and possibly brought you happiness with a beautiful noble lady…isn't it worth considering?"

He smiled, impressed by her influenced pitching skills. "You know you could sell the ocean a cup of water, don't you?" he quipped playfully.

Her optimism rose. "Are you saying..?"

"—Yes, I'll do it," he grinned in defeat.

"This will change everything," she smiled.

"Yes, I'll be living here at court and our children will grow up, side by side," he noted.

She smiled at the thought. "The times we have banded together, you have been a very brave like-minded friend," she complimented.

He returned a warm smile. "As have you, my grace."

•~•

In Shadow's study, the doors flew open as Lord Finitevus made his way inside looking beyond peeved. "I just learned that you consented to marry Lady Rouge off to that traitorous Prince Cordovan! Have you lost your damn mind?"

Shadow put his pen back in his ink and sighed in annoyance. "Can't you work with me, for once? Mobius is on the verge of a revolt," he avowed

"You are wrong, all is quiet," he denounced.

"I don't trust that it's over, I was in the midst of that riot a week ago. I saw stones thrown, Mobians attacking other Mobians. People died!" He bellowed, eyes becoming large and panicked. "Not to mention, I haven't slept in days!" he said throwing his arms up.

Finitevus cocked a brow as he watched Shadow rise from his seat and paced back and forth before ultimately sitting behind his desk again. "…You do not seem yourself, my king," Finitevus analyzed as he approached his desk.

"That is because I am _your_ king, not my own," he corrected in a tizzy. "I-I can't do this anymore, I won't'!" Shadow howled.

"If you allow this marriage to go through, I _will_ remove you from the throne," he threatened. "Have you forgotten what I can do to you?"

Shadow slammed his hands on his desk, making him jump. "I can't live like this anymore!" he growled.

"And what of Amy?" he challenged.

Shadow blinked a few times, looking even more frazzled. "I can't think about that…she'll survive, somehow." He rubbed the skin between his eyes. "Or perhaps we are all doomed by my mistakes."

"Shadow…you said yourself you haven't slept in days. Maybe rest is what you need."

"Oh…and now you care about my health?" he spouted.

"All I am saying is that you need to not make any decisions today," he elaborated.

Shadow suddenly rose from his seat abruptly, making Finitevus take a step back in surprise. "Leave me! I will not have you hissing in my ear," he said erratically.

Finitevus stepped back, keeping his eyes on him. "Of course," he replied quietly before he turned to leave.

Shadow slowly sat back down in his seat as he watched Finitevus exit the room. Once the door was closed, Shadow composed himself and looked to his left where a hidden door opened from the wall. Listening to the entire conversation go down, Sonic stepped out with wide eyes. "Think he was convinced?" Shadow smirked.

"I'm not sure _I_ even want you to be king anymore," Sonic quipped after hearing his performance.

Shadow laughed, knowing his acting had gone down well. "Good, that means I sealed the deal."

•~•

After his meeting with Shadow, Finitevus met with Rouge in her bedroom to confront her on the marriage proposal. "I'm not sure it's safe to be alone in here without a chaperone," Rouge noted, eying him cautiously

"Oh, enough with your brainwashed perception of me. You'll need me as a chaperone if you go through with this engagement to Cordovan," he pointed.

She placed a hand on her hip. "And why do you think that?"

"Cordovan has always been a target since he was marked, if you marry him, you will have a target right on your back beside him. Many would give anything to try to assassinate the two of you for a statement."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you expect me to do then?"

He stood before her. "Marry me. Elope with me now, before anyone can stop us, it will save your life," he said as he leaned in closer.

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "No," she asserted. "I'm doing this as a duty to my king and queen and you can't stop me."

"But…"

She pointed towards her bedroom door. "Get out of my room. Now!"

•~•

After his disastrous attempt to wed Rouge to get her out of the marriage deal, the white echidna walked along the path of the courtyard with Drago by his side. "Get Lord Montgomery, and bring him here to the castle," he ordered. "We are pressing regicide charges today."

"What has changed?" the white wolf asked curiously.

"Shadow is crumbling under the pressure. He's defiant but defeated and needs to go before he makes rash decisions that I cannot reverse."

"Right away, my lord," he bowed.

•~•

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Shadow rose from his seat when Sonic entered the room. Sonic walked to the middle of the room, standing before him. "Finitevus has met with Drago."

Alerted by the message, Shadow stepped down off his throne to join him. "Why aren't you following him?" he asked quietly.

"I had the stable hand delay Drago's horse to give us time," he explained.

Shadow began to exit the throne room with Sonic tagging behind. "I'm coming with you to get Montgomery. You'll need help against Drago and no one else can know why you're after him," he affirmed quietly.

Sonic kept his pace up by his side. "I should argue against it for your safety, but we have one chance and we cannot fail."

They turned down a hall together. "If we fail, remember…"

"—I know, I'll get Amy out of the kingdom."

•~•

In the dining room, Shadow found Amy tasting some of the food for the night's banquet. Knowing this mission was risky, Shadow wanted to see her one last time in case it went awry. "…Amy?" Shadow spoke catching her attention.

She turned away from the table she stood at. "Shadow?"

Slowly, Shadow made his way towards her, looking quite nervous. "Amy…I-I love you. You do know that, right?"

"What's happened?" she asked, noticing a shift in his demeanor.

"Nothing," he smiled weakly. "It's just… the season makes one take stock of the year."

She clasped her hands together. "Well, let's enjoy it, then. Shall we get ready for the feast together?" she suggested kindly.

"Uh, there are a few things I have to take care of first," he said, looking over to his right, where Sonic patiently waited. "But don't worry," he said looking back at her. "All is well," he smiled.

Still, she seemed confused by his mood. "All right then…" She made her way around him to continue overlooking the banquet set up, but Shadow turned after her.

"Amy, wait a minute…" She stopped in her tracks again. "I know you're still angry, but let me look at you."

Perplexed by his command, Amy slowly turned around to allow him to look at her. She stood there awkwardly, as he allowed his eyes to imprint her image into his mind, almost as an eternal photograph. He gave a genuine smile as he stared at her beauty before him.

She looked around the room, uneasy, feeling strange by his longing glance. "Is that enough?" she asked, breaking him out of his daze.

He looked dispirited, wishing he could stay in this moment forever. "Not nearly…" He quickly jogged over and gave her one long kiss on the lips that she surprisingly, reciprocated. He pulled away and looked at her confused expression. "I love you—Always. Remember that," he said before he quickly left.

•~•

Later that evening, the banquet began and noblemen and noblewomen of all ages gathered in the dining hall, laughing, dancing and eating. The room was full of happy faces and Amy made her way around her guests over to Cream who stood by Tails enjoying a laugh. "Hello," Amy smiled. "Having a good time?"

"Wonderful, Amy!" Cream mused. "This party has been just perfect especially with everyone's spirits so high!"

"I have to agree," Tails concurred. "I haven't seen Rouge yet, but I wanted to congratulate her on her engagement to Prince Cordovan. That's quite the catch!"

"You can congratulate her after the announcement," Amy advised. "I was thrilled when Shadow approved of the engagement, but I'm proud of him." Amy looked around the room, seeing how blissful everyone was. "It's too quiet…everything seems at peace."

"Because it's well deserved, my grace," Tails smiled. "This is what you wanted, correct?

She nodded slightly, even though her gut was telling her something was off. "I suppose you're right."

•~•

Meanwhile, in the village, Mobian guards continued to hand out provisions for the strong winter approaching. Snowflakes drizzled down as villagers lined up, already bundled up in their warmest winter wear, waiting to gather free food and other necessities. But unknowingly, Jet stood in the background concealed in a brown cloak as he watched the set of three guards hand out food to the commoners. His hardened expression remained locked on the head guard, as he took mental notes. Another guard came over and plopped down some fresh bread. "This is the last of the bread, we'll have to head back to court to replenish it," the guard expressed.

"Very well," the head guard spoke. "I'll tell Jeremiah to take over before we leave." Hearing that comment, Jet slipped out of the crowd knowing the plan was about to take action.

A few minutes later in one of the alleys, Jet snuck up on the head guard and quickly pushed him from behind, forcing him to smash against one of the stone walls. The guard grunted in response, but before he could retaliate, Jet smothered his mouth from behind and slit his throat with the other hand. Jeffrey came over and helped ease the dying guard to the floor. "Mind the blood, we'll need the uniform," he advised.

"We just need to kill the other two now," Jet noted.

•~•

Back at the castle, Amy stood beside Cordovan as the night progressed. "I'm going to announce your engagement," she whispered.

His ears fell momentarily. "Oh, but, shouldn't we wait for Shadow to return?"

"He's gone with Sonic into town for an errand," she answered. "He'll be back soon," she assured.

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" Cordovan questioned.

"I don't think so, at least, not this time," she clarified. Cordovan seemed skeptical on her comment and she sensed it. "I know that you've lost faith in him, and I've told him the same, but the truth is, I love him, and no matter what he does, I believe in him."

"How can you be so certain?"

She smiled weakly. "They say that marriage is like a promise, and it is that, but the best ones are based on certainty." Cordovan looked over to Rouge standing by some other ladies chatting as he continued to listen to Amy. "I believe marriage is an inexplicable faith in someone else. Even when they do wrong, you still have optimism in their decisions," she finished.

At that moment, something clicked in his own mind as he absorbed her speech on marriage, and suddenly his commitment to this union suddenly didn't sit well with him. But before he could intervene to stop it, Amy had already stepped away and clapped her hands together to gather everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I have an announcement to make." Cordovan slowly made his way over to Rouge. "With the king's blessing, it is my honor to announce the engagement of my beloved lady in waiting, Lady Rouge to Cordovan, Prince of Knothole," Amy smiled. "Their union will be eternal and their love unbreakable."

Everyone began to clap as they watched Prince Cordovan and Lady Rouge hold hands. "Wish them well," Amy finished. With that, a small crowd gathered around the newly stated couple as they congratulated them on their engagement.

Amy watched with a smile until she felt a presence loom behind her. "Ah, short and sweet," Isabelle piped in from behind. "But do you really think this will last by forcing the two of them together?"

She watched as Rouge and Cordovan accepted the good wishes from the guests around them. "I know it will," she said with confidence.

Amy locked eye contact with Cordovan from across the room. To her, he looked happy, but as she looked away, Cordovan's smile slipped. Perhaps, he was starting to have regrets about his decision. After receiving all the well wishes, Cordovan discreetly slipped out of the party and made his way down one of the castle corridors.

•~•

AN: Right now the poll for my next story is tied with _The Hybrid Part II_ at 2 votes and _Brothers of Anarchy_ at 2 votes. Make sure you vote so I can know which story to vote on!


	16. Acts of War

Author's Note: Thank you to all that finally voted in my latest poll. It looks like The Hybrid Part II has won by a landslide. (No surprise there, lol.) It'll be the next story I'll be working on this month and hopefully have completed by the time this story is done. Quick thanks to those that left reviews: Aliciathewolf45, CrimsonDestroyer, MissMJS, xXAmberAddilynRoseXx, and Guest. I'm super happy you guys are enjoying the story!

 **TRIGGER WARNING** : Just a formal warning, this chapter contains explicit description of sexual assault that may distress some readers.

•~•

After a long ride, Shadow and Sonic successfully followed Drago to the location where Finitevus was holding Montgomery. As the white wolf made his way through the tall grass towards a small cottage, a figure leaped out from behind and tackled him to the ground. Sonic held him from behind, trying to wrestle him, but the wolf managed to break free of his grasp and elbow him in the face. Sonic yelped and flew back, just as Drago brandished his sword and got to his feet. But before he could attack, Shadow hopped up from under the tall grass, and stabbed him from behind, killing him.

Once Drago was out of the way, the two brothers broke into the cottage where they found Lord Montgomery strung up by the arms with chains. "Lord Montgomery?" Shadow addressed.

The knight lifted his head in surprise. "My king, are y-you here to free me?"

"It's not your freedom I'm here for, it's for my own," he answered. With that, Shadow stabbed his sword into his chest, killing him. Sonic stood nearby, cringing from the sight; it was hard to watch his brother feed his brutality as king, but by killing the only witness, it would ensure his freedom from blackmail.

•~•

Back at the castle, Prince Cordovan walked down one of the empty halls along with one of the servants after leaving the party. "I'm leaving tonight along with my things." He handed an envelope to the servant as they walked together. "Give this to Queen Amy, but not until tomorrow, understand?" he instructed.

The servant's eyes fell on the envelope curiously. "It isn't urgent, my lord?"

"No, not urgent at all…" His eyes diverted to the floor as they walked. "But it is urgent that I get some distance from her…"

•~•

In another section of the castle, the party had ended and most of the guests had left for the night. Jet and a large group of his men, now wearing stolen guards uniforms, successfully infiltrated the castle without any suspicion under the real guards. "Find the king and bring him to me," Jet ordered. The flock of fake guards split up into groups heading up and down the halls in search of the king and queen.

•~•

Meanwhile, Amy had already retired to her chambers for the night, oblivious to the siege underway. But as she slept, her peaceful slumber was awoken when her doors violently flew open and three guards stormed her room. Amy sat up in bed, alerted and confused by their grand entrance. "Guards, what's happening, what's wrong?"

Jet walked towards her, keeping up his act. "An intruder was seen outside the portcullis," he answered looking around her room. We're just checking in on you, your majesty."

Amy looked over to her bedroom door, where the other two other 'guards' Storm and Jeffrey stood, blocking the entrance. After eying them for a few moments, Amy realized something was not right. With her gut instincts, Amy made a mad dash to escape, but Jeffrey swiftly grabbed her before she could make it anywhere near the door. Amy opened her mouth to scream for help, but the skunk kept a hand over her mouth to keep her silenced. She cried out a muffled scream but he held a knife to her face, daring her to continue.

Amy eyed the knife fearfully and held onto the hand cupping her mouth. "Call for help and I will slit your throat. Do you understand?" he said sternly by her ear. She nodded, complying with their demands.

"Your guards are dead," Jet said by the doors. "Now, where is your husband?"

Jeffrey removed his hand from her mouth to allow her to answer, but kept the knife by her throat, while his other hand gripped her shoulder. "I-I don't know where he is," she answered.

"There are many of us and few places he spends his evenings," Jet spoke. "Don't scream and you might just live long enough to watch him die." Amy gulped, fearing for her own life and for Shadow's.

•~•

At that same time in another part of the castle, Rouge made her way back to her chambers until she heard running feet coming behind her. She stopped and craned her neck to see what all the commotion was about and saw three male guards running straight towards her. The three eventually huddled around the confused female bat as they eyed her with scrutiny. "Um, is something wrong?" she asked, eying them warily. For some reason, Rouge was getting a strange vibe from these guards. Not only had she never seen them before, but they also looked at her differently, making her feel uncomfortable.

One of the guards, a yellow mongoose with black hair, gripped her by the throat abruptly and shoved up against the wall. She gasped in surprise. "Where is your king?" he asked.

Rouge grabbed onto the hand wrapped around her throat, looking on fearfully. "I-I don't know, I think he left the castle," she answered. "Who are you?"

Just at that moment, Lord Finitevus was walking towards Rouge's location from another hall. As he was just about to round the corner, his ears picked up on the sound of a confrontation. Quietly, he slowed his steps and stayed by the corner and peered around. Startled to see Lady Rouge forced against the wall by one of the three guards surrounding her, his eyes widened, "Rouge…" he muttered under his breath.

"Where did the king go? Tell us, girl!" the mongoose barked quietly with urgency.

"I-I really d-don't know," she stammered. "Please, don't hurt me," Rouge pleaded to the three.

At that moment, Finitevus realized the castle was under siege. Quietly, he withdrew his sword plastered on his hip and leaped out from around the corner, revealing his hiding position. "Take your hands off her!" he roared.

The three faux guards looked in his direction and shot piqued expressions. The yellow mongoose released his hold on Rouge and brandished his own sword, holding it out in front of Rouge's neck. "Men, take him down. Make it a nice quiet kill before we alert the real guards," he ordered.

The other two guards charged towards the white echidna, drawing their own weapons. The first guard, a brown bear, swung his sword down in a diagonal direction, but Finitevus leaped out of the way and kicked the other oncoming guard, a brown rat, in the chest. Rouge watched on anxiously as Finitevus fought off the two guards in a sword fight. "Finitevus!"

"Shut up, wench!" the mongoose scolded.

Finitevus slayed the brown bear first, slashing his sword at his neck. The bear staggered forward, clutching as his bleeding neck before collapsing. "Samuel!" the brown rat cried, before gasping in agony. He looked down and noticed a sword sticking out of his gut. He looked back and noticed Finitevus holding the sword plunged inside him before ripping it out violently.

"Bellends!" the yellow mongoose cursed. While he had his eyes off Rouge, he grunted, feeling a powerful knee to his groin. As he was temporarily stunned, he looked back at the bat only to be met with a fist. Rouge had slugged him right in the face making him fall back.

Finitevus rushed over to Rouge with his outstretched arms. "Lady Rouge, are you alright!?" Rouge hopped over his body and ran towards the echidna, leaping into his arms. He embraced her, feeling her shaking in his arms. "It's alright, my dear, you're safe now."

More running feet made their way towards the two, and Finitevus got back into fighting stance believing them to be more imposters. Luckily, it was the actual real castle guards coming towards him. "My lord, are you okay?" the head guard asked.

"We're fine now, but you're men need to do a sweep of the entire castle. Find the king and evacuate he and the queen from court. The castle is under siege by faux guards. I repeat. The castle is under attack!"

•~•

After properly disposing Montgomery's body, Shadow and Sonic walked through the fields back to where their horses were tied. "You can tell Amy the truth now," Sonic noted. "Finitevus has nothing to hold against you now."

"It's a relief," Shadow conceded. "I once thought this nightmare would never end."

"Well, it has," Sonic smiled. "Tonight you can go home to your wife and rekindle your love for one another."

"Thank you, Sonic. You have no idea how much you've helped me."

He cracked a grin. "That's what brothers are for, right?"

•~•

Back at the castle, Amy was still being held hostage by Jet and his men. Jet and Storm stood by the doors waiting for Shadow's arrival, while Jeffery stood behind Amy, keeping watch. "It's taking too long. Your men may have been caught," Amy spoke, breaking the silence. Jet and Storm eyed her as they considered her theory. "They could be coming for you right now without warning."

"Shut up," Jeffrey snapped.

"If you have as many men as you say you do, the halls should be filled with the sounds of battle," she continued.

"Your husband is coming any second," Jet said optimistically. "I just know it."

Her brows furrowed, frustrated that they did not believe her. "Shadow is not here!" She looked to Jeffrey standing behind her. "If you leave now, even if you are caught, I will spare your lives," she assured.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and one of Jet's men, a brown warthog, came in. "One of the guests we interrogated said they saw the king leave earlier before the party."

"He could be lying," Jet theorized.

"I'm telling you, we've looked as long as we dare. Three of our own have been killed, and the real guards are catching on. We need to leave, NOW."

"And what are we to do with her?" Storm asked, pointing towards the queen.

The warthog looked in her direction. "We killed all the other witnesses we crossed. Kill her before she can scream." With that, he left the room.

"I'll do it," Jeffrey spoke taking a step closer to Amy.

Amy backed up with her right hand outward. "Don't! No wrong against your people will be remedied tonight." Without another word, Jeffrey backhanded her hard across the face, making a loud slap and sending her flying towards the floor. Amy yelped and landed on her stomach with a thud. She recoiled from the painful strike.

"Don't speak to me of the wrongs done…you murdered his wife!" Jeffrey snapped pointing over to Jet. The green hawk stood by the door, looking conflicted on Jeffrey's anger placed on her, but even though he didn't entirely agree with it, he still wanted retribution for his murdered wife. "You hung her on a wall like something evil," Jeffrey continued, as he got closer towards her.

She remained still, not wanting to make any sudden moves. "Wave was your wife?" Amy gasped, still reeling from the fall. "Are y-you Jet?" she asked looking over her shoulder towards the hawk.

"Yes…" Jet spoke from across the room. "Why did you execute my wife? Prince Cordovan assured me no harm would come to her."

"We didn't kill your wife," she spoke exasperated. "Someone broke into the castle, kidnapped and killed her. We believe it was one of your own people that did it to turn your people against the Crown. Please, you must believe me," she begged. Jeffrey scowled at her assumption. How had she figured it out? Now it would only be a matter of time before Jet put the pieces together and realized that he was the one behind the murder of his wife.

Jet stepped closer towards the queen, but Jeffrey moved an arm blocking his path. "Don't believe her, sir! She's a liar trying to scrounge for her life."

"Jeffrey, I don't think we should kill her," he pleaded.

"Well, we can't let her get away without punishment for all those that perished from the edict," he argued.

Jet furrowed his brows towards him. "And what exactly do you plan to do in order to punish her?" Jeffrey looked back at Amy still lying still on the floor on her stomach and looking rather vulnerable in her current position. His expression turned dark as a lewd idea came to mind.

Jet instantly read his sinister expression and shook his head in disapproval. "Jeffrey, no, you can't, she's a queen…"

He smirked balefully. "She doesn't look much like a queen at this moment, now does she?" He bent over and grabbed her by the ankles, dragging her towards him. Amy cried out and dug her nails into the carpet as she was dragged in his direction.

"Please don't!" she begged, as he flipped her over onto her back.

"You deserve this!" he growled trying to grab at her wrists. Both Jet and Storm looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

She felt tears stream down her face as she tried to push him off. "Please don't do this, I beg of you!"

He grabbed at her hands trying to pry him off of her but grew frustrated with her resistance. He slapped her again, causing her to yelp and stun her momentarily, giving him enough time to reach for his erect member from under his armor. "I think you should know what desecration feels like, my queen," he spoke ominously. With his free hand, he lifted the sides of her nightgown, exposing her bare lower half.

Amy began to struggle under his assault, but it was too late, he had already forced himself inside her. Amy began to scream but he cupped a hand over her mouth. Her screams were muffled as she felt him propel himself in and out of her.

Jet watched on, horrified by Jeffrey's actions. "Stop it, stop it now!" he bellowed.

Jeffrey shot him an irritated glare as he continued his plunder on the queen. "Shut him up, will you?!" he ordered to the albatross.

Storm obliged and punched Jet in the gut, winding him. The green hawk buckled to his knees as he held his injured abdomen. He desperately tried to catch his breath, while helplessly watching from the sidelines in despair. This is not what he wanted.

Amy groaned as Jeffrey continued his assault. It hurt and she shuddered hearing him grunt in satisfaction with every thrust. Tears streamed down her face, so she turned her head to the side, keeping her eyes focused on the crackling fire in the fireplace, hoping to block out this torture. His hand reached out and gripped her throat tightly, forcing her to look at him. He continued to pump in and out of her as he panted, thoroughly enjoying every moment of his violation. "Now, now, your highness. Don't cry," he mocked maliciously.

He released his hold on her throat, allowing her to breathe. She gasped for air before he flipped her over onto her stomach, to continue his violation from behind. He forced himself back inside her. "Yes, that's it," he moaned, feeling content in finding his stride.

Amy kept her eyes closed, as she tried to block out everything around her. She felt one of his hands, slide towards the front of her chest, roughly pawing at her breasts. "Stop it," she begged, still crying.

"Don't worry, I'm almost finished." He quickened his pace and finally came, finishing inside her. It felt like an eternity and Amy trembled by his climax, feeling his warm seed penetrate her. He pulled out as she laid on her side shaking from the traumatic event. He laughed and stood to adjust his pants as he stared down at his victim. "Well worth it."

Jet gained his bearings and stood, glaring hard at him. "You disgusting lowlife, how can you live with yourself with the act you just committed?" he questioned, scorn-laced in his voice.

Jeffrey revealed a cocky grin. "You act so holier than thou, yet you did nothing to stop me," he countered with a shrug. Jet sagged from his comment, knowing it was true. He had been a coward in the moment, but when the castle bells began to echo through court, the three looked around in alert.

"What is that?" Jet questioned.

"The alarms," Jeffrey stated. "They know we're here. We need to get moving."

"I want a go at her, though," Storm spoke up, looking towards Amy.

"Have at it then, my friend, just make sure you finish quickly," Jeffrey advised.

Jeffrey and Jet quickly made their exit while Storm walked over to Amy to have his turn.

He knelt down in front of her and began to turn her over, but with quick acting, Amy kicked Storm in the chest, toppling him over. With her chance to escape, Amy made a dash out of her bedroom for help. Storm got to his feet and began to run after her, but stopped and decided to book for the exit instead.

•~•

In one of the empty corridors, Amy ran for her life not bothering to look back. Bells tolled in the distance, signaling that intruders had invaded the castle. But as she got closer to the other end, she could hear her own guards shouting to one another. "They're in the north keep!"

Amy halted in her tracks when she saw none other than Queen Isabelle and her guards make their way around the corner. Isabelle looked concerned when she spotted Amy's frazzled figure lingering in the hall alone. "Stop," she commanded her guards.

"Oh thank, heavens. It's the queen," one of her guards spoke in relief.

Isabelle's eyes never left the pink hedgehog as she got closer, feeling something was wrong. "Get back to your posts," she ordered her guards. "The queen will be safe with me in my chambers."

Isabelle led Amy into her own bedroom as guards stood outside her room for protection. "Where is Shadow?" she asked directly.

Amy wandered further into the room, rubbing at her left wrist anxiously. "Uh, they said that he wasn't in the castle, that he wasn't here at all, and when they realized they had failed, that's when they…" Amy's voice trailed off as she looked towards the floor.

Isabelle's stomach dropped. "Oh, my dear child…" She started to step closer, but Amy stepped back in response.

"No! Don't!"

Isabelle obliged, remaining back and looking her over. She could see red marks all along her neck and chest beginning to form. "What did they do to you?"

"The radicals came looking for Shadow, and they were going to kill him," she recounted. "I fought them off, but one of them…" She stopped, unable to utter what had truly taken place.

It was obvious what had happened, but Isabelle needed to hear it from Amy to be entirely certain. "I'm only going to ask you this once, so we are both clear on what you've endured tonight…were you raped?"

Amy refrained from crying; doing her best to hold back her tears, but it was no use. Slowly, she sank to the floor by Isabelle's desk as tears streaked down her face. Isabelle's heart broke for her in that moment. Slowly, she knelt down a few feet away, making sure to keep her distance. "I know you don't want to be touched and that's all right, but you're safe now," she assured calmly. "I don't know how you managed to escape, but you did." Amy placed her hands on her face, feeling humiliated and at fault for this. "You are alive and you will survive this, Amy."

"H-how do you know," she said through sobs.

"Because a long time ago this _also_ happened to me, and I survived." Amy looked towards Isabelle, shocked by the reveal. "They tried to destroy you by taking your pride and your strength, but those things cannot be taken. Not from you, not ever," she made explicitly.

Amy wiped her tears on the back of her nightgown sleeve. "I-I can still feel his hands on me."

"That's why we're going to change your clothes, fix your hair, and erase any mark of their hands on your body," she instructed.

She shook her head, still feeling ashamed. "Please, just leave me be."

Isabelle remained stern. "We are going to do this for you, for Shadow, for Mercia, and for Mobius. They tried to diminish a king tonight by degrading a queen, and they will _not_ succeed. The world will never know what they did to you."

"That's not possible," she wept.

"It is because you will walk out of here and you will face your court as if this never happened."

"No, I can't, I can't!" she croaked becoming more panicked at the thought.

"Yes, you can because you have to. Amy, your guards saw you. You must put any rumors to rest, immediately. These next moments of your life will either define you as a victim, or a powerful queen untouched by a failed assassination attempt. They will define who you are perceived to be; your place in history." Amy shook her head. "Do not let them win," Isabelle pleaded.

She sniffed. "I don't want to do this alone…"

Isabelle extended her hand out towards her, urging her to take it. "Trust me and I'll help you. I promise that I will get you through this." Amy looked down at Isabelle's lent hand, and with reluctance, reached out and placed her hand in hers.

•~•

Later, in the throne room, the entire castle staff, guards, and nobles stayed in the throne room waiting for the arrival of their queen. The guards had successfully captured a few of the radicals, as well as run off any remaining ones. One of those waiting in the throne room was Lord Finitevus. A messenger came over and stopped by his side. "Still no word from Drago?" Finitevus commented.

"None yet, my lord."

Finitevus looked around the room. "And where is the king?"

"In a secure location, the guards are saying. They must have moved him the second the alarms sounded," the messenger deduced.

"They say it was marked radicals wearing stolen uniforms of the guards."

"Well, it seems they killed anyone who saw them as they moved through the castle. You and Lady Rouge were lucky to get away."

"Hm, at least the engagement will surely be off," he mumbled referencing to Rouge and Cordovan. "I just wonder why these fools thought they could succeed in this attempt."

"Perhaps it's because they felt they had nothing to lose, my lord." Finitevus processed that thought and really began to think. Was he to blame for this attack if he had not pushed for such punishment against the branded?

A fanfare commenced, and everyone turned towards the entrance of the throne room. A set of guards led the way as they escorted both Amy and Isabelle into the room. Amy was now wearing one of her royal gowns and was done up with both hair and makeup thanks to Isabelle. Her dress concealed much of her neck and wrists that were evident to abuse that was made from the attack. The two ladies walked to their thrones and Amy remained composed as she sat down in her seat, while Isabelle stood by her side for support. Amy looked out to her people, looking stern and unperturbed.

"My loyal subjects…I reassure you that your king and your queen remain untouched." The crowd murmured gasps of relief from the good news. "These murderous traitors who invaded the castle tonight have achieved nothing, have altered nothing, and will die for nothing."

Her subjects clapped in content by the news. "Long may you reign!"

•~•

After the announcement, Finitevus visited Rouge in her chambers. As he stepped inside, he saw Rouge sitting at her vanity in her robe. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you were right about the imminent attack coming. You saved my life, Finitevus…"

He took a few steps closer. "I take no pleasure in being right," he replied. "Especially as I may have been wrong about other issues. What happened tonight was reckless. It was the act of people who felt they had nothing to lose and I suspect it may have been my doing…"

"Through your pressure on Shadow?" she confirmed.

"I fear this nation is burning and I am the one who lit the match," he spoke as he stared out her open window.

"You controlled a king, I'd say you're being accurate."

He looked back at her. "You betrayed me, and yet, when there was danger tonight, I worried for you," he admitted. "I think about you…"

Rouge looked away, feeling a blush creep onto her face. "I'm engaged to Prince Cordovan, Fintevus. Nothing can happen between us," she reminded.

"I realize that, which is why I need some time away to think about my wrongdoings." He rummaged in his vest pocket and pulled out a scroll and handed it over to her. "Take this. This is where I'll be staying in case you want to get a hold of me, or perhaps change your mind on your engagement," he insinuated.

•~•

In Isabelle's room, Amy laid down on her sofa to get some rest. "I want to sleep but I can't stop shaking," Amy mumbled.

Isabelle draped a blanket over her shaking form and patted her to comfort her. "It's the shock of the night's events."

Suddenly, her door flew open and Shadow walked in. He looked relieved when he saw Amy lying on the sofa in Isabelle's presence. "It's true. You're all right," he smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Isabelle approached him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from getting too close. He looked puzzled by her gesture. "Slowly, Shadow," she warned. "Just give her time, space, and most importantly, listen." Isabelle looked over her shoulder at Amy, now sat up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. "Shall I go?" Amy nodded and Isabelle obliged leaving the two alone to talk.

Shadow took a few steps closer, standing before her. "They said that the guards outside our chambers were killed, but the assassins never made it in, and you were untouched," he recounted.

Her eye contact averted towards the carpet as her ears fell. "I lied, so no one would know," she confessed. Shadow stared at her, feeling a sickness overcome him. What had happened then? With his feared look, Amy knew she had to tell him the truth. "I…I was raped." He went to take another step closer, but she flinched and moved back. "Please don't come any closer!" she beseeched. "I can hardly bear to have you look at me."

Shadow had never felt so broken, helpless, and guilty. His eyes welled up with tears, imagining the terror she had just endured hours ago. Why had he not been there to protect her? "Amy…you are my life and I love you," he said softly. "This is all my fault."

She shook her head. "No, Shadow, it's not," she spoke feeling her eyes tear up again by his hurt expression.

He crumpled to his knees, feeling defeated. "What can I do? I want to help you…"

She clutched the blanket around her form. "…Find them, Shadow. Find the ones who did this to me and kill them."

•~•

AN: Yikes, this was a tough chapter to write but it does escalate the story in an interesting direction. I have no joy in writing rape scenes and believe they should be written if they are necessary to the plot, which sadly, it is. Anyway, to get off this grim topic, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews to see what your thoughts are. Peace, ThePurplePyroHedgie.


	17. Wanted

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, but I want to address some comments that were left in reviews for the last chapter.

Aliciathewolf45: Jet may have not wanted to allow it, but he did let Jeffrey manipulate him into hating the crown, and got him to agree to infiltrate the castle? He's still pretty guilty. :/

CrimsonDestroyer: You're absolutely right. If Finitevus hadn't been so adamant on punishing those that had been victimized by the Three Riders, who knows if the crown would still be in this position. Finitevus has just as much blood on his hands as those radicals that broke into the castle. I'm really glad that although the last chapter was pretty sad, it still brought out some passion in you. As always, thanks for reviewing.

Risingzero: Jeffry will definitely get what he deserves, I promise you that much. Will it happen by Shadow's hands? Well, you'll just have to find out. ;)

Scylla: Yes, Fiona was pretty much written out of the story. I didn't really have a use for her anymore, so I wrote her out of the story. Sorry if you're missing Fiona. I hope you'll continue to read.

Anyway, if you have any more questions, suggestions, or predictions, feel free to leave them into your review. I love seeing what you guys think will happen. :)

•~•

The next morning, Amy sat in bed with her back pressed against the headboard as she stared off into space recounting the events. Her neck was sore—still bruised with marks where Jeffrey had held her down by the throat. But the worst pain was lower, where she had been raped. As she sat in silence, her ears twitched to a commotion coming from the courtyard outside. Quietly, Amy made her way over to her balcony where she saw guards ushering in multiple prisoners in chains into court for questioning. Shadow had been up all night and had ordered that anyone that may have been tied to the attack, be brought in for questioning.

Down in the courtyard, Sonic led a group of men in cuffs before walking over to another guard. "Take as many to the dungeon as you can," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," the guard nodded.

In the hallway towards to the dungeon, Shadow walked down the hall, observing the long queue of branded males leading into the dungeon. There easily could have been fifty prisoners making their way inside as he watched them head indoors. As he neared the tail end of the line, he spotted Sonic coming in his direction. "Did you find the one called Jeffrey?" he questioned quietly.

Sonic shook his head. "His home is deserted but I'm having it watched in case he makes a return," Sonic answered.

Shadow nodded. "Very good."

"Who saw or heard him called by his name, anyway?"

"Um, one of the guards," Shadow fibbed, continuing to protect Amy's secret.

"I'll question him, maybe he knows something else," Sonic suggested.

"Uh, no, I already did. Just question these prisoners to see who might know this Jeffrey. Use all means necessary—the rack, the wheel, I don't care."

Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder sensing hostility emanating from him his voice. "Shadow, you seem shaken, but they failed," he spoke. "You're all right and Amy is all right," he reminded, still not aware of what truly took place.

Shadow shooed his hand away in anger—he was wrong. If only he could confide in what really went on that night, but he couldn't break his promise. Amy had begged him to keep her attack a secret and by damn, he would keep it. "There is nothing small about an attack on the king, Sonic."

"Of course," Sonic agreed before changing topics. "Um, so did you get to Finitevus?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, he disappeared before I could get him." Suddenly, Prince Cordovan walked around the corner looking eager to speak with them. "Cordovan?"

The prince hurried over to the two brothers. "I was going home to visit my brother, but I turned back the moment I heard the news. Where's Amy?"

"She's fine," he lied. "She's getting some much-needed rest is all," he briefed.

"Thank goodness," he sighed in relief. "Shadow, you must know my loyalty lies with you. I never thought by bringing Wave into the castle, that it would lead to this," he defended.

"I know, Cordovan, but you know the leader of this group better than I do. If he is truly behind this attack, he will be found and hanged. But if he isn't responsible, then he needs to help us find the conspirators." In truth, Shadow already knew that Jet was one of the ones who had broken into the castle along with Amy's rapist, but because he was withholding her secret, he could not let them know that he was already aware of Jet's betrayal.

Cordovan nodded with determination. "I'll find him, Shadow. These radicals will not get away with this."

•~•

In the castle courtyard, Amy put on her best winter cloak and walked up and down the courtyard staring at the lines of male prisoners that Shadow had arrested. She made sure to keep her distance as she looked for familiar faces in the crowd. Meanwhile, by the castle entrance, Isabelle, also wearing her best fur coat, sadly watched as Amy surveyed the prisoners one by one. A few moments later, Shadow came out and joined Isabelle's side as he watched his wife in curiosity. "What's Amy doing out here?" he whispered.

"She's looking for her rapist," Isabelle replied quietly back. "And if you don't catch him, that's what she'll be doing for the rest of her life—in every room and in every crowd."

Shadow frowned at the thought; he couldn't allow that, especially since Amy deserved better. She didn't deserve to live the rest of her life in fear. Slowly, Shadow moved away from Isabelle and approached his wife from behind. "…Amy?" She let out a startled gasp and turned, but eased when she realized it was just Shadow. "I'm sorry," he apologized realizing how jumpy she still was. "But, you shouldn't be out here. Please come inside," he pleaded softly.

Amy looked over her shoulder at another group of males, before turning back to look at Shadow. "You're right," she sighed. "Besides, he's not here, anyway."

"All of these men will be questioned and one of them will lead us to him," he promised. Shadow looked down and noticed Amy fiddling with her wedding ring on her finger. She was twitchy, anxious, and practically on edge as her determination to find her rapist ate away at her. "Amy, it would be foolish of me to ask you to try to not think about it, but I urge you to get some rest. He went to reach for her hand, but she jolted away from him, only making him feel worse.

Amy walked away, causing him to follow after her. "I-I can't close my eyes without seeing them, Shadow. Every minute that passes makes their capture less likely."

He walked by her side, keeping a respective distance. "They won't get away," he pledged. "I will find the ones responsible." They stopped and stood under a doorway.

The wind blew past them, causing her quills to flow to the side. "They could be miles away by now," she said dolefully.

He looked at her with determination. "It doesn't matter because I will find them for you. I don't care how long it takes, I will hunt them to the end of the world if I have to."

•~•

A few minutes later, Shadow escorted Amy back to her new bedroom. As he closed the door behind him, he watched as Amy made herself comfortable on the sofa by the bed. "What can I do for you?" he offered kindly. "Are you cold?" She didn't respond, looking at the floor in silence. He frowned by her lack of response. "I'll fetch you a blanket, anyway."

"…I should have known those weren't our guards," Amy finally piped in.

Shadow sighed, seeing she was still dwelling on the subject. "Amy, you were startled in the dead of night. There were three armed men against you. Please don't torment yourself," he pleaded. "I am so sorry that this happened to you—that my choices brought this violence into our home."

"Don't blame yourself for the actions of evil people. We've disagreed about tolerance, but you were just doing what you believed was right, what you thought was best for Mobius," she countered.

He shook his head, feeling guilty by her lack of awareness. She needed to know the truth once and for all. "No, you're wrong. I wasn't doing what I believed was right, or what I thought was best." He made his way over to the sofa sitting across from her. "I made choices…under pressure from another," he admitted.

She looked surprised by his proclaim. "What?"

He closed his eyes, exhaling a sigh. "I was being blackmailed."

Her stomach sank, instantly knowing what he was being blackmailed on. "…Shadow, who found out the truth?"

"Finitevus."

Right then, it suddenly all made sense to her. "All the hardline choices…favoring the nobles, all the violence that you allowed," she listed, finally understanding. She shot him an empathic look. "Why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you?"

"Because if it ever came to light, you needed to be able to deny any knowledge or involvement—I couldn't let you be implicated for what I did," he explained quietly. "I kept thinking I'd find a way out, but things got so bloody, so awful, and…the lies and mistakes kept piling up." Amy couldn't believe Shadow had been hiding this from her all this time. She recalled back to when he had first told her of his dark secret. The two had promised to always share their secrets in order to keep trust, but obviously, that promise had also flown out the window.

"Why are you finally telling me this now?"

"Because I finally found a way out, I found Montgomery. Finitevus had him hidden away at the ready to use him in trial against me."

"Where is he?" Shadow did not reply causing Amy to realize what he had done. "…You killed him, didn't you?"

"I-I had to. Amy, I have done terrible things to protect us, and I have lied to you, time and time again, just to keep you safe," he excused.

"Keep me safe?" she repeated almost insulted by the notion.

Shadow cringed in response, seeing her point of view. "I know the events from last night can never be undone, but the people that did this to you will pay with their lives. I will kill them… and once they're gone, we will come back from this," he assured. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."

A knock on the door drew their attention away and Shadow looked towards the door. "Enter," he beckoned.

Sonic popped his head inside with urgency. "Shadow, you're going to want to see this…"

•~•

Shadow and Sonic stood out in the courtyard watching the guards try to contain the outrage among the prisoners. The prisoners were shouting and struggling in their chains. "It's freezing out here!" one of the prisoners exclaimed. "Let us inside!"

Sonic looked to Shadow for answers. "More prisoners are coming in but the dungeons are filling up. It is getting very cold and many won't survive the night."

"Guards and servants were killed, and they got in because they thought we were vulnerable," Shadow countered sternly. He looked over to one of the castle walls where a guard shoved a prisoner back, trying to keep them in order. "I wanted to be one kind of king, but I was forced to be another. I can't go back now."

Sonic tilted his head in worry. "Shadow, what are you insinuating?"

"—What is needed now is a king to be feared, and not just for the prisoners, but for all of Mobius and you know what? I'll give them one so this never happens again." His eyes hardened on his shivering prisoners. "Keep them outside overnight. Let them freeze," he ordered.

•~•

Later on that day, Rouge and Cream visited Amy in her bedroom. "They told us you were in your old chambers," Cream spoke as they entered. "What's going on?"

Rouge looked around the room, noticing Amy's belongings. There were trunks containing Amy's clothes, jewelry, and shoes all over the room. "Yeah, why are all your belongings here?"

"I'm going to be staying here for awhile," she answered. The two girls suddenly grew quiet, as questions raced their minds.

"Why exactly?" Cream inquired.

"It's because of the attack," she began. "I, um, can't stay in my old room anymore."

Cream blinked in surprise. "Well, you told us you were fine. They hadn't even laid a hand on you. What changed?"

She cupped her hands together. "Uh, that was a lie I told…and one that you will have to tell, too. The truth is, the assassins broke into my chambers and I was raped."

Rouge placed a hand to her mouth, stunned by the news. "Oh, Amy…" Cream was at a loss of words. What on earth had Amy endured that night? How was she remaining so strong in this moment? How close had Rouge come to having the same fate occur to her if it wasn't for Finitevus?

"I'm still in some pain and I'd prefer not to be touched," she advised backing away slightly. "I was beaten before he held me down and…"

"—These males, were the captured?" Cream asked softly.

"No they got away, _he_ got away," she specified. "So I will be staying here, under guard, for awhile." She closed her eyes, feeling her ears lower slightly. "I cannot hear any talk of an heir, at all, not from you, not from anyone until I'm sure that no pregnancy occurs," she made explicit.

Rouge nodded. "Of course, we understand."

Amy opened her eyes and kept her head held high, trying to remain composed and professional. "I'm not ashamed of what happened to me. I was wronged by evil radicals, but this was an act of war and hatred against the monarchy, which is why no one can ever know."

"Amy…we understand, but we don't care about the monarchy. We care about you, we're your friends!" Rouge exclaimed, tears rolling down her face.

Cream's eyes also welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry, Amy, but what can we do to help?"

"Be there for me," she advised. "And don't you girls worry, Shadow will make this right. He will find those people who did this to me and he will slay them."

•~•

After meeting with Amy in her bedroom, Rouge entered the throne room to talk with Shadow. She found him in the middle of overlooking some paperwork with one of his servants and cleared her throat as she sauntered up to him. "Ahem, may I have a word with you please?"

He handed the scroll over to his servant, looking her way. "Of course." He excused his guards and servant, allowing for some privacy between them.

"So…I know what happened to Amy," she started. Shadow looked surprised but kept quiet. "Shadow, I'm so sorry."

He pulled his eyes away, looking down at the floor. "So am I…"

"I can't help but think if I'd helped you weaken Finitevus sooner, things might have gone differently," she speculated.

"Rouge, don't…you are not responsible for this," he assured. "I am."

"We can't undo the choices we made, but we can use all our energy—all our power, to avenge Amy."

"Yes, which is why I won't rest until I do."

Rouge reached into her dress pocket. "Shadow, I heard Finitevus fled, but I might have an idea where to find him."

Shadow's interest peaked. "Really?"

"He gave this to me last night after he rescued me. He told me to visit if I were to…give myself to him," she explained as she handed him a letter.

Shadow accepted it and looked it over, noticing a drawn map to the location of the location he was staying at. He looked at her, beaming by the new information. "Thank you, Rouge. This is greatly appreciated."

She smiled weakly. "You're welcome, Shadow."

•~•

Meanwhile, in another corridor of the castle, Prince Cordovan talked with the messenger he had asked to deliver a letter on the night of the attack. "The letter I asked for you to give Queen Amy, was it delivered?" he questioned quietly.

"I don't think so, my lord," the messenger replied. "The servant I charged to deliver it to Amy was killed just outside her chambers. I don't believe he ever reached her."

He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I see…"

"Do you want it back, my lord?" he inquired. "Perhaps I could find it somewhere in the messenger's pockets."

He contemplated the thought for a moment. "No, that's alright, let the dead rest. But let me ask you this, though, did the assassins really make it that close to the royal chambers?"

"—Prince Cordovan?" a familiar voice asked from behind. The Prince looked over his shoulder, spotting Queen Amy standing at the other end.

"Pardon me," Cordovan politely excused before following after Amy.

The two walked into Amy's study together. "I just found out how close the attackers came—right to your door. Are you sure you're all right?" he probed, concern laced in his tone.

She gave him a fake smile, trying to act normal around him. "Yes, I'm fine," she lied.

"That's good. You were lucky."

"Yes…I was," she lied. "Um, so what were you talking about to that messenger?" she asked, quickly changing topics.

"Oh, that?" he smiled nervously. "I was just asking if he saw King Shadow. I've been looking all over for him.

"He's out at the moment, hunting down another lead," Amy explained. "What did you need to see him about?"

"Shadow asked me to bring back some information about the leader of the attack."

Amy looked curious of the news. "What did you find?"

"I haven't been able to locate Jet, the leader of the peaceful branded people—He's disappeared as it seems."

"Is that all?" she questioned, slightly deflated by the dead end.

He shook his head. "No, I ran into one of the wives of the males that helped attacked the castle."

"A wife?" Amy repeated with peaked intrigue. "Do you think I could possibly come with you to question her?"

"About?"

"The attackers, perhaps she knows their whereabouts."

"Don't you think Shadow might be mad if I take you with me? He acted like I should do this on my own accord."

"I need to go for myself, please, Cordovan," she begged. "Besides, he's out of the castle at the moment."

"Very well. Let's move, then."

•~•

Meanwhile in a farm, far away, Finitevus slept soundly on a pile of hay, oblivious that his secret hideout had been found. As he soundly snored away, he shifted slightly when he felt a rough tap on the bottom of his boot. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to see a sword pointed at his face. Frightened, Finitevus shot up and backed away as he came face to face with King Shadow, the owner of the sword. With a hardened expression, Shadow aimed his sword towards his chest. "Don't bother running, there's nowhere to escape," Shadow warned. "My men are outside and you're surrounded, and there's no blackmail to save you this time," he venomously spat.

"But…"

"Get up," he commanded stridently.

Finitevus slowly stood to his feet with his arms raised. "I won't fight you, but know that I deeply regret the pressure I put you under. I see now that there is nothing more dangerous than men who have nothing left to lose," he elaborated reeling with guilt.

Shadow kept his sword pointed in his direction, not buying his remorse. "Shut up."

"They hate you," he spoke exasperated, referring to the branded. "And I know you hate me too."

Shadow dropped his sword and swung a punch, landing it against his cheek. Finitevus flew back and into a hay pile from the strike. Enraged by everything, Shadow tackled Finitevus to the floor and landed more punches, taking his anger out on the lord. As he swung more hits, he imagined Finitevus to be one of the males that had raped Amy.

"Please stop," he begged, face snapping back and forth along with blood splatter. "I shall be loyal to you, I swear it!" he cried in agony.

Shadow stopped his pummeling and gripped him by the collar lifting his bloody face to meet his. "You will find there is a fate worse than death, Finitevus."

•~•

That night in the village, Prince Cordovan led a female skunk into an abandoned alleyway. "Please, you have to let me go, I know nothing," she begged.

"I know that's a lie, you must know where your husband is."

"I can't tell you, if I do, he'll kill me," she replied.

"—No they won't," another voice corrected.

The female skunk looked to her left, where she saw Amy approach hidden under her cloak. "Your majesty," she spoke in awe.

"If you help us find these males, they will never hurt you or anyone else again," she assured.

"I'm scared, your highness. My husband has not treated me well when I go against him."

Amy could easily relate. Jeffrey had really hit her good when he had attacked her that night. She could only imagine what his wife must have gone through on a daily basis with his sadistic nature. "I can assure you I will ensure your safety on my oath. Now, where did your husband Jeffrey go?" she asked sternly.

"He came back to our house for money to help get him out of the kingdom. He threatened to kill me if I told a soul where he went," she explained.

"And where exactly is he planning to flee?" she continued.

"He wants to head to the Dragon kingdom, but the boat leaving to it, doesn't leave till tomorrow morning. Right now he's staying at a safe house five miles north of here."

"Thank you so much for your information," Amy said appreciatively. She turned to look at Cordovan. "Let's keep moving."

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review!


	18. Hard Decisions

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews last chapter! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story with its ups and downs. I've noticed I'm picking up new readers, so hello to those of you who have joined!

•~•

After obtaining the information they needed, Amy and Cordovan headed back to their horses on the quiet roads. "We need to head back and tell Shadow so he can take further action " Cordovan advised, breaking the silence.

"We're not going back," Amy spoke causing Cordovan to halt in his tracks.

He shot her a bewildered look. "What?"

"The house where Jeffrey is staying is closer to us than the castle is," she reasoned. "If we leave right now, we might be able to catch them before he and the others escape."

"Hold on, _we_?" he repeated in astonishment. "Amy, I am not taking you anywhere near that house. There's no reason for you to endanger yourself."

"—I can identify them!" she bellowed abruptly.

He blinked a few times, confused by her outburst. "How exactly?" Amy stayed quiet at first, uncertain on how to answer the question without giving too much away. Meanwhile, Cordovan continued to scrutinize her facial expression, looking for answers before coming to a conclusion. "You saw their faces?" he assumed.

Her eyes darted back and forth, "Uh, yes, I-I was huddled in a doorway when I saw the three trying to make their escape," she lied. "Please, our only chance of catching them is if we leave now."

Cordovan seemed leery of the prospect as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But without guards…"

"—There is no time! If we miss our chance, I won't be able to forgive myself," she pleaded, almost on the verge of crying, but remained strong, not wanting him to see it. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Not to mention there are three of them, so you are going to need help."

"Yes, but Amy, you're not even arm-" She unsheathed a dagger hidden from underneath her cloak and he looked taken aback by the sight. "—Oh my…" he spoke as he stared at her weapon.

She clutched the dagger in her hand. "We need to capture them alive," she advised. "I want them questioned, and publicly hanged for treason!"

Once again, Amy's stubbornness was showing. He had already dealt with it once when she ordered him to keep quiet on her miscarriage and seeing her so determined, he knew there would be no way to stop her. He sighed in defeat. "I'll take out their legs, then we'll drag them back to court. _Together_."

Amy smiled in victory. "Oh, thank you, Cordovan!"

"—But Amy, listen to me very carefully," he interrupted. "You follow my instructions when we do this. I refuse to allow anything to happen to you under my watch, understand?" he spoke sternly.

She nodded in comprehension. "I will," she replied. "Thank your for allowing me to join you on this quest, Cordovan. You really have _no idea_ , how much this means to me."

"I definitely don't, but I hope this is worth it. Now, come, let's get out of here."

•~•

After arriving to the safe house, Cordovan kicked the front door open with a crossbow in hand. As he entered the home with his crossbow aimed in the darkened house, he looked for the three assassins but found the small cottage to be empty. Cautiously, he lowered his weapon before looking over his shoulder. "They are not here," he called, signaling the okay for Amy to enter.

"Are we too late?" She came inside and closed the door behind her.

Just as he was about to respond, Cordovan's ears perked when he heard more horses making their way towards the home. He looked out the window spotting three figures ride up the hill. "They're coming, hide, Amy!" The two hid under a large dining room table that had a tablecloth draped over it, concealing their location. The door eventually opened and Jet, Storm, and Jeffrey entered the home with lit lanterns in hand. Cordovan kept a finger to his lips under the table, reminding Amy to keep quiet.

"Forced to leave because of your failure," Jet mumbled as he watched Jeffrey lower his lit lantern on top of the kitchen table.

"My failure?" Jeffrey repeated offensively. "I wasn't the one who knew the king would be out during our attack."

"Well, thanks to your plan, guards have swarmed the village. Many of our friends and family are now under lock and key, you monster!" he pointed accusingly. Under the table, Cordovan recognized one of the voices all too well. He looked to Amy and mouthed the name _Jet_ to her, which in turn caused her to nod in agreement sadly.

Jeffrey walked over to the kitchen table where a bag of gold coins was laid out. "My _antics_ certainly left a mark on the crown," he cackled maliciously.

Triggered by his words, Amy unsheathed her dagger. Cordovan's eyes widened, but before he could stop her, she reached out from under the tablecloth and slashed at the back of Jeffrey's calf. Jeffrey screamed out in agony and dropped to the floor as he felt the agonizing pain in his lower leg.

Jet and Storm backed away, confused by what had just happened. Storm pointed towards the table, "What the hell?" Knowing he had to act now, Cordovan came out from underneath and shot Jet in the leg with his crossbow, causing him to collapse to the floor. "Gah!"

He turned his crossbow and shot Storm in his leg as well, making him topple over. "Ahh!" Cordovan looked back over his shoulder while he held his weapon aimed in the two birds directions. "You are all arrested for treason," he bellowed.

Taking that as her cue, Amy revealed her identity and came out from underneath the table to look down at Jeffrey as he bled out onto the floor. "Remember me?"

He smirked as he looked her up and down and chuckled maliciously. "Of course, your highness. Did you come out all this way just to see me?" he mocked playfully.

She glared at him, disgusted that he found her presence to be a joke. "Do you feel any remorse for what you did?"

He huffed. "I make no apologies. You deserved what I gave you, in fact, I'd do it again if I could," he snickered with a smug grin. "Is that why you dropped by? You couldn't resist going for another round with me?" he taunted.

Amy tried to remain composed, but unfortunately, his words were getting to her. She felt her lower lip quiver as flashbacks of the rape plagued her mind. Cordovan sensed her distress and looked from Jeffrey to Amy, processing what Jeffrey had meant. He looked at the male skunk, wide-eyed as realization sunk in. "You…you monster!" he screamed, trying to charge towards him, but Amy blocked him with her outstretched arm.

"Don't!" she shouted.

The prince shot her an incredulous look. "But, Amy, he…"

"—He will be hanged for what he did to me." She directed her attention back to Jeffrey. "You will suffer and die, and I will live. In a hundred years, as queen, I will be remembered and your name will be forgotten."

He spat at her feet. "Damn your pity and damn your king! If it wasn't for my leg right now, I'd have you bent over that table having you take it hard from behind."

Enraged by his lack of remorse and sickening words, Amy reached for the lantern on the table and chucked it at him causing it to shatter. In a matter of seconds, the lantern had ignited his body on fire. "Amy!" Cordovan screamed.

"Aaah!" The flames engulfed Jeffrey's legs before creeping its way up his body. He screamed in agony as the flames burned away at his clothing and flesh. Amy seemed hypnotized as she watched Jeffrey roll on the floor, trying to put out the flames. She found herself enjoying watching him suffer in agony, as he had done the same to her while he had assaulted her.

After a few moments, she looked to Cordovan with a stone cold expression. "Kill the other two," she commanded. "Let them burn for their sins." Cordovan watched as Amy retreated the home, leaving him inside to finish Jet and Storm off.

The young prince walked over to Jet who had witnessed the entire conversation play out. Cordovan looked down at him in disgrace. "I thought I could call you a friend. You said you wanted peace."

"Please, you must believe me. I wanted to stop him, but I was a coward," he said in shame.

Cordovan seemed even more disgusted by this revelation. "You mean to tell me, you watched as that monster raped her? You could have stopped it?"

He closed his eyes, cringing from his harsh tone. "Yes, I'm so sorry…I never wanted this to happen."

Cordovan unsheathed his sword from his hip. "Your just as bad if not worse. You deserve to die," he said before raising his sword.

Jet put his hands up, begging for mercy. "Have mercy, please, don't!" Cordovan ignored his pleas and brought his sword down, decapitating him. Blood splattered on the wood floor, and Cordovan set his sight on his next target, Storm.

Storm was dragging himself along the floor, desperately, trying to escape, but Cordovan walked over without urgency. "You're not getting away that easily," Cordovan tsked, feeling a bloodlust run through him. He stabbed his sword into the back of the albatross, multiple times, ultimately, killing him. Seeing the flames were starting to engulf the entire home, he walked out of the room, just as the rest of the home began to ignite into flames.

Afterwards, Amy and Cordovan stood at a safe distance as they watched the cottage become enveloped in flames. Cordovan glanced to his left, looking at Amy as she stared blankly at the dancing flames burn the house away. He couldn't imagine what she had been through—what those men had done to her, but he commended her for her strength to face the ones that had wronged her. It was strange, but the more he got to know Amy, the more he realized she was the strongest girl he had ever met, and he admired that.

•~•

While traveling back to the castle, Amy and Cordovan stopped in a field to allow their horses to rest and feed. They had been riding all night, and dawn had broken. Cordovan stood by his horse as it fed and watched Amy pet her own steed in silence. As he recounted the night's events, he could only wonder if this was another secret she was keeping from Shadow, like she had with her miscarriage. He gulped nervously before breaking the silence. "Does Shadow know what happened to you?"

Amy stroked the horse's back softly, not looking towards him. "Yes…so does Isabelle and so do my ladies, but what happened to me can never become public knowledge," she made clear. "It would weaken us."

"Amy…you can trust me," he said putting a hand on his chest. "I'll keep your secret, I promise."

She smiled weakly in his direction. "I know."

He smiled weakly in response. "We should keep moving. You're nearly home now," he noted nodding his head to the left. "Not to mention, I'm sure Shadow's worried sick—and I'm sure you're exhausted," he surmised.

She looked in the direction where he nodded his head. In the distance, she could see her castle peaking above a hill with a light fog surrounding it. "Am I?"

He tilted his head. "Hm?"

"I thought that by killing my assaulters, I could find my way back to my old life with Shadow. But how can I? It's done and it can't be undone."

"That's not true." She looked away, closing her eyes. "Look at me, Amy," he commanded softly. Amy opened her eyes, giving him her attention. "Mobius is your home now; your kingdom, and you are still its queen. Your people need you."

"Perhaps you are right, but it certainly does not feel like that. The night I was raped, I felt like I lost a part of me—a part of me that I can never get back," she said sadly.

Cordovan frowned at her discouraging words. "It will take time to feel like yourself again, but…just know that I'll always be there if you ever feel like you can't express yourself to Shadow," he reminded. "I'm your friend, Amy. You and I have been able to share so many secrets together."

"Thank you, Cordovan. You've been such a wonderful and loyal friend to me these past months." She mounted her horse. "I think it's time to return home."

•~•

After returning home, Amy sat out on her balcony, meditating in silence from her journey with Cordovan. Even though her body was telling her to get sleep, her mind was racing faster than ever. She had really started to think and re-evaluate her circumstances and how she would continue on in her life to move past them. Some of her methods to moving on weren't necessarily the nicest ways to help her heal, but she had come to her conclusion and there would be no way of talking her out of it.

Just then, footsteps approached and Shadow appeared on her balcony, looking pleased when he finally found her. "Amy, I've been looking for you everywhere." He stopped and stood by her side, looking down at her. "We've caught and executed nine of the conspirators whose role in the attack was confirmed, but Jeffery…"

"—Is dead, as are his accomplices," she answered in a flat tone.

Shadow stared at her, befuddled by her statement. "What now?"

She looked up at him momentarily. "Prince Cordovan helped me find them last night."

"Wait, you were away from the castle last night? You killed them…together?" he questioned in surprise.

"We did it in the dead of the night. There wasn't enough time to come back to the castle, so I had to act fast because I didn't want them to escape. But you can release the rest of the prisoners, Shadow. It's over." She paused, feeling tears well up in her eyes suddenly feeling emotional again. "It's over," she choked.

He hated to see her so upset again. "Amy…" he said softly as sat down on the bench by her side, trying to avoid getting too close.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "This notion that we could put the pieces back together, I wanted to believe that we could. That we just needed to find these assailants and punish them, but now that they're gone, I realize…I can't change the fact that-"

"—That you blame me for what happened?" he said, finishing her thought.

She wiped at her nose, still crying. "I know it's irrational, but it feels forever linked to you."

Shadow felt his own eyes water. She blamed him for this. "Amy, I was desperately trying to save your life from Finitevus' threats. What would we have done differently if you had known the truth? What good would it have done for me to put you in that kind of danger?" he reasoned softly, trying to hold back from crying, too.

She wiped at her eyes streaking down her face. "I'm not sure. I don't know if it would have gone differently, and we'll never know." She sniffed, wiping her nose. "But I've had some time to think," she said rising from her seat. She turned to face him, looking saddened by what she was about to suggest. "I-I believe we should lead separate lives."

He looked up at her, baffled by her proposal. "W-What does t-that mean?" he stammered, as his heart raced.

She placed her hands together. "That we will continue to work together as king and queen, but I will be your wife _only_ in name."

She began to make her exit, but Shadow rose from his seat. "I can't do that!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him sadly. Shadow shook his head at her, determined to change her mind. "I won't."

"We wouldn't be the first people to do so, Shadow."

"If you're talking about Isabelle and Phillip, we are nothing like them. I would do anything for you, Amy. I-I love you and you love me," he shuddered.

"…And look where that love has brought us." She walked away, leaving him alone on her balcony.

Shadow panted as tears flowed down his face. Feeling angered and defeated, he turned and punched a stonewall behind him, grunting in response. "GAH!" He punched it again, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand. After a few more hits, he tried to catch his breath as his head spun. He had caused his marriage to crumble. If he had known bowing to Finitevus would lead him here, he would have changed everything. Shadow fell to his knees and looked at his hand, now bleeding at the knuckles. He had never felt so alone.

•~•

Later that afternoon, in the dungeons, Finitevus sat in a cell in solitary after being detained by Shadow's guards. Chained by the neck, he sat against the wall, in silence, but looked to his right when his cell door opened. Shadow walked inside and stood before him now with a bandaged hand. "I thought about throwing you in with the other branded prisoners," Shadow began. "They'd rip a fine unbranded noble like you limb from limb," he theorized darkly. "Thankfully, I realized I have a better use for you alive."

The albino echidna looked up towards his king, anxiously relieved. "R-really?"

His expression remained hard. "You cost me more than you could possibly imagine, but your debt will be paid."

"Anything," he groveled. "You ask and it's yours."

Slowly, Shadow knelt down to his level face to face. "Yes…because from now on, you belong to me," he growled. "You will do and say as I command and you will be charged with, well, whatever I damn well please." Finitevus countenance fell as he saw the vengeance in Shadow's eyes, one that he recognized all too well from King Phillip. Shadow definitely was Phillip's son and now he could see he had unleashed the dark side to him. "You're my puppet now," he pointed. Finitevus gulped. "And if you outlive your usefulness I'll have you viciously slaughtered in the night," he warned.

Finitevus closed his eyes, trying to bow his head in respect. "I understand, your majesty."

•~•

After a long day, Prince Cordovan returned to his estate in the countryside but was surprised when he heard an unannounced guest rummaging around in his living room. Alarmed by this, he reached for the handle of his sword and quietly made his way into the other room, prepared to fight the intruder. But as he got there, standing in the living room was a dark mahogany hedgehog in his late 20s, wearing royal clothes, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Cordovan retracted his hand from his sword handle and looked on in awe. "Antoine?"

The stranger looked in his direction with an innocent smile. "Ah, little brother," Antoine said raising a cup of tea in his direction. Cordovan sighed and walked over to greet him. "I let myself in," his brother laughed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Cordovan crossed his arms over his chest, looking him up and down in question. "Why are you here?"

"Well, as the King of Knothole, I suppose you could call it work-related," he said with an ignoble smile. "Your reports have grown briefer and fewer over the months," he noted. "Why is that?" Cordovan remained silent only making his brother grow suspicious. "You were supposed to befriend Shadow and find out what kind of king he is—find where he's vulnerable and whatnot, but as I hear it, you've grown closer to the _queen_ instead."

He froze as his anxiety rose. "Antoine, I-"

"—I'm told she's a great beauty," he continued, cutting him off. "Have you fallen for her?" he smirked with intrigue.

Cordovan kept a stoic expression as he shook his head in denial. "No, of course not."

Antoine smiled. "Good, because if the time should come when you need to choose between your new friends and your family…well, your choice should be clear."

Cordovan gulped and put on a nervous smile as his brother embraced him in a brotherly hug. "Of course…"

•~•

Meanwhile, back at court, Amy enjoyed a peaceful moment on her balcony before heading to bed. Footsteps approached and she turned only to find one of her female bed chamber servants behind her. "Excuse me, your grace, but we found this as we were clearing out your things in your old room," she spoke. Amy looked down at her hand where she held a sealed envelope. Amy accepted the letter and noticed Cordovan's royal seal on it. "It must have slid under the carpet when it was delivered the other night," the servant smiled.

"Thank you," she nodded. The servant walked off, leaving her by herself. Amy began to tear open the letter, interested to know what Cordovan had sent her. She had overheard Cordovan talking to one of the servants the other day about some letter he had sent her, but she hadn't put much thought into what it was about. As her eyes began to read the letter, she envisioned Cordovan's voice as she read it in her mind:

" _Amy, when you read this letter, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but seeing you again would have weakened my resolve. I know that I agreed to marry Rouge on the behalf of Mobius, but I realized I couldn't go through with your request. I discovered that my heart lies with another… As it turns out, I've fallen in love with a queen."_

Amy lowered the note in her hands, feeling her heart flutter for a moment. So it was true. He did have feelings for her.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review! :)


	19. The Getaway

Author's Note: Thank you, CrimsonDestroyer, risingzero2001, aliciathewolf45, aqua9597, and Captain for your reviews. I've noticed I've been getting some comments and PM's about how much people are enjoying the AmyxCordovan interaction. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, even I myself enjoyed seeing the two together when writing it and I'm a huge Shadamy fan, haha. Don't worry other readers who may not be a fan of Cordovan, this is a Shadamy story for a reason!

•~•

Three days later, guards removed the frozen bodies outside in the courtyard. Plenty had perished during the cold nights, and they were required to be properly disposed of. As Sonic helped the guards move the deceased bodies, two males, Arthur, a brown squirrel, and Samson, a raccoon, made their way over to the King's deputy. "Ahem?"

The blue hedgehog spun around and was surprised by the sight. "Arthur," Sonic addressed. "And Samson? What brings you two here?"

"After hearing about the attack on the castle, the Freedom council wanted us to get a look at the severity of the kingdom," Arthur answered.

"My brother has been handling the aftermath fairly well," Sonic explained. "I think we have it covered."

"What about the young prince from Knothole, has he been detained and questioned?" Samson inquired.

"Prince Cordovan?" Sonic repeated. "Why would he be?"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. "Because according to the report, he was the one who brought this attack on the castle!"

Seeing this was more than he could handle, Sonic felt it was best to bring this to Shadow to handle. "You know what," Sonic started. "I'll take you to my brother and he can discuss this further with you."

"Lead the way, then," Samson ordered.

•~•

At that same time in another part of the castle, Amy sat on her windowsill in her bedroom with her nose in a book. A soft knock on her door pried her eyes from the pages and she looked to her bedroom door. "You may come in," she responded. The door opened and Shadow walked inside carrying a bundle of logs. "Pardon my entrance, but the castle is freezing and as I suspected, your hearth's gone cold," he said gesturing towards the fireplace. He walked over and knelt down, placing the logs on the floor. "I'll only be a moment," he promised.

Amy watched him with a blank expression seeing exactly what he was trying to do. "How long are you going to keep playing this game?"

Shadow used the iron rod by the fireplace to poke at the wood inside the fireplace. "I don't understand what you're talking about," he replied with feigned ignorance.

"I told you that we would lead separate lives," she reminded. "And yet, every day, you come here with something to keep me more comfortable." Shadow kept his eyes on the fire, placing a log or two into it as he listened to her catch onto his methods. "You don't say anything, but I can feel you pressing me to talk."

He stood back upright, dusting off his hands. "You're wrong. I don't expect you to talk to me or do anything you don't wish to do."

She stared at him for a long moment, scrutinizing his response before brushing it off. "I was thinking it might be good to get away from the castle for awhile—away from the memories."

Shadow gave a soft smile at the thought. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." He took a few steps in her direction. "I'll come with you to make sure you're safe."

"I'd prefer to go alone," she quickly retorted making his smile fade. "Don't you see, Shadow? If we go together, it will only give you hope. Hope, that things will return to the way they were," she explained.

He shook his head sadly. "I don't have hope. I know that I'm a constant reminder of what happened." He walked back over to her bedroom door, stopping just in front of it. "I'll send additional guards to accompany you." He bowed his head respectively before departing.

•~•

A few minutes later in Rouge's bedroom, Amy met with Cream and Rouge to offer her proposal. "You want us to join you, then?" Cream smiled

"Yes, I would love for both of you to attend my holiday. I could use the getaway, but I want some distraction, and you two are my best friends. My servants have already started packing and we'll leave by tonight."

Cream clapped her hands in excitement. "I can't wait, I'll go fetch my servants to start the packing process. Amy and Rouge watched as Cream hurried out of the room, leaving them alone.

"And what about you, Rouge? You've been awfully quiet," Amy noted.

"I think I might have to skip out on this adventure sadly," she answered.

"Why?"

She leaned back into the sofa. "To be honest, I'm just not feeling very well."

Amy sagged at her comment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps you should see the physician then, I don't want you getting sick!"

Rouge nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'll do just that, but right now I really want to get a couple more hours of sleep, I didn't get much last night. I was tossing and turning all night."

Amy stood from her seat. "I'll leave you to it then." She walked over to her bedroom door just as Rouge climbed into her own bed. "Feel better, Rouge. I'll make sure to have you looked at."

Rouge pulled the covers over her and laid her head on the pillow. "Thank you, Amy."

•~•

In the throne room, Shadow was called to meet to meet the Freedom Council representatives, Arthur and Samson. The two representatives made their case on imprisoning Prince Cordovan, but Shadow wasn't as certain on their proposal. "Prince Cordovan has been a loyal ally and patriot to the crown. I struggle to see him as dangerous," Shadow argued after hearing their plea.

At that same time, Amy was making her way to the throne when she overheard some of the conversation. Discreetly, she stood by the open door, keeping out of sight to eavesdrop on the discussion.

Arthur sighed in frustration. "I understand your reluctance, your highness, but he is the one who brought the enemy into your home. The Freedom council sent us here to come and retrieve him so he can be tried and held accountable for this violent attack on the castle."

"What do you plan to do to him?" Shadow questioned curiously.

"If we find him guilty he will be hanged," Samson answered.

Amy's ears dropped by the thought. Quietly, she made her way down the hall. She had to get to Cordovan and warn him before it was too late.

•~•

As Amy made her way down the hall, Cream spotted her from the other end. "Amy! I'm all packed and ready to accompany you on your vacation," she waved.

"Good, but I hope you don't mind because we'll be making a small pit stop along the way."

"That's fine with me," Cream smiled. "I just want to make sure you have a good time."

They turned a corner and found Tails at the other end. "Tails," Amy called getting his attention. The kitsune made his way towards her.

"Yes, your highness?" he bowed.

"I need a carriage at once," she ordered.

"Oh, that's right. Shadow told me you wanted to get away from the castle, and as the new Captain of the Royal Escort, I will provide you to your destination."

"Very well, let's get moving then."

•~•

After getting the carriage, Amy got to Cordovan's estate to fill him in on what she had overheard. Amy watched as Cordovan frantically walked back and forth all over his bedroom, gathering belongings to pack. "I knew this would happen eventually," he grumbled.

Amy watched as he reached for his sword, placing it on his back. "I won't let anything happen to you," Amy promised. "You'll travel in my carriage along with Cream and me."

"And where exactly am I suppose to go?" he questioned anxiously.

She tapped her chin. "If only we could get you back to the Knothole kingdom, but the docks will be crawling with guards."

"My brother is not in Knothole at the moment, he's at an estate a day's ride south from here. It belongs to one of his friends—he winters there often."

"If we can get you there, you can travel to Knothole under his protection," she theorized.

Out of nowhere, they heard a loud pounding on the door. Both Amy and Cordovan looked to the door in a panic. "Prince Cordovan, by word of the Freedom Council, we demand you open up!" a voice dictated.

Amy moved around him towards the back window. "Quick to my carriage," she said in a hushed voice. "It's in the alley out of sight." She opened the windows up and got up on a chair hopping out. Cordovan took one last look at his living room before following her out.

•~•

That night, Prince Cordovan, Amy, Tails, and Cream arrived at Antoine's estate. They entered the large dining room area where King Antoine was already in the middle of a banquet full of noblewoman and nobleman. The king turned away from a conversation he was having as he spotted his brother and Amy walk in. "Brother, what a delightful surprise!" Antoine smiled as he approached the two. He walked over to Amy and bowed his head in respect. "Queen Amy, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Cordovan speaks _very_ highly of you."

Amy gave a small bow of the head in return. "King Antoine, I apologize for us dropping in on you announced-"

"—Nonsense, you two are always welcome to my abode," he chuckled. "In fact, you'll grant us the privilege of being our guest of honor."

Cordovan cringed at the thought, especially with Amy's current situation she was still getting over. "Oh, we wouldn't want to _delay_ the queen, Antoine," Cordovan insisted.

"He's right, I was planning on continuing my journey anyway," Amy smiled sheepishly.

"Not without a rest for your horses, surely, and perhaps somewhere to sleep for the night?" he offered with a grin.

It was a nice thought. They had been traveling all day to get there and she was a bit hungry and not to mention tired. "…Well," she said hesitantly.

"Oh come, how often do the king of Knothole and the queen of Mercia get to meet? Grace us with your friendship, allow our two nations to share more than just a border."

"Of course, I would be honored," she replied in polite defeat.

"Wonderful! We'll ready you a chamber at once." Antoine looked to Cordovan and patted him on the shoulder. "Cordovan, let's get you _settled_ in, shall we?"

"Oh, yes," he smiled sheepishly. His brother led him further away and pulled him into a corner where his friendly façade suddenly dropped. "I told you, you were supposed to be getting close to Shadow as my eyes and ears, yet you're here absconding with his wife," he scolded quietly. "How exactly do you think he'll respond to that?"

"I didn't have a choice," he answered defensively.

"What possibly could have prevented you from-" Cordovan pulled his shirt collar to the side, revealing the branded mark left on his right shoulder. Antoine stared at the mark in horror before re-meeting his eyes. "…Oh."

"If you're wondering when this occurred, it happened a few months ago," he finished before covering it.

"So why are you and Amy really here then?"

"The Freedom council is looking for me. They believe I am responsible for the attack on the castle. Amy found out and came to my home to warn me. One thing led to another, and we came here where hopefully I can remain protected under you," he explained.

Antoine placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, little brother. I won't let anything happen to you."

•~•

Back in Mobius court, Shadow allowed Sonic into his chambers. "Prince Cordovan was not arrested," Sonic reported.

"I heard," Shadow replied.

"I questioned one of Cordovan's servants, and he said that he escaped in Amy's carriage."

"Amy got him away?" Shadow questioned in surprise. Sonic nodded. "I wonder where she's taking him? She has the heart of a warrior, you know."

Sonic agreed with a nod, looking slightly saddened. "Yes, despite everything that's happened to her…"

Shadow did a double take, as he stared at his brother in disbelief. "You know?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"I figured it out eventually. You seemed so unsettled the day after, and Amy also seemed rattled, almost traumatized," he admitted. "Is Ames all right, though? I've been worried sick about her."

"I don't know," he said softly. He walked away, placing his hand in his pocket. "Every choice I've made has led to what happened."

"They were Finitevus' choices, not yours," Sonic corrected.

"But now that he is out of the picture, it's still Amy that's doing what must be done. It's time that I worked with her. She's fighting this witch hunt and I must too."

"You can't go to war against the Freedom council, you know that."

"There must be some way to at least loosen their grip," he expressed. "When Amy returns I don't want her to see me pretend that I am blind to injustice. I want her to see the king she thought she married," he said with determination.

Sonic smiled as an idea crossed his mind. "I wonder what the Freedom Council would think if one of their own members were found with the mark of the rider on them," Sonic pondered aloud with suggestion.

Shadow caught onto his idea, as he contemplated the thought himself. "That's a very good question, Sonic."

•~•

Back at Antoine's estate, Amy watched a band play music and smiled by the upbeat tone. Guests had gathered on the dance floor, dancing to the music while others socialized in corners of the room. After talking to his brother, Prince Cordovan spotted Amy and joined her by her side. Seeing her looking content with the music, he offered out his hand to ask her to dance, but Amy flinched in response, not wanting to be touched. Cordovan dropped his hand, realizing his mistake. She was still sensitive to a male's touch and presence and knew he had to respect her boundaries. "You shouldn't stay just to be polite, you know. My brother's parties have a tendency to become somewhat _scandalou_ s."

Amy turned, giving a coy smirk. "Well, now I'm intrigued."

"No, you don't understand. I really don't think this is the right place for you at the moment," he argued softly.

"You don't think you're exaggerating at all?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to look at for you." Amy smiled at the thoughtfulness of his concern.

At that same moment, King Antoine rolled around from one of the corners with a goblet of wine in hand. From across the room, he spotted his brother whispering something into Amy's ear causing her to laugh slightly. Seeing this, gave him an idea as he took a large gulp of his wine before he snapped his fingers, gathering everyone's attention. The music died down and the chatter stopped, giving the king the spotlight.

"Thank you all for coming!" He raised his goblet in the air. "A toast to our guest of honor, Queen Amy." He looked in her direction as the rest of the guests landed their eyes on her. "You're radiant like Venus rising from the foam-flecked sea!" Everyone in the room cheered her and smiled. "And tonight for entertainment…I will select one nobleman and one lady to give us a _show_."

Cordovan cringed once he heard what his brother was planning. "…Oh no," he said as he felt his ears go down in submission.

Amy noticed his distressed expression. "What's wrong?" she whispered. Before Cordovan could explain what was about to take place, his brother continued on his announcement.

"—It is to your benefit to wear your heart on your sleeves tonight, because my game, as always, will be to pair those who share a secret desire for each other," he finished. The crowd continued to ooh and aw in response. "For my first couple, I call upon Lord Lepine," he smiled pointing to a handsome gray wolf. Everyone looked at the grinning canine. "And Lady Marilyn," Antoine finished pointing to a beautiful orange and white feline.

The two chosen guests walked over to a futon and sat down. Curtains were drawn allowing guest to watch as their silhouettes moved in closer and began to kiss. The movements behind the curtains began to get heated, as their bodies got close and lowered out of sight. Soon enough soft lewd moans of ecstasy were heard as guests gathered around to watch it intensify.

In another corner of the room, Tails and Cream watched and cringed from the sight. "What if the king asks me to play one of his games? I don't want to kiss another guy," Cream exclaimed in panic.

"Should we retire then?" Tails inquired.

"Yes!" Cream and Tails left their drinks on a table and held hands as they quickly left the party together.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the room, Amy also watched the spectacle in shock. "I'm beginning to see why your brother's wife prefers to remain in Knothole," Amy spoke quietly. "I think I may retire to my chambers, my curiosity has been satisfied and I don't think this is an appropriate party to attend without my husband."

"I understand," he replied.

"Well, goodnight," she smiled before retreating.

"Goodnight, your grace." He watched her wander out of the party, but suddenly felt the urge to go after her. He began to follow her, but Antoine stepped in his path, preventing him from reaching her. "And where are you off to, little brother?"

He groaned in annoyance. "Why don't I have a normal family?"

"Because you're a prince of the blood and a brother of the king."

He shook his head and scoffed. "You're not charming me tonight."

"Then may I apologize?" he said placing a hand on his back. "I was wrong earlier. Bringing Amy here was a brilliant idea," he commended. Knothole is like you at Mobian court, a small presence surrounded by powerful one."

"I already know why you need me to spy," he mumbled in derision.

"Forget Shadow," he dismissed with a hand wave. "He's a Mobian hardliner. We'll never win him over, but Amy, you say, is open," he pointed. "A sympathizer, even—she is the royal you should be getting close to."

Cordovan tilted his head to the side in incredulity. "Are you asking me to seduce the queen of Mobius?"

"She has influence over her husband," he countered in a sing-songy tone.

He took a step back at the thought. "I-I can't."

"Oh come now, she saved you at her own risk today. She clearly likes you," he smirked suggestively. Cordovan looked away, unsure of his brother's suggestion. "Take her to your bed," he ordered. "They all fall in love with you after that," he chuckled.

There had been a time in Cordovan's life where he had been a bit of a bed hopper, charming rich noblewoman, and other suitable girls, but he had left that side behind. "Those days are behind me," he proclaimed proudly. "Besides, Amy has no romantic feelings for me."

He scoffed in amusement. "Like you've never changed a girl's mind before…"

He shook his head, annoyed at the idea of playing with Amy's heart especially in a time like this. "It's not possible. This is not even close to the right time," he argued.

Antoine raised a curious brow at his comment. "And why is that?" Cordovan remained mum on the topic. He had sworn to Amy that he'd keep her attack a secret, and he would not betray her trust. Not ever.

"Look, I'm just not interested in her. To be honest, she's a bit prudish for my tastes," he lied. "Now, good night, brother," he finished before walking off.

Antoine watched as his younger brother left the party. After his conversation, he knew just by his tone and demeanor that he was not being truthful with his feelings towards the queen.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave me a review! :)


	20. The Plan

Author's Note: Thank you, Risingzero2001, aliciathewolf45, aqua9597, Captain and CrimsonDestroyer for your last reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for the late update!

•~•

Back at Mobian court, Arthur and Samson spooned in bed together after a heated romp. The two males panted, out breath from their latest performance. "You were great," Arthur praised with a lazy smile.

"Not too bad yourself," Samson chuckled with his own sly grin. He rolled over and pecked him on the lips giving him a chaste kiss. "I'll be rejoiced to get out of this kingdom by tomorrow," he said as he moved out of bed and began to put on his clothes. "Perhaps our next assignment will be in the Acorn kingdom and we can visit that little resort outside the kingdom, you know the one," he hinted with a sly grin.

Arthur sat up in bed, watching him get redressed while admiring his physique. "It'll be a perfect romantic getaway."

Samson caught his longing gaze and cocked a curious brow in response. "What is it?"

He shook his head and smiled innocently. "Nothing, it's just, I love you, you know."

Samson cracked a smile back hearing the sincerity in his tone. "I love you, too." He walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make sure I'm not seen when I leave."

"Alright, good night, love," he called to his retreating form.

Samson opened the door and looked back at his boyfriend for one last time. "Night, sweetheart."

•~•

A few minutes later, Samson made his way down the hall towards his own chambers, but stopped when he felt like he was being followed. Feeling paranoid, he looked around not seeing anyone in sight and continued his journey. But as he rounded a corner, a cloaked figure wearing all black appeared at the other end of the hall. Samson turned to make a run for it, but the cloaked figure got to him before he could scream. He tripped Samson, causing him to land hard on his side.

As Samson tried to scramble away, the figure flipped him onto his back and pulled down his collar. Under Samson's struggle, the figure proceeded to brand him with the rider's mark. Samson screamed in agony as the brand scorched his flesh before he released him. Quickly, Samson got to his feet and ran for his life down the hall.

The figure watched him depart before pulling off his hood revealing himself to be none other than Sonic! "Stage one set."

•~•

Meanwhile, back at Antoine's estate, Amy and Cream waited for the servants to finish their beds for the night. The two girls sat out on the patio together enjoying the night sky in silence. After a long moment of silence, Cream turned and looked at her friend. Just from her expression, Amy looked deep in thought and heavily conflicted. "What are you thinking about, Amy?"

Amy's eyes focused on the moon high in the sky as she processed her question. "That everything feels so distant and that I cling to that distance, Cream."

Cream tilted her head, lost on her statement. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I can't stand any male trying to touch me; even a courteous touch of the hand," she explained, thinking back to earlier in the night.

Cream frowned, realizing where she was going with this. "Oh...well it's normal," she assured. "Especially after what happened…I'm sure it will pass eventually."

Amy looked at her, not as optimistic. "What if this is what my life is going to be like from now on?" she hypothesized.

Cream shook her head. "That's not true, you will recover fully because you're strong."

Amy closed her eyes as her ears went flat against her head. "I-I don't feel strong. I feel like I'm sleepwalking and I don't know how to wake up," she admitted.

"Have you talked to Shadow about any of this," Cream probed curiously.

"A little, in fact, I told him that I couldn't be intimate with him anymore. I don't know if I'll ever be able to be that vulnerable again, and I don't want my nightmare to bring him down," she explained. "Who knows if I could ever show him my heart again…"

"If your heart wants to sleep, let it. Many things can be forced out of duty." Amy reached over and hugged Cream unexpectedly. The young rabbit embraced her back, trying to comprehend what Amy was going through at the moment. She couldn't imagine how she truly felt.

"Thank you for joining me on this journey, Cream."

"You're my friend, Amy. I'll always be there for you," she smiled.

•~•

At that same time at Mobian court, Arthur was woken from his sleep after getting word that Samson had been arrested. The brown squirrel made his way into the throne room with urgency. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur questioned anxiously. He looked to the right seeing Samson held and detained by two guards. "Why is he being held?"

"He's one of them—a radical," Shadow answered simply.

"That's insanity!" Arthur barked. "Unhand him, right now," he demanded.

Seeing his disbelief, left Shadow with no other choice. The king sighed sadly. "Show him," he commanded. One of the guards holding Samson pulled down his collar revealing a freshly branded and bloody mark of the riders on his shoulder. Arthur's eyes widened with dread as Shadow nodded in confirmation. "He's a heretic as you would say."

"Listen to me, I was branded against my will! I was attacked," Samson defended.

"I've known Samson for years, his loyalty is indisputable!" Arthur argued.

"His loyalty has surely run out." Shadow looked to his guards. "Take him to the dungeons."

"No, wait!" Arthur begged. "He's a good person."

"You insisted that those who carried the mark were traitors. I'm only carrying out the edict that you and the council authorized," he countered with a smug smile.

The guards dragged Samson away, kicking and screaming. Arthur followed after them, leaving Shadow and Sonic alone in the throne room.

"Do you really think this will work?" Sonic questioned skeptically. "I mean, the two are secret lovers, but do you really think Arthur won't let Samson take the fall?"

"He loves him, and I know he'll do whatever he can to protect him. It will work," Shadow said with determination.

•~•

The next morning, Amy brushed her hair in front of the vanity as she got ready to leave. But when she heard a knock on her door, she stopped combing and turned around in her seat. "Come in," she called sweetly.

The door opened and Prince Cordovan sauntered inside. "Good morning, your grace."

"Oh, Cordovan, what brings you here?" she smiled as she stood to greet him.

"I came to say goodbye. After last night, I'm sure you don't wish to linger any longer than needed," he started. "But I also wanted to thank you for helping me escape."

She smiled graciously. "I was glad to do it."

He rubbed the back of neck nervously. "There's just one thing I'm curious about…"

She tilted her head to the side in intrigue. "Oh, and what's that?"

"It's just…I was thinking a lot last night and, well…will you really go back to Mobian court when you're done with your vacation?" he inquired curiously, almost hinting that she shouldn't.

"Well, where else would I go?" she laughed lightly.

He turned serious. "Have you considered heading back to Mercia?" She faltered at the thought causing him to continue his explanation. "You might be safer there than here."

"There is unrest in both kingdoms, Cordovan."

"But here you have a husband whose decisions endanger you," he countered passively. Amy remained silent, almost looking offended by his comment. "I'm sorry, but it's true," he concluded.

"Whether it's true or not, it's me that will deal with the final decision. There are things you don't know about my marriage, things I will not share with you."

He chuckled softly at her. "I admire your loyalty, but-"

"—You have no idea what Shadow's intentions are, or how he's suffering because of what happened. But beyond that, I don't trust your motives in this advice."

His right eyebrow raised in surprise, as he looked taken aback by her truth. "Why not?"

She exhaled before recomposing herself. "Because I read your letter."

He froze, feeling his heart skip a beat. Did she mean the letter where he confessed that he was in love with her? If that was what she was referring to, then, what did she think? How did she feel? He took one step back, cautiously as he felt the atmosphere change suddenly. "Oh, y-you never said…"

"—I know that you tried to get that letter back. One of the servants you sent to retrieve it told me so," she explained. "You wished that, that letter had never been sent, and I respected your wishes."

"Look, Amy, I wrote that letter thinking I'd never see you again," he defended. "You have to understand that it was not an attempt at seduction."

"I know," she smiled weakly. "None of us are responsible for our hearts, only our actions. I'm not accusing you of anything."

His tense stance eased in relief. "Then there isn't much to say, is there? I suppose honesty does that." Amy just smiled back at him, keeping quiet, while Cordovan returned a small smile. "Well, goodbye, then," he said as he began to turn.

"Goodbye, Prince Cordovan, may you have better fortune than Mobius has offered you thus far." Cordovan bowed respectively, then turned and left.

•~•

Back at Mobian court, Sonic stumbled across Arthur leaving Samson's cell. The male squirrel looked distraught after his visit, but composed himself in front of the young prince. "Please, I can't explain Samson's brand, but I know he's good and he still has his soul. Perhaps you can speak to your brother and ask him for mercy?"

"You along with Finitevus convinced my brother that the brand is a mark of a heretic—a witch, a radical traitor," Sonic listed. "Perhaps _you_ could convince him that you and the Freedom council were wrong about all of this."

He rubbed his left arm uneasily. "Would he truly listen?"

"I think so," Sonic noted.

"Fair enough. I'll speak to him on this matter."

•~•

Meanwhile, at Antoine's estate, after getting dressed, Amy and the servants finished packing up her belongings to leave. But their activity was interrupted, when another female servant entered the room looking frantic. "My grace, the Freedom Council guards are here and they want to arrest Prince Cordovan!"

Amy's eyes widened with anxiousness. "Where is he? Have they caught him yet?"

The servant shook her head. "No, my grace. The representative is still downstairs, but Prince Cordovan is in his chambers unaware of the news."

"Lead me to his room, then," Amy ordered. "And get my guard Tails at the ready!"

"Yes, my grace," the servant curtsied before fleeing the room.

•~•

A few minutes later, Amy and Tails met in Cordovan's chambers with the prince. "They traced you to this location somehow, but luckily your brother is stalling them downstairs," Amy explained to the frantic prince.

"She's right, my lord," Tails agreed. "If you don't appear soon they'll force their way up here to find you."

"My brother doesn't have enough soldiers here to stop them," Cordovan sighed. "I'll surrender."

"No, they'll hang you!" Amy pleaded.

"It's the only way to keep everyone safe," he argued.

Amy turned and looked at the crackling fire in the fireplace as an idea came to mind. "No, there is another way." She looked at his sword next to his hip. "Give me your sword." Reluctantly, Cordovan unsheathed his sword and handed it over to his queen.

"What are you up to, Amy?" Cordovan questioned as he watched her.

"The brand is what brought them here, so we'll have to get rid of it," she explained. Tails and Cordovan watched as Amy extended the tip into the flames to heat it.

"Burn it off?" he realized. "They won't be fooled, they'll know what we did or at least suspect it."

"They will, but all we need is enough doubt to prevent a hanging," she countered. "With that and my support, we may convince them to arrest you and take you back to court, where Shadow can help us."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Tails piped in. He walked over to retrieve the sword still stuck in between the logs in the fireplace.

"Very well. I'll do it." Cordovan took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt while he looked over to Tails holding the lit tip of the sword at the ready. "Have you done this before?"

"No, but I saw it done during my recovery after war," he explained. Cordovan laid down on the sofa, and Amy sat on the footstool nearby. With crucial seconds ticking by, Tails walked behind the armrest of the couch where Cordovan's head was propped up, waiting for the next command.

Cordovan closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do it."

"Here we go, then." Tails lowered the sword tip and pressed it against Cordovan's shoulder over the mark.

Cordovan screamed as he felt his skin scorch from the intense burn. "GAAH!"

Without a second thought, Amy reached for his hand and grasped it. "Hold my hand!" Cordovan gripped her hand through the pain as he cried out in agony. Amy looked down as she held his hand and suddenly realized what she was doing. She was touching another male for the first time in days and hadn't even realized it. "I have you," she assured him. Tails removed the sword's tip as Cordovan panted and shuddered from the pain that lingered.

The prince's eyes met hers, weak from the pain. "Amy…" he mumbled.

"It's alright, you're alright," she softly cooed, allowing her thumb to stroke the side of his hand.

"It hurts," he groaned. "Please, don't let them take me."

She stroked his hand in hers. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

•~•

After the procedure, Amy, Cordovan, Cream, and Tails appeared downstairs before the Freedom Council representative and his set of guards. "You removed the brand," the dark wolf accused.

Cordovan stood weakly with half his shirt on, looking woozy and sweaty after being put through the procedure. The area on his shoulder where the brand had once been was now bloody and showed no indication of a mark ever being present. "You'll die regardless, you know," he tsked the group.

"Lord Cordovan had a wound that needed cauterizing," Amy defended calmly. "It was the result of a drunken sparring accident with my guard, Tails. Isn't that right, Tails?" she questioned, looking over to the teen fox.

"It is," he agreed with confidence.

"I'm here under Arthur's orders to see that justice is taken care of," the wolf argued.

"Then justice will be served," Amy agreed. "We'll all go back to Mobian court together to ensure justice is served."

•~•

In the throne room, Arthur met with Shadow to discuss Samson's imprisonment and his death penalty. "The Freedom Council's brutality is tearing my kingdom apart," Shadow started. "It must end."

"I'd hoped the son of King Phillip would be wiser. I'm just trying to restore order!" he shouted.

"By spilling, even more, blood?" he countered in astonishment.

He let out a hearty laugh. "Do you really believe that Prince Cordovan is your friend?"

"I know he is," Shadow replied. "This witch hunt ends today. You will take your myth of _losing your soul_ and you will leave Mobius or your lover will die."

Arthur shook his head, remaining stubborn. "No, you will release him, beg for your forgiveness or the council will destroy you," he pointed.

Shadow remained unfazed by his threats and just smiled at him. "You can destroy me but Samson will die. You can make Mobius suffer, but Samson will still die. And I know you love him," he stated.

"He's not worth it," Arthur spoke, trying to sound confident in his response.

"Don't deny your true feelings. Love is when you care more about someone else's suffering than your own. You've proved that by visiting his cell by the hour all night long, coming to my brother to plead for mercy, and finally coming to face me."

He couldn't deny that. He loved Samson with his entire heart and couldn't bear to see him die. "You will have your victory," he said quietly in defeat. "We'll leave Mobius and retract this edict, leaving you to your own fate."

"Thank you."

•~•

After his successful meeting with Arthur, Shadow made his way down the hall to his study when he spotted Rouge wobbling towards him. "Rouge, are you alright?"

Rouge staggered in the hall, looking sickly as she held a blanket around herself. "I'm perfectly fine," she mumbled. She began to faint, but Shadow caught her before she could hit the ground.

"There's no way in hell you're fine." Just from holding her she was warm to the touch. "You feel like you're running a fever. How long have you felt ill?"

"Since yesterday," she whispered weakly.

"That's it, I'm getting you to the infirmary," he spoke as he walked back in the other direction with her in his arms.

•~•

Amy, Prince Cordovan, Tails, and Cream returned to court with one of the other Council representatives and their guards. As they made their way towards the throne room, the group noticed Arthur and Samson make their way past the group. The lead representative did a double take, before going after the two. "What's happening?"

Amy, Cordovan, Tails, and Cream watched as the three representatives talked to one another about the matter at hand. Sonic walked over to the group and smiled. "Welcome back to court."

"Sonic, what's happening?" Amy questioned.

"Ask Shadow," he smiled. "You'll be proud of him when you hear what he did."

Cream looked pleased. "You see," she whispered. "You were working in tandem, and you didn't even know it."

Amy smiled. "I guess you were right."

•~•

Amy looked all over the castle for Shadow but had no luck finding him. Finally, she approached the infirmary door. She cracked it open and spotted Shadow lying on his bed from her view and beamed by his sight. Shadow had really been helpful and he deserved some praise for his efforts. "Shadow I-" She stopped mid-sentence when she spotted another figure lying on the bed with him. Her own lady, Rouge was fast asleep next to Shadow.

One of the nurses approached her. "Your majesty?" she smiled.

Amy looked to the nurse. "What happened here?"

"Oh, your lady fell ill and Shadow brought her here to get tended to. He's been down here with her since he brought her in and ended up falling asleep. He's been up all night from what I understand," she explained.

"Oh, I see." Still feeling uneasy, Amy backed up, turning to leave the room. "I'll come back once they're awake."

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review!


	21. Rivalry for the Heart

AN: Thank you, Aragon Van Hellsing, Captain, risingzero2001, Sad Little Demon, and aliciathewolf45 for your reviews! I'm glad to hear some of you are enjoying the Cordovan character. I was worried how he'd be percieved since he's an OC and made up specifically for this story alone. I remember seeing a review away ago asking if Shadow and Cordovan would ever fight. Well, be prepared...

•~•

A few mornings later, Amy stood on her balcony enjoying some alone time. Unbeknownst to her, Shadow entered her bedroom and walked over to her open balcony doors before spotting her standing alone. "Amy?" he called softly. Amy turned to look, only to see her him standing under the doorway. "I was wondering where you were when you didn't come for breakfast."

"I was tired from my trip, so I decided to have breakfast in my chambers," she answered.

"You sure you're not avoiding me?" he questioned suspiciously. "It's been two days, and although I know you want distance, we are king and queen," he stressed taking a few steps towards her. Amy backed up, causing him to stop and sag by her avoidance.

"I'm sorry," she apologized seeing his disappointment. "It's not you, it's just if any male comes close, I get uneasy. I still can't bear to be touched," she explained, even though that wasn't entirely true.

His expression sunk even more feeling hopeless. "I wish I knew how to help."

"Just give me time," she assured gently.

He nodded with a weak smile. "All the time you need, my love."

"And how can I help you? I hear that you've been parceling out Finitevus' land. Perhaps I could help?"

He nodded eagerly. "I'd like that."

"We may be apart but our duties still remain," she stated.

•~•

In the dining room, Isabelle was finishing up her breakfast at an empty end of a long table. As she sat and finished her cup of tea, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw a young little magenta hedgehog, ranging in age 5-6 years old staring up at her. She waved at Isabelle and giggled.

"Where's your mother?" The little female hedgehog pointed at Isabelle only confusing her more. "Me?" Isabelle questioned. The mysterious little girl laughed and ran off and out of the dining hall. Isabelle rose from her seat and ran after her, but when she looked down both halls, she was shocked to see the little girl was nowhere in sight.

Isabelle felt her hair stand up on the back of her neck. Had she just hallucinated that entire event, or was something else going on?

•~•

Later that morning, Amy sauntered into Shadow's study as Shadow, Finitevus, and his advisors surrounded the table laid out with maps. "Lord Finitevus," she addressed catching his attention. "So good to see you cooperating in carving up your empire," Amy smiled triumphantly. "What crime did you confess to in the end?"

By the tone of her voice, he realized she was trying to kill him with kindness, but he wouldn't allow her to get the satisfaction. "I'm guilty of embezzling from the Crown, your majesty," he answered flatly.

"Ah, embezzlement! Excellent choice, because if you had been guilty of blackmailing us—unthinkable really—we would have taken your lands and your head," she noted with a smile.

"I am grateful for the king's mercy," he spoke looking over his shoulder towards Shadow. "I only hope that I can be useful."

"Since it's time for the king to take his trusted counsel, I think Lord Finitevus would be more _useful_ outside the door. Don't you think so, Shadow?"

Gathering her hint that she wanted to speak to him alone, Shadow waved his hand, signaling for him to go. "Thank you for your help, Lord Finitevus. You may go now," he excused. Finitevus bowed his head and left the room along with Shadow's advisors.

Now left alone, Amy approached Shadow's desk. "What's going on with the rest of the lands you're giving away?"

"I've nearly given away most it, but I still have a bit left. I'm only giving it to nobles who have proven their loyalty."

"Like Prince Cordovan, you mean?" Amy hinted. "Few nobles have been as loyal as he, especially after the attack," she specified.

Perhaps she was right. Cordovan had proven to be a loyal ally to the Crown and had also very helpful to Amy in her darkest times. He rubbed his chin contemplating the idea until coming to his conclusion. "Yes, why not…" He took his quill pen and began to jot something down on a fresh parchment piece of paper. "I'll get to it right now."

Amy smiled and cupped her hands together in glee. Finally, she could reward Cordovan for his loyalty.

•~•

In another part of the castle, Isabelle walked down the corridor to her bedroom but stopped when she heard an eerie familiar giggle. She spun around and found the little girl hedgehog standing behind her. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you? What's your name?"

"Sonia," she answered.

Isabelle froze, feeling her heart drop. "…S-Sonia?" she repeated. "I had a daughter named that, but she..." Sonia smiled at her and began to run off. Isabelle's eyes followed after her. "Wait, come back!" she called.

She chased after her, running around a corner but came face to face with Sonic. "Mother?"

Isabelle grabbed him by the arms. "Sonic, did you see her?"

"See who?" he questioned, eying her warily.

"Sonia! She was here a few minutes ago and she ran down this very hall!"

Sonic raised a brow. "Are you okay, mother? You know Sonia died when she was just a babe," he explained. "Have you not been getting sleep?"

Isabelle placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "No, I have, I just…I don't know."

Sonic placed an arm around her, becoming concerned. "Come on, I'll take you back to your bedroom." In defeat, Isabelle allowed her son to escort her back to her chambers.

•~•

Later that afternoon in the courtyard, Amy met Prince Cordovan as he arrived at court and dismounted his horse. "If I knew you were staying at court to make winter supply deals, I would never have sent my letter through your envoy."

Cordovan handed the reins of his horse to a servant who led it away. "Well, I just received it," he said taking off his rider's gloves.

"I assume you're pleased?" she pressed.

He rummaged in his cloak pocket pulling out the letter. "I might be if I could accept these holdings," he said looking down at the envelope in his hands.

She tilted her head, baffled by his refusal. "Why can't you?"

"It just doesn't feel right," he answered simply.

"But Shadow has made this offer and is going to wonder why you refused him."

He tucked the letter back into his pocket. "Let him wonder then, perhaps he should," he replied a bit passively.

Amy sensed his frustration but was perplexed on where the animosity was coming from. "Cordovan… is this about the attack on the castle? On me?" she queried.

"It's about _all_ the attacks," he clarified. "Blood for blood, for blood. None if it needed to happen. If Shadow had simply said no to a few noble thugs, we wouldn't be here."

She shook her head sadly. "It's not that simple, believe me. I know what the politics were."

Cordovan ran a hand over his quills, growing more frustrated. "Please, Amy, I can't listen to you defend him any longer," he said sternly. "Just once I'd like to hear him defend himself," he said as he began to turn away.

Desperate to have him hear her out, Amy reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him. "Cordovan, please, listen!" she begged. Meanwhile, in the background, behind one of the courtyard pillars, Shadow had been watching and eavesdropping on their conversation the entire time. As he saw Amy make physical contact with the prince, he felt his heart sink. She had told him that even being close to another male made her feel uneasy. Yet, as she had reached for his cousin, it looked as if it had been nothing but a second thought to her.

Cordovan pried his arm away from her grasp gently, not wanting to hear any more of her justification. "I'm sorry, Amy. Now if you'll excuse me."

Amy watched dejectedly as the prince walked off, leaving her feeling confused by his attitude. Shadow, on the other hand, looked at both of them before slipping back inside the castle before either noticed his presence.

•~•

That evening at the winter banquet, guests from all over the kingdom enjoyed the party in the dining hall. In the center of the room, two entertainers circled a small area playing quarterstaff. One of the guests watching the game take place on the sidelines was Prince Cordovan himself. In another part of the room, Shadow spotted him and joined him by his side, while keeping his eyes on the game. "I understand you've had some issues with my rule," he addressed quietly. Cordovan remained silent in response. "You refuse my offer of lands because, what, you don't like the way I handle dissent?" Shadow questioned in offense.

"I've questioned a few of your acts of repression, yes," Cordovan addressed also focusing on the game in front of them.

"Do you know where I hear about most of your dissent?"

"Amy tells you?" Cordovan guessed.

He turned his head to look at his cousin. "My ambassadors tell me, my lords tell me, everyone tells me, _except_ for my wife, who barely says a word around me," he said agitatedly.

Cordovan stared at Shadow, blinking in surprise by his allegation. "You think Amy's still protecting me?"

"I think it's lucky for you that she does," he argued.

"I think it's sad that either of us should need her protection," he snapped quietly, trying to avoid attention on their quarrel. "After all, _one_ of us utterly failed to protect her just when she needed it most," he noted passively.

Shadow glared at him hard, causing Cordovan to return an equally harsh glare. "I warn you, cousin…your words are unwise."

Cordovan looked back to the quarterstaff tournament happening feet away from them. "Perhaps we should leave our words aside and handle this another way. You've played quarterstaff before, haven't you?"

Shadow said no words and instead raised his hand. "Stop the match," he bellowed. The two males playing a match froze their actions and looked towards the king. Along with them, other guest quieted down their conversation and stared in awe. "Prince Cordovan and I would like to face off, he announced.

Two servants came over and took Shadow's robe, along with Cordovan's cloak, leaving them in more flexible attire to battle in. The two males demoing the game came over and handed their long staffs to each of them.

Meanwhile, Amy, Sonic, Tails and her ladies made their way over to view what everyone was gathering around. "What's going on?" Cream inquired.

"Shadow and Cordovan are facing off in a match," Tails explained. "It should be a good one to watch, too; King versus Prince? I'm intrigued."

"My brother in a duel? I gotta see this for myself," Sonic spoke making his way through the front of the crowd. The rest of the group collectively followed after the prince.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Cordovan walked to the center of the room, standing opposite each other with their long wooden poles in hand. In identical combat stances, the two held their poles out en guard. Cordovan made the first move walking to his left, while Shadow made sure to keep out of range as their eyes locked on one another. Their audience watched as they circled the rink, eying each other for vulnerabilities and striking points. Suddenly, Shadow made the first move, swiping his pole to hit at Cordovan's left leg, but ultimately missed when Cordovan blocked his shot. Shadow brought his pole up, trying to make another hit, but the prince spun around, bringing his pole with him to strike Shadow from the side.

Shadow ducked out of striking distance and used his own staff to strike at Cordovan's abdomen, making him grunt in response. "Ah!"

On the sidelines, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Cream watched on in awe as the two continued their battle. "Is there something between them that we don't know about," Cream whispered leaning over to Rouge. Amy's ears fell momentarily as she overheard her ladies speculate.

"It sure seems like it," Rouge quietly replied back. Amy's eyes looked at Cordovan then to Shadow. She could see the animosity in both of their eyes. This was not a friendly match, but instead, another way for them to liberate their pent up revulsion towards one another. Their abhorrence had been building for a while now, and it was no wonder it hadn't come out sooner.

Back on the floor, the two circled each other again, strategizing their next moves. Shadow made the first move again, lunging forward with his pole and attacking Cordovan. The two broke out into a sequence as they clashed their poles together, blocking each other's shot. Shadow braced his pole against Cordovan's, trying to weaken his hold, but the prince kept strong, pushing back until he finally managed to overtake Shadow and pried his pole to the side, ultimately sideswiping Shadow's face in the process. WHACK!

The entire crowd gasped in horror as Shadow staggered back holding his hurt jaw that was now bleeding. Cordovan walked back holding his staff proudly and momentarily locked eyes with Amy. Cream and Rouge took notice of it immediately. It almost seemed like Cordovan was trying to assert his dominance for her, in a way to showcase that he was a better fighter and a better protector. Rouge looked at Amy finally piecing together what this fight was all about. "You're what's between them…"

Not only had the girls noticed Cordovan's look towards Amy, but Shadow had caught it too and felt his blood boil. Feeling an adrenaline rush, Shadow charged Cordovan, swatting venomously towards him with his staff. Cordovan blocked most of his shots but was unable to block one that hit the back of his calve, stunning him momentarily. "Augh!"

The spectators cringed in response, even gasping as Shadow took another swing, hitting Cordovan in his side almost too hard. The prince pushed Shadow away with his own staff, causing him to stagger back. Enraged, Shadow charged at him again. Cordovan tried to swipe at Shadow's legs to trip him with his staff, but Shadow lifted his leg, slamming it down onto his pole, and breaking it in two. Stunned by his move, Cordovan wasn't able to react in time, as Shadow reached for his shoulder and shoved him back, throwing his own pole to the side in rage.

On the sidelines, Amy looked to Sonic standing beside her. "Sonic, please break this up, it's going too far," she whispered.

He nodded. "I think you're right, Ames." Sonic began to make his way towards the two feuding hedgehogs just when things started to get worse.

Cordovan charged towards Shadow, preparing to engage in a fistfight, but Sonic got between the two before they could engage in any more damage. Sonic placed a firm hand on both of their chests, keeping in between them. "Break it up, fellas!" Unfortunately, both were blocking out Sonic's pleas and continued to struggle to move past him.

Luckily, two guards came over and escorted the two royals from developing a brawl. Cordovan panted, trying to catch his breath and gave Shadow one last hard scowl before walking off to cool down. Shadow did the same before looking to Amy, who looked beyond disappointed in him. Annoyed by her expression, Shadow stormed out of the party too, to compose himself. As Amy stayed in the center of the room, she looked around noticing their guests begin to whisper to one another speculating on what had just occurred. This was not good and she needed to put an end to the rumors before the got out of hand.

•~•

A few minutes later, Amy met Shadow in his bedroom to tend to his bleeding lip. She dipped a rag in some cool water and wiped away at the blood around his mouth to clean him up. Shadow watched as she dabbed at his mouth with the wet cloth. "I shouldn't have let him provoke me, but he did."

Amy shook her head unhappily. "It wasn't right…"

He sighed. "There is something in him that needs to be dealt with. His anger towards me is not just about my mistakes as a ruler." He moved away from Amy's hand looking up at her seriously. "I saw that look he gave towards you. He has feelings for you, and now everyone knows it…"

He knew, and he wasn't wrong with his assumption. But there was one thing that Amy did not like. By the tone of his voice, it almost sounded like he was faulting her for this. "And you think that I encouraged him?" she asked perplexed. Shadow remained silent, unsure himself. "Shadow, have you not been hearing a word I've said? I can barely stand to touch my own husband. Why would I…ever encourage another?"

"I know you don't think you will heal, but I know that you will," he replied confidently. "You are a survivor and the strongest person I've ever known," he stood from his seat walking over to his fireplace. "Amy, this notion of _separate lives_ is not a solution; it is a threat, and not just to our marriage but to our rule!"

"Perhaps that's what you think, but this is what I need at the moment," she argued.

"When you give us an heir someday, as I have faith that you will, there can not be the _slightest_ doubt about our child's paternity," he made explicit. "Doubts like these, start wars. They put your kingdom at risk, as well as your life."

"…My life," she repeated. "But not yours."

He frowned. "I know it is unfair," he empathized. "Isabelle was almost beheaded for infidelity while my father had every female that he wanted, including my own mother. I only remind you of this because I care about your safety."

"Oh, was that _caring_? It sounds to me like a male trying to tighten his grip on his wife." She turned to look away from him. "You'll understand if I don't stay to hear more." With that, she left his bedroom to head back to the party.

•~•

A few minutes later, Amy returned to the party after tending to Shadow's injuries. As she walked back in, she noticed Rouge standing off to the side by herself. As she approached her, Rouge turned to face her. "Is Shadow all right?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Shadow is fine," she answered simply. "But there is something I need you to do for me. If you are loyal to me as a friend, you'll do this without hesitation."

Rouge blinked in surprise, curious on the proposal. "Well, what is it, Amy?"

•~•

Standing up on the second floor, Cordovan watched the party from above still fuming from his fight with Shadow. He felt a presence looming from behind and turned only to find Rouge there. "What are you doing here?" he asked with frost in his tone.

"Amy sent me," she answered. "She advised that you and I start seeing each other again."

Cordovan did all but roll his eyes. "Please tell me she hasn't told you that I have to wed you again," he paused realizing how brutal it came across. "Uh, no offense."

Rouge chuckled softly, not at all offended. "None taken. You're really not my type either."

"Then what does she expect from us?" he questioned.

"You made quite the spectacle down there and now rumors are swirling about Amy and Shadow's marriage. To settle that matter, Amy thought it'd be best if we were seen together, almost as if you were courting me again."

"All for appearance, then?"

"You could say that," she answered. "But realize that Amy is my friend and I would do anything for her as her lady. If you're really Amy's friend, you would do the same."

Cordovan looked back down at the party below. Amy and Shadow had returned and sat on their thrones side by side enjoying the festivities as they watched their guests. Amy looked away from the sight before her and made eye contact with him. As he stared back, he could see she was almost begging him with her eyes to go through with her request. He turned away and sighed, looking to Rouge in defeat. "Alright then. I'll do it."

•~•

Later that evening after the party, Amy sat ready for bed in her nightgown as she enjoyed one last glass of wine by the fireplace. She heard her door creak open and spotted Shadow sticking his head in. "Amy, may I come in?" he asked kindly also dressed for bed.

She nodded and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was not fit for a king."

"I accept your apology, and I understand why you acted out," she replied. Shadow walked over to her, standing just a few feet away. "Your words were hard to hear, but they were true," she continued. "Appearances matter for people like us. Cordovan and I can appear to have no friendship that is no more than political."

"How do you feel about all this?" Shadow asked.

"Hurt and alone," she answered. "It's an odd feeling, though. I'm surrounded by my friends and you as my family, but I've never felt more alone in my entire life."

He frowned by her answer. "I can't stand to see you hurt and I don't want you to feel alone."

"We both are."

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "We don't have to be... If it's all right, I'd like to stay with you tonight. Not for appearances or politics or because you're my wife. I just want to watch over you while you sleep." He looked over to the sofa at the foot of her bed. "I could stay here," he gestured. "Happily."

Amy contemplated his offer before she rose from her seat with her decision. "I would like that."

Shadow smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Amy walked over to her bed and climbed in. Shadow in the meantime settled himself on the sofa with a blanket and pillow. He laid down and watched as Amy crawled under the covers getting comfortable herself. "Are you sure you're okay over there?"

"Perfect," he replied.

She smiled weakly. "Well, good night then."

"Goodnight, Amy."

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review!


	22. Royal Arrival

AN: Thank you, Aliciathewolf45, aqua9597, jessicashadow, risingzero2001, and Captian for your reviews! The past three days, I've been pretty sick with a bad cold, so this might be put up a little later than expected. Hope you guys enjoy!

•~•

A few days later, Amy prepared for the day as she stood in front of her vanity fiddling with her crown. "Amy, can I come inside?" she heard Shadow ask from other side her door.

"Come in," she beckoned. He walked ins with a rolled up piece of paper in hand. "I heard Antoine's visiting."

"Yes, he wants to exchange a peace treaty between Mobius and Knothole," he explained walking towards her.

Amy noticed the rolled up paper in his hand. "What is this?" He smiled excitedly and unrolled it on her vanity table to showcase his surprise. "A map?"

His finger trailed across the map before stopping at a certain point. "There's an enclave off the valley. The hills there have the lushest orchards and vineyards in the realm," he began.

She smiled awkwardly, seeing exactly where this was going. "Well, it sounds glorious, but—"

"—I know how hard things have been for you—For us."

Her ears lowered slightly. "Yes…"

"I want us to have a new beginning, a place we can go away from the castle and all the painful memories it holds," he elaborated.

"Shadow, it's a beautiful idea, but…what if we go there, and things don't get better?"

He reached out and cupped her hands in his. "Things are already better," he smiled with optimism. Amy tried to smile back for him, but it didn't come out as optimistic as his. Shadow still had hope for restoring their relationship, where as she felt there was no chance.

•~•

Later that morning, Shadow and Amy stood in the throne room, awaiting their royal arrival. The fanfare echoed through the halls, announcing Antoine's arrival. The king of knothole, along with his brother, Cordovan, walked into the throne room together.

Antoine smiled as he stood before the couple. "Cousin, I am delighted that you wish to renew the peace treaty between our two kingdoms. It is my chief purpose in coming," he assured.

Shadow nodded with grace. "Of course."

"And my second purpose is to ask for funds." Shadow and Amy exchanged looks, a bit taken aback by his request. Cordovan closed his eyes, internally cringing from his brother's appeal. Despite seeing their reluctance, Antoine continued his plea, "Knothole has been overrun with branded refugees. They're perfectly lovely people, but they are a tax on our resources," he noted.

"And you are suggesting that these refugees are our fault, and you want us to pay up," Shadow assumed passively.

Antoine held up his bold façade with a smile. "I knew this would be awkward. That's the problem with being forthright."

"Well, we will consider your request," Shadow said clapping his hands together. "In the meantime, you are our honored guest. Mobius and Knothole remain the best of friends."

Antoine kept up his feigned smile. "Of course."

With that, Amy and Shadow made their exit out of the throne together. Cordovan had already felt enough second hand embarrassment from his brother's bold demand and walked off to another part of the throne room. It was there, that he spotted Lady Rouge helping some servants hang up decorations. "Lady Rouge, what is with all the decorations?"

"Oh, it's for Winter's ease," she explained. "The first blooms have been sighted in the snow, and for the notion, we feast, dance, and celebrate new beginnings."

"…But it is still winter."

She laughed lightly at his response. "Yes, the blooms will likely have a short life, but it's the promise that spring will come eventually."

"And do you have an escort to this feast?" he probed curiously.

"Well, the queen has commanded that we see one another," she hinted with a smile.

"It's a date then," he winked.

•~•

In Shadow's study, Amy and Shadow debated on Antoine's fund entreaty. "We can afford to give him a little money," Amy proposed.

"—Don't even think about it!" Isabelle shouted storming into their study. Amy and Shadow turned as they watched the matriarch storm towards them. "Shadow, how many times did your father and I warn you and Sonic about them?"

Shadow sighed and looked to Amy to explain further. "There is a lot of history between their family and ours," he said taking a seat across from her. "Most of it bad."

"Does this still relate to when Sonic was originally aimed for the throne?" Amy questioned.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, when Sonic was first in line, he was very sickly when he was a boy. Cordovan and Antoine were considered an option for the throne if anything were to happen to him. Obviously, I was still a bastard at the time and had no shot to be legitimized. There would have been no stopping them back then."

"But it never came to that," Amy countered.

"My father was convinced that they were gathering support to make a move on the Crown."

"But we welcomed his brother into our home and our kingdom," Amy stated.

"I realize that Cordovan's never shown the slightest interest in the Crown, but Antoine, on the other hand, has always been ambitious," Shadow noted. "He got his throne by marrying the Queen of Knothole after all."

"He's also self-centered and is known to be a reckless spender!" Isabelle listed. "As for Mobian refugees? Please," she scoffed. "More likely he's burned through his wife's money and she's cut him off." Isabelle stood before Shadow. "Refuse him and send him home!" she demanded.

"No," he replied. "I want to see what's really going on in Knothole."

Isabelle shot him a deadpan expression. "And how are you going to do that?"

He tapped his chin and smirked. "I have an idea in mind."

•~•

Later on, Shadow met with Lord Finitevus in the war room. "You want me to gather information about the king of Knothole?" Finitevus questioned with intrigue.

"And the state of his kingdom," Shadow added. "I want to know whether his request for funds is justified."

"I see," he replied with disinterest.

Shadow raised a brow by his tone. "Isn't this the right mission for your talents? I thought you prided yourself on your widespread contacts and having your ear to the ground?"

He chuckled by his remarks. "I just want to be sure that I understand your request." He approached his desk. "Is this _really_ about Antoine, or are you trying to get rid of Cordovan by association?"

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm only suggesting that if your true intent is to rid yourself of a rival, then this doesn't need to be a political matter," he clarified with a wink.

Shadow shook his head in disappointment before sitting down at his desk. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Goading the king, really?" He placed a hand on his forehead. "You are alive at my mercy and even in passing you pour poison into my thoughts, about my wife," he scolded.

He chuckled in response. "Oh, please, don't pretend that these are new thoughts." Finitevus leaned on his desk, looking Shadow firmly in the eye. "You've seen Cordovan buzzing around Amy and-"

"—Oh, shut up, Finitevus, and do as your told," he said abruptly. "You exist to serve me now. Nothing more."

In defeat, Finitevus bowed his head in respect. "Majesty," he spoke before turning to leave.

•~•

Later in her chambers, Isabelle was startled when Sonic walked in her bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me the truth," he demanded.

Isabelle lowered her book in her lap. "Pardon me?"

"The truth!" he shouted, making her cringe in response. "You're the one that killed Sonia."

"Sonic, darling, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do!" Suddenly blood began to seep from a gash that appeared on his side. Isabelle stared in horror.

"Sonic?" He did not respond and started to look like he was about to faint. Isabelle stood and caught him before he could fall. "Sonic, Sonic!" she continued to call. Realizing this was serious, Isabelle looked around her room frantically. "Somebody, help!"

The doors flung open and two female servants came in along with Amy behind them. "Isabelle?" Amy called.

"Sonic, he's dying!" she spoke exasperated. Amy and the servants stared at the queen in befuddlement. Isabelle was confused by their looks. Why did they not seem as urged or concerned? The prince was dying right before them. Isabelle looked back down into her arms and realized nobody was there. She lowered her arms slowly, baffled by what had just occurred. "Oh my…I've had a vision."

•~•

After Isabelle's hallucination, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and a physician met in her chambers to look at her. "This is a waste of time. Send this foolish doctor home!" Isabelle spoke in annoyance before looking to Amy. "And Amy, explain to your husband that I have had a vision."

"Enough about that stupid prophecy," Sonic barked.

"You don't believe me?" Isabelle asked in disbelief.

"Mother, you're not well," Sonic insisted.

"He's right," Shadow agreed. "Sonic told me that you were seeing people who weren't there…"

"How long have you had those sores in your mouth?" The physician questioned. "I noticed your hands are inflicted as well," he spoke gesturing towards them.

Isabelle looked down at her hands. "Well, it's just a little rash." She laid them by her side, growing confident. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Sores on the body, seeing things that aren't there, and a husband that also suffered madness?" Amy listed suspiciously.

"I don't suppose your husband took, um, lovers outside the marriage?" the doctor inquired uncomfortably.

Isabelle became quiet, as did the rest of the room. She blinked a few times in surprise realizing what the doctor was suggesting. "…You think I have Syphilis?"

"Oh, dear…" Shadow mumbled quietly while placing a hand over his face.

Isabelle grew furious at the thought and clenched her fists. "Phillip!" she growled angrily. "Oh, that is so _like_ him! A last gift so I'll never forget him or his whores."

"There are cures, my grace. We'll get these cleared up in no time," the doctor assured.

"I think we should let Isabelle rest," Shadow suggested, beginning to usher Amy and Sonic out. "Thank you, doctor."

•~•

In the library, Rouge walked up and down the aisles searching for a good book to read. She stopped at one shelf in particular and pulled a book out, but was surprised when she found a white rose lying behind where the book had been. She picked it up and stared it and awe but jumped when she heard an all too familiar voice. "I hear you're seeing the prince of Knothole again these days."

"Finitevus," she gasped as she stared at him through the hole in the shelf. "Don't startle me like that," she scolded walking away.

"My apologies, Lady Rouge." He followed after her, coming up from around the side of the aisle and blocking her path. "I don't know why you'd want to date him, the guy is so boring and predictable."

"Well, Amy has requested on her behalf that Cordovan and I see one another," she answered.

"So, then you agree. He's clearly not your type," he smirked.

Rouge clutched the book to her chest and turned to walk the other way. Finitevus followed after her, keeping up by her side. "I'm not going to listen to this. He's nice and he happens to be my date for Winter's Ease."

"Well, perhaps once you've filled your quota for the evening, you and I could sneak off and head to the hot springs in the hills," he suggested. "On a cold winter's night, there is nothing more sensual. When we get there, I can help peel off all the layers you're wearing," he smirked.

Rouge blushed and turned away to hide it. "I can't believe you're still making these suggestions."

"It's only a little flirtation," he spoke coyly. "Either way, if you're interested you could always meet me in the garden, that way, I'll know you're interested." Rouge watched as he walked off leaving her to her thoughts. One thing was for sure, Finitevus did not mind the challenge she was putting up.

•~•

That evening, Amy and Shadow got ready for bed. Shadow worked at getting his makeshift bed ready on the sofa while Amy stood by her bed watching him intently. Things still weren't great between them, and the long silence was starting to get to her. "Shadow, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, and everything you're doing."

He smiled. "I want to make you happy."

"I know, and it makes me happy that you're content sleeping here on this divan night after night. You know, near me, but not so close that I feel uneasy."

He plopped down and sprawled out on the divan. "If you want me to sleep here for the rest of the year, I don't object."

She watched as he made himself comfortable. "Yes, well…it seems rather silly when there's a perfectly good bed right here," she hinted.

Shadow sat up as he looked at her optimistically. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was? "…You mean, tonight?"

"U-Unless you've grown fond of that spot." He smiled and swung his legs off the side of the sofa and made his way over. Amy watched as he waited for her to get into bed first. "I only meant for us to sleep, just so you're aware," she said as she crawled under the sheets.

He nodded. "Of course." He crawled in next to her, making sure to leave her some room, just in case. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied before leaning over and blowing out the candle by her bedside, leaving them in dim darkness.

•~•

A few hours later into the night, Amy was still fully awake. As she laid there on her back, desperately trying to get to sleep, she couldn't help but focus on Shadow's soft breathing by her side. She felt her heart begin to race as it triggered bad memories into her mind from the night of the attack. Amy turned on her side, with her back facing Shadow, trying to block out his gentle breath. As Amy shut her eyes tight, it only made it worse as flashbacks plagued her mind.

A flashback of her being dragged across the floor as she screamed haunted her. Then another flashback of when she was held down and restrained flashed before her, and then ultimately when Jeffery finished raping her and let out his heavy breath of climax. Amy gasped and got out of bed, feeling her heart race even faster.

Shadow stirred from his sleep and groggily sat up as he spotted Amy now sitting on the divan, with her knees up to her chest. She shook and tried to catch her breath as she sat there. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bear it," she apologized. "The sound of a man's breath still bothers me."

Feeling guilty, Shadow got out of bed and stood before her. "Let me help you, then."

She opened her eyes and looked over to her bed where he stood. "There's nothing you can do."

"I can tell you that what happened was a nightmare, but the nightmare is over, Amy." He opened his arms, beckoning her to come to him. Amy looked reluctant at first, but in defeat stood up and walked into his arms. Shadow embraced her lovingly as she held him back. She felt a huge wave of emotion flood over her and started to sob in his arms. Shadow held one arm around her waist while the other held the back of her head. It had been a month since he had been able to make physical contact with her, and it felt good to console her properly.

"When will this fear end?" she sobbed quietly.

"In time it will pass, but I assure you this, I will never let anyone ever hurt you ever again, my love. That I can promise," he softly cooed.

•~•

The next evening, the Winter's Ease celebration was in full fledge. The entire castle enjoyed the festivities as they danced, ate, and drank the night away. Prince Cordovan and Rouge entered the party enjoying the look of the spring decorations in the room. "So, this is Winter's Ease? Even the servants look pleased," Cordovan smiled.

"Well, we've had a harsh winter, we could all do with a respite." Cordovan and Rouge looked to the dance floor where they watched Amy and Shadow share their first dance in over a month. Amy giggled as Shadow twirled and then dipped her. "I haven't seen Amy look this happy in a long time," Rouge noted.

Cordovan watched, only focusing on her. Even though it wasn't him that had brought a smile on her face, he was pleased to see her beatific.

Suddenly, Lord Finitevus walked through the dance floor and approached the royal couple. Cordovan watched as he whispered something to Shadow that in turn made him take Amy's hand and walk off with the echidna. Rouge also noticed, but didn't think anything suspicious of it. "Want to dance?" she asked breaking him out of his daze.

"Oh, yes, of course."

•~•

Meanwhile, Amy, Shadow, and Finitevus headed into the war room to discuss Finitevus' findings. "Antoine wasn't lying, there are refugees in Knothole and they do need help."

"I fail to see what's so urgent that you had to call us from the feast," Shadow replied.

"It's urgent because the Dragon kingdom has offered Knothole _their_ help," Finitevus responded. "There have been secret conferences between Antoine and one of Storm's most trusted agents. The rumor is that the Dragon troops may be preparing to enter Knothole and be quartered there on our borders," he explained.

"Chaos…Dragon troops that close?" Shadow muttered in shock.

"They could attack Mobian targets in days, hours!" Amy specified becoming panicked.

Shadow looked to Finitevus. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, that's the problem with clandestine intelligence. It works by links of informants and hearsay. One can never be sure anything is true."

Amy looked concerned. "We must find out, if it is true— If we don't stop them at once…"

"…Storm's troops could invade any time they choose," Shadow completed.

•~•

After the meeting, Amy met with Cordovan to discuss the pending matter. "You want me to spy on my brother?" he asked astounded.

"I know it puts you in a difficult position, but there is no one else."

"No." Amy looked taken aback by his response. "I've been an obedient subject. I've helped you, Shadow, courted Rouge, and stood by your side when you needed me," he listed. "I haven't objected to your management of my personal life, but I will not spy on my brother." Amy's ears lowered, suddenly seeing his point. Cordovan looked away, annoyed with her. "You don't reciprocate my feelings very well, so don't take advantage of them and treat me as an intimate when I'm not," he scolded quietly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I will advise you this, strictly as your friend. I have no idea what Antoine is doing with Storm, but if the rumors are true, you should give him the money he's asking for. Like any other king, he can be bought," he said pointedly.

Meanwhile in another part of the room, Shadow found Antoine getting his wine topped up by a servant. "Antoine," he spoke catching his attention. The dark brown hedgehog turned to look at Shadow. "We wish to speak with you about your request for funds."

"Now?"

"If you're not too busy."

"Very well," he answered. Shadow and Antoine began to leave the party but as they walked, Antoine couldn't help but notice a set of guards suddenly huddle around the two of them. As they entered the war room, Antoine felt uneasy about their approach. Amy was already waiting inside the room as he walked towards her. "What's going on?"

"We hear that the Dragon kingdom has been negotiating with you to station troops in Knothole," Shadow addressed.

"You won't be leaving until you tell us the truth," Amy added.

He shrugged. "Yes, I've had conversations with Dragon agents. They've offered quite a sizeable amount in exchange for allowing their troops in Knothole," he admitted.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, flabbergasted by his nonchalant confession. "You come here to talk peace, and you are dealing with our greatest enemy behind our backs?"

"Well, I didn't ask Storm to approach me," he defended. "Nor do I particularly want to make a deal with her, but Knothole is a very small kingdom…"

"—Strategically positioned at our backs," Shadow reminded.

"Well, I need money from somewhere," he countered.

"You've been conspiring with our enemy. Give us one reason why we wouldn't kill you now," Shadow intoned.

"I'll give you two. If I don't return safely to Knothole, my wife Anna will be understandably upset, and all the more eager to accommodate Conquering Storm and her troops." Amy and Shadow shot each other troubled looks. "Besides, I came here to make a deal with _you_ rather than Storm," he argued. "If she finds out, my head will be on a chopping block."

"You're a king, I'm sure you'll be able to charm your way out of it," Amy quipped passively.

"Yes, well, I may be known for my charm, but Storm is still a new ruler and must guard against coups from those who wish to condemn a lone female monarch. She's been building a network of spies loyal to only her," he explained. "She makes everyone nervous…including me."

"Why is she deciding to attack us now?" Amy questioned.

"Ever since your husband put that edict into law, Storm saw it as a threat," he answered. "So, let's just say she's taking preemptive measure."

"She thinks we plan to attack her?" Shadow asked in shock.

He nodded. "Yes, so, I hope Mobius sees to giving Knothole the money it needs. It really seems that would be best for everyone."

•~•

In her chambers, Isabelle lied in bed to rest from her illness, but Finitevus had come to join her and keep her company while she recovered. "Why are you being so thoughtful?" Isabelle questioned.

"I sat with my brother when he went through rounds of the cure," Finitevus answered. "He said the sores on his body were excruciating."

"I only have sores on my hands and mouth," Isabelle noted.

Finitevus eyed her up and down as a thought crossed his mind. "Isabelle, we are both veterans of the game, are we not? So I hope you forgive me, but is it possible you don't have syphilis, that you've been poisoned?"

She scoffed at the idea. "Don't you think I take precautions?"

"I understand, but it does seem strange that your sores are exactly where you would touch food," he specified.

"My system of food tasters is impeccable," she defended.

"But not all poison is delivered through food," he pointed. "Is there something that you touch often that no one else uses," he questioned.

Isabelle thought long and hard, trying to think of anything out of the ordinary until her eyes landed on a book near her bedside. "Wait a second, I do read Phillip's journal. I took it out of his room after his death—I've been reading it nearly every day for comfort."

Finitevus eyed the book. "It belonged to Phillip and Phillip went mad, and now it belongs to you," he intoned.

An hour later, Finitevus and Isabelle conducted an experiment on the journal to test their theory. Isabelle stirred some liquid in a vile, preparing it at her chemistry set. "This will tell us." She poured the liquid on a page of the journal and the page sizzled and smoked up. The two looked at each other with certainty. "The book is deadly…"

•~•


	23. Sins of The Past

Author's Note: Thank you, Aliciathewolf45, MissMJS, JessicaShadow, and risingzero2001 for your reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, I know I did.

•~•

A few days later, Amy and her ladies trekked through the snow, smiling from ear to ear. As they climbed up a hill with their sleds in tow, Amy looked back at Rouge who was lugging her sled behind her nearly out of breath. "You didn't say the race was starting from the bottom of the hill," the white bat groaned.

Cream giggled at her complaint. "Oh, come on, Rouge, a bit of exercise never hurt!"

"She's right," Amy laughed. "It isn't very sporting to just sit down, now is it?"

Once they finally got to the top of the hill. The three positioned their sleds at their mock starting line for their race. Tails, Cordovan, and a male servant ran over to assist them with their starting push. Tails stood behind Cream and nuzzled her by the side of her neck with assurance. "Ready, my love?"

Cream smiled at his caressing. "Ready to beat Amy!" she laughed.

Amy smiled at Cream and Tails as she watched their intimate moment. Their love story was beautiful, and seeing them so happy brought a warm fuzzy feeling to her heart. Even though she was struggling with her own marriage, seeing a new relationship take bloom was fascinating and uplifting in this moment. But before she could focus for too long, Cordovan leaned down into view and whispered something to Rouge that caused her to chuckle. Unlike her feelings towards Tails and Cream, Amy couldn't help but feel something she hadn't felt in a long time while she watched Cordovan and Rouge: jealousy. It was strange though. Why was she suddenly feeling this unannounced emotion?

She had purposely matched Rouge up with Cordovan to put a stop to any rumors regarding her friendship with him. Feeling flustered by her emotions, Amy pulled her eyes off them and looked straight ahead. She couldn't continue to watch them flirt in front of her. Oblivious to Amy's stares, Cordovan looked over to Tails and the servant standing behind Amy. "Ready girls?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Cordovan placed his hands on the back part of Rouge's sled and Tails and the servant mimicked his actions preparing to push themselves. "Okay, one…two…three!" With that, the three girls were given a gentle push and sled down the acute slope, laughing and giggling along the way.

"Go Cream!" Tails cheered from the top of the hill.

"You're right on her tail, Rouge!" Cordovan clapped watching the race take place.

After their sledding expedition, Amy, and Cream gathered by the hot chocolate station set up by the bottom of the hill. Servants had prepared fresh hot chocolate for the ladies and other noble guests at court as they enjoyed the winter's fresh snow.

"That was fun," Cream smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"It was, perhaps we can have another round tomorrow," Amy proposed.

"That sounds lovely," Cream replied. As they enjoyed the taste of their coco, Amy spotted Prince Cordovan pry himself from a conversation with Rouge and immediately head in her direction. Eventually, he found himself beside the queen at the refreshment table.

"Oh, hello, Cordovan," she smiled, trying to start conversation. "It's a magnificent day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he noted looking at his surroundings covered in glistening snow. "I, uh, wanted to come over here to ask you something," he started.

"Oh?" she asked with peaked interest.

"Yes, I invited Lady Rouge to join me in Knothole for a getaway and she's accepted. It would only be for a few days—a holiday of sorts, where we might get to know each other better. I just need your permission, since she is your lady after all."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'm sure Rouge is elated," Cream interjected.

Amy blinked a few times; surprised that Cordovan seemed to be taking his courting assignment seriously. "Well, that does sound promising," she said in almost feigned delight. "Of course I give you my permission."

He smiled, but his response did not match his expression, "…Wonderful," Cordovan mumbled almost disappointedly. Before Amy could interject on his dull response, a servant walked over with an urgent message.

"Your majesty," he spoke.

She turned to address them. "Yes?"

"Your uncle the Duke of Mercia has arrived at court."

Amy nearly did a double take by the announcement. "My uncle?"

"That's strange, what do you think he wants, Amy?" Cream questioned.

"I don't know…"

•~•

After hearing word of his arrival, Amy met her uncle in her chambers. She sat on her sofa as her uncle, sat confidently across from her, looking poised with an arrogant bravado. "Uncle Colton, what are you doing here at court?"

"Can't an uncle come and see his lovely niece," the teal colored hedgehog laughed.

Amy, on the other hand, did not laugh, and instead remained very serious. "Well, yes, if only you had chosen to do so more between the ages of five and up. I think the last time I remember seeing you was when I was nearly six."

He deflated slightly seeing her disappointment. "Perhaps I'm not the best at keeping in touch," he stated. "But, I'd like to start."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him suspiciously. "Why now? What do you want?"

"I came here to obtain a position at court."

Amy squinted her eyes at him skeptically. "And why exactly would I give you any type of position? I hardly even know you as family," she countered.

"I want to be close, to protect you," he explained.

"From what?"

His fist clenched by his side. "Those wretched Knothole brothers, who have seemingly installed themselves here at court," he said critically.

Amy took offense to his comment. "I don't know Antoine well, but Cordovan is a friend of the realm and a friend to me," she defended.

He shook his head by her defense. "Not politically. Their line has been angling for the throne for gener-"

"—For generations, yes, I know," she droned with a sigh. "You sound just like Isabelle."

"Why she hasn't assassinated them while they're here at court is a mystery to me," he mumbled.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this," she said standing and walking towards her door. His eyes followed her. "I have a luncheon to attend to." Colton began to follow her towards the door, but Amy stopped and looked at him hard. "For _my_ family, not yours," she cleared. "You may stay in Mobius, but not to protect me, or for a position." With that, she left, leaving him brooding in her bedroom.

•~•

In the dining room, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Isabelle, sat around the dining table together enjoying their lunch. As they chowed down, the doors opened and Finitevus sauntered inside before joining them at their table, sitting beside Isabelle. All eyes locked on the albino echidna in puzzlement with his nonchalant entrance. "Uh…if this is a family event, why is Finitevus here?" Sonic gestured.

"About that…Finitevus and I made a discovery," Isabelle began.

"On?" Amy probed.

"My recent hallucinations," she clarified. "I know the thinking was that I was ill—but in fact, I was poisoned."

Shadow looked at her skeptically by her claim. "How exactly?"

"By your father's journal; the one that your father wrote in every day since he took the crown. I began to read it for comfort after his death," she explained.

"A poisoned journal, are you sure?" Amy asked.

"We tested it ourselves," Finitevus piped in. "The only question is: who poisoned it?"

"Do you have any suspects?" Shadow questioned, suddenly starting to believe them.

"Just one. Fredrick. He was one of Phillip's most trusted first-valets. According to the other servants, he encouraged Phillip to continue logging his days in his journal after Phillip began to lag on the activity. Oh, and did I mention that he fled the moment Phillip died?"

"That is a bit strange," Amy concurred.

"Whoever did this, hurt not just Phillip, but all of us. They will not get away with this. They will feel the wrath of Isabelle," the queen spoke.

"I'll look into this, mother," Sonic addressed. "Because you're right, no one will get away with this."

•~•

After lunch, Isabelle walked down the hall but stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a familiar face at the other end of the hall. Colton strutted towards the queen with a charming smile. "Look what survived the plague!" she cracked. "I heard you were back to claim a new post."

"Well, that's not entirely why I'm here," he smirked seductively, eyeing her up and down. "I see you're no longer wearing black," he noted.

She scoffed. "I gave up with that weeks after Phillip passed."

"Then I guess that means your official mourning period is over. Now I can properly court you," he grinned with charisma.

She laughed uneasily. "You can't be serious."

"We had an affection once," he reminisced.

"A flirtation," she corrected. "And that was years ago."

"Enough of a connection to get me banished from court by King Phillip himself," he added. "Please," he said reaching for her hands. Isabelle watched as he held her hands in his. "I want to build something with you. Why don't you just let me court you, and you'll find that you'll fall in love with me," he wooed.

Isabelle eyed him suspiciously. It was true that they had a flirtmance back in the day, but she couldn't help but feel he was coming on too strongly when it was most convenient. If she were to take him up on his offer, she'd have her guard up. "Perhaps, we could get to know each other, again…"

"That's all I want to hear," he winked.

•~•

Later that evening, Amy met Shadow and Sonic in his study. The two brothers sat at the desk as Amy made her way towards them. "Shadow, you sent for me?"

"Yes, Sonic has found some damning evidence against Cordovan." Amy looked surprised by the news and looked over to Sonic.

"I've been given a lot of information regarding Fredrick, the valet we were looking into."

"And what exactly have you found?" she questioned.

"Fredrick had ties to Cordovan. Apparently, he concealed those ties when he first came here and was vetted for a position close to the king."

"He served both Antoine and Cordovan," Shadow added. "Even fighting in Cordovan's private army in Babylon."

"Wait a second," Amy cut off. "He offered you protection when you decided to run off during the plague," she reminded, trying to defend the prince.

"Amy, I know how loyal you are to those loyal to you, and it's true that none of these things are damning enough to detain Cordovan," Sonic began.

"…Which is why you want me to get him to stay," Amy suddenly realized.

"I have a lead on the valet, I just need time to follow it," Sonic expressed sincerely.

"If Cordovan goes and we find out he's guilty. We may have to extract him from behind his armies," Shadow elaborated.

Amy shot him an angered look. "So, now we're at war? With someone who has proven nothing but his loyalty to the crown and to me?"

"I believe that his devotion to you is genuine," Shadow noted. "But the events in question, the poisoning of my father, happened before he ever met you. If he is behind this, it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the rivalries between our families. He may have even regretted his actions after he got to know you."

Her ears lowered thinking about the possibility. "What do you expect me to do?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Find a way to keep him here. You're the only one he trusts."

She deflated at the thought. "But it's a betrayal."

He nodded sadly. "Yes, it is."

•~•

In her chambers, Isabelle stirred her spoon in a nice fresh cup of tea. She heard her doors open and didn't bother to look back, knowing exactly who had entered. "—The Duke of Mercia? You can't be seriously considering his proposal," Finitevus spoke with disapproval.

She turned to look at him as he stood to her left. "The fact that you've heard about this proposal from your still active network of spies does not mean it's open for discussion. Besides, I thought you had your eye on a certain white bat, not me."

"I did, but now she's involved with that wretched prince at the moment," he muttered in annoyance.

"A challenge has never stopped you before," she chuckled.

"Hm, you know me well." Finitevus watched as she took another sip of her tea, grumbling slightly. "The poison is still in you, isn't it?" he asked as he sat down on the chair in front of her.

She diverted from answering and instead shifted the conversation. "You said you had a lead on the valet that poisoned Phillip?"

"Yes. Payments he may have received for completing the task."

"Very good," she commended. "Continue to follow that lead."

•~•

After her meeting with Shadow and Sonic, Amy visited Cordovan's estate in the village to start her persuasion. Cordovan stood by his bed, with his open trunk suitcase packing his belongings for his holiday. "You want me to stay for a party?" he asked almost perplexed by the notion.

Amy stood by his desk as she watched him pack. "It's a royal dinner to thank you and Antoine for all you've done for us," she lied with a smile.

He chuckled slightly. "For us?" he repeated. "The last time Shadow and I spoke, we nearly came to a showdown."

"Um, I believe he regrets the outburst and thinks a proper sendoff would help ease tensions," she explained.

"Amy, your private life is lived in a very public way. In a home filled with hundreds of nobles and servants. There's always talk of the king and queen, more so because they're mesmerized by you."

"And what is the current talk, then?" she inquired curiously.

"That Shadow no longer visits your chambers, that even his belongings have been removed—that you barely even speak," he listed. Amy tensed up by his answer. All of them were true and Cordovan saw the pain in her expression causing him to empathize with her. "It pains me to hear that because I know how hard you fought to get back to each other. And I have to ask…"

"What?"

"If there's some small part of this _request_ that comes from the realization that there's _nothing_ to return to," he suggested.

Becoming guarded by his claim, Amy took great offense. "That is very _presumptuous_."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Said the girl who presumes her friend and I will naturally fall in love, simply because it suits her," he countered passively. "I mean, isn't that what you want? For me and Rouge to find happiness with each other or are we merely chess pieces that no longer need to be moved?"

Her ears fell by his depiction of her. "You make me sound so cold…"

"I understand why you did it—why you asked us to give it a second chance, and I'm telling you, our best chance is if Rouge and I leave tonight."

"Well, you can leave in a day or so," she excused.

He grew frustrated with her mind games. "If you want me to court your friend, don't ask me to spend another moment in your presence. Not now," he said sternly stepping closer. "If it no longer services you, then say it. Be honest about the power you hold over us. Be honest about what you want, so we can all get on with our lives," he declared standing before her.

"I-I don't want you to court Rouge," she answered quickly as she was held under his gaze.

He studied her for a moment, before finally backing off. "…There," he said in satisfaction. "It's not so hard to live a more honest life, now is it?" He turned, heading back to his suitcase to unpack. Amy gave an internal sigh of relief. She had accomplished her mission, but she didn't feel good about it.

•~•

Meanwhile, back at court, Shadow was in the process of his own mission as he spoke to Rouge in her chambers about the same matter. "You want me to end a courtship that you and Amy mandated?" Rouge asked, baffled by the idea. "Why?"

"I can't get into specifics, but he's under investigation. I am trusting you by even telling you that much, and if you have feelings for him, it puts you in an especially bad situation."

"No, it's fine," she responded. "I mean, I enjoyed his company, but we were only just getting to know each other, and if he's a traitor…then I want nothing to do with him."

"Thank you," Shadow smiled in relief. "I know you were doing this for Amy."

"For you and Amy," Rouge corrected, catching him off guard. "I hope you know that I consider you as a friend too, or, at least I was starting to…"

"You were?" he said in surprise.

"Well, yes, you and I have had a lot more interaction lately. But I have noticed since I was mandated to see Cordovan, anytime I enter a room alone with you, you leave. I was beginning to wonder if there was something I've done to offend you."

"No," he said shaking his head. "It's just… Amy saw us lying close in the infirmary the day you were sick. I sat by your side but I ended up nodding off next to you. She knows nothing happened between us and wasn't mad, but I think it still might have upset her a bit."

"Oh, Shadow…I had no idea," she replied.

"Yes, well, now you know, but I'm very pleased to hear that you consider me a friend, Rouge." He clasped his hands together. "I could really use some friends nowadays."

She smiled. "You can always come to me with your problems. I'm all ears," she winked.

•~•

In another section of the castle, Colton walked down an empty corridor back to his chambers when a familiar figure walked in his path. "Lord Finitevus!" The white echidna stopped in front him, not even giving a smile. "I was looking forward to seeing you since I heard you lost everything," he smiled maliciously. "How is it that you're able to remain at court?"

"My expertise in many areas is valued by the king," he answered flatly, not allowing his facetiousness to effect him.

"I heard you've become good friends with the queen mother as well, but I'm sad to address that friendship won't continue much longer." High heels clicked down the hall, pulling the two males out of their dominance fight. Colton's eyes beamed at her sight. "Isabelle! Aren't you looking—"

"—Lovely!" Finitevus cut off, stepping in front of him.

"I see you two have reacquainted yourselves," she noted eying the two males.

Finitevus patted Colton hard on the back, making him grunt slightly. "Yes, and I was just telling him, that he'll have to wait to take you out _after_ your dinner with Cordovan and Antoine."

"Ooh, yes, I completely forgot to remind you, Colton." She smiled appreciatively towards Finitevus. "Thank you, Finitevus, for being so kind to remind him."

"Always pleased to serve the Crown," he smiled and bowed his head respectively. He walked past Colton and escorted Isabelle to the dining hall leaving Colton scowling at him from behind.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave me a review! :)


	24. Your Soul

AN: Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to say we're over half way through with this story! I know a lot of you are patiently waiting for The Hybrid Part II, but I don't plan to post that till this story has been completed and uploaded. I've been working on it here and there and I have about seven chapters written so far. Second of all, I've been so happy that despite the fact that Cordovan has come in between Amy & Shadow, a lot of you have warmed to him as a character. I'm not normally a fan of OC's in Fanfictions, but I solely made him up and created for this sequel and I think it's made for quite the interesting story! I want to thank, _MissMJS,_ _Aliciathewolf45_ , _risingzero2001_ , and our newest reviewer _Shadrougeforever_ (Who isn't even a Shadamy fan, but likes my story!) for leaving me reviews on my last chapter! I really hope you continue to predict and read the rest of it till the end. I promise you'll be happy with the ending.

P.S: There is a scene in this chapter with a certain song in mind. I really feel it helps bring the mood of that scene together, so if you're one of those people like to feel immersed in a scene while reading, I'd recommend giving it a listen!

Song Credit: "Your Soul" – RHODES

•~•

Later that evening, Shadow popped into Amy's bedroom as she prepared for the dinner party. He entered the room just as Amy put on a necklace to compliment her elegant black and blue gown. "You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you," she replied simply without even a smile.

His smile faded by her tone as he felt her sour mood in the atmosphere. "You seem tense. What is the matter?"

She turned around to face him looking guilt ridden. "I tricked Cordovan into staying like you asked. I manipulated him, his life, and I-I called off his courtship with Rouge."

"I had a similar conversation with her," Shadow responded. "What was your excuse? Does he know that we're suspicious of him?"

She looked down, unsure of how to answer Shadow's first question. "No, he's not suspicious."

Shadow analyzed her demeanor before coming to his own conclusion. "Did…did you allow him to believe that you have feelings for him?" She remained silent, keeping her eyes closed and he gulped by her lack of response. "I-I understand. All for the cause, I suppose."

There was a knock on the door, relieving an awkward tension that had begun to build. "Enter," Amy called. The door opened and Sonic came inside.

"Did you find the valet?" Shadow asked, shifting the conversation.

"Yes, but he's dead. He was killed shortly after he returned to Cordovan's region," Sonic informed.

"You think that's him trying to tie up loose ends?" Shadow speculated.

Sonic nodded. "It's what I would do if I paid someone to poison a monarch."

"—This is all speculation," Amy interjected.

"Not all," Sonic interrupted. "Fredrick had debts, staggering ones, apparently. His landlord claimed to have seen Fredrick and Cordovan engaged in a heated conversation, then days later, Fredrick's debts disappeared overnight and thus began our father's first signs of madness."

"…He paid him to do the deed," Shadow realized and sighed. "We have little choice but to confront Antoine and Cordovan directly." Shadow turned to look at Amy. "You don't have to be there."

"I want to be," she replied. "I want to see his expression. I know him…or at least I think I do."

"You are prepared for the outcomes then? If he is guilty, there can be no hesitation, no build up of support or unrest. I will have him beheaded immediately," Shadow made explicit.

"I realize that I just hope we're wrong," Amy sighed.

•~•

In the dining room, Antoine and Cordovan sat at the table in silence as they waited for the rest of Shadow's family to arrive. King Antoine drummed his fingertips on the table in boredom after waiting for several minutes. "So much for a party. It's quite dismal."

"For once, I must agree with you," Cordovan muttered. Just then, the doors opened and Sonic, Shadow, and Amy came walking in. Shadow walked over to Cordovan's side and carelessly plopped a heavy clothed item down in the center of the table, making a clunk. Both Cordovan and Antoine eyed the item curiously, after observing the tension that came with his gesture. Amy sat down next to Shadow so she could watch Cordovan's features for deception across the table.

"Open it up," Shadow demanded.

Cordovan shot a bewildered look at the demand but moved the cloth away revealing Phillip's journal. "A diary?"

Shadow remained composed. "My father's journal to be precise. He wrote in it every day since he was crowned king. Isabelle took comfort in his writing after he died, but Fredrick, my father's valet, poisoned it."

Cordovan suspected an accusation rising and looked to his left towards his brother who looked just as confused as he did. "What is this? Are you making an accusation?" he asked in an offense.

"Fredrick served under your command in Babylon," Shadow noted pointedly. Cordovan only scoffed with a grin seeing exactly how this was going to pinpoint him. "He returned to your region after my father died, where he was murdered." Antoine's eyes fell on the table as he listened to Shadow's accusation. Shadow leaned closer, staring hard at Cordovan. "Was he on your orders to poison the king?"

Cordovan looked away from Shadow and glared towards Amy in realization. "So, this is why you wanted to keep me in the castle, so you could put me on trial?"

"We are asking you directly," she responded. "Please tell the truth, Cordovan."

"This is outrageous," Antoine intervened.

"We know you paid off Fredrick—his debts to be exact," Sonic cut in, pointing at the prince. "We have witnesses that will testify."

"I swear that I had nothing to do with this," he snapped. "Yes, Fredrick served under me, and he begged me to relieve his debts, but I refused him! He had a gambling problem."

Shadow studied him in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

Antoine looked to Shadow, growing annoyed with his accusation. "Is this some kind of revenge for my talk with Conquering Storm?"

Before Shadow could respond, the doors flew open and Isabelle walked in. "It wasn't him, Shadow," Isabelle spoke with a letter in hand. "We uncovered a trail from the bankers. It was Colton," she finished looking towards Amy. "He paid the debts, but that was only to bait the poisoner. After your father was poisoned, they fled to claim a parcel of land that he had been granted from Colton's holdings."

"…My uncle poisoned the king?" Amy asked flabbergasted.

She nodded sadly. "Your uncle despised him."

Cordovan clenched his fists resting on the table as he looked at Amy. "I have done nothing but be a friend to you and Shadow—doing your bidding, no matter the peril, or price," he said exasperated and hurt.

Amy felt awful after discovering he was innocent in all of this. She could only imagine how betrayed he must have felt. "You must understand…"

"—That there is bad blood between our lines?" Cordovan cut off. "You think I don't know that?" Shadow stayed quiet, knowing he had a right to be angry. "You call us murders, after all, you've done to this kingdom?"

Shadow looked at him empathically and reached for his arm. "Cordovan…"

He flinched away from his touch. "Don't touch me! You are the murderers…" He stood from his seat and stormed off. Antoine stood and followed after him, leaving the rest of the family alone.

Once the doors slammed shut, Shadow looked over to two of his guards standing posts and sighed. "Arrest the Duke."

"There's no need, Finitevus has had it taken care of," Isabelle assured. She looked across the table over to Amy, feeling lost and confused. "Your uncle will never betray anyone, ever again."

Amy looked down sadly at the table. How could her uncle do such a horrible thing?

•~•

Riding back to court, Colton sat in his carriage completely oblivious to the fact that he had been named the conspirator behind Phillip's poisoning. His carriage came to a sudden halt, confusing the mature hedgehog. He raised a brow waiting for the carriage to continue, but it stayed stalled. "Driver, why did we stop?"

With no response, Colton apprehensively made his way out into the snowy path. As he walked towards the front of the carriage, he was startled when he found the driver had completely vanished. As Colton stared into the darkness, an arrow whizzed towards him and hit him straight in the throat. He staggered forward holding his throat where the arrow protruded, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He gagged, choking up blood.

Then out of nowhere, another arrow flew through the air, hitting him in the back of the calf. Colton collapsed into the snow, face first and lied still. Underneath his body, a pool of blood formed and after a few moments, he was dead and would never step foot into Mobian court ever again.

•~•

After the disastrous dinner party, Amy searched all over the castle for Cordovan, and eventually stumbled upon him, fuming on one of the castle balconies and staring into the night. Cautiously, she approached him. "Cordovan, I am so sorry," she apologized sincerely.

He didn't bother to look her in the eye, still appalled by her lies. "For what? Manipulating me or believing me capable of such deception?"

She stood by his side, hearing his bitter tone. "I needed to keep you here to clear your name if it could be cleared," she defended. "You must understand, there was _such_ evidence against you!"

"But you lied to me," he barked, causing her to flinch. "Humiliated me—letting me believe that…" He stopped himself then turned to face her. "…You push me away, time and time again, then pull me towards you. Don't you understand? I'm in love with you, Amy!" Amy tensed up by his words, feeling her heart skip a beat. "What I wrote in that letter, do you think it was an impulse, a passing infatuation? It was the truth!" He huffed in frustration and walked around her, leaving her. Amy watched as he retreated down the hall and placed a hand on her chest. She felt terrible and almost felt like she had lost something very precious to her.

•~•

The next morning, Shadow found Amy in her study and in the middle of writing a letter. Amy didn't look up from her writing, knowing full well that Shadow was at the door. But since she sensed he wanted her to acknowledge him, she started dialogue. "I'm writing my mother a letter to inform her of my uncle's fate. I wonder if she'll be surprised? It was power, not family, that ever moved my uncle."

Shadow approached the front of her desk and tucked his arms behind his back. "I keep thinking if we discovered the poison…"

"—You wouldn't have had to kill your father?" she guessed.

"You would've been spared," he corrected. Amy remained silent and went back to her writing, leaving an awkward silence. Shadow noted on it and shifted the conversation. "Perhaps we can salvage the match between Cordovan and Rouge..."

"No," Amy replied placing her quill pen down. "I think we should step back instead of trying to force things. We can't force our own hearts so why would we try to force others? There's no point anymore, it's time to let our hearts go where they want," she finished before resuming her writing.

"It's the first time I've heard you talk about your heart and the future." Amy glanced up at him. "What's changed?" he probed softly.

"Time, I suppose?" She dipped her pen back in her ink jar.

Shadow studied her, sensing something troubling as he came to a thought. "Time that has brought your heart no closer to mine," he assumed. Amy glanced up at him again, suspecting animosity in his tone. "You say that I can be free—open to another, but without you, my heart is closed as tight as a fist."

Amy looked away sadly, feeling his pain, but at that moment, she felt like she could do nothing to ease his sadness. With no response on her end, Shadow turned away crestfallen and retreated the room.

•~•

Meanwhile, outside the castle walls, King Antoine waited patiently for a secret guest to meet him. Eventually, a figure came trekking towards him from around the corner and the king turned towards the figure to address them. "You've heard, I assume?"

The figure lowered their hood revealing their identity as none other than Lord Finitevus. The echidna chuckled darkly. "About Colton? Yes, brutal way to die, especially as he was _innocent_."

Antoine held up a sack full of gold coins and handed it over the to echidna lord. "A ransom befitting a prince."

"Oh, a bargain. Considering I warned you that Isabelle was circling and provided you with an excellent scapegoat to shoulder the blame."

"I killed Fredrick myself, so how were you led to me?" Antoine asked curiously.

"The proprietor of the establishment Fredrick fell into such debt with is a close acquaintance of mine," he answered simply. "He opened his books to me with some convincing if you know what I mean," he smirked.

"How did you obtain the document leading Fredrick's payments from the duke?"

"I have an expertise in that area, and the more I tell you, the more I'd have to get rid of you. Just be happy that I was able to fix your problem," he answered simply.

Antoine furrowed his brows with scrutiny as he stared back at the echidna. "So you're clever, but what's stopping you from blackmailing me?"

"You poisoned a king and a queen, and I've helped you get away with it. You must look at it this way, your highness, we each hold a noose for the other."

He was right if Antoine ever opted to rat out Finitevus, he, in turn, would be exposed himself, leaving them both to the same fate, execution.

•~•

After his meeting with Finitevus, Antoine returned to his chambers only to find Cordovan waiting for him by the fireplace. His brother sat in one of the elegant chairs, with a hardened expression as his brother entered the room. Antoine closed the door behind him. "You're still here? I thought you were going home."

Cordovan remained silent and never faltered his expression as his brother approached him. "You framed the duke, didn't you?"

Antoine kept up his poker expression and merely just shrugged. "You're cleared now, Cordovan."

Hearing his response, Cordovan placed a disappointed hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "I admit, it took me a moment to piece it together and then I remembered," he said opening his eyes. "I confided in you about Fredrick; how torn I was refusing to help him." Antoine looked away briefly. "And in doing so, I had no idea I gave you the perfect weapon against King Phillip."

"Let it go."

"No! I stood before my king and queen and told them we were innocent. You made me a liar, an accomplice in your treason," he pointed accusingly.

Antoine crossed his arms over his chest, looking piqued by his frustration. "What has this place done to you?"

Cordovan abruptly rose from his seat, standing before him. "You did this to me!" he pointed. "You are my brother and I will never trust you again." Cordovan stormed around him, heading for the door.

Antoine's eyes followed him. "I righted the scales," he defended causing him to halt. "I restored the balance between our families!" he added.

Cordovan turned and looked at him. "Just leave and go back to your kingdom. I can't even bear to look at you," he said before he left.

•~•

Later that evening, Cordovan stood on one of the balconies of the castle again, watching fresh snow rain down from the sky.

" _I see you under the blue skies, I need a little sunshine."_

" _I fill into your brown eyes, I told you I was your light."_

He enjoyed his moment of peace as he gained clarity and tranquility. He needed it after everything that had happened in the past days, even hours.

" _No, I don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna listen all that much."_

" _Is it falling apart?"_

But once again, Amy found him by his own and decided to join him. He turned when he heard her footsteps and softened by her sight. "Oh, Amy…"

" _I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna hold your hand."_

" _Oh you know when you're alone, I'm holding on, and on and on and on."_

"Please," she said holding up a hand. "Let me speak." He took a few steps towards her to listen. "I knew I was taking advantage of you, your regard for me—and you deserve better than that."

" _Oh you know when you're alone, I'm holding on, and on and on and on."_

" _To your soul, your soul, your soul, your soul."_

"It's done now. No need to apologize again," he dismissed.

" _Soul shine, it must've been so tired."_

"I am sorry, but I'm not here to apologize. I'm here to tell you the truth, which I suppose I already did even before I realized it. You see, when I told you to call things off with Rouge, I didn't want to lose you. Not to another or to-"

" _Don't cry, I must've been so blind."_

"—To the charges of treason?" he surmised.

" _Oh you know when you're alone, I'm holding on, and on and on and on."_

She nodded meekly. "I imagined you dead…and that loss and your betrayal pained me more than they should pain someone who is married."

" _Oh you know when you're alone, I'm holding on, and on and on and on."_

He tilted his head slightly by her statement. Was she really implying what he thought she was? "But you're not really a married girl anymore, are you?"

" _To your soul, your soul, your soul, your soul."_

She smiled softly. "I am, Cordovan. In the eyes of my kingdom, and the world I am Shadow's wife. I will never do anything to compromise my duty as queen. I don't have the same freedom as a male or a king to stray beyond my marriage, and given what I've been through, I have nothing to offer you."

" _No, I don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna listen all that much."_

" _Is it falling apart?"_

"I hear you, I do. But of all the reasons you expound of why we can't be together, none are of the heart," he observed.

" _I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna hold your hand."_

She blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

" _Oh you know when you're alone, I'm holding on, and on and on and on."_

" _Oh you know when you're alone, I'm holding on, and on and on and on."_

He took a few steps closer to her, and stared at her lovingly, while he built up the courage to admit the truth. "I have to fight every instinct I have pulling me towards you," he admitted sincerely. "When I'm near you, I am aware of every breath you take, and when I'm away, even the wind in the trees reminds me of you."

" _To your soul, your soul, your soul, your soul."_

Amy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. His admittance was so sincere and heartfelt, and the worst part of it was she regrettably felt the same way, despite fighting the urge to want to. She looked him in the eye, seeing his own eyes were watering from his genuine confession. She let out a shaky breath, processing what he had just confessed to her. "You will be the death of me, and I of you…" she foreshadowed.

" _No, I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna hold your hand…"_

With that said, Cordovan watched as Amy turned on her heel and retreated from the balcony heading back inside.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review! :)


	25. The End of Mourning

AN: Thank you, risingzero2001, aliciathewolf45, shadrougeforever, and MissMJS for your reviews on my last chapter! Things are getting even more complicated as the story progresses. I'm wondering if you guys have any interesting predictions on where some of the character's motives will go or if any new pairings are on their way. Anyway, enough of me and enjoy the next chapter!

•~•

In the wake of Colton's treason, a funeral was held for him despite his _betrayal_ to the Crown _._ Catherine, Amy's mother, arrived at Mobius to attend her brother's funeral alongside days after hearing of his passing. The stoic queen stood beside Isabelle and her family along with a group of mourners in the courtyard. Horse drawn carriages took Colton's casket away, while the rest of the attendees bowed their head in silence. Catherine watched it disappear out of the gate and turned to look at the queen mother. "Thank you for keeping my brother's treachery a secret, by the way," Catherine whispered.

"It's the least I could do," Isabelle replied quietly. "I'd ask for the same to avoid dishonor to my family."

Wearing a long black dress and lace black veil to compensate the event, Amy shook her head at her mother and Isabelle in silence. She was still fairly disappointed in her uncle and the fact that all her mother cared about was her reputation. Meanwhile, in the background, Prince Cordovan watched the event in unfold, but instead of focusing on the casket leave the castle, his eyes were glued to Amy. Standing next to him, Antoine couldn't help but notice his younger brother's unsettling gaze. He frowned and gently bumped shoulders with him to pull him out of his daydream. "I know that look," his whispered suggestively.

Cordovan frowned by his insinuation. "You think I look at every female hoping to get them into bed," he muttered quietly.

"Oh, it's not that, it's the possessive look of a male who has _already_ achieved something," he grinned mischievously.

Cordovan looked baffled by his belief. "If you're under the delusion that I've slept wi-"

He chuckled lightly. "Ah, I have my answer, then. No sex yet, but you've begun turning her heart…even better," he smirked wickedly. "And to think we were given a party to improve our family relations. You're doing all the work for the both of us," he mused.

The young prince huffed and looked away in annoyance. "I swore I'd never speak to you again, yet here you are buzzing about like a fly…"

In another part of the courtyard, Shadow stood near Rouge, Cream, and Tails as they also mourned for the duke. Rouge shivered and trembled as a large gush of cold wind blew past her, catching her off guard. Shadow turned his head slightly when he caught sight of her shaking form and without a second thought, he took off his heavier robe and draped it over her frame to warm her. "Here," he smiled sincerely.

Rouge relished in the feeling of his cozy robe envelope her. "Oh, thank you, Shadow," she blushed.

He patted her shoulder gently. "We don't want you to catch the flu again," he noted with a small chuckle.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of suspicious eyes watched the display before looking straight ahead. It was Catherine, and she had witnessed the entire spectacle, only causing her to grow paranoid. Was there something going on between Lady Rouge and Shadow that she didn't know about? Catherine leaned forward taking a glance at her daughter staring off into space at the other end, oblivious to what was going on nearby. "Daughter?" she whispered.

Amy looked over to her mother. "Yes?"

"You and I need to have a talk after this," she whispered.

Amy gulped nervously, as the thought of possibilities of discussion raced in her mind. "Wonderful…"

•~•

After the funeral, Amy and Catherine sat in her chambers together to catch up on lost time. The two sat on the couch together enjoying some tea in silence, but Catherine eyed her daughter with scrutiny as she took a sip of tea. "Where is your heir?" she finally blurted.

Amy lowered her cup onto her saucer. "Um, it's a bit complicated…"

"—By the fact that Shadow no longer visits your chambers?" she noted. "Is that your decision or his?"

"It's ours," she clarified.

"Has Rouge come between you two?" she questioned. "I couldn't help but notice their closeness today at the funeral. They were all smiles in this time of darkness."

"No, Mother, please don't find fault with my friends. Things have merely changed between Shadow and me," she defended.

"Amy," Catherine spoke sternly. "You are here to do a job." Amy shot her mother and incredulous look that she continued off of. Catherine sighed, "I know the continual chore of sex can easily become one to dread, but I've got a solution for you if that's why you've given up with your husband." She rummaged in her dress pocket pulling out a purple satin bag. "This should help."

Amy eyed the bag strangely. "What is it exactly?"

"An herbal concoction mixed by my physician," she smiled coyly. "Only use a pinch in your wine before you become intimate, and you will be…" She stopped mid sentence, looking for the right description and wording. "…At ease," she finished with a grin.

Amy folded her hands in her lap. "Why should I use this?"

"Darling, you're never going to get pregnant again if you don't try, and you really need to. Quickly, I might add."

Amy furrowed her brows. "Quickly?"

"Conquering Storm remains unmarried, and people are worried about the instability that would follow if she dies. Her subjects want an heir from her royal bloodline. But since she's not married, she can't exactly produce an heir anytime soon, but you can."

Amy looked uneasy by the thought. "I'm not sure if I can…"

"You must, Mercia is not stable at the moment. Your brother is doing the best he can to run it in your stead, but things are still shaky. If your subjects saw that you produced an heir, it might settle their uncertainty."

Amy processed her mother's words. Perhaps she was right. If Mercia was really in such peril, maybe she would have to put aside her emotions and commit to one of her true duties as queen and that was producing an heir.

•~•

After the conversation with her mother, Amy met with Shadow in his study and briefed him on their discussion. The two stood by one of his tall windows as they talked, but Shadow looked troubled by her explanation. He glanced at Amy empathetically. "Why didn't you tell your mother what really happened to you?"

Amy fiddled with the chain to her necklace nervously. "Every time I talk about it, I relive it," she answered. "I simply didn't want to relive it again, especially with her."

He nodded, understanding her reasoning. "She'll be leaving soon, at least."

"Yes, but she is right, Shadow…"

Shadow did a double take, shocked by the fact that she was siding with her mother. "That we need to conceive a child without delay?" She nodded slightly and he shook his head, not feeling sold on the idea. "Amy's it's too soon."

"You have people to take your crown when you're gone, like Sonic. I don't have anyone. With Storm growing more dangerous by the day, I need to amass support."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you would base your choice solely on international policy… Once you spoke to me about the need for love, and what would this encounter be? Are you saying you are open to _us_ beginning again?"

"I'm speaking of our _duty_ , to our nations, to each other," she specified. "I am asking you to help me protect myself."

His eyes fell to the carpet below. He looked deep in contemplation over the request before eventually sighing. "I need to think about it and I believe you need to as well," he advised.

"Fine, but I hope to have your answer by the next few hours."

He turned, heading to leave. "You will."

•~•

Out in the courtyard, snowflakes drizzled from the sky as Shadow searched for advice from Isabelle. The two walked around the courtyard together, bundled up in their heavy winter cloaks to discuss the possibility of he and Amy mating again. "I'm surprised you came to me and not Sonic. Why is that?" Isabelle questioned.

"This is something I feel you have more experience with, and lately, I've felt we've grown closer. You might not realize this, but I look to you as my own maternal figure," he explained.

Isabelle placed a hand on her chest, touched by his admittance. "Oh, Shadow, how sweet. I must confess, I've felt like you're practically my second son," she laughed faintly. "But to get back to the topic at hand, Catherine wants you and Amy to get back to the business of making heirs?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And what about Amy, how does she feel about all of this?"

"Amy said she is willing."

Isabelle stopped in her tracks, surprised by the notion. "Is she, now?"

Shadow mimicked her actions, stopping as well. "I…I don't know if she's truly ready. She already links me with the attack. The male that attacked her blamed me outright before he-" Shadow stopped himself, not wanting to utter it out loud. Isabelle saw his pained expression and frowned.

"Have you considered the possibility on why Amy welcomes this push? It has been months; you should take that into account. But just a word of advice, this is her choice, so follow her lead."

"I understand."

"For the stability of the realm, a king's visit to the queen's chambers must be witnessed. People know that you've been living apart. If Amy should find herself with child, there must be no talk from anyone about whose child this is."

He nodded. "I'm aware of that." Shadow looked back at the castle's entrance, before re-meeting her eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to confide in you. I never thought there would be a point in my lifetime where this could happen."

She placed a hand on the side of his face, smiling at him. "I know things have been tough lately, Shadow, but you'll push through this," she assured.

•~•

Sitting alone in the dining room, Catherine read a book while she ate her lunch in peace. She flipped a page of her book, before looking up from her reading. Catherine stuck her fingers into her satin bag on the tabletop and grabbed a pinch of herbal concoction and sprinkled its contents into her goblet of merlot. Just as she reached to take a sip, footsteps drew her attention away. She looked up and spotted none other than Rouge the bat walking past the open dining room doors. "Rouge…"

Rouge stopped in her tracks when she heard her name and spotted the Mercian queen staring back at her. Respectfully, Rouge entered the quiet dining room and stood in front of her table. "Oh, your highness," she curtsied nervously. "Lovely to see you here at court."

Catherine leaned back into her seat as she eyed the bat with scrutiny. "You didn't come say hello to me after my brother's funeral. Were you avoiding me?"

It was true, Rouge had never been very fond of Amy's mother, especially with the stories she had heard. "No, I was just busy with other business inquiries," she lied.

"Really? And those business inquiries were flirting with the king?"

Rouge blinked in surprise by the allegation. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy, you've always been a flirt. Don't think I didn't notice you and Shadow getting cozy outdoors."

"Your highness, Shadow and I are just friends. Besides, Shadow is faithful to Amy, he would nev-"

"—You were and always have been Amy's lady…" She leaned forward in her chair. "There were dozens of little girls whose families begged me for that position, but I chose you because you played well together." Rouge stood there, shocked by the notion that she was seducing Shadow away from Amy. "With you around Shadow so closely, this will weaken Amy's appearance, and she'll look disposable. Do you know what happens to queens who are disposable?"

Rouge nodded meekly, suddenly feeling very small. "They're cast aside or even executed…"

"Exactly, and if that is to happen to my daughter then I hope you realize your role in this." Catherine stood taking her herbal essence with her. "Because I know I will." With that, she left.

Rouge watched the queen depart and let out a shaky breath. She hadn't expected to be verbally reprimanded by the queen on this occasion. She glanced at Catherine's untouched glass of wine and reached for it. After having heard all that, she needed a drink. Unaware that Catherine had spiked the drink with her herbal remedy, Rouge took a huge gulp of the wine, oblivious to its future effects.

•~•

After her talk with Shadow, Isabelle walked back towards her bedroom but was snatched from around the corner. She struggled under her captors hold until she heard a very familiar dark chuckle emanate from behind her. "Now, now, is that any way to behave to your lover?" Yes, it was true. Finitevus and Isabelle had grown quite close after Colton's exposure, but Finitevus had put up quite a fight to win her heart.

Isabelle dropped her guard and rolled her eyes at him. "Finitevus, must you do that when you know I'm already paranoid enough?" she said turning around in his arms to face him.

"I was just merely playing a game," he said innocently. "I am the hound and you are the hare and now I have caught my prey," he smirked. "Don't you enjoy these games of roleplay?"

"Of course, I just hadn't realized we were in the middle of a game."

He pulled her closer towards his chest and dove his mouth down to attack at her neck, giving her nips and kisses. Isabelle moaned softly in response, while his hands wandered down her body. "Ooh, Finitevus…not here."

"There's no one in the hall at the moment." His hand found its way under her skirt and began to prod at her entrance, dipping in sensually to pleasure her. "Does it not excite you that someone might catch us in the act?"

She closed her eyes, feeling her face heat up by his touch. "Y-yes…"

He licked at her exposed chest. "Let's see how much we can get away with then…"

•~•

Later that evening at a dinner banquet, Cordovan stumbled across Rouge aimlessly wandering around the busy party. As he approached her from behind, Rouge was in the middle of touching dangling pearls hanging off some decorations along the walls. She looked in awe as she felt the pearls run through her fingers. "Lady Rouge, nice to see you again," he addressed.

Slowly, Rouge turned around with a beaming expression as she spotted the handsome young prince. "Oh, Cordovan!" she exclaimed happily. She ran her hands down his vest, feeling the stitching details and soft material. Cordovan watched her in befuddlement by her fascination in his clothing. "Your clothes are so soft. Have they always been this delightful to touch?" she mused in a buzzed manner.

Carefully, he removed her hands from his chest. "Uh, I suppose," he laughed uneasily. Rouge only smiled and began to slowly wander away, looking around and taking in the atmosphere of the party. Cordovan eyed her with suspicion and followed her closely behind. There was something off about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Um, Lady Rouge," he called out. "Are you quite alright?"

Rouge ran her hands down her curvaceous sides in ecstasy. "Oooh, very relaxed," she said sensually. "I had a little drink before I came to steady my nerves and ever since I've felt like I'm floating."

"Steady your nerves?" he repeated in confusion. He continued to walk by her side. "What exactly had you so nervous?"

"Amy's mother had a little talk with me earlier, and let's just say that she does not like me…"

He grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. "Hold on a second, what exactly did you drink?"

Her speech was still slow and lagged. "Well, I thought it was wine, but it was so bitter and heavy with resin, but I gulped it down anyway, because…well, have you met Amy's mother? She's terrifying."

"No, I have not…"

A servant walked past with assorted pastries on a tray and Rouge's eyes followed. "Ooooh, marzipan!" she exclaimed excitedly. Rouge booked it and ran after the servant.

"Wait, Rouge, come back!" Cordovan called before chasing after her.

•~•

Meanwhile, in the corridors, Shadow walked in his night robe, heading straight for Amy's chambers. He had decided that he would try to produce an heir and tonight was the night. A set of guards accompanied him and stood post outside her doors. They opened them for him, allowing him inside and also chose to bear witness to the king. In the room, Amy wore her nightgown as she waited for Shadow's arrival. Their eyes locked with one another, but Shadow looked away, feeling awkwardness set in with what they were about to do. "Um, hello."

"Shadow," she smiled softly. "I'm all right. After all, I want to do this."

With some reluctance, Shadow began to disrobe as he walked closer. He undid his sash allowing his robe to fall off, leaving him in his long nightshirt and pants. Cautiously, he approached her, standing inches away. Shadow looked her in the eyes, searching for any hesitance on her part. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked quietly.

Instead of answering, she reached out and touched the side of his face. Shadow felt shivers run down his spine as he felt her soft touch. He had missed it and relished in the feeling. Amy smiled and leaned forward kissing him on the lips gently. Shadow closed his eyes kissing her back, before really reciprocating the action. Their lips moved against each other as it became more heated and impassioned. His arms wrapped around her waist and he slowly backed her up, allowing her to fall back on the bed with him on top, continuing to kiss her.

Shadow's left hand lowered from her hip and rested on her thigh, softly caressing it. Amy continued to kiss him but stopped momentarily as he pried his lips away from hers and began to suck on the side of her neck. She froze as she felt him try to turn her on and suddenly flashbacks of her rape flooded her mind. Amy shut her eyes tight and placed a hand on his chest and began to shake. Shadow felt her pushing her hand against him, and pulled back and opened his eyes. Her body trembled as she kept her eyes sealed shut. "Amy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just..."

Sensing her freezing up on him, he sat up and removed himself from on top of her. "We can't do this, you shouldn't do this," he sighed in frustration. "I knew you weren't ready."

She sat upright, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "We have to, Shadow."

"Why now, Amy? You talk of an heir, and yes, a son would help the both of us, but what are the odds that we would conceive a child tonight?" Amy remained quiet, unsure of exactly how to answer his question. With silence as her response, Shadow dragged a hand over his face and exhaled. "We'll try next month."

She moved off the bed, walking a few feet away. "But I don't want to wait."

He grew frustrated with her impatience. "Just until you're ready. Look, I know Mercia is in peril, but can you trust me that I will defend you and your nation?"

"Defend Mercia, defend my people?" she asked in apprehension turning around.

He hopped off the bed to join her. "Are you afraid that I won't protect you?"

"Well, what if you turn on me?" she postulated. "What if I do something to anger you in the months or years to come?" she panicked.

He softened hearing her fears. "Amy, I would never hurt you. I couldn't even fathom it."

She shook her heads, doubts still clouding her mind. "You don't know that… If we live separate lives, move on with others-"

"—But I don't want to move on with others! I've made it distinctly clear that I don't," he groaned before catching her reaction, one that made his heart ache even more. Her expression said everything to him. "…B-but you do?" She looked away and his worst fears grew to fruition. "…With Cordovan?" At that point, he couldn't even bear to look at her, as thoughts flooded his mind. Ones he wished he could relinquish. "Have things _progressed_ between you two?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"We have done _nothing_ ," she answered sternly. "You just saw me moments ago. I froze."

"But he loves you, you and I both know that," he practically growled through clenched teeth. His breath started to quicken as he watched Amy calmly walk over and pour a glass of wine. "Do you love him? Is that what all this is about?" he asked in a panicked voice. "Did you come to me because you're afraid you'll turn to him, or because you want to secure your rule?"

"Both," she replied. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I don't know if I can love anyone again, but I know I can't keep living like this." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm a queen but not a queen, a wife but not a wife…"

"Be. My. Wife," he growled pointing a finger to his chest.

Her brows furrowed angrily. I can't! We've been over this already. Too much has passed between us."

"Too much you blame me for, while Cordovan remains untarnished," he spoke with venom. "And now you want to go to him, thinking it'll erase your pain. It won't, Amy. I won't let you do this!"

Her eyes widened. "But Shadow-"

"—No, I forbid it," he dismissed. Amy watched as he grabbed his robe and left her bedroom in a hurry, completely fuming. The door slammed shut on his way out making her cringe in response. This night had been an utter failure.

•~•

AN: Remember to leave a review! :)


	26. Tough Decisions

AN: Thank you, Shadrougeforever, aliciathewolf45, risingzero2001, MissMJS, and CrimsonDestroyer for the reviews you left on my last chapter! This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I hope you guys will enjoy it!

•~•

To clear his mind, Shadow got dressed for the dinner banquet and joined his guests downstairs. As he made his way through the crowd, greeting guests, he caught a sight that concerned him. He turned away from a conversation with a group of nobles as he spotted Rouge wandering aimlessly around the room trying to grab at an invisible object. "Excuse me," he pardoned. As he got closer to the white bat, he realized it looked like she was trying to grab at the reflective lights coming from the chandeliers.

Cordovan, who had been trying to keep up with the Rouge, all night, halted in his tracks and hid behind a pillar when he spotted the black and red monarch. Luckily, Shadow's back was turned to him, so he hadn't spotted him.

Gently, Shadow grabbed Rouge by the forearm, whisking her to one side. "How drunk are you?" he whispered.

She giggled; unaware of how foolish she had looked. "Have you ever noticed how many shimmering soft things there are in the world?" She reached out and began to touch at his crown. "—Like shiny gold crowns." Shadow gave an uneasy smile before gently brushing her hand away from his crown.

"Please stop doing that," he smiled sheepishly.

She clasped her hands together. "It's nice that you're here. You're such a good person."

"I'm not a good person, at least I wasn't tonight."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, running it down the soft fur pelt lining his royal robe. "But you are."

He shook his head with a grin and chuckle. "Let's get you out of here," he said taking her by the hand. Once Cordovan spotted Shadow and Rouge, he himself made his discreet exit before he was noticed.

•~•

In Amy's chambers, a female servant opened the door allowing Queen Catherine inside. When the queen spotted Amy standing there in wait for her, her features grew worried. The door closed behind her, allowing the two females privacy. "What's wrong?"

"I asked you here to tell you that there will be no heir, at least not for a while, maybe not ever." Catharine looked annoyed and even disappointed by the reveal.

"You're being ridiculous. Couples fight. It doesn't mean anything."

"I was raped," she blurted bluntly. Catherine froze in place by the confession. "It happened when the radicals attacked the castle, that is why Shadow and I have separate bedrooms. There is more to it of course."

"So…are you worried you're pregnant with your rapist's child?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, beyond pissed with her mother's lack of sympathy. "You still have only one goal; a child to secure power, as your child increased yours. I just told you that I was raped and your first thought was to ask how long you have to wait to be sure I am not giving birth to a rapist's child!"

"Well…are you past it?"

"Yes, I am past _that_ fear, but I face others."

"Darling, I am sorry, but the male who violated you should not succeed in damaging your aspirations."

"You mean, _your aspirations_ , not mine," she corrected before turning away. "What am I to you? Certainly not a daughter, as you have never been a mother to me. You see me as a weapon, a bargaining chip, a vessel for your dreams of greatness."

Her ears lowered, hearing the disappointment in her voice. "You are more than that…"

"Yes, you're right. I am. I am more than a marker to hold an alliance or a breeder for the next generation. I am my own person. A girl grown—and tonight I realize that I am completely and utterly alone, but when I look at you, I feel that I am better for it."

•~•

At that same time, in another part of the castle, Shadow was busy escorting Rouge to her chambers from the party. "Come, Rouge, it's just a bit further," Shadow spoke as he tugged her along. Rouge seemed completely out of it as she dragged her feet along. Sighing, he stopped allowing her to catch up. She laughed and smiled up at him.

"I love your crown, it's so kingly," she admired.

"Yes, well, that should be the point of one," he chuckled softly.

"Sometimes, when I look at you, I don't see a king at all. I see the young male you once were before you were crowned. Extremely handsome, adventurous, daring, mysterious," she listed.

"I still wonder if I was ever truly meant to be king," he admitted dubiously.

Suddenly, a female servant came around the corner. "Your highness," she curtsied.

"Ah, perfect," he said in relief seeing the servant. "Lady Rouge is not feeling so well."

"—Oh, but I am!" Rouge whined.

"Please keep her in her chambers and stay with her through the night."

The servant smiled and nodded. "Yes, your majesty." Graciously, she walked over and gently took Rouge by the arm. Reluctantly, Rouge walked off in the servant's care. "Goodnight, Shadow!" she waved, still stoned out of her mind.

He smiled weakly and waved at her retreating figure. "Goodnight, Lady Rouge."

•~•

After her disastrous night, Amy took a breather in the courtyard. She wore her long cloak to keep warm in the cold night as she collected her thoughts. But before she could get too deep into her thoughts, Cordovan approached her. Amy turned and gave him a weak smile by his arrival. "I didn't expect to see you away from the party."

"I wasn't really in the partying mood," he laughed lightly before sensing her dour expression. "Oh, what's wrong?"

She looked away briefly. "Nothing…"

"I saw Shadow at the party after Rouge said he wouldn't be there. That's kind of why I left in the first place. She said he'd be with you," he noted. "In fact, the whole castle knew of your _plans_ for tonight. Why didn't he stay with you?" he inquired curiously.

"Because it was a failure…I froze, it pained him, and-"

"—I'm so sorry, Amy," he apologized sincerely. Her eyes were watering and he could only imagine the frustration she must have been feeling. "Please, be patient with yourself, you can always try again," he assured.

She wiped away some tears beginning to form in her eyes. "There's no point anymore, Cordovan, Shadow knows of our feelings and has forbidden our union."

His eyes widened. " _Our feelings_?" he repeated a little startled. "Wait a second, are you saying that…"

"—That I care for you? Of course, I do, you know it's true. Why else would your declaration frighten me so much?" She closed her eyes. "I can promise you nothing, given who I am and what I've been through."

"It's all right, I understand," he spoke sincerely. "But was Shadow harsh with you?"

She shook her head. "No, not half as harsh as my mother was. She has been pressing me mercilessly for an heir, even after knowing what I've endured."

"…Speaking of your mother, has she been acting herself?"

She raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"At the party, Rouge was well…fairly levitating after she had something to drink of your mothers."

"My mother's?" she repeated.

"Yes, there was clearly some powerful narcotic in it," he explained.

Amy placed a hand on her chest. "Oh my, is Rouge all right?"

He chuckled lightly. "She was in better spirits than I've ever seen, much like others who have ingested opiates or other herbs."

"My mother did try to give me a miraculous new medicine she'd found," Amy remembered.

"The miracle is that Catherine can still walk straight, much less give you counsel."

•~•

In the hall, a door opened and Rouge snuck out before closing the door behind her. She looked around the hall until she caught a familiar sight. Walking away from her was Lord Finitevus, oblivious to her current state. Rouge smirked seductively before chasing after him, heels clicking in the echoing hall. The servant tending to her came out of Rouge's room looking all over her. "My lady, come back!" she called before hurrying after her.

Finitevus stopped in his tracks when he heard the commotion and turned to see Rouge smiling coyly at him. "Lady Rouge?"

"I have one question," she spoke as she sauntered up to him, swaying her hips back and forth enticingly.

He eyed her, taking in her curvaceous and alluring figure. "And what's that?"

She came up to him, inches away from kissing him as she placed her hands on his chest. "Could sex with you be simple, not scary? Or is there something unimaginably dirty or odd involved?" She leaned forward and kissed him, and gently tugged at his lower lip. Finitevus gently pulled away, looking well enough turned on by her move. "I'm ready to find out," she smirked as she lowered her eyelids suggestively.

"Rouge," he purred with a grin. "I can tell that you're not in your right mind at the moment."

"Oooh," she whined. "Not you, too!"

"Even though you are heart-breakingly tempting, if we were to come together, I would want the real you." He looked over her shoulder at the female servant waiting patiently off to the side and snapped his fingers. The servant hustled over. "Escort Lady Rouge to her chambers," he instructed. "Watch over her for the night."

"Of course, my lord."

Out of defeat, Rouge was escorted away by the servant's side. "He didn't even offer me a bath," she groaned, making Finitevus smirk to himself.

•~•

The next morning, Amy met her mother in the guest room where she was staying. "What are these herbs you've been taking, Mother?" she inquired curiously. "Some kind of opiate?" Catherine looked at a loss of words for her answer, only making Amy grow more suspicious. "You nearly poisoned my friend yesterday."

"My dear, I am sorry—I have been such an inadequate mother…"

"Answer the question," Amy demanded. "What are you doing to dull your ache for power? Do you really miss sitting on my throne that much?"

She shot her a simple smile. "The truth is, I am dying and I'm leaving you alone to a terribly uncertain future."

Amy suddenly deflated. "But you look…"

"—The physicians say it originated in my lungs. I've been taking tinctures in increasing amounts. I can't go without them for even a day, or the pain is unbearable."

Suddenly feeling guilty, Amy tried to think of anything she could do to help. "You will stay here then, we will take care of you, and our doctors-"

"—My darling, we are past that. Listen to me. I must go back. Your brother is weak, and I must help him with the nobles for as long as I am able to." She let out a shaky exhale. "I wanted the world for you. I wanted Mobius and the Dragon kingdom to fall at your feet."

Her ears lowered and she frowned. "What will I do without you?"

"You've done well for yourself without me…but you need to have an heir."

"I promise you, mother, I will let no one, not Storm, not any usurper take my kingdom from me. Since I was a babe I have been a queen," she spoke with grace. "Since a child, I have been alone on foreign soil. I know how to keep my life, my crown, and I will."

"I have the utmost faith in you, my dear."

•~•

In his study, Isabelle met with Shadow to catch up on last night's events. Shadow sat at his desk with his face resting in his hand, while Isabelle stood beside him as she observed his tired nature. "I was going to ask how your evening went with Amy, but I think I know."

"It's over," he answered simply. "There's no chance of us having an heir. If that makes Amy a less attractive rival for the Dragon throne, so be it. I'll find a way to navigate the politics, on her behalf and ours."

Isabelle walked over to his window and looked out, seeing something that caught her eye. After her prolonged silence, Shadow turned to see what she was doing, catching her smiling at a sight. "Shadow, I'm not surprised that Amy is still incapable of being intimate, and it's true, you may never recover what you had. For Amy's sake, I hope that you do, but if not, you need to find something that makes you happy."

He raised a brow. "What exactly are you implying..?"

"I have the deepest compassion for Amy, but you wear the crown. Without joy or happiness in this life, its weight will crush your spirit into dust."

He closed his eyes and placed his fingertips together seeing exactly where this conversation was going. "Amy has released me to take anyone I wish. I haven't even entertained the possibility. Not yet."

She walked back over towards him. "Well, whatever you decide. I support you, but if someone here at court should bring you joy, let yourself have it." She patted him on the shoulder before making her departure.

Shadow stood from his seat to wander over to the window where Isabelle had been looking. Hearing a familiar giggle coming from outside, he opened the window to get a better look. Standing out in the courtyard below, he spotted Rouge and Cream building a snowman together. The two girls laughed as they threw snowballs at each other, chasing each other around their snowman. Oddly enough, Shadow felt his mouth pull into a smile at the sight, something he hadn't found himself doing very often in passing months.

Suddenly Rouge turned around and caught sight of the ebony hedgehog smiling down at her. "Oh, Shadow," she gasped in surprise.

"Hello, your highness," Cream waved with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Lady Cream," he chuckled.

"About last night, I am mortified and so sorry," Rouge apologized profusely.

"I'm surprised you even remember," he laughed.

"Unfortunately, every granular detail!"

"I heard the stories," Cream giggled.

"It's all right, Rouge. Some of the things you said were nice to hear. Some of the other things you did were quite humorous if I'm honest," he chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear I entertained you last night," she laughed. "I'll come up and talk to you more about it later." Shadow nodded and closed the window behind him, before realizing how he had just felt in that moment. Was he starting to fancy Rouge? He dismissed the thought immediately; it was too soon to be looking for love in another. At least, that's how he felt.

•~•

Meanwhile, outside the castle wall, Amy and Cordovan met to discuss her mother's secret. "The herbs are used to soften the pain because my mother is dying."

Cordovan shot her an empathic look. "Oh, Amy…is there any hope for recovery?"

"No," she spoke solemnly. "And if I am to secure my rule in her absence, I must take drastic action."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to return to Mercia to rule in person, to remind my people that I am their queen."

His mouth gaped at the response. "You're leaving permanently? And Shadow agrees with this?"

Amy shook her head. "No, he is unaware," she answered.

"Whatever you need, I will help you."

"There is more," she began. "I am done being a vessel for other people's wishes and fears. I will not wait for a child, or anyone, to secure my life and future. I am seizing it, and in that light, what I want is so clear–I want you," she spoke.

Cordovan looked at her in awe and disbelief by her confession. Was he dreaming or had she said what he had been hoping for? "I want you at my side as you have been these many months. I know it is a huge request, and I urge you to think about it, because if you say yes, you could be risking your life."

•~•

Returning back inside the castle, Cordovan stood in the courtyard dazed and in a lucid state as he processed what Amy had just requested of him. She wanted him and no one else at this moment. It was everything he had dreamed of, but now that it was possible of becoming a reality, consequences started to race through his mind. Was this a safe idea to go through with? Would they live happily ever after, or would there always be a giant target on their backs? Cordovan came out of his thoughts when he felt a firm grip grab his shoulder. He craned his neck only to see his brother standing behind him. "Oh, Antoine, what are you doing here?"

His brother's face lit up with content. "I'm here to tell you the exciting news!"

He blinked in puzzlement. "And what exactly is that?"

"I am pleased for you, brother because I've had a message from the Dragon kingdom. As you know, Conquering Storm wants a stronghold in Mobius, an alliance with a powerful noble with a famous name," he began. "And guess what, she wants you!" he said pointing a finger at his chest. The color practically drained from Cordovan's face by the news. Antoine tilted his head, by his lack of enthusiasm. "Do you hear me? Conquering Storm wants you."

The prince shook his head in disbelief. "No, i-it can't be…y-you're lying," he stuttered.

"No lies today, brother. Conquering Storm is inviting you to court her—To see if you will be her king."

Cordovan's ears fell in submission. "I can't…"

Antoine's brows furrowed by his denial. "Why? Because you want Amy?" he hissed. "Because you're waiting to be beheaded at the first mention of adultery? You could be ruling by Storm's side," he encouraged. "Storm is your future," he assured. "And I won't hear no for an answer."


	27. Temptation

AN: Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! Sorry I posted a little late, I was obviously a bit busy yesterday prepping for Christmas Eve gatherings. As always, thank you risingzero2001, Captain, MissMJS, and Shadrougeforever for your reviews!

To Sad Little Demon and Aliciathewolf45, sorry that you're unhappy with the direction of the relationships at the moment. If it was Shadamy fluff every chapter it would get quite repetitive and boring. Also, it is a drama and I'm trying to make things interesting with the love triangle. As always, Shadow and Amy will end up together in the end, I promise you.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

•~•

With a special day coming into play, new arrivals were coming to court. Carriages lined up as they came in through the portcullis and when the doors opened, nobles along with their beautiful daughters were escorted into the castle. Meanwhile, in the castle entrance, Amy, Rouge, and Cream walked down one of the halls observing the beautiful noble ladies corral into groups.

"I don't believe I've ever seen so many noblewomen in one place," Cream noted as the three walked together. "I thought this was just the day of wine tasting."

"That's because many nobles are hoping to be able to taste wine and introduce the king to his mistress," another voice piped in. The three turned and spotted Isabelle behind them.

"But the king doesn't have a mistress," Cream shrugged.

"Not yet, that's why these lords are bringing their ready, beautiful, young daughters. They're hoping that Shadow will choose one of them to take to his bed, she explained.

"And what makes them think that Shadow wants a mistress?" Rouge spoke suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Our estrangement has become obvious," Amy quietly mentioned. "With separate chambers-"

"—Well, plenty of kings and queens keep separate chambers," Rouge noted before glancing over to Isabelle. "You did, for example."

Isabelle shot her a piqued expression. "…And just when I was starting to like you," she replied dryly.

"Well, it's not like I can be outraged by this," Amy continued. "I did encourage us to live separate lives, so it's probably for the best."

Cream, Rouge, and Isabelle watched as more girls flocked around Shadow, trying to catch his attention. Shadow looked overwhelmed as he drowned in the group of young females trying to vie for his affection.

"Hm, if you'll excuse me, ladies. I must attend to another matter," Amy quickly spoke before walking off. Cream, Isabelle, and Rouge watched as Amy wandered off.

Rouge turned to look over to Shadow and saw him shaking hands with some of the girls. She scoffed at the sight. "These girls won't get anywhere. Shadow loves Amy."

Isabelle looked at her. "Things change, Rouge…"

"You're wrong, Shadow would never," Rouge defended.

"I think she's right, Isabelle," Cream seconded. "I've seen the way Shadow looks at Amy. He's head over heels for her."

"Perhaps…but if Shadow and Amy are finished, there's an opportunity at the king's side for some lucky girl here to be with him," she finished giving Rouge a suggestive look. Rouge caught her indicative glance and quickly shrugged it off, hoping she hadn't just interpreted it like she had.

"Um, want to get out of here, Cream?" Rouge asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Yes, I'm not very fond of watching this display," the young rabbit answered. The two females walked off together while Isabelle watched their departure.

•~•

In the throne room, Amy felt someone looming behind her and turned only to find Prince Cordovan. "Oh, Cordovan," she smiled. "How lovely to see you."

On his behalf, he did not smile, as he remained serious. "I need to speak with you and it regards to travel to Mercia," Cordovan whispered.

Her smile dropped. "Here is not the time," she replied quietly, trying not to look suspicious. "Meet me in the wine cellars in an hour. We'll talk then." With that, Amy quickly moved away from Cordovan to avoid any more rumors with their interactions.

But before Cordovan could walk off, his brother grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to the side. "Brother, I have wonderful news! Antoine beamed. "The Dragon queen's envoy is in the village, and I've arranged a meeting," he quietly exclaimed.

Cordovan pried his arm out of his grasp. "You take too many risks, Antoine. What if Shadow finds out you have me courting Storm?"

Antoine raised a brow with a cocky grin. "Has he found what we're up to so far?"

"He knows his stepmother and father were poisoned, and barely missed that you were behind it," he countered quietly.

" _Barely,"_ he emphasized with confidence. "And yet, here we are, only two or three chess moves away from becoming a pair of kings," he smirked clenching his fist in excitement. "Exactly as we were destined by blood…."

•~•

Nearby, Shadow found Amy talking to some of the females in line for role of mistress. Feeling distress from the sight, he quickly walked over to break up the conversation. Seeing the king present, the three females talking to Amy, curtsied and moved away. Amy turned just as Shadow came around to face her. "I'm so sorry, Amy. If I had known the kind of guests the event would draw, I would have cancelled the tasting."

"It's not your fault," she replied simply.

He sighed. "Rumors of our distance is spreading like wildfire and the timing of this event is terrible."

Her expression remained dull and uninterested. "I don't think time would change much for us, Shadow."

"Yes, well that's where you and I would disagree," he argued.

Her eyes drifted to the left. "Not the only place."

He frowned in response, knowing exactly what she was implying. "You mean Cordovan?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, growing defensive. "Does it not strike you as unfair that I'm forbidden to live my life the way I desire?"

"Don't speak to me of your desire for another," he growled quietly.

"My desire to put the horrors of my past behind me?" she questioned. "I feel as though I'm drowning, Shadow."

"Amy…"

"—I need to breathe again. To be happy," she pleaded.

"An affair with Cordovan endangers your life and our kingdom's alliance," he countered in a hushed voice.

"Is that all there is to it? No jealousy or regret because you think that if you simply bide your time, I will come back to you?" she snapped back quietly.

"I do think that! I love you and I would do anything to undo the choices I made now that I know their outcome. But I can't. Nor can I alter the fact that we live in a world where a queen's infidelity is considered an act of treason. Any child you have will be presumed illegitimate. The nobles will want your head and demand for Cordovan's as well," he explained. "I can't promise that I'll be able to protect either of you," he stressed quietly.

Amy had grown tired and frustrated with this conversation. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Hear the truth of our lives?" he snapped quietly. "I'm sorry, but I am determined to stop you from making a decision that could cost you your head. And there is no more to say on the subject." Amy watched as he walked away from her, looking beyond disappointed.

•~•

A little bit later, Amy met Cordovan in the wine cellar as promised. As she walked down the steps, she spotted the patient prince waiting for her. "I'm so sorry I took so long," she apologized. "I had to keep changing directions. I ran into servants at every step of the way."

He watched as she made her way towards him. "Have you thought about how you'll achieve leaving Mobius safely?

"I have hired an agent to gather intelligence for me. I need to know which harbors are safe to land, which nobles I can trust, and which areas haven't been infiltrated by Storm's troops," she answered.

"I think I can help with that. I've arranged a trade delegation from my principality. It'll book safe passage to Mercia for enough males to protect a sizable portion of gold or a queen traveling under a false name."

She smiled at his generosity and consideration. "Cordovan, that's very generous, but you'd be opening yourself up to retribution from your king."

"My king, can't hurt me if he is in Mobius and I am in Mercia," he countered with a sly grin.

She blinked in surprise by his statement. "Then…you've made up your mind?" she asked optimistically. "You want to come with me?"

He smiled warmly at her. "There is no place I'd rather be."

She reached out and held his hands in hers, beaming from the good news. He squeezed hers gently in response with a sincere smile. "I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back, troubling him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized towards his reaction. "It's not yet safe for that."

He nodded, realizing she was right. With their activity so far, it was too risky to try to be intimate, if even in the smallest manner. "No, you're right. I apologize."

She stared into his beautiful yellow eyes as she felt her heart flutter. "For the first time in so long, I think the _time_ is close."

•~•

Still feeling guilty with how he had last spoken to Amy, Shadow wandered around the castle searching for her. As he turned one of the corners, he came face to face with one of the young noble ladies visiting court and longing to catch his eye. "Your majesty," the young and beautiful, white snow leopard curtsied.

"Oh, hello," he smiled sheepishly.

"I have to say, it's wonderful to meet you face to face, your highness. I can't wait to get a taste of your vintage wine at the tasting tonight," she practically purred as she encroached on his space.

Shadow stepped back, feeling uncomfortable with the lack of personal space. "Ah, yes, it should be a delight."

She smiled seductively as she lowered her lids. "Yes, I would love for you to give me perhaps a private tasting of your own favorite vintage," she smirked. "I'm sure you have good taste in a fine wine."

Before Shadow could reply to her come on, he spotted Amy making her way towards them. "Oh, Amy," he sighed in relief. "I was just about to tell Lady er…" he stumbled for a name.

"—It's Lady Greer," the snow leopard corrected.

"Yes, Lady Greer, that it would be impossible for me to give guests private tastings since we'll be very busy tonight with gracing our presence," he quickly lied.

Realizing that Shadow wanted her to play along with his fib, she remained stoic refusing to aid him. "Oh, don't you remember? I'm not going to be in for the night. I'll be staying at our private estate in the village."

Shadow's countenance dropped. "Oh… that must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, remember, you're _free_ for the night to do as you please," Amy emphasized.

Shadow swallowed the lump in his throat. How could she still want to encourage him to go through with such a betrayal to her? "Are you sure, Amy?"

She nodded. "Of course I am, now if you excuse me," she finished before moving past the two. Shadow and Lady Greer watched as Amy walked down the hall disappearing around the corner.

•~•

Later that afternoon, Cordovan put on his winter cloak and walked down the hall in preparation to leave with Amy. But before he could get too far, his brother appeared around the corner and caught sight of him. "Brother, you don't appear to be dressed for the tasting," he observed.

"Well, I was about to take a ride," he excused quickly.

"It'll have to be a short ride if you don't want to miss your meeting with Storm's envoy. He's anxious to meet her new suitor," he replied, giddy in anticipation.

"You'll have to reset the meeting, I can't do it tonight," he said sternly before trying to move around him.

Sensing his brother's attitude, Antoine placed a firm hand on his chest, stopping him. His smile turned into a glower. "I went to considerable lengths to get us this meeting, so you'll have to do a lot better than, _not tonight_."

Cordovan moved his hand away from his chest. "I have my own principality, Antoine," he countered. "With needs that concern me and not you," he pointed.

Antoine narrowed his eyes at him. "It concerns me if your principality might get in the way of our family obtaining a kingdom."

Cordovan firmly brushed past him. "You can't have a new kingdom without me as king," he said walking past him. Antoine watched his brother hustle down the hall in a hurry, only making his paranoia grow.

•~•

Outside the castle walls, Amy waited patiently on her horse, as she remained bundled up in her best winter cloak. Hearing hoofs racing towards her, she craned her neck only to spot Cordovan racing on his steed to meet her. He pulled on his reins once he got close, allowing his horse to stop beside her. "It's a long ride to the warming lodge where we're meeting my agent. Are you ready with an explanation for your absence?" she questioned.

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"Then there's nothing holding us back," she smiled. With that, the two began to race across the snow-covered fields towards their destination side by side.

•~•

After an hour of riding, the two made it to their meeting point. Inside the lodge, Amy and Cordovan met Agent Ridley, a grey and white fox that would help them gather the information needed before their travels. "I need to choose a safe harbor to land, in a region firmly under Mercian or Mobian control, so that as I move my small fighting force across the countryside, it only grows," Amy began. "By the time I reach my enemies, I will have an army at my back. Can you find this information for me?"

"I can, Majesty, given time," Ridley answered.

"How much time?" she questioned.

"I'll need at least a week," he replied. "Two, to be safe."

"Then hurry, Ridley, and thank you," she smiled graciously.

He bowed out of respect. "Your grace," he replied before turning and departing. Once he had left the lodge, Amy turned to Cordovan feeling elated.

"Cordovan, it's really happening!" she gleamed. Cordovan chuckled seeing her so content. "Do you know what this means? I can move forward. _We_ can move forward."

"Yes, we can," he agreed.

"I can unify my kingdom and we can have a place to be together."

He reached out and took her hands in his, cupping them. "I want to celebrate, too, but when it's safe," he made pellucid. "In the meantime, we should get you back to the castle."

Her ears lowered in disappointment. "But why?"

Cordovan looked hesitant as he searched for a proper answer. "Well…"

She moved in closer. "No one knows we're here, and we are alone…"

"Amy, we needn't rush anything," he replied looking into her eyes sincerely.

"You have never rushed me, and you have always been by my side," she smiled. She inched closer, pulling her hands out of his grasp and resting them on his shoulders. "I feel safe with you," she spoke in a breathless whisper. Cordovan watched as her face neared his, and he felt his heart beat faster. He leaned down and returned the favor.

There was so much passion in their first kiss; it felt magical and comforting, as they moved their lips together. His hands wandered to her face, moving and tilting her head as he deepened it.

•~•

Back at the castle, the wine tasting event was heading into full swing. Music played as guests filled the room. While all partygoers seemed festive and upbeat at the event, in another part of the room, Rouge and Isabelle stood side by side, as they observed many of the younger female noblewomen eying Shadow with lust and conquest. Isabelle smirked to herself before focusing on Rouge. "All these young girls trying to catch Shadow's eye, but why not you?" she questioned catching her off guard.

Rouge shook her head. "Is that what you were hinting at earlier?" Isabelle chuckled lightly in response, but Rouge sighed. "To answer your question, I don't want to because I am Amy's lady and her friend."

"Mm-hmm…"

"I don't know why you push this act, I thought you despised me." Isabelle only smiled coyly, making Rouge grow more uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because I've seen and heard about how close you and Shadow have become," she explained.

"As _friends_ ," she clarified directly.

"Some of the best relationships come from friendships," she smirked. "Shadow has told me about how he has been able to confide in you. He's asked you to carry out missions for him, and you did them all willingly."

"Because he's my king and I thought some of the things he asked me could help bring Amy and him back together," she explained.

"In recent months you have given Shadow something that Amy hasn't, happiness. He might not realize it yet, but I've seen it. He likes you," she smiled. "And I think you could make him _very_ happy."

"Well, that might be your opinion, but I don't think Shadow sees me in that way in the slightest." Rouge walked away from Isabelle, as the thoughts crossed her mind. Was Isabelle right? Did Shadow really fancy her?

Wanting to see if she could prove these rumors, Rouge walked over to Shadow as he stood alone, and joined him by his side. "Oh, Shadow, have you seen Amy?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"She told me that she planned on spending the evening at our private estate." Rouge watched as he took a sip of his wine, looking completely worn out and dour. She looked back out onto the dance floor where they both watched happy couples dance to the music. "We use to dance with each other and now she can barely stand to be near me…or in the same castle, apparently," he finished before taking another sip.

"Shadow, I promise you, just give Amy the time and she'll come back," Rouge assured.

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, you're wrong. She told me herself that time will not bring any chance of us being together again. Amy gave me permission to be free and find happiness in another, but I can't bear to open my heart to anyone." Rouge watched as Shadow wandered off, before grabbing another goblet of wine to take on the way. She worried about him and hated to see him so down on himself.

•~•

After an hour, Shadow had found himself very tipsy to help ease his pain. He had wanted to escape his despair for the night and had found that the alcohol was doing the job. He stumbled out of the ballroom to find a place to escape the chatter, but another individual had spotted him leaving.

"Your majesty!" a feminine voice called.

Shadow turned only to see Lady Greer making her way towards him. "Yes?"

"There's urgent news regarding one of the nobles. I was told to find you and give you the information privately in the library."

"Very well," he sighed. "Let's get going then."

•~•

Back at the party, Rouge looked all over the room for Shadow. She approached Cream and Tails standing by the refreshments table to chat with them. "Have any of you seen Shadow?"

"I've seen him drowning his sorrows in vintage wine," Tails noted. "Someone needs to tell him to put the glass down before he regrets it in the morning."

"Wonderful," Rouge said dryly.

"I saw him and Lady Greer talking out in the hall a few minutes ago," Cream piped in.

"…Oh, no," Rouge groaned in paranoia. With Shadow drinking and a flirty girl by his side, things were bound to turn bad. "Thanks. I'll catch up with you two in a bit," she replied before hurrying off.

•~•

Lady Greer and Shadow arrived into the library together. After shutting the door behind him, Shadow turned to listen to the news from her. "All right, so what is going on?"

Lady Greer said no words and instead threw herself at Shadow and silenced him with a kiss. Stunned in the moment by her gesture, Shadow did not kiss her back and instead pulled away. Greer looked up at him, confused by his refusal. "What's wrong? Am I not pretty enough to please you?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, that's not it. Lady Greer, you are quite beautiful but I'm just not interested in pursuing a mistress despite what rumors you may have heard."

"That may be so, but surely you're interested in having your appetite satisfied in other areas," she suggested running her hands down his chest.

"No, I don't…"

Gently, she pushed him back and he landed on the couch. Before he could get up, she straddled his lap and grabbed his collar, gently tugging his face closer to hers. She knew he was already slightly intoxicated, which would make it easier for her to seduce him into sleeping with her. "Come now, your highness. You mustn't worry. I've lain with many males before but never a king."

"Please, stop," he mumbled.

She kissed down the side of his neck. "Just relax," she whispered feeling him struggle under her. "I'll help you forget your problems."

"Over my dead body!" another voice shouted. Lady Greer and Shadow turned their heads only to spot Rouge standing in the doorway.

Shadow blinked in surprise. "Rouge?"

"Get off of him this instance," Rouge demanded as she marched over.

With haste, Greer got off of Shadow and smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm one of Queen Amy's ladies in waiting and I will not allow this act to go any further."

Greer crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you, his keeper? I'm sure the king can make his own decisions."

"That's enough, Lady Greer," Shadow intervened. "She's right. I told you many times that I did not give you my consent and I'd appreciate it if you respected your boundaries."

Greer curtsied in response. "My apologies, your highness."

"Leave," Rouge ordered. Suddenly feeling small and embarrassed, Greer hurried out of the room, leaving the two alone. Rouge joined Shadow by his side on the sofa. "Are you okay, Shadow?"

Shadow rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands. "I feel so alone, Rouge. I loathe this feeling."

Rouge placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel, Shadow."

"How would you?" he mumbled.

"My family is back in Mercia and I haven't' seen them for over a year. I lost my fiancé months ago and my friend's lives have moved in different directions. Cream is with Tails now, Amy is navigating her own problems, and then there's me. If anyone understands how lost and alone you feel right now, it's me."

Shadow lifted his face from his hands after hearing her side. "My apologies, I hadn't realized…"

She smiled weakly. "It's quite alright, you know I've loved having you as a friend. It's brought comfort I must admit."

"I've enjoyed being your friend too, Rouge. You're beautiful, thoughtful, a great listener, and you tell it straight. I-I trust you."

Rouge blushed at his compliment. "Thank you, Shadow. That's very sweet of you." Before she could respond, he leaned over and kissed her. Rouge was unsure of what to do at first, but surprisingly, found herself kissing him back, but more out of pity. After a moment, she realized what she was doing and pulled away. Shadow stared at her baffled by her rejection.

"I'm sorry," she pardoned. "We can't do this. _You_ can't do this."

"Please, Rouge," he begged reaching for her hands. "I need this. I want this pain to go away for the night. If I am to be free, I want it to be with someone who I trust."

"But Amy..."

"—Has said I am free to be with whomever I choose."

•~•


	28. Discovered Secrets

AN: Dang, it's almost 2017, time sure does fly! Thank you, Ella Bella The Writer, Aliciathewolf45, CrimsonDestroyer, risingzero2001, MissMJS, and Captain for your reviews! It's crazy that I only have a handful of chapters left before this story is complete. I've been working on The Hybrid II for the past month and have been trying to map it all out. You guys will most likely see it come out around Feb 2017, just to give you a heads up.

•~•

Amy and Cordovan were getting quite cozy and familiar with each other as they made out, still clothed, and on the bed together. The two rolled around the bed together as their lips clashed together. Worrying about her state of mind, the prince pulled back from his kiss to look at her. Amy sensed his concern and smiled up at him appreciatively. "It's okay, Cordovan, I'm all right," she assured. "But I think-"

"—It's enough for now?" he assumed finishing her thought.

She stroked the side of his face. "Only for now."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'd wait till the end of time for you to be ready. That's how much I love you."

She giggled at his gentleman-like nature. "And that's why you are so wonderful," she replied.

•~•

Back at the castle, Rouge and Shadow laid naked in bed after their heated affair. Rouge laid on her side, with her back facing Shadow as she mulled over her decision to sleep with him. Shadow had talked her into going through with the hookup and she had given consent. Fortunately for her, she had no feelings for Shadow and the sex hadn't been very good.

Coincidentally, Shadow had felt the same way as he reflected on their affair, but not only had he felt nothing while spending the night with Rouge, he now felt extremely guilty for going through with it. Slowly, he sat up in bed and glanced over at Rouge lying by his side. "Rouge?" he spoke quietly.

Rouge sat up and turned over to address him as she held the sheets to her chest. "Yes, Shadow?"

He ran a hand over his quills. "This was a huge mistake…"

Her ears drooped sadly. "I know," she agreed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself," he dismissed. "I personally wanted this, but now I know. It's so clear now. I don't desire another." He sighed. "I hope this won't make things awkward between us, I still see you as a friend."

Rouge placed a hand on his arm. "Of course not, I'll always be your friend, but I'm glad to hear you also didn't feel any sparks."

"There was once a time in my life where I would sleep with multiple girls a week, I felt nothing for them, but I thought it brought me something. Since I married Amy, I've realized that Amy is the only girl who made sex truly wonderful."

"That's because you have the same outlook on it as I do. Sex is only meaningful when it's with someone who you truly love. Without that, it's meaningless."

Shadow ran an anxious hand through his quills. "Chaos, I feel awful for going through with this. Should I tell Amy about our…"

Rouge patted him on the back. "It's up to you, Shadow. But honestly, I think it's best, to tell the truth."

•~•

The next morning, Amy and Cordovan prepared for their journey back to the castle. Cordovan tended to his horse, feeding it a fresh carrot, but out of nowhere felt a snowball collide with the back of his head. Stunned by the gesture, he turned only to see Amy standing a few yards away, giggling profusely at her playfulness. Cordovan merely smirked before bending over to collect his own cluster of fresh snow. "What was that for?" he chuckled as he molded his snow into a ball.

"Fun, what of it?" she laughed.

"Fun, eh?" he grinned before playfully throwing a snowball at her. It hit her in the side, bursting into pieces.

"Ah!" she laughed before charging towards him. "That's enough of that!" Cordovan wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a kiss. Amy smiled through the kiss as they pecked each other on the lips. Once they pulled away, Amy soaked in the moment; she hadn't felt this happy in awhile, and it was great to feel normal again. She went to give him another kiss until she caught sight of something troubling. In the distance between some dead trees, Amy spotted a female cloaked in red watching them from the forest entrance. Cordovan looked towards where Amy was looking and felt his heart drop.

"We've been seen," Amy gasped. "She saw us together and could tell anyone and it would mean our heads," she panicked.

Cordovan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Amy, calm down," he pleaded. "She won't because I won't allow her to. Go back to the castle and wait for me there," he instructed."

Amy watched as he mounted his horse and collected its reins into his hands. "Please be safe," she called to him.

"I will." Cordovan whipped his reins and his horse took off. Once Cordovan got to the section of the woods where they spotted the female, he was stunned to find the girl standing by a parked carriage. "Who are you and what is your business in these parts?" he interrogated. Before she could even answer, the door to the carriage opened and King Antoine stepped out. "Antoine?" he gasped.

"You can't honestly be surprised that I protected my own interests," he replied looking peeved. "After you balked at your meeting with Storm's envoy, I had you followed." His eyes fell to the female in red standing off to the side. "You may go, my dear," he dismissed.

Cordovan watched as the mysterious female wandered off. "Who is she?"

"Don't worry about the specifics— she's loyal to me, so your secret is safe, _for now_."

Cordovan narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Is that a threat?"

"You're jeopardizing your future—our family's future. You must end your affair with Amy," he demanded.

"I will not!" he barked.

"You will do what your family needs or I will tell Shadow all that I know of you and his wife," he warned.

"He will cut off my head, Antoine! Who will get you Storm then?"

Antoine huffed. "Well, you won't help me now, so why should I think you'll help me if I let you live?" he countered. "And remember, if the nobles learn of the affair, the law demands Amy's head, too," he reminded. "Will you risk Amy's life for a few nights of passion?"

Cordovan's bold countenance dropped as he realized the severity of his brother's threat. "Antoine, please…"

"You have two hours to end it with Amy, or I will end both of you," he spoke sternly.

•~•

With time ticking, Cordovan came back to court and returned his horse to its stable. Trying to remain discreet, he walked over to an empty section of the stables where he found Amy hiding in wait for him. "Did you find her?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "She led me straight to the person she works for. The person who sent her to follow me," he answered.

"Follow you?" she spoke, looking panicked. "Who was it? Shadow?"

His expression remained disappointed. "No, my brother…"

Amy's eyes widened. "Antoine knows about us? About Mercia?"

"Nothing about Mercia, at least not yet."

"Why would he have you followed? Does he suspect you of something?"

"My brother seeks advantage whenever he can," he explained. "And now he has it. Amy, we need to reconsider our plans-"

"Why?"

"Antoine said that if we don't break it off, he'll tell Shadow what he knows."

She looked baffled by the prospect. "It'll cost you your head, why would he risk your life to keep us apart?"

"I…I don't know," he lied.

Amy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Then we must face reality, we cannot be together, not now… As much as I want you, I will not risk your life to be with you."

His ears lowered sadly. "I am so sorry. I would have given anything to go on the way we were—to join you in Mercia," he replied.

She felt her eyes water as she turned away to leave. "…I know." Trying to remain strong, Amy left the stable with her head held high.

•~•

In the castle, Rouge stumbled across Shadow as he wandered one of the bustling halls. With their last encounter, she still felt a bit awkward around him, but couldn't help but notice his appearance seemed off. The two stopped by one of the castle windows to talk. "Lady Rouge," he addressed, trying to act like nothing had happened between them.

"Forgive me, Shadow, but you look ghastly…" It was true, he looked pale, sickly even, and had bags under his eyes. His beautiful ebony fur had even looked dulled and unhealthy.

He sighed. "Yes, well…I've felt better when I've had more sleep."

Realizing he still felt defeated with his situation with Amy, it was obvious he needed a pep talk. "Don't give up on her, Shadow," she begged. "I know Amy's pushing you away, but given what she's been through, it's what she needs to do," she argued quietly.

"You sound like me, but as I've explained. She does not want time, what she wants is Cordovan."

"No…"

"Yes, she came to me to ask for my blessing for an affair, and do you know what I did? I forbade her from seeing him. Do you know how it felt after knowing all she's been through, to tell her that she can't have the one thing she thinks will make her happy?" he replied in a hushed voice.

"Look, I know it hurts, but you owe it to her to do what you can to protect her. As a king, you can squash rumors that arise, and if that fails, you can shield them from the severest punishments."

He stared at her, feeling sickened by what she was suggesting. "It is a betrayal, Rouge..."

"Do you think Amy turns to Cordovan to purposely hurt you?" Shadow scoffed. "She loves you and does what she does because she sees no other option. She's desperate to get past her pain, to heal," she argued.

"So I should stand by, as king, and grant my wife free rein to be with another male?"

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know, Shadow. It depends on how much you love her and how much you want her to heal. After all, you turned to me last night to heal yourself," she reminded before she turned on her heel, leaving Shadow to his thoughts.

•~•

After his chat with Rouge, Shadow ordered for Amy to meet him in his chambers. By his demand, Amy arrived at his bedroom where two guards allowed her entrance. As she walked inside, she spotted Shadow drinking some wine as he stood at the fireplace with his back turned towards her. There was a palpable tension in the room, one that she could easily slice with a knife. "Shadow, we need to talk," she spoke as she approached him.

"I know," he responded dully without turning to face her. "I wanted to speak to you about Cordovan."

"Oh?" she said, curiosity peaked. "What about?"

While remaining with his back towards her, Shadow took a deep breath and exhaled. "He is yours. You are free to be with him."

Amy blinked, flabbergasted by his reveal. "I-I don't understand…what's changed?"

His eyes focused on the crackling fire in the fireplace as he continued his explanation. "I cannot bear to see you in pain," he admitted. "And I will not be the cause of any more of your suffering."

She reached out to touch him. "Shadow, you…"

"—It's best that you don't interrupt," he snapped, causing her to retract her hand. He turned his head to the side and Amy could see tears in his eyes. The pain on his face broke her heart. He was building up all the courage he could possess to allow Amy to hear what she wanted. "This is not easy or pleasant and I'm not even sure if it's wise. But if you sincerely believe that your best path to healing is at his side, I will not stand in your way." Shadow wiped some of the tears forming in his eyes before he finally turned to face her. "You may remain at court with Cordovan with my protection." He opened his eyes to look at her, giving her a sincere look. "Don't make me regret this, Amy. For Chaos' sake, be careful. Don't be seen with him and I will protect you as best I can."

"I'm sorry we've come to this," she apologized. "I never thought this would happen to us."

"Well, it's as you suggested months ago. Let us hope that this allows one of us to be happy at least. I tried to last night."

"Tried?" Amy repeated.

He nodded. "Yes, last night…Lady Rouge and I became intimate. I turned to her for comfort just as you have been trying to turn to Cordovan to do the same. I hope that you're not mad. If you are, please don't take your anger out on Rouge, it was I who convinced her to sleep with me."

She shook her head. "No, Shadow, it's okay. I-I understand; if anyone, I'm glad it was with Rouge. She's a wonderful person, and I'm guessing you felt safe with her."

"Yes, that's exactly why I chose her. Rouge and I have become good friends over the months. I don't love her, but I do trust her. In fact, she was the one who convinced me to allow you to be with Cordovan."

Out of nowhere, Amy embraced Shadow unexpectedly, nuzzling her face into his chest. Shadow remained stiff at first but eventually wrapped his arms around her, relishing in their closeness. "Again…thank you, Shadow. You have no idea how much this makes me happy."

He stroked the back of her head as he held her. "Heal Amy, I want to be with you again." Those words sank in and really resonated with her once they left his mouth. He wanted her back in his life and Amy was determined to find her way back to him, even if it didn't seem like it was the most moral route to take.

•~•

In the courtyard, Cordovan approached two carriages getting ready to set off. As he walked closer, he spotted his brother standing nearby one of the carriages, while his servants placed his luggage on board. "I got word that you were leaving," Cordovan addressed.

Antoine turned to look at him. "Yes, I'd like to leave with at least one prospect intact. Please tell me you've ended things with Amy, so I don't have to go back inside and tell Shadow everything?"

Cordovan did not falter as he remained stoic, staring his brother back in the eye. "You told me that blood and family… is everything. I don't think you'd risk my death."

Antoine crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "It is you who is taking the risk, and for what?"

"Love," Cordovan retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come now, Amy will never leave Shadow. She has a duty not only to Mobius but to Mercia."

Cordovan groaned in frustration. "I don't need a lecture on politics, Antoine…"

"—Then how about on love! Shadow and Amy's love was rumored to be great. If Amy can turn away from her husband after being married for a year, then she is a fickle and foolish girl." Angered by his words, Cordovan slugged Antoine in the face, snapping his face to the side. Antoine grunted in response as blood flew from his injured mouth. Antoine's guards began to make a move to seize Cordovan, but Antoine held up a hand, allowing to know it was alright. The guards stopped their approach and instead backed off like requested.

Antoine wiped some of the blood away from his lip with his gloved hand and stared at his bloodstained fingertips. "That may have been your one chance to harm a king and live." Cordovan panted, trying to calm his anger while Antoine eyed him in pity. "When this is all over, you will be running for your life and you will have no one to turn to," Antoine foreshadowed.

"I think you're wrong. Love conquers all. Everything will come together for Amy and me."

"Just do me one favor, at least meet with the envoy. Cover your bases, my brother," he pleaded. Cordovan watched as Antoine got into his carriage and rode off and out through the portcullis. In his own mind, his brother was wrong. Amy loved him and he loved her. The two of them would be together, and no one would stop them.

•~•

Later that night, in her chambers, Amy opened her door when she heard a familiar knock. She quickly pulled Cordovan inside, praying that no one would spot him entering her chambers. "You're here! Quickly, get inside."

"I got your summons, I was worried," he said as he stumbled inside.

Amy shut the door behind her. "Yes, Shadow has had a change of heart. He's not going to stand in our way. We have to be discreet, of course, but-"

"—As soon as we go to Mercia," he corrected.

"Well, there's no need to rush our departure now. We can be cautious."

He raised a suspicious brow, not completely sold on the idea. "…How cautious?"

"What do you mean?"

He walked around her with his arms tucked behind his back. Amy watched as he circled her. "What if Shadow changes his mind again? What if this _promise_ of safety here is fleeting?"

"Shadow has given this much painful thought. He didn't make this decision easily," she countered.

"Exactly!" he finished stopping behind her. "What kind of guy, or king, would give another male his wife? Amy, we need to get out of here."

"You do realize that even in Mercia, we would have to be discreet," she pointed.

"Of course I understand that, but you would be the queen of your own nation. You would have some additional freedom." He paused as he noticed her facial expression, one that worried him. "Unless, you're having second thoughts…"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts on returning to Mercia… I know I'm needed there, but Shadow has promised me he'll aid my nation and I believe him."

He scowled at the statement. That was not what he wanted to hear. Especially since, the longer they stayed in Mobius, the harder it would be to keep Amy all to himself. "You really don't think this act of unprecedented generosity is a trick somehow?"

"Shadow has only ever wanted to protect me," she admitted truthfully with a small smile.

"—Because he loves you because he wants you back," he pointed. "He's doing this to win you back. I can hear it in your voice, you're softening towards him."

She shook her head, denying his perspective. "No, no, you're wrong." She reached out and stroked the side of his face trying to convince him. "We need to trust each other." He looked towards the floor, avoiding giving eye contact. Amy picked up on his doubt. "Do we trust each other?"

Finally, he looked her in the eye, giving a weak smile. "Of course I trust you." With his response, Amy smiled and embraced him and felt him reciprocate her action. As he held her, he couldn't help but feel his brother's words make their way back into his mind. Would he really end up happily ever after with Amy at his side in Mercia? Or would this all backfire terribly, and he'd lose the girl he loved along with his head? Perhaps, he really did need a backup plan in case things all went south.

•~•

In the dead of the night, Cordovan met with Lord Burgess, a gray rat, and one of Conquering Storm's envoys. As he sat in his living room by the fireplace, Lord Burgess stood from his seat. "I am so delighted that you decided to meet with me tonight, Prince Cordovan."

Cordovan rose from his seat and shook his hand after their excellent meeting. "It's been a joyous exchange and I'm glad that we're on the same page," he smiled.

"I truly believe my queen will be very taken with you," he grinned. "You won't be making a mistake with this decision."

"I couldn't agree more," he smirked.


	29. Plan of Action

AN: Thank you, Aliciathewolf45, SonAmy4Eva2000, JessicaShadow, Sunny, and Shadrougeforever for the reviews you guys left on my last chapter! I noticed a lot of you are interested to see how both Shadow and Amy will react once they find out Cordovan is entertaining the idea of taking up Storm's proposal. Well, that reveal is coming soon!

•~•

Just outside one of Mobius' ports, Agent Ridley walked away from a tavern and towards the docks. As he passed one of the shops nearby, he heard someone calling for him. "—You there, what's your rush, friend?"

Ridley turned, confused by the male's friendliness. "And you are?"

"Collins," the black wolverine answered. "Tell me your name."

"Um, it's Steven," he lied. "Why do you ask?"

Collins smirked, sensing his deception. "What business do you have in these parts, _Steven_?"

"A port town of this size, surely you see your share of outsiders," he laughed trying to act unfazed by his interrogation.

Slowly, Collins began to walk towards him. Ridley stepped back a few steps sensing hostility from him. "We do," Collins replied. "Most of them more than happy to submit to my questions."

There was more to this stranger than Ridley had expected. Perhaps he was aware of his status and planned to rat him out. Having these thoughts in the back of his mind, he couldn't allow that to happen with his mission. Swiftly, Ridley brandished a dagger hidden from behind him and went to jab at Collins, but the wolverine blocked him from striking with his hands. The two struggled and fell into the snow as they wrestled for possession of the weapon. Eventually, Collins got him into a chokehold before snapping his neck and killing him. He allowed his body to drop before he rummaged through his pockets.

Smirking, Collin stumbled across a sealed envelope and smiled in intrigue. "And what news do you bring us?" He recognized the royal seal on the outside and suddenly became even more fascinated. "From Amy, Queen of Mercia?"

•~•

In the castle library, Amy wandered up and down the book aisles, looking for her prince after setting a date to meet indiscretion. "Cordovan?" she quietly called. After getting no response, she sighed in discontent. But just as she was about to give up hope, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind.

"Hello, gorgeous," a male voice purred seductively. Amy smiled; knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. His hands moved away and she spun around to face him.

"You're so cheeky," she laughed.

"I cannot help but be when I'm around you," he grinned.

She reached out and embraced him and he returned the gesture. After a few moments of their hug, she pulled back but remained entwined in his arms and looked up at him. "Were you followed?"

"No, but it's getting harder to find moments when no one's watching," he admitted.

"I know," she groaned sadly. "My lies are piling up."

He gave a small chuckle as he stroked her cheek, admiring her beauty. "They are for me too, but you're here now." He leaned in and kissed her and she reciprocated the gesture. They kissed for a few moments before she pulled away as guilt set in.

"I can't keep living like this. The lies, the hiding—facing my husband every day knowing he must be consumed by images of you and me together. Maybe you're right…We need to leave Mobius sooner rather than later."

"Your agent and his men are set to land in Mercia in one week. With his help, we'll know for sure what ports have the safe entry under Mobian or Mercian control."

"And your men are prepared to accompany us?" she questioned with uncertainty.

"They wait only for my word." Amy smiled and reached out, cupped his face, and kissed him. Cordovan kissed her back as he held her by the waist. He pulled back from his kiss to look her in the eyes. "Promise me that when the day comes, we'll get on that boat and you'll leave this all behind."

She thought about her answer for a moment before she nodded confidently. "I promise. For my country and for you."

He smiled excitedly, elated by her response. "Amy, we're so close," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

•~•

After her private rendezvous with Cordovan, Amy made her way back to her chambers until she spotted a familiar face come out from around the corner. "Good morning," Isabelle smiled suspiciously.

"Oh, good morning, Isabelle," Amy smiled as she continued to walk.

"I haven't seen much of you these past weeks. Where have you been off to?" she inquired curiously.

"Well, I've been keeping to myself. Not much has been happening," she lied.

Isabelle nodded in feigned interest. "Mhm, well, I hope to see more of you soon…"

Amy smiled sheepishly. "Yes, we should have lunch sometime."

Isabelle watched as Amy made a left and walked down another hall. Isabelle stood there, watching her quickly walk away. She couldn't help but wonder what Amy had been really up to and she knew she'd find out.

•~•

During one of their briefings, Amy, Shadow, and Isabelle sat in the war room together as one of Shadow's advisors updated him on some news. During the briefing, Amy looked across the table and watched as Shadow sat there looking dazed and out it. She couldn't help but notice Shadow did not look to be very well. In fact, he almost looked sickly as he sat there, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Psst," she whispered quietly, catching his eye. "Are you okay?" she mouthed quietly while the advisor spoke. Shadow's expression remained muted as he gave a slight nod.

The doors opened to the war room and the advisor stopped his discussion as a messenger came in. He flew over to Amy's side and handed her a sealed envelope that she opened quietly. Curiously, Isabelle watched as Amy silently read the letter in her head. "What is that?" she interrupted.

Amy lowered the note from her eyesight, making sure to keep it close. "Just a hospitality matter," she lied. "The Duke and Duchess of Babylon have arrived and among them, a small matter of panic has occurred with the servants," she said forcing an uneasy smile. She stood and looked both to Shadow then Isabelle. "If you'll excuse me."

Shadow didn't even bother to watch as Amy made her exit, but Isabelle, on the other hand, felt something was off. She eyed the advisor as he waited patiently to continue his news. "Out," she ordered. Without another word, the advisor obliged and left the room. Now with their privacy regained, Isabelle stood on the other side of the table to look Shadow in the eye. "Why are you so distracted? This isn't like you," she questioned bluntly. Shadow remained quiet as he tried to act like nothing was wrong and simply shrugged. Growing irritated with his lack of communication, Isabelle placed her hands on the table, looking down at him sternly. "I know what went wrong in your marriage and Amy has gone through considerable trauma," she continued, "But Prince Cordovan lingers here at court with no pressing reason to be here," she finished with venom in her voice.

Shadow knew how much she despised the prince and his family and he had grown to feel the same way in passing months, but he had to keep Amy's secret from getting out, no matter how much he loathed the idea. "He is Sonic and I's cousin and he negotiates for his region at court," he calmly defended.

"That may be, but he harbors feelings for your wife. Your recently _separated_ wife," she specified.

"Careful, Isabelle," Shadow warned.

"You need to be careful. I've been watching Amy," she noted. "My spies have done the work for me and have found she's visited the library four times in the last five days." Shadow sighed rubbing the skin between his eyes. "Do you know what would happen to them if they got caught? Amy's infidelity calls into question with our alliance with Mercia. It weakens you in the eyes of Conquering Storm," she finished explicitly.

He shook his head, acting like he didn't believe her, but the fact of the matter was, she was spot on. "Amy has always been honest with me. Despite the distance between us, she has no interest in Cordovan." Isabelle scoffed at his naivety. "She is loyal to me and to Mobius. Now, I don't want to hear another word of this, not to Amy or to anyone," he demanded.

•~•

In a townhome at the center of the village, Cordovan met with Lord Burgess again to discuss courting Storm. The two sat at a dining room table, enjoying afternoon tea together in the small room. Lord Burgess took a sip of his tea before placing it down on its saucer. "As expected, Conquering Storm was pleased to learn of your eagerness to foster a marriage alliance."

"Well, eagerness aside, I am willing to wait patiently for her decision," Cordovan replied. "After all, I would never want the queen to think I'm rushing her."

"You're not," he smiled. "In fact, her majesty wants to make your acquaintance as soon as possible. We sail in two days."

Cordovan's countenance faltered for a moment. That was way too soon for him, and having to explain his sudden absence would really complicate his relationship with Amy, especially since he wasn't completely committed to this case. "A trip this soon is not what I had expected," he laughed uneasily.

"Well, Storm's advisors have convinced her it's in her best interest to settle on a husband without delay." Cordovan rose from his seat, quickly trying to think of something to stall for time on this trip. "It's worrisome for the Dragon nobles and they want to see their queen settled down with a male to rule by her side." Burgess watched as Cordovan stood by the window looking out of it in deep thought. "Prince Cordovan, it seems to me that you're stalling for time..."

Cordovan turned to look at him. "Not at all," he smiled charismatically. "But we would need time to settle terms. Like what lands I'd be gifted, what..."

"—Terms? The terms here are simple," he laughed. "To be considered as the next king consort, Storm would like to lay eyes on you. One's physical attributes are of some importance to her," he explained.

"Then send her my portrait."

"No, that will not suffice. You will sail with me in two day's time... or give up any hope you have of becoming the next king."

•~•

After his meeting, Cordovan rushed back to court to find Amy. Luckily enough, he found her in the castle's first hallway and immediately hustled towards her. Oblivious to where he had just come from, Amy smiled in his direction. "Prince Cordovan, what a pleasure. Won't you join me?" Seeing that two older females were walking a few feet behind Amy, Cordovan picked up on her hint and walked alongside her.

"Who are your two new _friends_?" he asked quietly.

"They're two of Isabelle's ladies in wait," she quietly replied back. "They've been tagging along with me all morning and insist they spend the day with me," she groaned. "Where have you been?"

The two kept walking together and turned down another hall. "I had business in the village," he lied.

"Well, I've been looking for you everywhere. I just found out that Ridley is dead," she spoke in a hushed voice. Cordovan looked at her shocked by the news.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, he never reached Mercia. I received a coded message from his second in command and he told me he found Ridley's body robbed of his possessions, including the letters to the lords at both potential ports in Mercia."

"Chaos…" Cordovan mumbled.

"Cordovan, those letters bore my seal," she spoke unnerved.

"Do you think it may have been Mobian spies, say ones sent by Shadow?" he quietly speculated.

"I don't know, but I need you to find out what really happened that night," she whispered. "Find Ridley's second in command and speak with him."

"Of course," he replied.

•~•

As requested, Cordovan met with Ridley's second in command, a beagle named Chase. The two stood out in the forest with their horses by their sides as the discussed Ridley's murder.

"We never even made it out of Mobius. We'd taken rooms at an inn and Ridley had taken a walk around town. In the morning, I found his body in an alley just outside the tavern," Chase explained.

"Do you think he was a victim of common thieves? Ports are magnets for dodgy characters," he reasoned.

"They're also a hub for espionage," Chase countered. "We did our best to appear inconspicuous, but to a trained eye, a royal operative is easily made. I think Ridley was deliberately killed."

"Then I need you to find out who they answer to-Mobius, or someone else."

"Yes, Lord Cordovan," Chase bowed.

•~•

In the stables, Sonic saddled up and prepared his horse for the journey. As he made sure his horse was in proper riding condition, Shadow entered the stables. "I heard you were leaving," Shadow spoke.

Sonic turned. "Yes, well, I thought I'd visit one of the kingdom's neglected realms. I wanted to make sure things are calm. It's a day's travel, though," he replied.

Shadow watched as he petted his horse. "I want you to stay safe on your travel."

"Don't worry, Shads, I will," he replied. "So, I suppose Cordovan is relishing the distance to further his romantic agenda with Amy?" he hinted.

Shadow seemed taken aback that even Sonic had been suspicious of Amy's behavior. Again, he had to keep up this false façade that there was no affair going on. "Amy is smarter than that, Sonic. She's given Cordovan a wide berth," he lied.

Unfortunately for Shadow, Sonic wasn't buying it. "Right…well, when I get back, see to it that a drink is waiting for me, won't you?"

Shadow chuckled at the notion. "Of course."

•~•

In the throne room, Amy worked on some needlework as guards stood post at the entrance. Shadow walked inside, spotted Amy, and stormed over in her direction. Amy looked up when she heard his boots making their way towards her. He loomed over her, casting an intimidating shadow. "Did you honestly think that you could get away with it?" he asked in a harsh, hushed, voice.

"Get away with what?" she asked quietly.

"She knows. Isabelle knows," he specified.

Amy blinked a few times startled, as she processed his anger. "Shadow, I'm-"

"—Perhaps I was delusional for believing that you might exercise restraint or possibly even reconsider taking Cordovan into your bed," he continued in a hushed voice.

"Cordovan and I have not even…" she stopped herself

He sighed in anger ignoring her defense. "I begged you for discretion."

Her ears lowered. "I'm sorry, Shadow. I thought I was being discreet."

"I'm lying for you, lying even to my brother, protecting you as you take comfort in another's arms."

"This is not what I wanted. I-I only wanted to find…"

"—Happiness? I don't know how much longer I can maintain this charade. I made you a promise and it's one I won't break. You are free to be with Cordovan, but I can't control Isabelle's appetite for vengeance." Shadow turned on his heel and walked off, irritated.

•~•

Outside the castle walls, Amy and Cordovan met bundled up in their winter wear as they stood by the frozen lake. Amy informed Cordovan about their discretion not going unnoticed, only causing him to grow panicked. "We need to leave for Mercia. Today!" Cordovan urged anxiously.

"How? Isabelle will have spies watching me every move," Amy pointed.

"There's no time to waste. If Shadow doesn't have your letters, that doesn't mean he won't. We'll be found out by him or somebody else," he argued.

"Cordovan, don't you see? I'm scared. I made a choice and I thought I had the strength to face the risks head-on, but our plans are crumbling around us."

"So, we do nothing? Do we wait until Shadow knows? Until we're discovered and it's too late to run for our lives, Amy?" he questioned exasperated.

"Run where? Chase is certain that a spy took my letters. Shadow doesn't have them."

He groaned. "What do we do then?"

"It's too late for me, but your name isn't on those letters. If we end our mission now, I can still save you," she assured.

Feeling the pressure rising, Cordovan looked around trying to think of a solution to their problems. An idea came to mind, but one he knew she wouldn't be too pleased to hear the truth about. "There may still be a way…" He took a deep breath then exhaled. "I-I have a Dragon contact, a high-ranking negotiator who serves Storm in Mobius, Mercia, and abroad. I believe he might have information about their military strategy there."

Amy's ears perked with intrigue. "Who?"

"His name is Lord Burgess. He was sent here to negotiate a marriage alliance between Conquering Storm and…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to look her in the eye any longer. "…And me."

Amy felt her stomach drop. "…You?"

He kept his eyes on the snow below. Just by the tone of her voice, he felt like he had stabbed her in the back. "I've been taking secret meetings with him as recently as this morning."

"So, you encouraged such an alliance?" she asked in disbelief.

"At first, but not anymore," he quickly reiterated.

" _Not anymore_?" she repeated astounded by his lack of remorse. "And when did you have a change of heart? When you were professing your love for me? When you pledged to stand by my side?" she listed in displeasure.

"I'm saying no, without regard for Storm's retribution, because I believe in us! I trust you, Amy," he beseeched.

"You're a liar!" she accused growing incensed. "I can't believe I trusted and opened my heart to a liar," she croaked feeling her eyes water.

Seeing her lose her trust in him broke his heart. "Amy, please understand…" He reached out to touch her but she flinched from reach.

"—No, I do understand, Cordovan. I understand that you doubted me. You doubted that we'd even get to Mercia because you weren't convinced that I'd leave Shadow in the end."

"Amy, I will find a way to see you home. To prove to you that I have no doubts that it's you who I really want," he spoke passionately.

She wiped at her eyes. "Even if you could, what makes you think I'd take you with me now?" Feeling broken, he watched as Amy brushed past him, angered and hurt by his betrayal.

Cordovan's eyes followed her figure storm off. "Amy, wait!"

•~•

Later, Rouge found Amy sitting on one of the benches out in the courtyard alone. She walked over with a smile, wanting to give her company. "You've been out here for a while," Rouge noted as she took a seat by her side.

"The cold air does me good," Amy replied dully.

Seeing her morose demeanor, Rouge instantly knew something was up. "Amy, you know you can tell me anything," she hinted.

"You promise to keep this between us?" she asked with hesitance.

Rouge put her hand up and her other over her heart. "I promise."

Dropping her guard, Amy turned to vent her problems. "I feel so trapped here. So alone…"

"I know how painful your estrangement with Shadow must feel," Rouge empathized. "But you have to know that, no matter your _choices_ , you still have a husband who would do anything to make you happy."

Amy seemed surprised on the alluded knowledge Rouge knew so far. "He told you about my relationship with Cordovan?" she pieced together.

"Yes, Shadow trusted me because he knows I will support you, always," she quickly reiterated.

Amy sniffed, suddenly feeling emotional. "Do you, though?"

"If Cordovan is the male who can free you from the pain I have watched you suffer with, then yes. Be with him. Who am I to judge?" she smiled sincerely.

Amy wiped at her nose. "Cordovan and I are done. He betrayed me."

Rouge seemed startled by the statement. "What did he do?"

She sighed solemnly. "He's been secretly entertaining a marriage proposal between him and Conquering Storm for weeks now behind my back."

"If Cordovan was to defy Conquering Storm, you do realize if he turns her down…"

"—He said he was going to."

"It will provoke her," Rouge added. "He'll become an enemy of the queen and I'm sorry but for what future? You're a married queen, so can you blame him for his doubts?"

"I guess you're right, but Rouge…I-I'm afraid," she admitted.

Rouge placed a hand on her back. "When I came to this kingdom, I left my family behind and my life. I was terrified and I was just your lady, with little responsibility other than standing by your side. But you, you were fearless. You stood up to the rulers of Mobius again and again with a fire that I'd never seen. Amy, you have been waiting so long for the day when you can take your throne."

Amy's head lowered sadly. "It may not be my throne by the time I get there. And that girl who knew no fear, I am not her anymore…"

"No, you are wiser and stronger," she smiled. "Remember that strength that so many have tried to take from you. It is in you still, my friend, my queen."

"I needed a pep talk like this. Thank you, Rouge." She reached over and embraced her.

•~•

After her pep talk with Rouge, Amy met Cordovan in his estate in the village. Most of his belongings were already packed up or covered with sheets ready for shipping, but Cordovan was surprised when Amy entered his home. Amy closed the door behind her. "This is not a reconciliation, Cordovan. I realized you were right. The only way to escape the repercussions of the discovery of my letters is to leave for Mercia."

He took a few steps towards her. "Okay, so what do you plan to do?"

"I will use your envoy for information, but I will need your help getting it from him," she answered.

"Helping you means betraying Storm. All for a girl who doesn't know if she wants to be with me," he spoke a little passively. Amy remained stern in her expression and he dropped his grudge and approached her. "Look, I love you, Amy. I'll do anything to prove my loyalty, but I need you to be very clear about what it is you're asking of me."

"I want to know where can I find this envoy?"


	30. Reversal of Fortune

AN: Only ten more chapters after this. How crazy is that? Thank you SonAmy4eva2000, Aliciathewolf45, Captain and Risingzero2001, for the reviews you left me last chapter. Again, like always, I really appreciate it!

Song credit: "I Found" by Amber Run.

•~•

It had been a few hours now and Sonic continued his ride. As he rode along, he passed through a small village, where many of villagers looked on at him suspiciously. One of those spectators was a cloaked female orange echidna within the crowd. She watched Sonic pass through town curiously before he continued into the neighboring forest. Once Sonic was in the depth of the forest his horse stalled momentarily. "There, there, I know you're tired," he cooed to his steed. He dismounted and landed in the crisp snow, allowing it to take a rest. But when a twig snapped nearby, alerting him, his green eyes shot in that direction.

At first, he didn't see anything, but when three marauders jumped down from the trees above, Sonic staggered back in surprise. The three thieves looked at Sonic with sinister smirks. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your coin, boy," one of them snickered while brandishing a dagger, hidden underneath his cloak.

Sonic pulled out his sword from his side, brandishing it threateningly. "Care to dance, then?" he grinned arrogantly.

•~•

In the village, Lord Burgess walked along the streets until he heard two horses coming up behind him. He stopped in his tracks and spotted two royal guards surround him. "Stay where you are, sir!"

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, looking confused.

"You are arrested by order her majesty, Queen Amy."

•~•

Once arrested and brought back to court, Amy visited Lord Burgess in the dungeon where he was being detained. "I know you were in Mobius in the behest of your queen," Amy began.

"I am in Mobius of my own accord," he vindicated.

Amy tucked her arms behind her back as she looked down on him. "Did you not think I would find it suspicious?" she snapped. "A high-ranking diplomat avoiding an appearance at my court during his visit?"

He shrugged. "I'm hardly here in secret, your majesty…I-I've rented rooms in town."

"—Where my guards have witnessed you breaking bread with known branded radical sympathizers," she added.

Burgess gave her a funny look at the accusation. "What? Your majesty, no, no, I assure you this is not true!" he pleaded.

"I can only assume that Storm has sent you to fund and organize a revolt against the Mobian Crown."

His heart raced. "But I-I"

"—If you do not confess by tomorrow morning, I will send Storm that basket with your head in it," she spoke gesturing to the basket by his side. Amy made her exit and met Cordovan just outside the prison chambers. Cordovan seemed proud by her act after overhearing it. "We need him to believe his life is at risk for this to work. Do you think he bought it?"

"I know he did," Amy answered confidently. "I wasn't just play-acting, Cordovan. I will spill blood to defend what's mine." Cordovan's smile dimmed, sensing her true seriousness.

•~•

It had been a lengthy fight, but Sonic had come out on top, and although he had technically won, he had still gotten injured during his brawl. The blue prince staggered through the woods, holding his injured side. Momentarily, he stopped by a tree and leaned his back against it as he panted to catch his breath, seeing a plume of white steam from his breath in the cold. His horse had run off after getting spooked during the fight, which had left him stranded.

Sonic looked down at his injury seeing the large gash right where his left ribcage was. He brought his hand up he had used to cover it and saw the dark crimson blood coated on his gloved hand. He shook, cold, exhausted, and on the brink of passing out. "Damn it," he mumbled.

He continued to walk, desperate to find help, but tripped on a root and fell into the snow. He cried out in agony from the fall on his side, becoming uncertain of his fate. As he felt his eyes began to drift shut, a shadowy figure loomed over him. "Who…who are you?" He lifted his head to look up but was unable to focus for long before he completely passed out.

•~•

Several hours later, Lord Burgess remained in his cell, dying of thirst. "Water, please, water," he begged. The guard standing post looked into the door window into his cell. "Enough of you, you'll be dead by morning," he growled.

Then out of nowhere, a hand came into view and smothered the guard's face. Burgess could hear a struggle happen outside his prison and feared the worst. A cloaked figure came into his cell and Burgess backed away in his chains. "Please don't hurt me!" he feared.

"Shhh," the cloaked figure whispered. The stranger pulled down their hood revealing them to be none other than Prince Cordovan. "We have to leave—now." He used the keys he had swiped and unchained him. "Come."

The two made their way through the passageways within the castle walls. Cordovan led the way with a lit torch, while Lord Burgess tagged behind him. "Where are we going?" he questioned quietly.

Cordovan turned down another corner as he held his torch out in front of him. "This passage leads outside the castle," he explained.

"Oh my, Queen Amy suspects me of conspiracy against the crown!" he groaned in terror.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe now."

Burgess kept close to Cordovan as they continued their escape. "When the guards find me missing they'll search every ship bound for the Dragon Kingdom."

Cordovan stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "That's why you're not going there, not directly at least. I secured you passage on a ship sailing to Hideaway port in Mercia. From there, you can make your own way home on land."

"Oh, thank you, my lord, but can you order your ship's captain to dock at Avalon, a port to the north instead?"

Cordovan blinked in puzzlement by his request. "But that's a longer route."

"Yes, but Hideaway is controlled by Mercians loyal to Queen Amy," he elaborated.

"Really? I thought Mercia was nearly under Storm's control," Cordovan questioned in feigned ignorance.

"That was a little rumor we spread. With Queen Amy safe in Mobius, there's no need to rush a takeover. Mercia's infighting may soon solve that problem for us," he explained.

Cordovan was elated by the leaked information given to him. Continuing to play up his role, Cordovan gestured for him to continue on. "Very well, consider it done. Now, let's keep moving."

•~•

Meanwhile, back with Sonic, the young prince woke up in unknown territory. His eyes shot open as he felt an excoriating pain in his right side. "Ah!" he cried out.

Footsteps approached and a female figure came towards him. She moved her hood away revealing her identity as the orange echidna from the village. "You're very hurt, try not to move too much."

"Who are you?" he asked through clenched teeth. It was almost unbearable to take a breath.

"My name is Tikal," she answered. "Do you want me to help you? I could heal you, but it is risky."

"Heal?" he questioned. "Just get me a physician," he demanded with a grunt.

She shook her head. "Sadly a doctor would not be able to help you at this point," she explained. "Healing is the only way I can save your life, otherwise, you will perish."

He shook his head. "No, no, I don't believe you."

"Would you like me to save your life or not? It's up to you."

Sonic considered the thought for a moment. He was in agonizing pain and he knew his life was limited at this point. "Save me," he begged.

"Very well," she knelt down beside him. "First, I need to warn you of the costs of my magic. In order for me to heal you, you must realize there is a demand for equivalent exchange. It's a life for a life, and this life that is taken in order to save yours could be anyone. Even someone you love."

"I-I don't care," he uttered. "Just help me, it hurts."

Tikal nodded, seeing his pained expression. "Very well. I warn you, this may hurt a little." She placed her bare hands over his opened wound causing him to cry out again.

"GAH!"

Tikal closed her eyes and began her ritual. A green hue surrounded her hands above his wound and she began her mantra. "The servers are the seven chaos emeralds. Chaos is power…Power enriched by the heart." Suddenly, a green hue surrounded Sonic's body, before focusing on his wound. "The controller is the one that unifies Chaos."

Sonic could feel the pain subsiding and a cooling sensation overcame him. His eyes began to feel heavy again and once again he fell unconscious.

•~•

Late that night in the village, Lord Finitevus walked the empty streets until he came to a dark alley. Just in a hint of light, he caught site of a male figure in wait for him. "I got your message, Collins."

Collins stepped into the light, with a frown on his muzzle. "Lord Finitevus, you've kept me waiting."

Finitevus crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, we could have done this at court over dinner and fine wine. Not out here in the bloody cold."

"Bear the chill, what I have to say is for your ears only," he explained.

"You've always been cautious even when you were commanding my army," he noted. "Well, when I _had_ an army," he droned in annoyance.

"I came across a Mercian by the port. I tried to ask this male a few simple questions, but he pulled a knife on me. His mistake, though," he chuckled. "When I went through his things, I found out his real name was Ridley and that he is someone of great importance to the queen."

"Queen Amy?" Finitevus probed. "What makes you say that?"

Without saying another word, Collins slipped the envelopes from under his cloak and handed them over. Finitevus looked down at the letters in his hands, examining them carefully. His eyes stared at the red wax seal on the back. "This is the queen's seal…"

•~•

Once returning to court, Finitevus immediately informed Queen Isabelle over the shocking revelation. Shell-shocked by the betrayal, Isabelle processed the information and paced the room. "A secret campaign to retake Mercia?"

Finitevus nodded, watching Isabelle walk around the small room. "Mhm."

Isabelle placed a hand to her mouth. "Amy was leaving Mobius? Leaving Shadow?"

"A brazen move," he confirmed.

"No doubt encouraged by that damn Prince of Knothole at her side…" Isabelle spat venomously. "I thought she was unfaithful, but I had no idea the depth of her betrayal."

"I've already arranged for Amy's letters to be returned to them with her seals intact. Amy and Cordovan will believe all is well, and their false sense of security will give them just enough rope to hang themselves," Finitevus smirked darkly.

"No, that's the last thing that I want," Isabelle intervened.

Finitevus tilted his head, confused on why Isabelle had suddenly wanted to protect her. "The enmity between you and Amy since you returned to court is known to all."

"Amy is not the same foolish girl who was forced into our care," she spoke. "Besides, I have come to care for her. She has faced many trials here at court as queen. She's grown. She's stronger, braver…clearly."

"But."

"—I have no desire to destroy Amy or her reputation. But we have to stop her. Shadow must stop her," she said with determination.

•~•

Back at Cordovan's estate, Amy and Cordovan met up after their plan to obtain information through Burgess. But surprisingly, Chase, Ridley's second in command arrived on their doorstep with an interesting delivery. Just as planned, Amy was returned her letters. Chase handed them over to her causing her to act alarmed by the return. "How did you find the letters?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I've been in contact with the deputy where Ridley was killed. He and his men captured and killed a common highwayman who has been robbing people passing through town."

Cordovan looked down at the letters, inspecting them carefully. "You think that this highwayman killed Ridley?"

"Ridley's belongings were found among his possessions. Everything was there, the letters unopened," Chase responded.

"Then the secret of our mission is safe," Amy sighed in relief. She focused back on Chase. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded." Chase bowed out of respect then departed. Amy looked over to Cordovan optimistically. "Everything is in place. Thanks to our little trick, Lord Burgess revealed that Hideaway is a safe port of entry."

"Yes, but there is only one standing matter before you retake Mercia." He extended his arm with her letters in hand. "Whether you still want me to come."

Amy accepted the letters and began to slowly pace around the room as she considered her decision. "Lord Burgess is safely headed back to the Dragon kingdom. He and Conquering Storm will remain unaware that you helped me." She stopped and turned to look at him. "But you've been playing both sides for some time now, Cordovan. It can't go on like this, not anymore," she spoke sternly.

"You can trust me," he assured.

"Not until you make a choice," she countered. "Right now: Storm or me? Consider your choices carefully, Storm can offer you marriage, her kingdom, power, a life of security," she listed.

"I know that together we face an uncertain future. But I still see it in Mercia. There's always a choice, and sometimes that choice is so difficult that it's a leap—a leap of a fool's faith," he elaborated. "But my heart tells me that this is it. You are my choice, Amy, that is if you'll still have me."

Amy stared up at him, searching his eyes. "Storm may be the wise choice, but I can give you my heart. My full, strong heart."

Cordovan leaned in and kissed her. Amy kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him, making the kiss grow more passionate.

•~•

At that same time, back at the castle, Shadow prepared for the night as he finished getting undressed and into his pajamas. As he stood by his bed, just getting ready to lie down, his bedroom door opened unexpectedly. "There's something you must know about Amy," Isabelle began as she stormed inside.

Shadow turned, disinterested in any topic of discussion. "What now?" he mumbled.

"Amy has betrayed us. She's lied to you and to this kingdom. Finitevus and I uncovered that she and Cordovan plan to run off together back to Mercia."

Shadow felt his stomach drop. How could Amy do this to him? He had given her everything that she wanted and that was to have Cordovan to help her heal. Nowhere had he permitted her to run away with him. Seeing Shadow distressed, Isabelle continued her vexation on the matter. "If Amy leaves with Cordovan, Mobius loses not just a queen, but Mercia too. You will be left alone and Mobius vulnerable!" She placed a hand on her forehead in disappointment. "I suspected Amy of infidelity," she continued. "But this is treason, Shadow."

The whole time Shadow listened, he looked like he was on the verge of passing out, but Isabelle was too caught up in her anger to really notice. "What am I suppose to do, Isabelle? She wants to be away from me," he mumbled tiredly.

"She won't listen to reason, but she'll listen to you," Isabelle urged. Shadow remained silent only making her grow more frustrated with his lack of concern. "Shadow, you must stop her!" Suddenly, everything went black and he toppled backward, collapsing onto his back. "Shadow!" Isabelle panicked. Quickly she rushed to his side and knelt down to feel for his pulse. "No, no, no…" She turned to call for help. "Help, help, the king is down!" she cried.

Two guards and two female servants rushed inside the room and flocked to the queen's side. They all gathered around him to lift him and get him to the physician immediately.

•~•

Meanwhile, back at Cordovan's estate, things had quickly escalated between the two. Amy and Cordovan had moved to his bed, now naked together as their bodies pressed up against each other. Amy kept her arms around Cordovan's neck as they kissed passionately, but after a few moments, he pulled back to look at her out of concern for her mental state. "Amy?" he panted lightly.

"…Yes?"

" _And I'll use you as warning sign."_

He caught his breath as he looked in her eyes. "We should probably stop now."

" _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind."_

She stared up into his yellow eyes, never feeling more certain on her decision. "I don't want to stop," she replied, stroking her fingertips along his lips.

" _And I'll use you as a focal point, so I don't lose sight of what I want."_

He remained in the missionary position as he stared down at her. "I'll wait for you," he encouraged. "—However long it takes until you're ready."

" _And I've moved further than I thought I could, but I missed you more than I thought I would."_

"I'm ready, to take back my life with the courage to give myself to someone else—to you," she smiled seductively.

" _And I'll use you as a warning sign._

He gulped nervously, afraid to hurt her or even bring back painful memories of her assault. "Are you sure, Amy?"

" _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind."_

She nodded. "I've never been more certain," she smiled. With her permission, Cordovan positioned himself over her. Amy closed her eyes as she felt his shaft glide against her inner thigh.

" _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."_

In a strange way, this moment felt as if it was her first time all over again. She felt excited, nervous, and at the same time, confident with herself. The moment finally came and she felt Cordovan push himself inside.

" _Right in front of me."_

Amy gasped as she felt his full length and girth enter and fill her. Cordovan stopped for a moment and stared down at her, still in disbelief that this moment was really happening between them. "Amy…"

" _Talk some sense to me."_

" _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."_

" _Right in front of me."_

" _Talk some sense to me."_

All he wanted was to make her feel beautiful, desired, and ultimately help her heal. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her neck as he began to mate with her.

" _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge."_

Amy softly moaned as she felt him sensually push himself in and out of her. His right hand reached out and softly pawed at her left breast pulling out another satisfied moan.

" _Of how much to give and how much to take."_

Amy reached out and stroked her fingertips down his back as he quickened his pace. Her skin was so soft and having her touch him brought joy to his heart.

" _Oh, I'll use you as a warning sign."_

" _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind."_

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer. A heat formed between them as Cordovan upped his pace finding a stride and rhythm that brought both of them pleasure. "Oh Amy," he moaned softly.

" _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."_

" _Right in front of me."_

Amy brought him into another kiss. Their tongues clashed together, as they explored each other's mouths. Everything felt right in this moment.

" _Talk some sense to me."_

" _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."_

" _Right in front of me."_

" _Talk some sense to me…"_

The two rolled all over the bed before Amy took the lead and rode him from above. Cordovan held her by the hips as he watched her ride him softly—his eyes, hypnotized by her small perky breasts, bouncing with every thrust. Her face contorted into ecstasy as she found the right position to hit the right spots. He changed positions, having her lay on her side as he spooned her from behind. He lifted her right leg as he continued to thrust into her from behind. Amy felt her face heat up, as he continued to please her. Everything felt so right in this moment. Finally being able to be intimate again was a wonder.

" _Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."  
"Right in front of me."_

" _Talk some sense to me."_

" _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."_

" _Right in front of me."_

" _Talk some sense to me."_

•~•

Meanwhile, back at court, two servants tended to the king as he was laid in bed. A female servant walked around tucking him into bed and making sure the fireplace was warm enough for him. The male servant lifted Shadow's head and adjusted it so he was propped up enough for comfort. After their tending was finished, the two solemn servants left the room, exchanging worried glances at one another. As they closed the door and left the king to rest, Shadow laid very still in bed as he slept, but in her right ear blood began to ooze out of it and onto his pillow. It continued to gush out and form a large bloodstain. The king was not well, and at this rate, it could be only a matter of time.


	31. Long Live the King?

AN: Thank you, Sonamy4Eva2000, aliciathewolf45, shadrougeforever, MysterySecret, Sunny, risingzero2001, and Sad Little Demon for the reviews you left! Also, sorry the chapter is a little late and shorter than normal. I had some stuff come up.

•~•

After falling ill, the next morning, Shadow remained unconscious in bed, while servants tended to him, making sure he was comfortable. Isabelle and a male kangaroo physician watched as one of the servants wiped away the blood oozing from his ears with a wet rag. "Why won't he stop bleeding?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"It's the infection," the doctor answered. "Until his body overcomes the disease, it will keep pushing blood into the ear."

"What if he can't overcome it? Will he never stop bleeding?" She turned to look at the male marsupial, as he remained hesitant on giving her his prognosis. "Will he ever wake up, doctor?"

His eyes lowered towards the floor sadly. "Um…"

She took a step closer, studying his features. "Tell me the truth," she demanded calmly.

"Well, if his fever doesn't break soon, the king will die," he said sternly. Isabelle turned to look at Shadow as her heart sank. How long did Shadow have? Would he ever recover from this illness?

•~•

Meanwhile, at Cordovan's estate, the two lovers laid in bed together as they basked in last night's mating session. Amy rested her head on Cordovan's chest while he kept his arm wrapped around her protectively. As he stared up at the ceiling, he sighed, catching Amy's attention. She lifted her head to look at him curiously. "What is it?"

"It's just…I can't believe I'm really here with you." He said with a small smirk. "You know, that you're mine?"

She giggled lightly. "I am."

"So…" he stretched, moving his arms out and above his head. "Any regrets?"

"No regrets," she replied. "You helped me find myself again—Part of myself I thought I'd lost. I didn't think I could feel comfortable enough to make love again, to anyone really."

He grinned playfully. "Heh, do you really appreciate me that much?"

She ran her fingers through his tuff of gray hair on his chest. "Don't be silly, Cordovan. You risked your life and your future for me time and time again. You turned down Storm, and the chance to be a king, all for me," she smiled appreciatively.

"The sooner we get back to the castle, the sooner we can leave for Mercia." He leaned over and closed the gap between them. Amy smiled through the kiss; finally becoming her old self again.

After fifteen minutes, the two got re-dressed and prepared their journey back to the castle. Amy and Cordovan's stepped outside together but were startled to see Rouge making her way towards them. "Rouge, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, perplexed by her arrival.

Rouge cupped her hands together looking rather crestfallen. "It's Shadow…he fell terribly ill last night."

Amy's expression grew freighted by the news. "How? Tell me everything."

"Apparently, he collapsed late last night. He was burning up and fell into unconsciousness. He hasn't woken up since" she elucidated.

"Is it an infection?" she inquired. "Are they worried he has some kind of brain fever."

Rouge shook her head, unsure herself. "I don't know, but everyone is very worried. You need to get back there, Amy."

"And I will." Amy turned to look at Cordovan standing in the doorway behind her after having listened to the entire conversation. He may not have liked Shadow, but he knew Amy was needed now more than ever.

He gave her a simple determined nod. "Let's go."

•~•

Once returning to the castle, Amy found Isabelle sat by Shadow's bedside, as he lay there unconscious. The physician stood off to the side jotting down some medical notes. Just by the sight of Shadow's state, Amy felt her heart sink. She may not have been on the best terms with Shadow in her marriage, but she still loved and cared for him. "Can he hear us?" Amy asked.

"No," the doctor replied.

Isabelle turned and gave a signal with her head for the doctor to leave. Obliging by her demand, he left. Slowly, Isabelle approached Amy, as she remained feet away from his bedside. "The physician was asking how the king seemed before he collapsed. He said it could help him treat Shadow."

Amy felt uneasy just by the question. "Oh, well…"

"—Was he eating, did he seem weak?" she questioned. "How was he sleeping?" Amy remained silent, confirming Isabelle's suspicion. Her sincere look turned angered. "You don't know the answers, do you?" she asked with vexation.

"Sadly, I don't," she replied as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Knowing your husband's health—that's a wife's job. And you have chosen not to be a wife to Shadow."

"Isabelle," Amy pleaded, backing up slightly.

She stormed up to her. "Where were you last night, Amy? Where were you when the king collapsed?" she interrogated.

"I-I was away from the castle t-to…"

"—I know about you and Cordovan," she growled irately. "Do you know what told me about your infidelity." Amy shook her head. "The look of pain on Shadow's face when he lied to me for you," she pointed accusingly. "To protect the girl that he loved more than anything."

Amy cringed in response, suddenly feeling very guilty for all of this. "Shadow and I had come to an agreement," she defended.

"I doubt that agreement included you abandoning your marriage and running off to Mercia with your new male consort," she spat venomously. Amy felt her ears lower in shame. "Yes, that's right, Amy. I know about that, too. Shadow knows as well."

Her eyes widened. "When did he find out?"

"The truth of your betrayal was the last thing he heard before he passed out."

Amy felt her lower lip start to quiver. Isabelle saw how distressed she looked from hearing the news but continued not to sympathize with her. "This is on your head, Amy. I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad you never ended up marrying my son. If this is what you would have ended up doing to Sonic, then I'm glad he avoided this travesty." With her final words, Isabelle stormed out of the room, leaving Amy alone to her thoughts.

Slowly, Amy made her way over to Shadow's bedside and looked down at him. His ears were still bleeding and he looked very pale and sickly. The sight made her feel worse than ever. Was this truly her fault? Was she responsible for this like Isabelle had implied? She wiped away some tears that began to fall from her eyes at the thought. "I know that you can't hear me, but wherever you are, I am so sorry for the pain we've caused each other. I want you to live." She reached out and laid her hand on top of his. "Please, please, live," she begged.

•~•

In another part of the realm, Sonic finally woke up after hours of being asleep. Groggily, he sat up and noticed he was lying on a fur fleece rug. As he rubbed his tired eyes, he looked around and spotted Tikal standing at a kitchen table with herbs, and other concoctions. She was in the middle of grinding some herbs in a bowl as she hummed cheerfully to herself. "…Tikal," he grumbled. "What happened to me?"

Seeing that he was finally awake, she wandered over to him and knelt to his level. "I healed you last night, just as you asked me to do," she replied sweetly.

Sonic allowed the words to process momentarily, as he had flashbacks of last night's events. He had remembered when Tikal had placed her hands on his wound and felt a strong energy around him. He even remembered the pain finally subsiding, giving him peace. To confirm if she had truly done what she had said, he clawed at his bandages, unraveling them to see the wound. When they were finally off, he was stunned to see his wound was completely gone without even a scar left behind. "I saw my wound last night. I should have died. How did you-"

"—I told you, Sonic," she smiled. "I am a healer and a sear," she answered calmly.

He tilted his head towards her. "Which means…you're a witch."

"Not all of us are bad people, Sonic."

"Yes…I can see that now, it's just, all my life I've been told that your kind was dangerous and not to be trusted," he explained. "Yet, last night, you saved my life without anything in return. Why?"

She smiled warmly at him. "If someone needs my help, I help them. My gift was given to me for a reason, so I must utilize it where I can."

He smiled at her response, feeling it was genuine. "You're a kind and selfless person, Tikal. It's refreshing to come across people like you," he complimented.

She placed her hands over his, looking at him appreciatively. "Thank you for your kind words, Sonic. I too can feel that you have a good heart."

He rose to his feet, and Tikal assisted him as he stood. "I need to get back to the castle, I'm sure my family is worried sick about me."

"I should come with you and make sure you return safely," she encouraged.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled. "Besides, I'm sure my brother would love to meet the girl who saved my life."

•~•

Later that morning, at the castle, Amy roamed the halls now in a new outfit for the day but was stopped when Isabelle pulled her over to the side. "Amy, a word?"

Amy sighed. "Look, if you're going to scold me more. I don't want to-"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, no, I think I said my peace, this is about something else—something I need your help with."

Amy blinked in curiosity. Why would Isabelle want her help after she had just yelled at her hours ago? "Fair enough, let's hear it then."

The two walked alongside each other as they continued their conversation. "It's as I feared, rumors of the king's health have started to spread through the castle. If news of his condition should fall into the wrong hands…"

"—The throne room is full of potential threats—lords, diplomats, all waiting for Shadow," Amy spoke, cutting her off.

"Yes, exactly, and I'm afraid I can't hide the truth from my face," Isabelle confessed. "That's why I was hoping you could address the room in my place?"

"We may never know what caused Shadow's illness, but if I am as responsible as you say I am, I will never forgive myself. I will talk to the advisors," she insisted.

She bowed her head. "Thank you, Amy."

Amy smiled weakly before another thought crossed her mind. "Um, does Sonic know of his brother's state?" she asked quietly.

Isabelle shook her head. "He's still out on duty."

"I see," she noted. Well, in the meantime, you go back to Shadow. When he wakes up, he would probably rather see your face than mine."

Isabelle nodded and turned away, while Amy sighed and turned around to continue her path to the throne room, just when she heard her name called out. "Amy!"

She spotted Cream running towards her. The rabbit embraced Amy unexpectedly, and Amy reciprocated the action. "I'm so sorry," Cream said sadly as she pulled away from her embrace.

"Thank you, Cream," she smiled weakly. "But please keep this hushed."

"Of course," she assured. "But is he going to be alright?" she inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure, right now I have to deal with his advisors and the nobles, if you'll excuse me," she spoke. The young rabbit watched as her queen gracefully made her way to the throne room, only wondering what she was going through at the moment.

•~•

In the throne room, diplomats and nobles waited to hear of the rumors spreading through the castle. As Amy entered the room, she put on a gracious fake smile to carry her through her lie. "Gentlemen," she began. "I am so sorry you've been kept waiting." The nobles all turned to face her as she took the stage. One of the nobles waiting there was Lord Finitevus who was already aware of the truth going on with Shadow's health.

"What's going on?" one of the nobles barked.

"I fear you've been misinformed to our king's situation. It seems a rather magnificent stag did not check the royal calendar, so our king and his hunting companions have been met on a chase through the woods," she fibbed. "In the meantime, I will be handling any urgent matters until his return."

"So he's not ill then?" another noble questioned suspiciously.

Amy shook her head. "Not at all. He's just on a rather busy chase through the woods at the moment," she reiterated. "He should be back in a matter of hours."

"Thank you, your highness," all the nobles muttered in unison.

"Well, I will let you know when the king is back," she smiled. After her dismissal, the nobles all began to wander out of the throne room, muttering to themselves. One of the nobles who had just listened to her falsehood was Lord Finitevus himself. The white echidna remained behind before slowly approaching the queen.

"That was a fine performance," he commended quietly. "I don't doubt your concern for your husband is real. Pity I can't say the same for your _lover_ ," he seethed.

Amy refrained from giving him a reaction and held her stern expression. "What are you insinuating now, Lord Finitevus?"

"If Shadow dies, Cordovan could marry you and he could become the new king of Mercia and Mobius." Amy's brows furrowed by his comment and he chuckled seeing he had wound her up. "But I'm sure that' the furthest thing from your mind," he finished sarcastically as he departed from the room.

Amy's narrowed eyes followed his retreating figure. Finitevus was a sly one, and to be digging in jabs at her in this moment made her feel disgusted.

•~•

After her meeting with the nobles, Amy met Cordovan in Shadow's study to vent her frustrations. The troubled queen paced back and forth in front of the young prince as she verbalized her issues. "I just wanted my own life back. I wanted a chance to feel my heart again. Is that too much to ask?"

Cordovan gave her a compassionate look as he watched her walk back and forth around the room in a tizzy. "I understand, Amy, but don't beat yourself up too much over this."

Eventually, she stopped her pacing and sagged. "Cordovan, do you think that my betrayal has done this to Shadow?" she questioned nervously. "Am I the reason he's so ill?"

"He's saddened as any male would be, but sadness doesn't make people bleed, Amy," he said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Amy graciously swept his hand off her body. "Thank you, but it doesn't feel right to take comfort in your touch right now."

He bowed his head and retracted his hand. "My apologies."

A few seconds later, the doors opened and an older brown chimp strode towards the two with an envelope in hand. "Admiral Sinet?" Amy addressed as she met with him in the center.

He bowed his head respectfully. "Queen Amelia, I am sorry to arrive unannounced, but there's urgent news regarding Mercia."

Her ears perked in alert. "Well, what's happened?"

"Conquering Storm is mobilizing for a military offensive," he answered.

"Chaos…" Amy mumbled in surprise.

"We expect that all regions and lords loyal to you are in imminent danger," he urged. "I regret to inform you, but the killings have already begun."

"How many men are we talking about?" Cordovan questioned.

"Our intelligence indicates that at least a thousand are gathering for the attack," he answered.

"And my brother James?" Amy probed. "How is he handling this?"

"He explains in his dispatch," he started as he handed Amy the envelope. "He's worked hard in your name, but James can't hold back the tide any longer. He needs some show of strength to deter your enemies and to persuade your friends that they can win."

Amy clutched the envelope in her hands, feeling the pressure amount. "I will bring this to the King's attention as soon as he returns," she spoke calmly. Admiral Sinet nodded and bowed as he left. Amy turned to look at Cordovan once he was gone. "Cordovan, what do I do? If I don't act now, then my allies will be slaughtered and my kingdom will be lost."

Cordovan rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe we should leave now. Your people will rally when they see their queen," he opined.

"We'd be sailing straight into a civil war," she countered. "Besides, I don't have enough men to get me there. I would need at least a thousand soldiers! And the only person who can command a sizable force like that is the king." Cordovan stared at her for a moment until something dawned on him. Amy raised a brow by his optimistic expression. "What is it?"

"Amy…You do realize that with Shadow in his current position—right now, the king is you." Amy gasped in realization. It was true, at this very moment, she held true power.

•~•


	32. A Time for Healing

AN: Noticing a lot of hate towards Amy lately in my last chapters. Just want to put it out there, that although you guys are slut shaming Amy for sleeping with Cordovan, no one really bitched when Shadow slept with Rouge, and by the way did it FIRST. Neither of them have made great decisions lately, so no one can be solely blamed for the entirety of the relationship crumbling. It takes two to tango as they say! Anyway, rant over. Y'all will probably be happy with this chapter, so enjoy.

•~•

Later that afternoon, in the war room, Amy strategized with Cordovan and Rouge on how she would divide up the Mobian soldiers to aid Mercia. The pink queen stared at the map that had all the kingdom regions along with wooden soldiers to place on the map as game pieces. "Two thousand Mobian soldiers means fewer soldiers facing the Dragon kingdom and less on our border with Knothole."

"Take them," Cordovan urged.

She reached for one of the pieces but hesitated mid reach. "How can I betray my husband's wishes and endanger his kingdom, a kingdom I have come to love, too?"

"Amy, how can you not?" Rouge argued. "Mercia is our home. The loyalist you'd be protecting—many are friends, and some are family! If these rebels aren't stopped, we may not have a home to go back to."

Cordovan nodded, agreeing with her. "I know it's grim logic, but if Shadow were to die, in that moment, you'd lose all your power here in Mobius. The crown would instantly go to Sonic and you would have lost your chance to send help."

Seconds later, the doors flung open and Isabelle walked inside looking rather peeved. "I would like a moment with Amy alone," she demanded. With no reluctance, Cordovan and Rouge left together, leaving Amy and Isabelle in private.

Isabelle made her way over to Amy. "I heard what is happening in Mercia, and while I sympathize with your situation, I'm aware of what you must be considering. Sending Mobian troops? I don't like it."

"Think about your allies in Mercia," Amy pleaded.

"Why should I stand by while you steal Shadow's army to run off with your young prince?" she scowled.

"Conquering Storm is building a campaign to take over Mercia; Mobius could be next," Amy explained.

"I don't believe that."

"I'm trying to save my home!" Amy shouted.

"Your home is all but lost," Isabelle bellowed in frustration. "Do not drag us down with you! I understand that you want to get as far away from here as possible, but I won't let this happen to Mobius." Amy gulped nervously. "You may have the authority, but I will move heaven and earth to stop you," she threatened.

•~•

A bit later, Amy met up with Cordovan in the library to catch him up on her row with Isabelle. "Isabelle guessed what you had in mind, didn't she?" he surmised. Amy nodded slowly and Cordovan sighed in annoyance. "Amy, I know you're torn, but don't let this decision be about me, Shadow, love, or guilt. It's about your duty as queen of Mercia."

"It's about all those things, though. None of which make it the right choice to weaken Mobius," she countered. Cordovan didn't seem to agree as he crossed his arms over his chest and Amy quickly recognized his disapproval. "Cordovan…Isabelle is worried if I send those troops, and she should be, because I am, too."

"You need to think strategically. Who is in more danger at the moment, Mercia or Mobius?"

"Mercia, obviously, but who's to say Mobius won't be in trouble the moment I take these troops and send them off," she argued.

Cordovan shrugged in defeat. "I don't know what to tell you, then. In your mind, it seems like there is no good option."

She turned away from him, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Truly, there isn't…"

•~•

After much travel, Sonic and Tikal returned to court together. As Sonic and Tikal entered the castle, Tikal took in the castle's impressive and lavish interior as she looked around her. She stared up at the tall pillars, beautifully painted ceilings, and marvelous statues. "This place is beautiful," she admired.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing, isn't it?" he chuckled.

"—Sonic!" another voice called. The two turned only to see Isabelle running towards them. Immediately, she embraced her son and Sonic hugged her back.

"Mother? I haven't seen you this happy to see me," he laughed uneasily. Tikal watched the spectacle in awe on the sidelines.

Isabelle pulled away from her embrace to look him in the eye. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Something terrible has happened," she spoke in a hushed voice.

Sonic blinked a few times, alarmed by the news. "Well, what happened?"

•~•

After getting the news, Sonic visited Shadow in his chambers. The blue hedgehog stood at the end of Shadow's bed with Amy by his side. "What have the doctor's said?" he asked quietly.

"The fever alone might take him, and soon," she answered.

As Sonic stared at his dying brother lying before him, a troubling thought crossed his mind. "When exactly did Shadow collapse?"

"Late last night as I was told," Amy responded. "It happened out of nowhere."

A memory from last night flashed in his mind and Tikal's words haunted him.

" _In order for me to heal you, you must realize that there is a demand for equivalent exchange. It's a life for a life, and the life that is taken in order to saves yours could be anyone. Even someone you love."_

He shook his head, coming out of his thoughts as his worst fears came to fruition. Was this his doing? Had he caused Shadow to grow ill so suddenly?

He deflated at the thought until Amy brought him out of his stupor. "The advisors told Isabelle to prepare you to take the crown if anything were to happen." She looked to Sonic solemnly. "You may very well be the next king of Mobius."

"But…if I were to be crowned king, then you would lose everything here at court."

She nodded sadly. "I know…which is why Shadow and I were trying so hard to conceive an heir. I am nothing without one here at court..."

Sonic reached out and took her hands in his. "This may sound crazy, but if anything happens to Shadow, I promise to take care of you."

She shot him an incredulous look. "What?"

"I know how much Shadow loves you, Ames. I made a promise to him that Chaos forbid anything happened to him, I would always take care of you—Even if it means marrying you to keep our alliance intact."

She shook her head. "No, Sonic, you don't have to do that."

"—No Amy, I want to keep our kingdoms united and strong. Besides, I loved you once just as much as Shadow does." Amy felt her eyes water and embraced him. Sonic held her in his arms, rubbing her back with assurance. "Oh, Ames, just keep praying for him."

Her ears drooped sadly as she sniffed back more tears. "I-I just wish I knew if it helped. I just wish his health would get better."

At that second, an idea came to mind; one that Sonic knew would be a great risk. "We have to try everything, don't we?"

She nodded. "I suppose." Suddenly, Sonic took off heading for the door.

Amy watched as he fled the scene in befuddlement. "Sonic, where are you going? Your brother needs you."

He reached for the door handle, tugging it open. "I have an idea, just trust me, Ames!"

•~•

A few minutes later, Shadow's doors opened and Sonic escorted Tikal inside. Amy looked on at the young girl curiously. "Who is this, Sonic?"

"This is a friend of mine that I met when I was on duty." He placed his hand on her shoulder, beginning the introduction. "Amy, this is Tikal and Tikal, this is Queen Amy, my brother's wife."

Tikal curtsied out of respect. "It's wonderful to meet you, you're highness. Such an honor."

"Likewise, but, excuse my ignorance, Sonic, but why is she here? She can't know about Shadow's health. We're trying to keep things discreet."

"Relax, I brought her here for a reason. When I left the castle, I was attacked and I was hurt pretty bad—On the brink of death in fact. Tikal recovered me and managed to heal my injuries. She's a healer and I thought she could use her talents here at court."

"Magic?" Amy questioned in disbelief.

"Trust me, Ames. I wasn't a believer either, but this girl has a gift. One I've never seen before," he defended.

Tikal stepped forward as she looked at Shadow sleeping soundly in his bed. "Your husband, he's not ordinary himself," she noted. "He too has powers, does he not?" she questioned politely.

Sonic gave her a baffled look. "You must be mistaken, my brother does not harbor magic."

Amy bit her lower lip nervously. "Actually…he does."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sonic questioned.

"Shadow is able to teleport from place to place," Amy began. "I've seen it with my own eyes. Phillip knew of Shadow's true heritage and kept it under wraps for his own protection. But this information can not leave this room, it could destroy his reign."

"I sensed it the moment I entered the castle," Tikal continued. "You do not have to worry, I will never reveal his secret," she assured.

"Thank you, Tikal," Amy smiled. "If you truly have the power to heal, can you help my husband?"

Tikal nodded. "I believe I can," she insisted. "But there is something you should know…"

"And what's that?"

"In order to heal him, another life could be taken in result. It's an equivalent exchange matter," she explained. "I won't know whose life it will be that will die in order to save him. It could even be one of us in this very room."

"That's another reason why I brought her," Sonic added. "I-I think I may have been responsible for Shadow's health decline," he briefed nervously. "You see, when Tikal healed me last night, she warned me of this consequence. It's too convenient for him to suddenly grow ill after my life was saved with magic."

Amy approached the blue hedgehog, giving him an empathetic look. "We may never know what truly caused his illness, but don't blame yourself for this, Sonic." Amy looked towards the bed where Shadow slept soundly and her eyes began to water. "At this point, if it's my life that is taken to heal him, then I don't care! I've hurt Shadow enough in these past months. I don't want to see him in pain anymore. Just do it, please heal him," she croaked sadly.

Tikal nodded, took a deep breath then exhaled before making her way over to Shadow's bed and crawling onto it, and kneeling by his side. Carefully, she placed her hands on his chest and began her chant. "The servers are the seven chaos emeralds. Chaos is power…Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies Chaos." Once again, a green hue surrounded Shadow's body as it worked its magic.

"What's happening?" Amy quietly asked.

Sonic continued to watch in disbelief. "She's healing him."

After a couple more moments, the green hue faded away and Tikal removed herself off the bed. She looked over to the two royals. "Give it a minute and we'll find out."

"Can I sit with him in the meantime?" Amy asked softly.

Tikal nodded. "Of course."

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and sat on the edge of his bed. Her hand rested on top of his, and her fingertips stroked the top of his hand. "If you can hear me, I wish that you would understand. I'd hope you'd forgive my choice. I have forgiven you for yours. I know that you never meant for any harm to come to me."

Sonic and Tikal watched on sadly as Amy poured her heart out to Shadow.

Amy watched as his chest rose and fell slowly due to his lulled breathing. It pained Amy to be in this position with him. "I remember when I couldn't be this close to you or even hear the sound of your breath." She choked up and closed her eyes as more tears formed. "I cling to that sound now… I don't want it to end," she sniffed. While she quietly sobbed to herself, Shadow suddenly inhaled a sharp gasp of breath and sat upright. Sonic looked on in excitement.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at him in awe. "Shadow?"

"It worked," Tikal smiled happily.

"Oh, Shadow!" Amy exclaimed happily, hugging him.

Shadow grunted in response, not expecting her sudden embrace. "Amy, you're hurting me."

She released her hold on him. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Sonic walked over to join his brother's side. "You had us scared there for a moment, brother. I'm glad Tikal could help us."

"Tikal?" he repeated.

The orange female echidna walked over, graciously waving. "Hello, your majesty," she curtsied.

"Tikal is a healer," Sonic informed. "She saved your life."

"You brought magic into the castle?" he asked astounded.

"Nobody knows except for the four of us," he reasoned. "As far as everyone else will know, you just had a speedy recovery."

Amy looked over to the echidna. "There's one thing that I'm still confused about. If none of our lives were taken to heal Shadow, then whose life ended up getting taken?"

Tikal shrugged. "We may never know."

•~•

Far away in Mercia, Queen Catherine, Amy's mother, sat in her study writing a letter to Amy. As she jotted away her thoughts on her paper with her quill pen, she finished the last sentence and smiled admiring her penmanship. "Perfect!" She rose from her seat and began to read her letter in her mind and to look for any flaws. _"My dearest daughter, things in Mercia have been difficult, but your brother and I continue to persevere…"_

Just as she was about to read the next line, she felt an agonizing pain in her chest and dropped to the floor. The queen clutched at her chest and withered in pain, just as her messenger who was waiting promptly nearby, flew to her side. "My grace, my grace!"

•~•

The next morning, Amy and Rouge walked down the halls together as Amy caught up Rouge on Shadow's progress. "Since he's regained consciousness, he's upright, and even speaking fully."

"Oh, thank Chaos. I'm so relieved," Rouge sighed in solace. "What about Mercia? Will you still be going? Are you still sending men?" she questioned.

"—That is for Shadow to decide," another voice chimed in. Amy and Rouge looked ahead and spotted Isabelle standing in front of them. Rouge quickly curtsied and backed away, leaving Amy and Isabelle alone. Isabelle stared Amy hard in the eye. "You should know that I informed him of your plan to send his men to your kingdom. He already knew of course that you were willing to abandon and betray him."

Feeling her words sting, Amy sucked up enough courage and walked into Shadow's chambers where he sat up in bed waiting for her arrival. Isabelle joined them inside and stood by his bedside. "Shadow, I'm so happy to see you better," Amy smiled.

"The fever has broken," he spoke quietly, without returning a smile. "Doctors say I'll be on my feet soon and are amazed by my sudden recovery. Oh, and Isabelle has told me about the crisis in Mercia."

"…About that, I want to explain," Amy began.

"—No, there's no need to," he dismissed. "I've already made my decision and it's final." Isabelle smiled smugly in anticipation, eager to see Amy get her comeuppance. "I have ordered two thousand Mobian troops to sail to Mercia…"

Isabelle's smug countenance dropped immediately. "Wait, what?" Amy was just as surprised with his decision. "You can't do this, Shadow!" Isabelle shouted.

"I have faith that Mobius can withstand the temporary absence of troops as well as the cost in gold to send them. Let our enemies observe this display of Mobian power."

"Why would you do this after such betrayal?" Isabelle questioned, still miffed about his decision.

"I said my decision was final," he argued. Isabelle was speechless by his judgment. "Leave us, Isabelle." Irked by the entirety of this, she stormed out of the room.

Once she was gone, Amy approached his bedside, also baffled by his final verdict. "I am grateful, but I have to ask the same question. Why?"

"You mean why when you were about to leave Mobius? To turn your back on the kingdom that sheltered you as a child and abandon the crown you were given? And me, the husband you swore an oath to?" he asked rather passively.

She swallowed the lump in her throat after hearing his despondency. "Yes…"

"Because my kingdom made yours a promise, that's why. Mobius and Mercia are allies. We are both stronger when we honor our promises."

She sagged, feeling even guiltier. "Unlike me, you mean…"

"Make of it as you want, but I have been given a second chance at life and I intend to live it more wisely. That way, the next time I'm staring at death, I have no regrets."

There was a pause in their conversation before a thought crossed her mind. "Do you regret marrying me?"

He remained quiet at first, calculating on how to answer her question. "I think you should leave, Amy."

Amy analyzed the statement before coming to another conclusion. "…Leave this room or leave Mobius?"

"That's up to you," he shrugged before he leaned back into his pillow. "You got what you wanted—your freedom, your kingdom's salvation, and someone who brings you happiness. Just don't expect a fond farewell from me or my trust, _ever_ again," he warned flatly.

•~•

After her talk with Shadow, Amy visited Cordovan at his estate. The brown hedgehog stood in front of his tall window as he watched the ships that they were meant to be on, sail off from the docks in the far distance. "The ships have set sail for Mercia along with Shadow's troops." He turned around to face her. "But we won't be leaving anytime soon, will we?" he conjectured.

She knew he was disappointed by the tone of his voice. "I can't…"

"Not now, of course, but…when Shadow has fully recovered, right?"

"When I leave, I will weaken him in the eyes of the realm, just when he has weakened himself by upholding the alliance between Mobius and Mercia," she answered.

Cordovan blinked a few times, confused on where she was going with this. "I don't understand, how long do you intend to remain?" Amy grew silent, knowing how upset he'd be when he heard her final answer. Seeing her reluctance, Cordovan began to assume the worst. His brows furrowed as he frowned. "Did he make this a condition when he gave his order—that you need to stay here in Mobius?"

She shook her head. "No, he did not…"

"Then why are you doing this, Amy? I love you and you love me. Our love will die here," he continued, growing angrier by the second. "You must know that."

"Please try to understand," she begged. "I am responsible for two kingdoms."

"—Do you think I've forgotten that?" he shouted. "I'm a prince with my own people and my own responsibilities!"

"No, I don't suppose you did forget, but maybe I did. My feelings for you are so strong that…I couldn't see past them at times."

"And what do you see now?" he questioned. "An affair under your husband's roof and nothing more?"

"…It's all I can offer you," she rasped, on the verge of tears. "I once told you that my heart was all I had to give. Is that not enough anymore?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking conflicted. "Honestly, I don't know…"

"I guess it's over then," she concluded as she began to turn. "Goodbye, Cordovan. I wish you well." With her final goodbye, Amy opened the door and left his estate. Cordovan watched as she retreated in the distance, feeling hurt by their breakup. He paced back and forth for a bit, trying to contain his frustration. He had just lost the one girl he was in love with. At this moment, he felt like his entire world was crumbling around him—he couldn't live without her.

Stopping his pacing, he eyed a wooden table, took it, and violently flipped it on its side. He grabbed a nearby chair and chucked it hard, so it collided into the wall smashing into pieces. He raced over to his large window where he had been watching the ships sail, and punched the glass, shattering it as he panted to catch his breath.

He looked down at his bloodied hand dripping droplets of blood onto the floor, feeling completely numb.

•~•

Once returning to the castle, Amy decided to spend time with Shadow in his chambers. She had made her decision to end things with Cordovan and decided it'd be best to help Shadow in his recovery along with mending bridges. She entered his bedroom just as a servant placed some new sheets on the sofa. "Oh, your highness," the female servant curtsied. "The king is still asleep."

"That's fine," she replied quietly. "I thought I'd keep him company."

"Very well, your highness," she smiled before leaving the room. Amy walked over to the right side of the bed where his soup was left for him. She sat on the edge of the bed and he began to stir from his sleep. "Amy?" he asked as his eyes began to open.

"Hello Shadow," she said meekly, unsure if he'd be pleased to see her.

He rubbed at his left eye with his hand. "I thought you had left?"

She shook her head. "No, I decided that I want to stay with you. That is if you're still okay with that?"

"I allowed you to make your own choice, but as for my answer, I'd love nothing more than for you to stay. All I want is for you is to just be happy, Amy."

She placed a hand on top of his. "I appreciate that, Shadow. So, I'm guessing you'll allow me to regain your trust over time?"

He gave a very weak nod. "Of course, but I cannot lie. The fact that you were about to leave me and Mercia, really felt like a knife in the back."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I can only imagine the pain you felt, and I wish you could understand how naïve I was with my brash decisions. My recovery from my assault really put me in a bad headspace. I wasn't thinking rationally. It was selfish."

"Well, at the end of the day, neither of us were perfect with our decision making in the past couple of months. Even I admit I am to blame for some of this. Why don't we give our relationship another go?" he pitched. "I'm willing to fight for it, as long as you are?"

Her ears perked at the notion. "I'd love to…especially since my healing has come underway."

He raised a brow. "Has it now?"

She nodded simply. "Yes, I ended things with Cordovan this afternoon…"


	33. Extreme Measures

AN: Gave you guys a longer chapter to ready today. I threw in a bit of Shadamy fluff to appease everyone. Thank you to all of those that left reviews on my last chapter. Now, onto the chapter.

•~•

Weeks had passed since Amy and Cordovan had completely called it quits and things had calmed down in the realm. Amy had learned of her mother's passing but was unable to attend her funeral due to the violence surrounding her nation. In the meantime, Shadow and Amy were slowly recovering their broken relationship, and this morning the two decided to spend some time together out on the lake behind the castle. Shadow finished tying Amy's last ice skate shoe before he stood up and extended his hand for her to take. "Ready?"

Amy placed her hand in his, still a bit nervous for ice-skating for the first time. "Not really," she mumbled as he helped her stand.

Shadow assisted her way through the snow before coming to the edge of the lake. Amy clutched to his arm as she stared at the frosty ice before her. "You can relax, I'm going to walk you through all the steps. You'll be skating in no time."

"Don't people hurt themselves doing this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm. "Well, yes, but you can hurt yourself doing all sorts of activities," he countered with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," she concurred. "But you go first."

Shadow nodded and took his step out onto the ice, not even wobbling in the slightest. "Alright, now it's your turn. First, I want you to step on the ice sideways instead of full frontal. I'll be here to help steady you," he instructed extending her arms out towards her.

Amy followed his instructions and stepped out onto the ice, wobbling slightly, but Shadow quickly took a hold of her by the arms to stabilize her. "It's okay, I've got you," he insured with a sincere smile.

Amy blushed under his gaze, starting to feel butterflies form in her stomach. It was a good feeling to have as she was reminded of why she fell in love with Shadow in the first place. "Okay, now what?"

"Baby steps," he replied simply. "I'm going to hold onto you by the arms and guide you through it. Keep your feet in a 'V' formation and take penguin steps." Amy followed his guidelines and started taking small steps. Shadow moved his own feet in the opposite direction and the two began to glide across the ice together. Shadow nodded eagerly, praising her efforts. "Excellent job."

After a few more minutes of practicing, Shadow slowly released his hold on her and glided a few feet backward. Amy gasped seeing him drift further away. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Teaching you," he grinned playfully.

Amy kept her arms out at her side, suddenly growing panicked of losing her balance. "That's not funny, Shadow. Come back here!" she whined.

Shadow skated a few circles around her, humming innocently before returning to his original spot a few yards away. "If you want me back, you're just going to have to come over here to get me," he goaded.

Feeling a determination build, Amy looked down at her feet before pushing off. It started slowly at first, but eventually, she gained more momentum and started to see her goal come in sight. But after taking a wrong step, she tripped slightly over her other foot and began to tumble forward. Luckily, she was close enough that Shadow was able to catch her and the two twirled in a circle together before coming to a full stop. Staying close to him in his arms, with her face buried in his chest, Shadow smiled down at her. "Good job, love. Just watch your footing next time."

Amy slowly lifted her head to look up at him, staring into his ruby eyes. She let out a soft breath causing a frosty cloud to rise up between them. Almost in unison, their faces slowly encroached closer before they closed the gap between them and had the most meaningful kiss for the first time in ages.

•~•

Later that morning, Cordovan contacted Amy via secret message, surprising her that he had reached out to talk. They hadn't ended things on the most pleasant terms and she had come to believe she would probably never see him again.

After tying her horse off to a tree, Amy made her trek through the snow to their rendezvous point. As she made her way down a small slope, and around some dead trees, she gulped when she saw the prince standing in wait for her arrival. Cordovan turned his head and he felt his heart flutter at her sight. "Cordovan, you're back…I thought you'd never want to see me again?"

"I went home to my region," he began. "After everything, I needed time and distance from you to think."

She sagged slightly by his statement. "I know I promised you so much more when we were going to Mercia, but I can't leave," she said truthfully. "Especially not when Shadow has sent so many troops to defend my home."

"You had to protect your crown, Amy. You did the right thing," he assured.

"Obviously, I didn't do right by you, though..."

He stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "You offered me an affair in the home of your husband."

She frowned in response. "I was offering you me and my love. Despite how things ended between us, I must admit, these last few weeks without you have been difficult for me."

He nodded, feeling similar emotions. "As much as I've wanted to move past this, I can't. I'm still in love with you," he admitted. "Every day since I've been away, you'd come into my mind, plaguing my every thought."

She smiled slightly by his admittance. "Sadly, I don't think a relationship will work out between us—due to obvious circumstances."

"Have you and Shadow mended things?" he probed.

"We're working on it. Every day a little more progress is made, but he's made it clear that it'll take some time before he can fully trust me again."

Cordovan's eyes drifted away for a moment, saddened by what she was implying. "So, there is truly no hope for us then?"

"I-I'm sorry, Cordovan. We can only be friends."

He stared into her jade eyes, finding himself growing lost in them. "Chaos, do you realize how hard it is for me to just walk away? I can't, I won't!" he spoke with determination.

"It's no easier for me," she countered sadly. "Right now, I'm trying to move on with my life! There were reasons why Shadow and I drifted apart, and both of us are guilty of our divide."

He marched closer towards her, making her back up slightly. "I don't want to give up, Amy. Just wait, I'm going to find a way for us to be together." His arms reached out and snaked around her waist, drawing her in close to his chest.

Amy felt a blush creep up on her face as all those repressed feelings flooded back into her heart. It had been weeks since they had last been intimate with one another, and her body heated up in anticipation by his familiar and comforting touch. She shook her head, trying to free herself from his hold, determined to not be seduced. "Cordovan, we can't. We shouldn't," she chided.

"You're right, we shouldn't, but the heart wants what it wants." Unable to resist the urge any longer, he pulled her in for a kiss, causing her to gasp in surprise. At first, she tried to resist by pushing him away, but eventually, she let her guard down and closed her eyes, kissing him back. As much as she wished to fall out of love with him, she just simply couldn't. His kiss felt comforting, safe, and familiar and she loved it.

Cordovan pulled back from his kiss and looked at her lovingly as he caught his breath. Amy stared back up at him, falling back into her old habits, but shook off the feeling and regained her composure. Stiffening her stance, she pried herself out of his arms and slapped him in the face. He gasped from the strike, before shooting her a glare. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

She watched as he caressed his sore cheek with his hand. "For kissing me after I just told you that I'm trying to fix my relationship with my husband! How dare you think you can just come in here and seduce me," she scolded sternly.

He dropped his hand from his face. "Don't reprimand me for leading me on. You willingly showed up here, I assume without Shadow's knowing. What did you expect to happen?"

"I figured an apology and maybe a proper goodbye," she argued.

His yellow eyes bored into her. "Don't lie to me, Amy. I know you want me just as badly as I want you," he pointed accusingly as he encroached on her personal space. "Admit it, you wanted me to ravish you."

She backed away, feeling more uncomfortable by the second with his comments. Perhaps coming out here alone wasn't the best idea after all. "No, you're wrong. Just go, there's nothing left here for us.

Cordovan watched as she mounted her horse and rode off. "I'm not giving up on us, Amy. I'm going to win you back!" he shouted to her retreating figure.

•~•

After her reunion with Cordovan, Amy returned to the castle only to be informed by some disturbing news. In the war room, Sonic briefed Shadow and Amy on an attack at a local school. "Branded rebels have seized a Primary school just five miles north of here," Sonic explained. "There are at least a dozen of them, heavily armed. They've rounded up the children, and killed all the teachers and guards."

Shadow looked horrified by the news. "Chaos…"

Amy also felt sick by the description and severity of the situation. "How many are dead?"

"At least ten, but they have fifty hostages," he answered. "I heard that two of the rebels were killed just outside the school fence."

"Children?" Shadow said, disgusted by the thought. "What are these radicals doing?"

"Possibly trying to retaliate for so many of them being slaughtered after the castle's attack?" Amy speculated.

Sonic's head lowered sadly. "Chaos only knows, but Shadow, the parents, and some of the local nobles are beginning to gather to meet with us downstairs."

Feeling the pressure start to build, Shadow walked over to his desk where a map was laid out. "Has General Nigel and his men returned?" he questioned keeping his eyes on the map.

"He's still in Mercia doing another advance sweep in the borderlands," Sonic answered.

Shadow sighed, frantically thinking of another option. "We need those troops."

"We'll put together a team from the castle," Amy advised. "As many soldiers as we can spare."

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest, uncertain of the idea. "Those men aren't trained for that kind of mission. Extracting children from an armed assault could allow them to get caught in the crossfire."

"Prepare them anyway," Shadow ordered. "As a last resort."

•~•

After their meeting, Amy and Shadow met the worried and panicked parents and nobles in the throne room. As Amy and Shadow stood side by side, they surveyed the grief-stricken parents standing before them. "What are you doing to save our children?" one of the nobles asked.

"We are sending envoys to negotiate their release, and if that fails, we will secure the safest possible route to rescue them," Shadow addressed.

"These scumbags would never have threatened to hurt our children or kill our men if our army were here," another noble said venomously.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, catching his subtle disrespect. "Watch your tongue," Amy snapped. All chatter quieted down as Amy continued. "I know that you fear for the life of your son, but you are addressing your sovereign king."

Once regaining his authority, Shadow looked out amongst his subjects. "These rebels will be captured and hanged, and I will do everything in this nation's power to return your children safely." Once they were finished, the crowd dispersed slowly out of the throne room, leaving Amy and Shadow alone. Shadow looked to his left where Amy stood, rubbing her hands anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Those poor children must be terrified, trapped by violent males, not knowing if they're going to die," she reckoned. "You can't even imagine, Shadow," she spoke, feeling unwanted memories of her own attack come to mind.

"We will save them," he said with determination. Amy looked into his eyes as she felt his hands reach out and hold hers in his. At that moment, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach again. "You are safe here with me," he finished drawing her out of her thoughts.

Amy couldn't help but smile under his gaze, causing him to return a half smile. "Shadow, I-"

Suddenly, Amy caught sight of Cordovan walking past the open throne room doors, diverting her concentration. Seeing her distracted, Shadow's eyes followed but hardened when he saw what she was looking at. The two male's eyes locked momentarily, before Cordovan continued past the door, acting like he hadn't seen them. Amy felt Shadow take his hands away from hers as if he had been burned. "…He's back in Mobius?" he questioned with disdain.

She cupped her hands together as she watched his fists clench by his sides. "I-I was going to tell you that he had returned," she spoke meekly. "But you must understand, I'm not-"

"—He was gone for weeks," he spoke quietly, but Amy could hear the hurt return in his voice. "Just when I thought we could move forward," he muttered in disgrace. He began to exit the room and Amy hustled after him.

"Shadow, wait," she called. "Let me explain!" But Shadow ignored her pleas and left the room in a hurry.

•~•

In another part of the castle, Rouge walked down the hall and spotted a longtime stranger. "Haven't seen you around in awhile," Rouge noted eying the albino echidna.

"Yes, well, with you being involved with the prince of Knothole, I've found myself pre-occupied with the Queen Mother…" he replied raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, I've heard. To be honest, I think you two are perfect for each other. After all, both of you are conniving, devious, manipulating, conspirers."

Finitevus growled at her description before calming himself. "Hm, do I hear a hint of jealousy in your tone?" he teased. "Perhaps, you've grown to miss me in the past weeks?"

She froze at the idea. "Uh, no, actually it's been quite pleasant without you lurking around every corner."

"So pleasant that you had to go sleep with the king to get over me?" he sang quietly.

Surprised by the knowledge he knew, Rouge grabbed a hold of his arm. "Hold on a minute, Finitevus-"

"—Ah, so I hit a nerve!" he interrupted. "Yes, I know all about your little conquest with King Shadow. How was the king's performance compared to mine—oh wait, that's right, you haven't gotten a taste of true ecstasy," he quipped.

"Sounds to me like I'm not the one who might be jealous in this situation, Finitevus," Rouge noted smiling proudly. "If I knew any better, you sound fairly insecure with your relationship with Isabelle if you have to tease me with your sex life."

Finitevus blinked in surprise by her allegation. "You're completely mistaken. Isabelle and I are more than happy, we're even thinking about tying the knot!"

Rouge rolled her eyes at his claim. "If that's what it takes to keep reassuring yourself or me, keep at it."

Feeling like he was losing the battle, Finitevus huffed. "Well, I've had quite enough of this mockery for one day." he turned on his heel. "Good day, Lady Rouge," he waved dismissively.

•~•

Even though Amy had tried to explain the situation to Shadow, he had refused to hear her out. Instead, the two sat on their thrones as they listened to Sonic's intelligence. "The scouts have reported back and the hostages are scattered throughout the school, making it impossible for us to rescue all the children at once," Sonic informed.

"And there are still no demands?" Amy questioned.

"The radicals refuse to make contact, but that's not the worst of it. These men have gunpowder—at least thirty barrels of it from what our scouts could see."

Amy shook her head, fearing the worst before looking to Shadow. "No, they can't…" Shadow picked up on what she had assumed and grew panicked.

"—They're going to kill themselves and the children," Shadow deduced. "But if they have no demands, what are they waiting for?"

Amy went through her own theories until one stuck with her. "They're waiting for the word to spread," she surmised. "The longer we fear for those children, the stronger and more powerful that fear becomes."

Sonic agreed with her conjecture. "And once they feel the fear has taken hold, they'll ignite the gunpowder."

"Making a name for themselves and their cause that we will never forget," Amy added.

"We can't wait any longer then," Shadow spoke standing from his seat. "Take your men and free them now," he ordered.

•~•

Once arriving at the school, Sonic and his men waited behind the school's stonewall fence. Radicals standing post watched for intruders with their crossbows in hand. Sonic led the rescue team as he peeked from around the wall, trying to gain his bearings. But as he eyed where his enemies were, something troubled him when he looked a few feet away in the snow. Right in front of the gate, were two of the supposed radicals that had been killed in an earlier strike. The shocking revelation, though, was that the two deceased males bore Cordovan's kingdom seal on their chest plate. It struck a theory for your young prince. Was Cordovan behind this attack, and if so, why?

Tails nudged at Sonic, getting his attention focused. "Are the archers ready?" Sonic asked quietly.

"It should be any moment," he answered. Sonic nodded before discreetly watching the three men standing post in front of the school doors. Out of nowhere, three arrows whizzed through the air, striking all three men on watch. The radicals dropped dead into the snow, allowing Sonic and his men to strike.

Sonic walked to the gate and opened it. "Let's go," he ordered his men. Quietly, the soldiers made their way further into the school courtyard. But as the men, made their way towards the school entrance, things were way too quiet. Sonic looked around and held up his hand, signaling for his men to stop. "Something's not right."

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails questioned.

Then out of nowhere, more arrows whizzed through the air striking down three of Sonic's men nearby. "Fall back!" Sonic called. With his order, everyone ran back for cover as more arrows tried to strike them down.

•~•

Meanwhile, back at court, Amy and her ladies enjoyed some afternoon tea in her chambers. "I cannot fathom the idea of hurting innocent children," Cream opined.

"And their hatred only incites more," Rouge added.

"Yes, but let's change the subject," Amy suggested. "I can't bear to dwell on the terrible things that could be happening to those children at the moment."

"You're right," Cream concurred. "Um, so how are you and Shadow doing?"

"Shadow and I?" Amy repeated.

"Cordovan left so abruptly and you said yourself that it had pretty much ended between you two," Rouge clarified.

"Shadow tolerates me in my duty as queen at the moment, but we're still working on things between us."

"Did you honestly believe there was hope for you and Cordovan?" Cream questioned.

"We knew that being together wouldn't be easy, but Cordovan had risked so much for me at the time."

"Amy, I understand what he has done for you," Rouge began. "He has helped you through a terrible, painful time, but is it possible you might be confusing gratitude with _love_?" she asked, trying to be careful of her wording.

Amy stayed silent as she absorbed Rouge's question. Had she? And even if she had, how could she discard him so suddenly? He had been there for her through thick and thin when Shadow hadn't. Amy lowered her teacup onto her saucer. "I-I don't know, but I don't want to abandon him."

•~•

Once again, Sonic returned to court after a failed rescue attempt. He stood before Shadow, Amy, and Isabelle in the throne room to give them his latest Intel, but Shadow wasn't pleased with the results. "Those children are still at risk?" Shadow gawked.

"These men trained for conflicts so large that a few men would never turn the tides of battle," Sonic argued. "These are good soldiers, but they were the wrong ones for this mission. Three of them are dead because of it."

"The rebels have now been alerted," Amy noted. "They'll be quick to light that gunpowder if we try again."

"You're right, which is why no one will survive in that school if we try again," Sonic concurred.

"Shadow, General Collins has men at the ready," Isabelle advised. "They are trained for this type of warfare."

"—But General Collins is loyal to Lord Finitevus," Amy said with suspicion.

"I wish that I could trust Finitevus, but everything he touches just spills more blood," Shadow declined.

"I know Collins by reputation. He's a mercenary and ambitious, but he's good, very good," Sonic noted taking a step closer. "Take the offer, Shads."

Looking conflicted, Shadow looked to Isabelle then Amy as he decided on his decision. "Sonic is right," Amy piped up. "Whatever Finitevus' motives are, if Collins can get those children out safely…he's our only option."

Shadow sighed in defeat. "Do it and bring them back," he ordered.

Sonic began to walk out of the throne room, but Shadow caught up with him by the doors. "Please be careful," he warned. "I don't trust Finitevus and least of all when he's doing the right thing."

Sonic nodded. "I will." His eyes looked past Shadow over to where Amy and Isabelle talked quietly together before he looked back to Shadow. "By the way, I saw something at the school you need to know about," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Bodies of some of the radicals that died in the initial assault were laying on the ground just outside the gate. Some of them bore Cordovan's crest."

Shadow looked alarmed by this revelation. "Word that Cordovan is a traitor would spread like wildfire, but why align himself with these fanatics?" Shadow questioned lowly. "He's accepted here at court and has Amy's protection, almost everything that he wants."

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, as he turned to look over at Amy who remained oblivious to their discussion. "If he has anything to do with this, nothing will keep him safe."

•~•

Later that evening, Amy came out of her bathroom in her nightgown but was startled when she saw Cordovan leaning against her dresser in wait for her. She gasped, not expecting to see him there. "Cordovan, how did you get in here? What if Shadow found us together like this?"

"Relax," he dismissed, walking in her direction. "I snuck in through the balcony. No one saw me and Shadow's downstairs busy dealing with nobles, so we're fine."

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to conceal her enticing nudity by her sheer nightgown. After all, she didn't want to give him any ideas. "You do realize Shadow is furious with me because he thinks I invited you back to court!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, not at all bothered with upsetting the king. "I figured as much, but there's something more important I want to discuss."

She raised an annoyed brow. "Like?"

"My footman informed me that some of my men were found dead amongst the radicals who overtook the school," he explained.

Amy looked surprised by the news and grew chary. "I'm sorry to ask this, but…"

"I had no part in this attack, Amy," he dismissed. "You know I'm no traitor. Those bodies were clearly planted there to blame me. Shadow can't accuse me of treason without also condemning you," he pointed.

"Despite his personal feelings, Shadow would never fabricate evidence against you," she defended.

"You know I don't share your trust in him, but even if you are right, it doesn't change anything. My enemies in court multiply by the day." He began to pace with his arms tucked behind his back. "Shadow and Isabelle hate me for being with you, the rest hate me for this brand," he listed. "They want my head, Amy!"

"Shadow will protect you," she assured. "He will see through these false accusations."

"You say that with ease, but if I were Shadow, I'd want me dead," he countered. "But even if he's too good a guy to see it through, there's still Isabelle and her new lapdog Finitevus!"

"If you believe all this, then why come back here, why risk it?"

"Because…" He walked towards her, extending his right hand out. "I want you to come with me," he pleaded. "Join me in Mercia. It's our last chance, the only way we can be together."

Amy stared at his extended hand before looking in his eyes. They were panicked and desperate. "You know I can't go."

His arm lowered in defeat. "Then that's it, then?"

"Stay until we have reclaimed the school," she pleaded. "I will talk to Shadow. Despite everything that's happened between us, you gave me back my life. It's only fair that you let me save yours."

"All right..."

•~•

Several hours later in the castle courtyard, General Collins and Finitevus stood outside while Sonic and his men gathered with the rescued children. Finitevus wandered through the group of children before approaching the general. "How was it?" he inquired.

"Not too difficult to extract the children, but we weren't able to save two of them," he said sadly.

"Don't beat yourself over it too much. You managed to rescue forty-eight children. You should be proud," he commended.

"Thank you, my lord." The wolverine walked over, joining Sonic by his side along with the children. Soon enough, the portcullis opened and a crowd of eager parents flooded inside, reuniting with their offspring.

For once, Finitevus couldn't help but beam at the sight. He reminisced about his own son when he was young and holding him in his arms, but another guest interrupted his thoughts. "You did well," a voice said from behind. He turned only to find Isabelle. She hooked arms with him as she snuggled up close. "You deserve a reward for being so generous in helping us," she purred.

He smirked suggestively. "Do I now?"

"Mhm." She kissed his cheek.

"To the bedroom it is then" he spoke as he guided her back indoors.


	34. Abandoned

AN: Thank you, SonAmy4Eva2000, aliciathewolf45, MysterySecret, MaverickEverest (Haven't heard from you in awhile!), and risingzero2001 for the reviews you guys left. A little bit more conflict happening in the story as the end get near, but as always, everything will be resolved in the end! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and if anyone has any theories leave them in your reviews.

Song: "All the King's Horses" – Karmina

•~•

Like promised, Amy went to Shadow's study the moment she heard the children were rescued. Shadow looked up from his writing when she entered the room, bundled up in her bedroom robe as she marched over to his desk. Shadow lowered his quill pen and leaned back in his seat respectively. "You heard the rumors about Cordovan, I assume?"

"I did, but he had no part of the attack."

"The nobles are already calling for his head," Shadow noted. "Now that the children are safe, I'll summon him for questioning."

"Shadow, those men were planted there to implicate him. I know you are angry with me, and you have every right to be, but don't let that cloud your judgment," she begged. "He is innocent."

Shadow leaned forward in his chair, growing frustrated with her persistent devotion towards the prince. "You cannot know that for sure. Two boys were killed in the school," he addressed. "Now, I know I swore that I would protect you and Cordovan, but I will not turn a blind eye to evidence of his involvement," he stated sternly.

"I understand why you no longer trust me but trust what you know of him!"

"What I know of him?" Shadow echoed, astounded. Amy froze as he rose from his seat and walked around his desk. "He took advantage of you when you were at your most vulnerable. He knew the horrors that you had endured and saw an opportunity to slip his way in and become your knight in shining armor—he stole my wife," he growled irately.

"The affair isn't his fault, it's mine," she admitted. "I turned to him so many times. I turned to him because I couldn't turn to you!" she gestured. Shadow dragged a hand down his face in frustration. "The thought of returning to the room again where those males assaulted me, I…" she stopped herself, trying to find the right words. "The love in your eyes made it feel like I was drowning in those memories, and I couldn't do it. I had to survive somehow, someway."

"I remember a time when you turned to me," he insinuated.

Amy's ears fell sadly. "Yes, I recall those times, too," she reminisced. "But the circumstances are different this time. If anything, you should understand why I turned to Cordovan. I turned to you when I felt like Sonic was shutting me out and I ended up falling in love with you," she reminded. "When you were hiding the fact that Finitevus was blackmailing you, you shut me out, too."

He groaned. "You know why I did that—To protect you," he emphasized. "Why can't we just forgive and move on," he croaked.

"Slowly I have been, but you must realize with all the healing Cordovan has helped me with, I'm trying to return the favor by keeping him safe," she affirmed. "Please, Shadow…"

In defeat, Shadow sighed. "All right, I'll speak to the nobles. Contempt alone is not enough to condemn a male, even the contempt of a king."

Amy sighed in relief. "Thank you, Shadow."

•~•

In the village, it was about five o'clock in the morning when Cordovan finally left the pub to knock back a couple of pints. He had been feeling the stress since returning to court and had started to wonder why he had ever decided to return. As he turned a corner, he felt a presence loom behind him, catching him off guard. "…Lord Cordovan?" a voice beckoned.

Cordovan stopped and turned only to spot a brown and black male lynx, lurking in the shadows before stepping into the light. "I don't believe we're acquainted," he said before continuing to walk on.

The lynx jogged over to him, keeping up his pace by his side. "We have mutual friends." He brought a hand up to his chest. "I'm Lightning Lynx."

Cordovan halted in his tracks, stricken by the familiarity of the name. "Conquering Storm's envoy?"

He nodded with a smirk. "You've received my messages, but I nearly believed that you cared more for your status at Mobian court than a marriage to Storm."

"No," he insisted shaking his head. "I'm still interested, but as a prince of the blood, marrying without the consent of my king is treason," he explained.

"With the discovery of your men among the school radicals, your life is already at risk as I've heard," he noted.

"My men were left there to stir prejudice against me," he argued.

"Prejudice may fan the flames, but I believe your relationship with Queen Amy is the spark," he accused. Cordovan felt the color drain from his face as those words left his mouth. The lynx smirked by his reaction seeing he had tapped into a home truth. "Or are you innocent of that, as well?"

"If you think there's truth to that, then why even entertain the marriage offer?" he replied defensively.

"Because it doesn't matter. Storm will not hold this dalliance against you. Regardless, my queen's interest is firm, so the decision is yours—face your fate in Mobius or seek Storm's hand in marriage."

"Here, the only fate left for me is a noose or a date with the guillotine." Lighting watched as the young prince debated silently in his mind on his decision. With a few moments of silence, Cordovan looked up with certainty. "I can leave immediately so that Storm can make her decision."

"Her decision is already made. She wants to be married as soon as possible and desires a foothold in Mobius."

"She accepts then?" he questioned with surprise.

He nodded. "You will be the king consort of the Dragon kingdom."

•~•

With Storm's urgency, Cordovan was whisked away to a private home with Lightning and a priest to rush the wedding. Although Conquering Storm was not present for the wedding, a proxy wedding would do for the time being. Cordovan stood by the fireplace with the priest and Lightning as he gulped nervously, waiting to meet his bride. "What's wrong?" Lightning asked, seeing him fiddle with his collar.

"I-I just didn't realize how fast things would move," he replied, suddenly feeling anxious.

Lightning chuckled. "Just look alive, my friend," he said bumping shoulders with him. "It's not often one gets to marry a queen." Cordovan looked towards the entryway where a shadowed figure walked down the hall. "Here's your bride…" Cordovan's eyes widened with awe as he saw the bride enter the room.

" _I knock the ice from my bones…"_

Suddenly, a beautiful female red fox entered the room wearing a white wedding dress and veil. It wasn't Conquering Storm, but instead a female proxy to take her places for the ceremony.

" _Try not to feel the cold."_

It suddenly dawned on him that this would be the biggest treachery he'd ever commit, and at this point, there was no turning back.

" _Caught in the thought of that time."_

The female fox stopped by Cordovan's side, looking at him in the eye through her sheer, lace veil.

" _When everything was fine."_

Cordovan had to admit, she was very attractive, but he could only wonder what his real bride's appearance would look like once he met her at the kingdom.

" _Everything was mine."_

The priest cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?" he asked looking to the couple for confirmation.

 _"Everything was fine."_

Cordovan nodded weakly. "Yes…"

" _Everything was mine."_

•~•

" _All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."_

Meanwhile, at that same time at the castle, Amy was in the process of informing Cordovan through a letter that he was safe with Shadow's protection. She finished the last line and placed her quill pen into the inkbottle.

" _All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."_

A male messenger stood off to the side, waiting for further direction as Amy sealed her letter in an envelope and stood from her chair. "Take this to Lord Cordovan's apartments in the village," she instructed handing it to her messenger. "Do not make any stops on your way and deliver it directly into his hands."

" _Run with my hands on my eyes."_

The male messenger bowed. "Yes, my grace."

" _Blind, but I'm still alive."_

•~•

" _Free to go back on my own."_

Back with Cordovan, the priest had already begun the wedding ceremony. While the priest babbled on through his scriptures, Cordovan longingly found himself drowning out his talking and staring out the window. It was snowing again, and as he was stuck in his thoughts, the only thing he could think about was one person. Amy.

" _But is it still a home?"_

The beautiful female fox reached out and took his hand, pulling him out of his daydream. He looked to his left where she looked at Cordovan adoringly.

"It's time, my lord," the priest spoke.

" _When you're all alone."_

Lightning held a ring out for Cordovan to accept. Hesitantly, Cordovan took it from him and stared down at the delicate piece.

" _It is still a home?"_

The female proxy lifted her hand for him to slip the ring onto. Exhaling a shaky breath, Cordovan slipped the ring onto her left finger. The proxy repeated this action for him completing the task.

" _When you're all alone…"_

•~•

" _All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."_

Back at the castle, Amy stood out on her balcony with a shroud around her frame to keep her warm as she stared into the night, contemplating her own deep thoughts.

" _All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."_

She watched from above as her messenger rode off with her message to deliver.

" _All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."_

As she stood on the balcony, watching the snowfall, she could only wonder what Cordovan would think once he read her letter.

" _All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."_

She sighed sadly then headed back indoors to warm up and closed her balcony doors behind her.

•~•

" _There is a reason I'm still standing."_

Back with Cordovan and the proxy, the conclusion of the ceremony was coming into play. Cordovan and the proxy held hands as they stared into each other eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest instructed, but Cordovan looked uncertain and reluctant as he started to second-guess his decision.

" _I never knew if I'd be landing."_

"Kiss her," Lightning demanded, growing impatient.

" _And I will run fast, outlast."_

Cordovan leaned forward and shared a kiss with the nameless girl. The kiss was fairly chaste and didn't last for more than a few seconds.

" _Everyone that said no…"_

"All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."

Lightning and the priest broke out into a set of applause as they watched the groom and bride walk down the aisle together, completing the ceremony.

"All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."

"All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."

"All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again."

•~•

After the wedding was complete, Cordovan and the female proxy laid in their nightwear in bed together. A sword laid in-between them, keeping them separated. "So, it's done?" Cordovan asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

The female fox giggled and looked at him lying by her side. "Yes, it is done, but as required, we must sleep in the same bed to consummate the marriage without the sex. That's why this sword has to remain between us," she informed.

"Yes, I figured," he laughed nervously. "Do you have a name, by the way, I never caught it earlier?"

"My name is Annabelle," she answered.

"Annabelle," he repeated. "So, do you know Conquering Storm personally?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm in her inner circle," she smiled. "Do you want me to tell you about her? I can tell you everything."

Cordovan felt his ears lower as it suddenly sunk in with what he had done. "Uh, no that's alright. I'm sure she'll tell me all about herself when I get there."

Annabelle cocked a curious brow by his disinterest. "You're officially king now, will you be a good king?"

He twiddled his fingers together nervously as he rested his hands on his chest. "I hope so…"

"Do you think you'll miss Mobius?" she inquired.

His eyes stared up at the ceiling as he really dwelled on the answer to her question. "…I will miss _her_ with every fiber of my being," he replied softly and sincerely.

•~•

The next morning, Lightning and Prince Cordovan set out for the docks to set sail for the Dragon Kingdom. "The road to the port should be largely unoccupied," Lightning deduced.

Cordovan ran a hand over his quills. "I won't feel safe until we're aboard that ship."

"Understandably," he retorted. "Conquering Storm's new king consort would be a prize captive for any Mobian."

Suddenly, Cordovan pulled his horse to a stop when he caught a strange scent in the air. His eyes drifted to the west where he saw black smoke puffing up in the distance above the dead trees. "Wait, what's that?"

Lord Lightning stopped his own steed to take a gander at the sight. "A fire?" he surmised.

"Yes, but it's coming from the village." Cordovan's eyes widened. "The girl—Annabelle, she was still sleeping!"

"Your majesty, let me go and wait for me here," Lightning urged. Cordovan nodded and watched as the lynx raced back down the trail towards the village.

•~•

Twenty minutes later, Lightning returned to Cordovan on the path looking sullen by his return. "What happened?" Cordovan inquired curiously.

"The proxy is dead and the priest that performed your wedding has been murdered. Every last document signifying your union has been destroyed. It seems like someone is out to erase all evidence of your wedding."

Frantically, Cordovan tried to think of another solution to fix their problem. "They've undone the wedding, but can't I marry again? Can't I find another proxy?' he proposed.

"I'm afraid that's not a decision I can make without first consulting my queen."

"Who would do this?'

"I would look first at the Mobian Crown then to Storm's foes abroad," he voiced.

Cordovan watched in bafflement as Lightning pulled on the reins of his horse starting to turn away. "Wait, are you leaving me here?"

"I'm afraid I must," he replied.

Cordovan shook his head, suddenly growing unnerved. "Please, take me with you. I will wed her by her side!" he pleaded.

He shook his head sadly. "I can't do that."

"You don't understand," he groaned. "Even if King Shadow or Queen Amy didn't set the fire, they'll still find out what I did! Marrying Conquering Storm is treason!"

"You said yourself it was a great risk," he said without a care.

By the second, Cordovan was becoming more and more bewildered by his apathetic tone. "I turned my back on Amy! Betrayed all my allies in Mobius, all for Storm!" he argued. "Certainly she owes me something?"

"I don't think her Majesty would see it that way," he said lowly before riding off. In astonishment, Cordovan watched as the envoy rode off down the path, completely abandoning him.

•~•

Later that evening at Finitevus' estate, he and Queen Isabelle enjoyed some alone time in his living room. "Word of Cordovan's involvement with the radicals has spread nicely," Finitevus mused as he poured himself a glass of wine. "It appears that I underestimated the sway that Amy still holds over Shadow, though. Surely, I thought planting those bodies with his crest would seal the deal."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Isabelle dismissed, taking a sip of her own wine. "You won't believe what Cordovan's done now."

"What?"

"He married Conquering Storm, by proxy," she revealed.

Finitevus looked stunned by the news. "Chaos, how do you know this?" he asked stepping closer.

"One of my spies in the village overhead and gathered some Intel. There was a fire in the village and the proxy was killed in the result. Someone was trying to erase all legal proof, but there were witnesses," she explained. "Cordovan was identified as one of the newlyweds at a borrowed noble's house."

"Were they not successful or is Cordovan now the king?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, he fled."

"If Cordovan and Storm are married, then she has essentially laid claim to Mobius. She'll rally the angered and branded Mobians here to protest at her disposal."

"I am well aware of that," she droned.

Finitevus eyed her suspiciously by her tone as a thought crossed his mind. "…Did you do this, Isabelle? Learn of the wedding then have it undone?"

She looked beyond insulted by his accusation. "Heavens no!" she spat before looking at him skeptically. "Did you, in some way? After all, you were the one who tied Cordovan to the assault on the school with those dead men of his…was that not enough for you?" she taunted.

"Yes, I may have been responsible for planting the bodies at the school, but I had no part in this fire," he defended. "I wish I had, though."

"How do I know if you're not questioning me to throw suspicion off yourself?" she countered.

He chuckled in amusement. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?" he smirked. "Both of us constantly wondering what the other is up to?"

Isabelle smirked proudly. "Yes, you have met your match," she boasted.

•~•

At that same time, back at the castle, Shadow visited Amy's chambers to give her the same news Isabelle had just told Finitevus. "Married? To Storm?" Amy repeated in disbelief. Shadow nodded slowly, but Amy refrained from jumping to conclusions. "It can't be true."

"It is…or it was for however long their marriage may have lasted. No one knows if the arson and murders undid their union, or if Cordovan fled Mobius as newly appointed king consort."

Amy took a seat on her bed as she pondered the information. "Well, now that I think of it, he was approached by Storm's envoy some weeks ago." She fiddled with her hands nervously. "He told me so himself."

"You knew about this? That Cordovan was courting the Dragon kingdom, our greatest enemy—your greatest enemy?" he barked in astound disbelief.

She narrowed her eyes at him by his temper. "He swore to me that he would reject her proposal."

Shadow crossed his arms. "And you believed him?"

"If he did this, it's only because he felt he had no other choice," she theorized.

"I sent troops to Mercia for you—to honor your needs, your nation's needs. And still you choose to lie to me?" he criticized.

"There were things I could not share with you. Or things that Cordovan couldn't share with me! But he has done this because I ended things with him!"

"If Storm has a stronghold in Mobius and Cordovan's claim to the throne…this may mean the end of our reign," he railed.


	35. Kings, Queens, and Vagabonds

The next day, General Collins visited Shadow in his study after searching all day for Cordovan. Shadow sat at his desk as the wolverine stood in front of it. "My men have his description," General Collins informed. "We're questioning, villagers, farmers, anyone who seems to fit Cordovan's description."

"Very good," Shadow replied.

"We will find the traitor, my lord." The door to his study opened and Amy walked inside, interrupting the conversation.

Knowing Amy wouldn't enjoy listening to their discussion, Shadow decided to cut it short. "Thank you, you're dismissed," Shadow addressed. The wolverine nodded and bowed before he departed the room, catching a glance at Amy as he exited. Once he was gone, Amy walked over to his desk. "Cordovan could be the king consort to Storm," Shadow speculated aloud as he shook his head in disappointment. "Soon enough they'll be holding a sword pointed directly at Mobius."

"He's not ambitious for power. He's just someone who is in over his head—his enemies are everywhere," she objected.

Shadow scoffed at her defense.

"Look, I'm responsible for this mess, Shadow. It isn't fair for me to even ask, but if we find him, let's allow him to leave the kingdom. Banishment is enough."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest looking cross. "You're very forgiving for someone who betrayed your heart."

"Yes, he betrayed me, do you think I don't feel that?" she asked, tone rising. "I only request this—not out of love, but out of horror for what I have done to his life."

Shadow rose from his seat and came around the side of his desk towards her. "You had an affair and I allowed it. We all played our parts, but Cordovan was the only one who wed this nation's enemy," he countered. " _Your_ enemy," he defined. "He has committed treason and the punishment for that is death."

Amy watched as Shadow walked around her, heading for the door. "Please, Shadow…" He didn't look back and left the room without another word.

•~•

After another wonderful romp in bed, Finitevus and Isabelle relished in the afterglow of their heated fun. The two laid on their backs under the sheets with delighted smiles on their faces. "Oooh…I keep thinking of our fugitive prince," she groaned snuggling closer to the echidna.

"How unflattering," Finitevus grumbled. "If you're going to bring another male into our bed, does it have to be him?"

She gripped the bed sheets in her hands. "Well, he's a threat to my family as long as he lives."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." He sat up, leaning on his side. "General Collins and his men are turning over every blade of grass to find him."

"But what if Amy interferes like she has been?" Isabelle questioned. "Actually…perhaps you can help me with something."

"…Oh?" Finitevus eyed curiously.

"Maybe she's confided in her ladies. You could speak with Lady Rouge and see if you can find anything out," she suggested.

He raised a brow. "Why would I have any special influence over Rouge?"

"You have spoken with her often. I believe I heard you wished to court her once as well…"

"No," he denied. "It was flirtation, nothing more," he lied.

Isabelle reached out and ran a hand down his bare chest. "I heard there was one night she shamelessly offered herself to you."

He took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. "Did you hear that I turned her down?" he grinned.

She stared at him with scrutiny. "Yes, which makes me suspicious. Especially when you thrive on sexual conquests."

Finitevus tried to laugh it off but stopped when he saw she was dead serious. "Why are we talking about Rouge when I though the subject was about Cordovan?" Isabelle remained quiet as she raised a skeptic brow and Finitevus scoffed in annoyance. "She was just a passing amusement, nothing more," he dismissed.

"Then prove it," she challenged.

"And how exactly would I do this?"

She thought for a moment before an evil smirk crossed her lips. "Do something unforgivable."

•~•

Later that afternoon, Rouge and Cream wandered down one of the halls together. But as the two girls walked side-by-side, a group of young, handsome noblemen in the hall stared at the two with eager smiles. Rouge noticed their glances but tried to ignore it as they walked past. "Am I imagining it, or are males peering at me lately in the most unseemly way?" she asked quietly.

Cream shrugged as she looked back at them. "I haven't noticed."

"Hm, it must just be my imagination." The two took a seat on a nearby sofa by a window to continue their discussion. In the background, more noblemen sat around tables playing chess, talking or drinking. Some of them, continued to stare in Rouge and Cream's direction, while the two girls chatted.

"Have you and Finitevus called it quits with a pursuit to a relationship?" Cream inquired. "I haven't heard you talk about him much recently."

"Well, I think I can safely say there's no chance of us. Isabelle seems to have gotten quite cozy with him," Rouge answered. "I mean, Finitevus was quite sweet to me at times, but I don't know…"

"I've only heard negative things about him so perhaps it's just fate's ways," Cream noted.

A gray armadillo keeping an especially keen eye on Rouge stood next to a male black cat that also couldn't stop staring in her direction. Rouge watched as the armadillo pulled out a scroll and unrolled it slightly as the cat looked down at it. Their eyes went from the paper, back to Rouge multiple times as they smirked and whispered to one another. After feeling uncomfortable with their prolonged stares, Rouge frowned and stood up abruptly. "Okay, that's quite enough!" Rouge bellowed, startling Cream.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Cream called. Instead of replying, Cream watched as her friend marched over in their direction. The moment Rouge stormed over towards them, the armadillo quickly rolled up the scroll trying to act innocent.

"What's going on here?" Rouge asked, rather pointedly.

"Nothing, my lady," the armadillo replied, as his eyes looked her up and down. "But you seem agitated. Perhaps your servant should draw you a relaxing _bath_ ," he chortled. The other males in the background snickered at his comment.

Rouge furrowed her brows. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the scroll in his hands. With no response, she snatched it from him and unrolled it to see its contents. But once she saw what it was, she immediately felt humiliated.

The males smirked and chuckled at her reaction, and Rouge knew immediately who was to blame for this. Quickly, she turned away, taking the evidence with her as she walked off down the hall, fuming.

•~•

Meanwhile, in her chambers, Amy received a knock on her door and answered it only to find a messenger in wait. He smiled as he handed her a small envelope. "This was left at the gate for you," he informed.

Amy accepted the letter, looking down at it curiously. "Thank you," she smiled. The messenger walked off, and Amy shut her door just as she started to open it. But suddenly, the door opened again and Shadow walked inside. "May I have a moment?" he asked politely

Amy turned and kept her message sealed. "Of course."

"I've considered what you asked of me, to allow Cordovan to escape rather than execute him for treason."

"And?"

"I've thought it over seriously, and I promise this has nothing to do with my feelings towards him. But if the marriage didn't take, he could be running to Storm to marry her right now, and I cannot allow a prince with a claim to the Mobian throne to escape." Amy refrained from showing any emotion and turned slightly, eager to read her message. Shadow sighed, believing she was upset with him. "You understand, don't you? This is a matter of this nation's security."

Amy's eyes finished scanning the message and she turned around to address him. "Yes, I understand."

"I am so sorry, Amy," he apologized sincerely, but suddenly caught sight of the envelope in her hands. "What is that?"

"Nothing, just an invitation," she lied smoothly. With no other words to exchange, Shadow walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Amy instantly opened up the envelope to look at the message again. The message was fairly straightforward. It read: _Meet me._

•~•

Like requested, Amy waited at their rendezvous point, anxious to reconnect with Cordovan. Footsteps approached her from behind and she turned only to spot him slowly walking towards her. She didn't smile at his sight and instead furrowed her brows. "What have you done?"

His ears lowered sadly, hearing her tone. "I'm sorry—Sorry for the pain you must feel, but I swear I didn't do this to hurt you," he pleaded.

She held her angry expression. "I know you felt forced to marry Storm, but…"

"—But I'm not married," he interjected. "Every trace of proof is gone, and her envoy abandoned me. I'm just trying to escape, to survive, but the truth is, there's no way out," he finished in defeat.

She crossed her arms over her chest, still peeved with his betrayal. "Not when you've committed treason."

"My treason was in loving you," he gestured. "They would have killed me anyway."

He was being sincere in the moment, but despite it, this only made things more complicated. "Cordovan…"

"—It's over for me. That's why I risked coming, even if you had troops waiting. At least I could ask for your forgiveness before I died—To tell you that my heart is still yours, despite what I've done," he said, eyes watering slightly.

It was then Amy's expression softened by his sincerity. He may have done a terrible act of betrayal, but she didn't want to see him die. "No, you can't give up hope just yet. Can't you find refuge with your brother in Knothole?"

"There's people looking all over the countryside for me. Shadow will never let me get away. Please, Amy…help me."

If there was any chance he was manipulating her in this moment, it was for sure working. She silently cursed under her breath she looked around, rapidly thinking of a plan. "Okay, let me think…" With all the ideas running through her mind, one came to fruition. "Listen, there is a tanner in the village, he provides clothing for the court servants. I know that he is taking a wagonload of skins to Mercia to be made into coats. I can create safe-conduct papers that say you are that tanner," she explained.

"They certainly wouldn't be expecting me to be hauling a load of animal skins," he noted.

"Do not let General Collins see you. He is your greatest risk if you run into him," she advised. "I'll leave the papers and instructions under these rocks," she gestured. "But we can't risk meeting again."

He blinked a few times, as the thought dawned on him. "…For the rest of our lives?"

"Yes," she replied despairingly. "I hope that yours is a long one." She walked over and leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Go," she ordered.

Reluctantly, Cordovan backed away, wishing he could last with her for a second longer. As he took steps back, he kept his eyes on her, imprinting her image into his mind before finally turning to leave her forever.

•~•

Back at court, Rouge managed to corner Finitevus in his chambers after making a disturbing discovery. "A sketch of me in the bath, naked, graphically detailed I might add. I don't know which is worse, the fact that you created it or the fact that you allowed it into the hands of other nobles."

Finitevus held the paper in his hands, admiring his own work with a sly smirk. "The likeness is impressive you have to admit," he mused.

She snatched the paper out of his hands in disgust. "Oh, stop praising your own work," she scolded. "Did you really think that I'd forget I took a bath in front of you?"

"Well, that depends, I don't know whom else you've bathed in front of," he shrugged innocently.

"You disgust me," she scowled.

"I only made the sketch for my private edification, but then I made a large wager with another noble. He bet that his paramour was the most beautiful female in court. I felt otherwise, so I offered your picture for the various nobles to vote on."

She looked at him in astonishment and disappointment. "I can't believe you…"

He took a seat on one of his sofas, lounging his arms on the backrest behind him. "Sadly, though your beauty is sublime, I lost the bet."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You do realize that all the males at court now believe we slept together?"

"Mhm," he nodded.

"All we did was talk," she objected.

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, you were naked at the time, but I do see your point."

"You said you cared about me, and now you…"

"—I said a great many things," he interrupted. "The mistake was yours in trusting me."

She took a step closer to him, suddenly feeling majorly insulted. "Why are you doing this? You're not the kind of person to hurt someone just for money."

He furrowed his brows. "I took advantage in the suffering of others to build my holdings. I blackmailed the king, I threatened everyone he loved!" he beseeched.

"But you have shown me that there is another side to you," she countered.

"Which gave you the assurance you needed to take a bath in front of me, revealing all the sides there are to you," he boasted dignified.

"If that's the kind of person you really are, then I want nothing to do with you anymore." Finitevus watched as she turned on her heel and left his room. Hearing his door close, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for what he had done.

•~•

In the village, Cordovan lugged a cart of skins as he waited in line at one of the Mobian checkpoints to leave the kingdom. As he got up to one of the castle guards, he gulped nervously before composing himself. The guard extended out his hands towards the hedgehog. "Papers?"

"I'm taking these skins to the tannery in Mercia," he lied while he handed his forged papers over. The guard eyed him curiously but ultimately didn't say anything before he looked over his paperwork.

"Be on your way then," the guard ordered. Cordovan took his papers back and felt a sigh of relief as he made his way through the first checkpoint. Just as Cordovan bent down to continue lugging his cart, he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder.

"—Well, look who we have here," a gruff voice said from behind. He was forced to turn around, only to come face to face with General Collins. "Prince Cordovan of Knothole." In and instant, two guards came over and seized him and Cordovan narrowed his eyes in anger. This was the end of the line.

•~•

An hour later, Cordovan was held in a tent at the checkpoint he had been detained at. He stood with his hands tied behind his back as a wooden pole held him in place. While no one was watching him inside the tent, he tried to wiggle his wrists free of his binds, but it was no use. "Damn it," he grumbled.

Suddenly, the tent flaps opened and a muscular green echidna wearing a black uniform walked in. Cordovan felt his heart race. "Are you here to kill me?" The echidna said no words and entered the tent along with two other males wearing similar uniforms behind him. All three encircled him and began to undo his binds. Cordovan struggled under their hold as they led him out from the tent. "Unhand me," he growled, but once he saw what was outside, his struggled deceased.

All of Collin's men were laid out in the dirt, dead. Cordovan eyed them all in curiosity. Who were these people? He was led over to a group of males wearing the same black uniforms and spotted a familiar face. A brown and black lynx turned to face him. "Lightning?"

"Conquering Storm sent us to look out for you," he replied. "We need to get out of here, the Mobians are coming." A horse was brought over for Cordovan to ride. "Quickly, get on," he ordered.

Without another word, Cordovan mounted his horse and he and Lightning's men took off down a dirt path together.

•~•

Once they had managed to outwit the Mobian guards, Lightning and his men walked their horses together. "What's going on? You abandon me, you rescue me, and now you're speaking of a safe house?" Cordovan questioned.

"When I returned to court, I found her Majesty waiting for me at the docks to escort her new husband and give you a good inspection. When I told her about the fire, she sent me back on the very same ship."

"You mean she still wants the marriage?" he asked in surprise.

"She needs to marry even more now. By murdering the proxy, Storm's enemies have shown their boldness. They're trying to tumble her from the throne," he explained. "She needs to secure her position."

"Then why is she still interested in wedding a mere prince?" he inquired.

"She's not. No more dukes and princes for her," he replied. "She's determined to wed a king."

Cordovan scratched his head. "Someone who can join his kingdom and power to hers? The perfect strategy," he praised.

"Yes, so I've been sent to inform you that her majesty still rejoices in the idea of marrying you, and she's ready to give you her backing _if_ you take the throne of Mobius." Cordovan looked in awe at the tall order. Could he really accomplish this, and did he really want to?

•~•

Back at court, Isabelle found Finitevus waiting for her in her chambers. "I hear you are quite the artist," she noted.

Finitevus looked disheartened as he dwelled over his task. "Yes…Rouge will never speak to me again."

"Good," she smiled wickedly. She approached him by his side. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you needed to be tested. As Queen mother, I'm privy to very sensitive information." She guided him over to the sofa in front of her fireplace. "To be in my inner circle, I need to be able to trust you." She plopped down onto it, seductively. "Now I know I can."

He didn't smile. "Should I pretend to believe all that nonsense?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not your love I seek. Just your allegiance."

He looked at her sternly. "You have that, but as a friend, I warn you, beware."

Isabelle chuckled in amusement. "Of you?"

"Of yourself. Don't be the first to destroy something just because you don't trust that it's real." With that, he stormed out of her chambers, leaving Isabelle perplexed by his irritation.

•~•

At the safe house, Lightning and Cordovan talked in the stables. "Mobius is vulnerable with their troops away from home. There are still very bitter branded Mobians willing to rally behind you," he argued.

"I doubt that," Cordovan muttered.

"When Shadow dies, your claim to the throne will make you far more attractive than Sonic," he countered. "Take them while they're at their weakest!"

"Bring me to these men and I'll think about it."

•~•

Meanwhile, back at court, General Collins returned to Shadow to update him on their captive. He, Isabelle, and Shadow stood in the war room as he briefed the king. "You captured him and then you lost him?" Shadow questioned, completely bemused in astonishment. "Did it ever occur to you to leave him under guard?"

"I did, my lord," Collins replied. "You gave me no warning, that he might have outside help. My men at the checkpoint were massacred." Shadow and Isabelle looked at each other in surprise. "He had more help, though," Collins spoke, catching their attention again. "He had official papers."

"Mobian papers?" Shadow repeated. Collins nodded.

"You may go," Isabelle commanded. The two waited for Collins to leave the room before beginning their speculation.

"After all this, could Amy still be helping him?" Shadow questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Isabelle nodded. "Out of guilt or affection, even though he's lost to her. Has she no idea what she risked?" Isabelle bellowed.

Shadow marched for his door. "I'm going to speak with her."

•~•

Shadow met Amy in her chambers to get to the bottom of their speculation. "How could you do this to me?" Shadow asked, beyond pissed. "Do you deny helping Cordovan behind my back?"

Amy sat on the bench by her window and stared out of it, unable to look Shadow in the eye. "No…"

He kept his firm expression. "Amy…where is he now?"

Amy's ears twitched and finally, she turned to look at him. "What do you mean? He was captured by General Collin's men."

"He was rescued," Shadow clarified.

Amy blinked in surprise. "I-I didn't know…"

Shadow dragged a frustrated hand over his face. "Do you realize that by helping him escape, Storm could have a foothold in Mobius?"

"These are all abstract future possibilities," she defended.

"Cordovan's army is loyal to him personally. If he becomes king consort, we will essentially have an enemy army on our soil!" Shadow placed a hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes in anger. "Amy, this is the most dangerous thing you have ever done. Do you really love him that much? I thought this was about your healing, but now you've done what a queen must never do. You've put the personal above the political."

She bowed her head and felt her ears lower in shame. He was right. "Whatever happens to him, it's over. I will never see him again," she said sadly.

"You say that as if somehow I've won… But how can it be over when he's so ingrained in your heart?"

"I didn't ask for him to return to me, but he did. I even told him when he returned to leave for my own good."

Shadow turned away. "It doesn't matter, you will always see him just as I will: naked in each other's arms."

•~•

Later, on her balcony, Sonic joined Amy to talk her through her problems. "I spoke with Shadow, and I'm sorry for what you're both going through." Amy kept her eyes straight ahead, as she stared off into the night sky. Sonic frowned by her unresponsiveness. "Now that things are over between you and Cordovan, you and Shadow might," he stopped himself, re-wording his statement. "Well, what I mean is, you're both in pain. You might at least look to comfort each other."

"I don't think that's likely right now," she replied solemnly. "The truth is, I helped Cordovan get away. Shadow thinks I made that choice out of love, that I rejected him. He doesn't understand how I could feel so responsible for Cordovan's suffering."

"You mean that you encouraged the love of a male below you in rank, just like what happened between you and Shadow when he was once a bastard? You felt responsible then as well?"

Amy blinked in surprise by the comparison. She had never really seen it that way until Sonic had served it to her. "Yes, exactly..."

He gave her a weak smile. "Yes, Shadow walked that road first, but I don't think even he realizes the similarities."

She closed her eyes, feeling tears start to well up. "I feel awful for all the mistakes I've made. I feel like poison to those around me at times."

Sonic looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Ames." He watched as she reached out and embraced him. Sonic wrapped an arm around her, consoling her. He rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Brave Amy, I'm so sorry."

•~•

Meanwhile, at the safe house, Lightning led Cordovan downstairs. "How many showed up?"

"Enough," he replied. "Lords with holdings all over Mobius. They're all ready to listen to you." The two stopped at the bottom of the stairs at a door.

"You seem to have a lot of faith they'll follow me," he observed.

"I don't think you're aware of how unhappy a lot of your brethren are," he noted. Lightning opened the doors, allowing Cordovan inside. When he walked in, he was surprised by a number of male noblemen waiting for him. "Prince Cordovan, no longer prince of Knothole!" one them exclaimed.

"King Cordovan of Mobius!" another cheered. The entire crowd erupted into cheers and claps only goading Cordovan and giving him the assurance he needed.

"Cordovan, Cordovan, Cordovan," they chanted.


	36. Calling Reinforcements

AN: Only 4 more chapters and then this story is done! Thanks to all of you who have stuck around and left reviews along the way. I really appreciate it.

•~•

In the war room, General Collins briefed Shadow and Amy on his search for Cordovan. The wolverine stood on one side of the table as his finger pointed to certain parts of their kingdom on the map. "These are the regions where Lord Cordovan has last been sighted," he pointed. "We've searched them all, but found nothing."

Amy sighed as she stood beside her husband. "It's been four weeks since Cordovan was last seen."

"You mean since _you_ helped him escape," Shadow corrected bitterly. Collins coughed into his hand, feeling awkward from the animosity forming between the couple.

Amy on the other hand, did her best to not let Shadow's disappointed tone get to her. "My point is that he might not be in Mobius anymore, Shadow…"

"Our spies in the Dragon Kingdom and abroad haven't heard so much as a whisper from him. He has to still be here," he deduced conclusively.

General Collins tapped his chin as he tried to recall more information he had gathered. "There are reports some of his men were seen in the Mystic Ruins."

"He could be gathering his troops there," Shadow surmised. "I want that forest searched thoroughly," he commanded. "Take whoever you need." The wolverine bowed his head and then left the room.

Once he was gone, Amy turned to look at Shadow desperate to pitch her plea. The black and red hedgehog, kept his eyes focused on the map in front of him, purposely avoiding giving her any eye contact. "I don't know why you think he want's revenge. Cordovan has lost everything, and there's a warrant out for his head."

"Exactly," he replied. "If I were him, I'd want revenge."

She cupped her hands together. "Whatever you think of him, he's not vindictive."

"Maybe not to you, but I am the one that signed his death warrant," he countered.

"What could he have to gain from striking out against you?" Amy questioned.

Hearing her naïve comment, he pulled his eyes off the map to look at her. He stared her in the eyes, completely flummoxed. "The throne, Amy. He's a prince of the blood. All that stands between him and the crown is my head," he said gesturing to his chest.

She raised a brow at him. "You truly think that Cordovan is planning a coup?"

"It's a prime opportunity. He has the support of Conquering Storm, who would like nothing more than to plunge Mobius into chaos. He knows that we're vulnerable with the bulk of troops in Mercia fighting to protect _your_ throne," he pointed with a hint of detest.

"If you truly believe that we are under threat, then recall the troops," Amy encouraged. "My throne in Mercia is meaningless if Mobius falls."

Shadow tucked his arms behind his back and walked around the side of the table. "I have considered it, believe me, but bringing them back would take too long. Besides, it would look like we're folding on another front."

"Okay, then appeal to one of your closer allies, perhaps the king and queen in Soleanna?"

"I have already. They're willing to send troops, but only when there is a clear and imminent threat. Not just my fears and conjecture about what my wife's _former lover_ might do…"

Amy's ears lowered from his passive tone. "I understand your anger at me, but if you could just look past it, you would see how sorry I am."

He turned his back on her. "Save your apologies. Your words have no meaning for me anymore," he dismissed. Shadow walked out of the war room, leaving Amy to her thoughts.

•~•

In the depths of the forest, General Collins took a break by a small stream. He bent down and cupped some water in his hands before bringing it up to his lips to drink. Once he was done satisfying his thirst, he stood back upright and approached his horse tied by one of the trees. But as he reached out to untie his horse, he was startled by an unannounced presence. "Looking for me?" As he looked up, his eyes widened as he spotted Prince Cordovan adorning his own armor along with his kingdom's crest presented on his chest armor.

"You!" Quickly, Collins withdrew his sword, preparing to attack when suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere shooting into the tree next to him.

"That was a warning shot. The next one will hit you between the eyes," Cordovan warned sternly.

Collins looked around him, suddenly realizing there were multiple men hidden behind the trees with their arrows drawn and ready surrounding him in the forest. "How unfortunate that your men are canvassing a section of these woods miles away," Cordovan tsked coyly. "Lay down your weapon," he ordered.

Like ordered, Collins threw his sword into the snow as Cordovan approached him. He kept his arms raised as Cordovan neared him. "Are you taking me, prisoner?" Collins asked.

His expression remained the same, eyes leering. "No, I'm making you an offer."

His arms lowered. "And what offer is that?" he asked curiously.

"You and your men can live if you pledge yourself and your army to me," he elaborated.

"You want us to join your coup?" he asked in disbelief.

"My forces are stronger than you or the king suspect. And there's something else that might change your mind," he smirked. Cordovan put out his right hand gesturing to the right.

Collin's eyes followed towards the other side of the creek, where two of Cordovan's soldiers held a young male black and gray wolverine. The male couldn't have been much older than sixteen. Once the young wolverine spotted Collins on the other side of the creek, his eyes widened. "Father!"

"Stephan!" Collins spoke in awe as he ran to the edge of the creek. "My son…"

Stephan tried to struggle in the male's grip, but they restrained him from reuniting with his father. "Father, help me!" he cried.

"I thought he was dead—he was captured by Conquering Storm's troops months ago." He looked towards Cordovan, suddenly seeing no other option of declining his offer. "You have her backing, don't you?"

Cordovan approached Collins, standing by his side. "I hate to use your son as a bargaining chip, but Conquering Storm insisted."

He let out a shaky breath. "I can't believe this…"

"Help me take down King Shadow and Storm will release your son," he bargained. "Think about it, you could become general to all of Mobius' armies under the new order and the new king."

"You mean you…"

He nodded slowly. "I know what my future holds, the question is, do you?"

Without a second thought, Collins fell to his knees and looked up at the young prince. He bowed his head in defeat with his answer to his offer. "When do we start?"

Cordovan smirked in content by his acceptance. "It already has."

•~•

Back at court, in the throne room, Amy, Shadow, and Sonic listened to one of their Mobian guards from a neighboring region bring them information regarding Cordovan.

"By the time we realized we were under attack, Lord Cordovan's men had overwhelmed us. They took the town in a matter of hours." Amy looked surprised by the news. Never had she thought Cordovan would go to such lengths? Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't surprised in the least.

"Go with my men, we'll need details of everything you saw and heard," Sonic addressed to the guard. The guard nodded and then left.

Shadow rose from his seat. "So it's confirmed. Cordovan means to take my crown, and of course, the town he overtook is the main supplier of our weapons to our troops. Taking it was a smart and tactical move, but why would he announce that he's coming for us?"

"Perhaps he means to intimidate us?" Amy opined.

"Maybe he hopes to demoralize the soldiers we have into deserting?" Sonic theorized.

Shadow looked to his brother. "Order General Collins and his army to return to the castle," he commanded. "We'll need as many men as we can get, and send messengers to Solanna. Tell the king to send troops immediately."

Sonic nodded before he jetted from the room to complete his tasks.

•~•

Later that evening, the royals gathered in the throne room for an emergency meeting. Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Isabelle attended along with Cream and Rouge. "I knew it was a matter of time before Cordovan showed his true colors," Isabelle sneered. "I should have poisoned him when I had the chance!"

"Relax, Isabelle," Shadow silenced. "We're consolidating the troops we have at the castle, and reinforcements from Solenna should be arriving within days," Shadow explained.

"The royal family will be evacuated," Sonic informed. "All of us will be scattered, and sent abroad to wait out the coup."

"Tails won't get to join me, will he?" Cream asked.

Sonic shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Cream, but Tails will be needed at court. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Tomorrow, all of you will leave the castle. Make sure you are all prepared," Shadow advised. "Meeting adjourned." Cream and Rouge walked over to Amy and the three hugged.

After a long embrace, Amy pulled away and looked to her two ladies. "I'll miss you girls, but this is for the best."

"I'm scared, Amy," Cream said softly.

"Everything will be alright," she assured quietly.

"Please be safe, Amy," Rouge urged. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you, Rouge. I don't want to see anything happen to you girls either. That's why I want to make sure you're sent away for safety. Now, go, you two need to get some sleep." Cream nodded and she and Rouge headed for the exit.

Before Rouge could completely leave the room, Shadow jogged over to her. "Rouge, wait," he called.

Rouge stopped in her tracks. "Yes, Shadow?"

He reached out and cupped her hands in his. "I wanted to wish you a safe journey and tell you that I've enjoyed having you as a confidant. Especially in some of my most trying times."

Rouge smiled at him appreciatively by his sincere words. "It's been a pleasure to have you not only be my king but as my friend, too, your highness."

He gave her a hug that she returned, but in the background, Amy watched on, feeling a tinge of jealousy as she watched the display. Rouge and Shadow had grown quite close in the past months in comparison to them, who had completely drifted apart. Once they finished their embrace, Shadow leaned in and gave Rouge a peck on the cheek. "Be safe."'

With that, Rouge exited the room and waved to the rest of them. Isabelle walked over to Shadow. "I won't be needing a teary farewell, as I'm staying in the castle as long as you are here."

"Are you sure?" he questioned in hesitance.

She sauntered over to Shadow and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm positive. I'm not going to let you do this by yourself," she said before leaving the room.

Now alone with Shadow, Amy took a deep breath and meekly approached him. "Perhaps, I should stay as well?"

He shook his head walking away. "That's not a good idea…"

She followed after him. "But I could be of help. Our differences aside-"

"—No," he cut off, stopping in his tracks. "I failed to protect you once before. If anything were to happen to you again, I would never be able to live with myself," he explained.

She stared at him, as he kept his backside to her. "You…you still care about me, despite being so angry with my recent mistakes?" she questioned taken aback.

He turned around to face her. "Of course I still care about you, you're my wife and my queen. You may have tested my trust and patience, but I still don't want to see anything bad happen to you," he expressed.

"I don't deserve someone as good as you," she spoke softly. "I want to win you back, Shadow. You've been patient enough trying to win my heart back, now it's time I win back yours." Shadow watched as she began to exit, taken her words into consideration. "I'll do as you ask, I'll leave at first light."

•~•

The next morning, a carriage with a handful of guards, escorted Amy to the docks where she would set sail for Mercia. But the carriage came to a sudden stop when General Collins' men along with some of Cordovan's men in disguise blocked the dirt path. Amy stuck her head outside the carriage when she felt her ride pull to a stop and spotted the wolverine. "Oh, General Collins, is something the matter?"

He rode over on his horse towards her carriage window. "Your majesty, thank goodness we found you!" he spoke in feigned relief. "The path ahead is crawling with Cordovan's men," he lied. "It's not safe, so I'm heading back to the castle as the king commanded, but my men could guide you to another route. You'll be safe with them," he insisted.

Amy eyed his men suspiciously for a second, something didn't sit well with her, but ultimately, she let her guard down. "Very well." The carriage continued on, and General Collins watched it disappear down another path before one of Cordovan's men rode up next to him. "I'll inform Lord Cordovan that we've captured the queen. I'm sure he'll be elated."

Collins' ears fell out of guilt, he was being blackmailed and there was nothing he could do.

•~•

After riding for some time, the horses took a break along with the guards. Amy took the time to stretch her legs for a bit as she wandered around the guard's presence. She stopped in front of one of Cordovan's men, a male purple minx, still oblivious to their true identity. "Before the horses are rested and we continue on our way, I wanted to be sure that we weren't trading one unsafe route for another. When you saw Cordovan's men, where were they headed?" she questioned.

The minx remained composed. "One of our scouts saw Lord Cordovan leading a company across the river road," he answered.

"Then they were headed east?"

"Yes, your grace."

"But Cordovan was last sighted north from here. If he was approaching our last position, he would have been heading west, wouldn't he?" she speculated.

The minx's eyes darted back and forth to his men behind her to signal them. She was beginning to piece things together and knew he would have to seize her before too long. "Um, perhaps the scout was confused." His men began to encroach closer towards the queen, with their hands close to their sword handles.

Amy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, feeling the atmosphere change around her. Her own guards started to sense a shift in tone around them as well, as they slowly walked towards their queen. "You also seem confused… Or is it something else?" The minx brandished his sword, causing the rest of his men to withdraw their swords as well. Amy backed up, suddenly realizing the severity of danger she truly was in. Her own men mimicked their actions, drawing their own weapons to protect their queen.

"Order your guards to stand down," the minx demanded. "If you come with us, Lord Cordovan says no harm will come to you." One of her men initiated the first strike and suddenly the males clashed out into battle. With the distraction in place, Amy took the opportunity to make her escape. Quickly she ran away and stole one of the horses and mounted up. While her guards were rapidly losing the battle, Amy rode off back towards the castle.

•~•

Back at the castle, Rouge was busy gathering some of her belongings with one of her servants in her chambers. Her servant ran around her room, gathering her belongings and quickly packing them for her. "How much time do you have left, my lady?"

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes," Rouge replied as she finished powdering her face at her vanity.

The servant nodded. "I'll be right back then, I'm going to get you your clothes hanging on the lines."

Once she was gone, Rouge finished by applying a little bit of lip color to her lips but was startled by an unexpected voice. "…Rouge?" She turned only to find Lord Finitevus standing in her doorway.

She eyed him curiously, still feeling bitter from her last encounter. "Finitevus, what are you doing here?"

He slowly made his way inside her room. "I heard that you were leaving, so I came to say goodbye."

"Hm…and what about you? I would think a male who values self-preservation as much as you do would have similar plans to flee the castle," she said passively.

"The Queen Mother has elected to go down with the ship," he informed. "Therefore, so will I."

"Should I expect more embarrassing drawings of me to appear, once Isabelle learns of this visit?"

He sighed. "You knew this was her request of me?"

She crossed her arms over her large bust. "I had a feeling that wager with the lords was a charade. I figured your real aim was to push me away. Who else but Isabelle would want that?"

"Well, you're right, I'm afraid."

"I don't know what's more contemptible, the fact that she asked you to humiliate me or the fact that you agreed to it," she leered.

His head sunk out of guilt. "I deserve that," he spoke remorsefully.

She took a few steps closer to him. "You know you're better than this. You don't have to be Isabelle's lapdog," she reminded.

"You don't understand, no one ends a relationship with the Queen Mother."

"Then why are you here with me now?" she countered.

He shrugged. "Why do people commit acts that defy sense, even self-preservation?" he questioned as he sauntered closer. "Why did Amy risk her throne for a male she could never marry? Why did Shadow see what his wife was doing and still look away?" he listed.

She looked him in the eyes, searching them for answers. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that should anything happen to either of us, I hope that you will remember me not as the person who lied, or the one who betrayed you. I hope you'll remember me as someone who would have cherished you if he had had the chance." With that, he leaned down and captured Rouge in a passionate kiss. She wanted to deny him, but she didn't. She had feelings for him, and he had just shown his most vulnerable side to her. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she melted into it.

While they were in their romantic exchange, the maid had returned but slowly backed out to give them privacy by the sight.

•~•


	37. The Seige

AN: Thank you risingzero2001, Captain, MissMJS, Aliciathewolf45, Aragon Van Hellsing for your reviews left on the last chapter. Things are about to get more intense.

•~•

Meanwhile, in one of the halls, Amy finally returned to court only to bump into Cream. "Amy?" she said astounded by her dirty and tattered appearance. It looked like she had been through hell and back. "Shouldn't you be on your way back home?"

She continued to rush down the hall while Cream kept up her pace. "Where is Shadow? I need to see him."

"I'm not sure, Amy," Cream replied.

"—Amy!" Just then, Shadow came from around a corner with Sonic at his side. Eyes full of concern, the ebony monarch rushed towards her. "The watchman saw you arrive. Are you all right?"

Amy felt her cheeks blush as Shadow gently grabbed her by the arms, trying to look her over for injuries. "Shadow, it's okay, I'm fine," she smiled appreciatively before he took his hands off her. The four formed a circle by a corner to continue their discussion. "Shadow, listen carefully," Amy began. "General Collins has changed sides. He serves Cordovan now."

"General Collins?" Sonic repeated. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "Yes, if it weren't for my own guards, I would be his prisoner now."

Shadow looked her over. "Did they try to hurt you?"

"No," she answered. "They said Cordovan ordered them not to harm me."

"He probably wanted you as a hostage," Sonic opined.

"Oh, my!" Cream exclaimed.

"He's right," Shadow seconded. "What better wedding gift for Storm than her greatest rival?"

"Look, it's not important what Cordovan planned to do with me," she dismissed. "The question is what he plans to do with Collins. You said all Cordovan needs to do to succeed is kill you," she pointed. "Who is better to have given the task than a general who is close to court?" she surmised.

Shadow growled in irritation by her theory. "Cordovan knew that I'd send for Collins…" Tails came over and whispered something in Sonic's ear that troubled him.

Amy looked at Shadow. "We need to keep him and his army away from the castle at all costs."

"It might be too late..." Sonic said before he gestured for them to follow him.

The group headed to one of the castle balconies where they heard the chains to the portcullis being drawn. Just as expected, General Collins and his men entered the courtyard, unaware that Shadow already knew of his betrayal. "I have to get down there to stop him," Sonic noted. "Come on, Tails." The two quickly left to gather more guards to confront the wolverine and his men.

Once they had gone, Shadow looked to the two girls knowing he needed to join them. "Stay here where it's safe," he ordered before swinging himself over the side of the balcony and firmly landing on his feet on the ground below.

Downstairs, Sonic and Tails had already gathered some of the guards as they trailed behind him. Meanwhile, upstairs, Amy and Cream watched the confrontation take place from above. "Oh, Tails…" Cream mumbled in worry.

"Close the portcullis, by the command of the king!" Sonic bellowed as he and his guards marched over to Collins and some of his men.

Collins spun around, alarmed by their command. "But my men? They're not all inside yet," he gestured.

"Loosen the chains and let it fall!" Sonic ordered, ignoring his confusion. The portcullis fell down and closed, shutting out the remainder of Collin's men outside the castle.

Shadow appeared from behind one of the columns, brandishing his own sword. "Engage Collins and his men," he shouted. "They are traitors!" he pointed.

Collins glared and brandished his own weapon along with his men as he prepared for battle. Mobian guards fought off Collins' men as a large sword fight broke out. Shadow and Sonic found themselves in battle, as their swords clashed with their opponents. On the balcony, Amy and Cream watched in utter fear as their boys fought off the enemies. "Be careful, darling!" Cream called as she watched Tails slay one of the men.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle walls, the remainder of Collins' men, shot arrows over the wall and at the guards standing post. Seeing the severity, Shadow quickly finished off his one opponent, killing them with his sword and ran up the stairs to look over the side, where a large cluster of men prepared to climb the wall. "Archers, ready?" he instructed. His archers pulled back on their bow strings, arrows at the ready. "Attack!" he called.

His archers shot arrows, striking down most of the men and killing them. Once he saw they had everything handled, Shadow jumped back down to join his brother in the courtyard. Down below, Sonic and Tails seemed to be holding their own as they finished fighting off the last few men, but General Collins was now left alone. Shadow eyed the black wolverine before he looked back, eying the king. Their eyes locked and the two blocked out the fights around them ready to battle.

The two males circled their fighting rink with their swords at the ready. Suddenly the two charged at one another and clashed their swords together. Cream and Amy watched from above, feeling their hearts race. While Shadow blocked one of Collins' swings, he was unaware that one of Collin's men was creeping up behind him.

Luckily, Amy caught sight of the armed male before he could strike. "Shadow, behind you!" she called from above.

Hearing her warning, Shadow quickly dodged Collin's swipe and turned around stabbing the assailant creeping up behind him through the gut.

"No!" Collins growled. With quick agility, Shadow leaped over him and kicked him from behind. The wolverine flew forward and Shadow stabbed him in the back, finishing him. "GAH!

Sonic smiled as he spotted Shadow standing over the deceased general. "The general has been taken! Fall back!"

Shadow smiled victoriously. "Well done, men. The first victory is ours!" All of Shadow's guards along with Sonic and Tails cheered from their victory.

•~•

Later that evening, Finitevus joined Isabelle in her chambers for dinner. The male echidna stood by the doorway as he stared at the extravagant display of food on the long table. "Your invitation was most unexpected," he noted as he walked over to his end of the table.

Isabelle took a seat at the opposite end. "I'd prefer to go out with a fine meal in my belly," she said raising her glass of wine towards him.

Finitevus took a seat at his end, eying his meal in thought. "I appreciate the gesture, but the men could use my help in preparing for the battle to come."

"I'm sure Sonic and his team are more than prepared," Isabelle noted, cutting her meat.

Finitevus copied her action, cutting into his own meat and taking a bite. "I led armies. Surely those skills still count for something? Someone more than just occupying the Queen mother?" he said rather passively.

Isabelle picked up on his irritation and put her cup down. "Perhaps your annoyance stems not from missing out on the impending fight, but from missing your _precious_ Lady Rouge?"

Finitevus froze for a moment before swallowing his second bite and placing his silverware down. "I thought we'd put that particular brand of jealousy to bed?"

She tsked him. "I've been watching you, Finitevus."

"You mean, you've been having me followed?" he corrected, rather irked.

"My spies saw you and Lady Rouge in her bedroom together, embracing one another while you shared a passionate kiss," she recounted.

"I was saying goodbye," he argued.

"Because even after swearing your allegiance to me, nothing could stop you from stealing a kiss," she spoke venomously.

He rose from his seat, tossing his napkin to the side. "Had I known how insane and possessive you truly are, I might have declined the offer."

She rose from her seat too and marched over to him as she stared him straight in the eye. "I love you and I am your equal!" she shouted angrily. She gripped his collar, pulling him close. "We belong together!" she said exasperatedly while shaking him. "I won't lose you to another."

He took her hands out of his collar, taking a step back. "This is love to you?" he bellowed. "Strangling someone with threats and ruthlessly controlling them just to ease your own fears?

"I ease my fears because they're mine because they matter!" She shoved him back, making him stagger. "I won't bow to a lover. I was forced to do that once for a king, but not anymore," she leered. "And you are certainly not a king."

He stared at her, bewildered by her paranoia and jealousy. "And you honestly think that we can move forward?" he questioned. "That I can accept this behavior and remain at your side?

"You must learn that loving me, means loyalty and sacrifice." She encroached on his space again, placing her hands on his face and neck. "I have faith you will learn, but should you not…mark my words, my response will be hell," she threatened.

•~•

Later that evening, Sonic found Amy and Shadow roaming the halls together. "Shadow, you need to come with me at once."

He turned around. "Why? What's going on?"

He didn't smile, as he looked more on the verge of fear. "You're going to want to see this."

Outside, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow stood on the castle's north wall and by the sight felt their hearts drop. Beyond the castle walls, in the far distance were at least one thousand armed men. Camps had been set up along with campfires, showing the true force Cordovan had driven. "They started arriving in the last hour," Sonic informed. "We might be able to get you and Amy out past them," he surmised quietly.

Shadow eyed the men, as he contemplated his actions. "It's too late for that. The fight is upon us, and a king must stand his ground."

Amy looked to her husband, trying to remain sanguine. "The castle's a good stronghold. It's built to withstand any siege."

"Not against these odds," Sonic noted. "Our numbers are vastly inferior. Solenna's troops are still days away."

"Can we hold off Cordovan's army until then?" she inquired.

"We have to, it's our only chance for survival," Shadow responded.

A guard approached the three and bowed his head. "Your majesty, we've received a message from the enemy. Prince Cordovan requests a meeting with you, one-on-one outside the castle."

•~•

Shadow waited on his steed as the portcullis was drawn for his departure. Once it was fully open, he bravely commanded his horse to walk out past the castle walls. As he left the safety of the castle, he could only wonder if these were his final hours. Shadow's archers watched from the castle walls as their king went out, completely vulnerable to meet with their enemy. They kept their arrows at bay, waiting for the signal if they had to strike. Eventually, after riding some distance from the castle, Shadow's horse made a stop as he spotted Cordovan on his own horse waiting to meet with him.

Even Cordovan had taken provisions just in case Shadow had something up his sleeve. His own archers stood far back behind him with their arrows drawn, ready for the signal to strike.

From the castle walls, Amy, Sonic, and Isabelle watched Shadow meet with Cordovan. "I wish there was a way to end this without bloodshed," Amy muttered.

"Whose blood concerns you more—your husband's or your ex-lovers?" Isabelle mumbled with venom.

"Quit it, mother," Sonic scolded.

Back with Shadow and Cordovan, the two began their conversation after a long stare down. "As my archers would indicate, I don't appreciate being summoned by a traitor," Shadow noted.

Cordovan's expression remained hardened. "Give up the castle and surrender peacefully."

"Surrender?" Shadow repeated in astonishment. "I am the king of Mobius."

"Surrendering will save the soldiers and innocent lives you still have left," he pledged. "It could save Amy."

"Amy is Conquering Storm's chief rival," Shadow reminded. "If I allow you to take the castle, she'll demand Amy's head on a platter."

"No she won't," he opposed. "Storm is backing my bid for the crown. Mobius would be reward enough for her."

Shadow shook his head, not as certain as Cordovan was. "You're wrong, cousin. She will always see Amy as a threat."

"Not if Amy becomes my wife. As new ruler of Mobius, she would no longer be a threat to Storm," he argued.

Shadow blinked in befuddlement. "Do you honestly believe that I would give up my kingdom, and my wife to you?"

"If you want Amy to live you will," he barked, becoming sterner and more impatient.

Shadow, on the other hand, remained composed not backing down on his answer. "Your plan relies on the cooperation of a fickle queen who does not take kindly to the advice of others. It also relies on me losing my head."

He scowled. "There can't be two kings, Shadow."

"No, there cannot," he agreed. "Which is why I reject your offer. I refuse to surrender, my reign will not end without a fight."

"Doesn't Amy's life mean anything to you?" he snapped in offense.

He smiled at the thought. "It means a great deal, which is why you're the last person I'd ever entrust it to."

Cordovan felt his fist clench in anger. "You still think you can win, don't you—That there's help on the way?" Shadow's smile dimmed as he shot him a curious look. Did he know about the help he had sent for? Cordovan smirked proudly seeing his reaction. "That's right, Shadow. I know all about the messengers you sent off to Soleanna. The first didn't reach the border before my men intercepted him. The second fought valiantly, but he was outmatched and captured." Shadow watched as Cordovan reached behind his back. "And the third…well, he's no longer with us," he concluded, holding up his decapitated head before tossing it into the snow.

Shadow stared grimly down at the messenger's head, realizing the battle was soon to be lost. Cordovan read the fear in Shadow's expression and gave out a soft chuckle. "There is no help on the way, your majesty. No one is coming to aid you." His hardened yellow eyes pierced through his soul. "Surrender, Shadow…or we'll attack at dawn." With his final warning, Cordovan turned on his steed and departed.

•~•

Once he returned to the castle, Shadow and Amy discussed Cordovan's offer in her bedroom. Amy brought Shadow a cup of tea while he stood before the fireplace. He accepted it and took a cautious sip from its heat. "If I thought for a moment that Cordovan could guarantee your survival, I would have agreed," Shadow admitted.

Amy seemed stunned by the notion. "Surrendered, lost the castle, and your life without a fight?"

"I am the king, but I am also a husband. Cordovan is still in love with you, Amy. That's why he tried to kidnap you today. He sees a future for the two of you after my death. Nothing has changed for him. He probably justifies this whole thing, by clinging to the idea that somehow he can save your life. Unfortunately, he can't," he finished before taking another sip.

Amy sat on the sofa and placed her hands in her lap. "What do we do now?"

He laid his tea on the fire mantel and took a seat by her side. "Honestly, come tomorrow, we'll probably both be dead."

Amy looked at him as he stared at the flames, looking beyond defeated. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and reached out, laying a hand on top of his. His eyes pulled away from the fire and looked towards hers. "Shadow, just know, whatever happens, this is not the end I dreamed for us." She rose from her seat and stood before the fireplace. "I'm going to fix everything, Shadow. Just leave it to me."

"Don't be-" Shadow began to stand but suddenly felt very light-headed. His knees buckled underneath him, and he began to collapse, but Amy caught him, gently lowering him to the floor in her arms. "Amy…what's happening to me?" he asked, weakly, as his vision grew blurred.

She stroked the top of his head softly as she looked down at him. "I drugged your tea that way you wouldn't be able to stop me," she answered, as his eyes grew heavy. "You're going to have to trust me, Shadow."

"Don't do this," he begged, feeling the world around him start to darken. "You'll die…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this, to save you, Mercia, and Mobius." Shadow's eyes eventually closed, as he went completely unconscious for the time being. Amy leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You'll wake up in a few hours, giving me enough time to fix everything."

•~•

In his tent, Cordovan looked at his map, plotting out his tactics for tomorrow's attack. As he plotted out his routes for an attack, one of his men came into the tent, interrupting his concentration. "My lord?"

He kept his eyes on his map. "I told you not to disturb me," he growled.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I think you're going to want to see this," he apologized.

Cordovan turned and two more of his men came in holding Amy by the arms. Amy struggled in their grasp and Cordovan's features softened by her sight. "…Amy?"

"Let me go!" she groaned, trying to wiggle from their strong grasp.

Cordovan eyed his men venomously. "Release her, she is a queen!"

They relinquished their hold and Amy fell to her knees. "Leave us!" he commanded. The guards nodded and left. Once gone, Cordovan quickly knelt down to her level, holding her by the arms. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Shadow told me what you said—That you wanted to keep me safe. That you wanted to take the crown and make me your wife."

He smiled as he caressed her face lovingly. "That's all I ever wanted for us, Amy."

She smiled back at him. "I've come to tell you that's what I want, too."

But as those cherished words left her mouth, his smile suddenly faltered as he felt her claim wasn't as honest as she perceived. "…No," he said slowly rising to his feet. "I-I don't believe you. What sort of trickery is this?" he said backing up.

She stood up, reaching for him as he continued to look at her cautiously. "It's not a trick, Cordovan, please, listen!" she begged. "You know I loved you and real love never fades. You have to believe me."

He kept out of her reach. "Why should I?"

She stopped and stayed back. "Because I can't be with Shadow, not anymore."

He huffed. "Yet, you've chosen him over me, time and time again," he argued.

"He is my husband and I don't want harm to come to him, but something has happened." She fiddled with her hands nervously as her eyes fell to the floor. "If Shadow wins this fight—if he holds on to his crown—then my fate is sealed. My death is sealed."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed her. "Shadow would never let that happen to you," he dismissed. "No matter how much you've hurt him."

"You don't understand; there is evidence of our affair…of our love and my treason. Evidence that even Shadow could never pardon."

"What exactly?" he probed.

Amy exhaled a sigh. "I haven't shared a bed with my husband in months and yet still…I am pregnant. Cordovan's arms dropped to his side and his eyes widened. "I am carrying your child, Cordovan." She embraced him, shutting her eyes tight as tears slipped from her eyes. He froze in place for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. "Please…save me," she begged tearfully. "You're my only hope."


	38. His Undoing

AN: Everyone calm down! Y'all think I'm going to do you dirty? No, just no. Anyway, enjoy the chapter I believe you'll be pleased. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, despite the bitching, lol.

•~•

Out in the Mystic Ruins, Cordovan's men enjoyed a night of fun as a group of whores accompanied the soldiers at camp. Females dragged their clients into unoccupied tents, while others made out by the campfires. Standing in front of his own tent, Prince Cordovan and Amy watched the soldiers and whores walk about drunkenly. "Ugly business," Cordovan muttered in disgust, "But I can't begrudge my men their whores. Many of them might be dead by tomorrow."

Amy's ears lowered sadly. "They're not the only ones," she mumbled as she headed back inside his tent despairingly.

Hearing her dispirited tone, Cordovan followed after her. As he walked back inside, Amy stood in the center with her back facing him. "Amy, you're safe now. You made the right decision coming to me," he assured.

"Did I?" she asked, still uncertain, as she turned around to face him.

He nodded with a sincere smile and reached out and placed his arms around her lovingly. "I will protect you and our child," he pledged. "We will survive this."

"This coup, you mean?"

His smile dwindled. "I know there's little joy even in that, as it means Shadow must die."

"Don't count Shadow out so quickly," she countered.

He released his hold on her. "His men at the castle are outnumbered and we have him surrounded." Amy placed a hand over her mouth, causing Cordovan to look at her strangely. It was obvious she was withholding information from him. "What is it, Amy? Tell me."

She lowered her hand from her mouth. "It's just…Shadow has cannons now."

"Cannons," he repeated, a bit alarmed by the reveal.

She nodded. "They arrived two days ago under the cover of night," she explained. Cordovan walked around her over to his table where his maps were. Amy watched him intently. "I feel as though I am betraying everyone I know and love in the castle…Can we please just leave here?"

Cordovan leaned his hands on the table. "I've gone too far to turn back now, Amy. It's Shadow who must accept defeat and the people you love will be spared." With that, Cordovan walked past her and out of his tent. He looked around until spotting the person he was looking for. "Captain," he beckoned.

The purple male minx walked over and stopped in front of him. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring forward our siege guns," he commanded.

"But my lord, they're at the rear of the column. It would delay our attack by hours, perhaps more," he speculated.

Cordovan remained stern and certain on his demand. "Bring them."

"Yes, my lord," he replied bowing his head.

After finishing his command, Cordovan re-entered the tent. "This changes nothing, if Shadow does not offer up his life, I will attack. And by tomorrow night, either he or I will be dead."

•~•

Later that night, news that Amy had fled the castle had broken among the royals. In the throne room, Isabelle and Shadow discussed the news in private. "Amy has gone to Cordovan," Isabelle spoke.

Shadow kept a hand on his head, feeling some of the side effects of the narcotics still leaving his system. "I tried to stop her but she drugged me."

"I knew my medicine cabinet had been tampered with!" The queen mother narrowed her eyes angrily towards the ebony hedgehog. "It's clear that she's abandoned us in order to side with the enemy!"

Shadow mulled over the thought, it did look pretty bad, but there was something that was keeping him from jumping to conclusions. Amy's last words resonated in his mind. _"You're going to have to trust me, Shadow."_

Shadow sighed. "As bad as it sounds, for the first time, I think Amy has her own set of plans she's trying to enact."

"I doubt it," Isabelle denied. "You told her about his offer to protect her if you gave up the crown, once again she has betrayed you," she spat.

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe it. There has to be another reason."

"Her selfishness, her betrayals, you have looked past them all," she listed. "Even when the stress of it has nearly killed you."

Shadow looked out one of his throne windows. _"Amy,"_ he thought in his mind. _"Please let me be right about what you're doing…"_

•~•

The next morning, at the campsite, Amy and Cordovan shared a bed together in his tent. Amy rested her head on his chest as he began to stir from his sleep. He yawned but kept an arm around her as he woke up and opened his eyes and looked down at her slumbering form cuddled up next to him. She was so beautiful and he felt his mouth tug into a genuine smile. Things were finally starting to go his way for once.

He held power and by the end of the day, he would have Shadow killed, Mobius taken, and be crowned the new king all while having Amy by his side. Suddenly, his captain came into his tent with urgent news. The purple minx spotted Amy still soundly asleep by his side and remained quiet. "My lord," he said in a hushed voice. "You must come with me. Something terrible has happened to some of our soldiers," he informed.

Alerted by this news, Cordovan nodded. "I'll be with you in two minutes," he replied quietly. With that, the minx bowed his head then left. Quietly, Cordovan removed himself from underneath Amy, and gently placed the blankets over her, to keep her warm while he attended this important matter.

While he had his back to her and got redressed, he heard her shift under the covers. "Cordovan?" she mumbled tiredly.

He looked over his shoulder, only to find Amy propped up slightly and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It's okay, darling, you can go back to sleep," he smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. "I just have to tend to something, but I'll be back in a bit."

Amy nodded slowly, before laying her head back down on the pillow. "Okay." He walked over and made sure she was comfortable before he left.

"Be back in a bit," he said giving her a peck on the forehead. The young prince walked out of his tent, leaving Amy alone. Once he was gone, Amy opened her eyes and immediately started getting redressed to continue her plan.

•~•

In a medical tent, a few tents away from his own, Cordovan knelt down by a cot, as a black gorilla lay in bed in agonizing pain. "When did this happen?" Cordovan questioned his soldier.

"Last night, my lord," the gorilla croaked weakly. "I had a bit of wine and some fun with them whores. Then I woke up in my own blood and vomit."

"Get some rest." Cordovan rose from his kneeling position. As he looked around, there were at least thirty of his own men, laid in bed from the same mystery illness and symptoms. Feeling worried by his men growing sicker by the minute, Cordovan knew he needed to find reinforcements. "Captain?" he called.

"My lord?" the minx replied walking over.

"Tell me my cannons are near?" he questioned quietly. "We need to attack before this spreads."

"Field guns and mortars are minutes away, Majesty."

"Okay, let's begin to form lines for-"

"—Plague!" a female cried from outside. Screams erupted and from the commotion, and Cordovan and his captain left the medical tent to find out what was happening. As they peered out, they spotted the whores that had accompanied them the night before frantically running around the campsite in a tizzy. "It's the plague! Soldiers gave me the plague!" another female screeched.

The claim was starting a panic, causing soldiers and whores to run for their lives. Some were even departing on their horses out of fear of catching the illness. Cordovan walked further into his camp as he examined the destruction of his plans to attack the castle. His fists clenched by his side in fury. "Fall in! Report to your units," he commanded loudly, trying to regain control.

"Plague, plague!" a female bunny cried.

Cordovan rushed over and grabbed her by the arms. "Stop screaming," he bellowed. "You're causing a panic!" he said through gritted teeth. The female stopped her cries, staring in terror at the frustrated prince. He noticed her blackened fingers, one of the signs of the disease, and grabbed her hands to examine it. The "blackened" fingers were only black from soot. "Ashes? There is no plague. This was a hoax?" he concluded.

Suddenly, Cordovan looked to his right where he saw Amy witnessing the chaotic outburst around her. The troubling thing was, she didn't seem to be too alarmed by it as she watched on with a blank expression. His mind came to a conclusion as he stared at her: Did she have some part in this hoax? Their eyes met momentarily before she gasped and slipped back inside his tent. He narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure observing her guilty demeanor. Quickly he ran inside to confront her of his theory. "You're responsible for this, aren't you?" he asked, tone rising.

With her back turned on him, he grabbed her by the shoulder to spin her around, but in a quick flash, her hand aimed for his stomach and he grunted in response. Stunned by her gesture, he stared her in the eyes as he felt his body tremble. Slowly, he looked down to where her hand remained, gripping the handle to the dagger. Blood oozed out from around the sides of his wound, and when he looked back up, her eyes were watering. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

She ripped the dagger out and he dropped to his knees in agony. "GAH!"

As he kneeled, he stared up at her feeling his own eyes tear up from her betrayal. "Those whores…you made them come up with the imaginary plague, didn't you?" he questioned in pain.

"I hired them, yes," she answered.

"You planned this all to scatter my men?" he grumbled, as he pressed his hand on his bleeding wound.

"I had to, Cordovan."

"Shadow doesn't have cannons, does he?" She shook her head. "And our baby, are you truly pregnant?"

She shut her eyes tight as tears streaked down her face. Despite everything, it was hard to lie and betray him. "No, I'm not pregnant. I lied."

Crushed by her deception, his head lowered tears running down his face. "Amy…this wasn't supposed to happen."

She knelt down a few feet away from him. "Cordovan, I never wanted to hurt you, but I had to stop you." Cordovan's eyes lowered tiredly, and he collapsed on his side beside her. Amy gasped and stared down at him in pity and remorse. This was not how she had wanted things to end, but she could not let Cordovan go through with his plans.

•~•

Back at the castle, news of Cordovan's army chaos hit court. Sonic led Shadow out to the courtyard as he updated him on the news. "What's going on?" Shadow asked, keeping up with his brother's pace.

"I don't know but I thought you should see for yourself," Sonic answered. "Cordovan's men are running everywhere. It's chaos out there!"

"Are they forming up for attack?" Shadow asked as he followed his brother up the stairs.

"There's no formation, they're just scattering." The two reached the top of the north castle wall and peered over it. "They're screaming. Do you hear it?" In the distance, they could see men riding away in all different directions on horseback, while others ran on foot. "I think there may be more to Amy's departure than we know," he deduced.

It looked like Amy hadn't truly fled to be with Cordovan after all. Maybe she had left to work her own plans into deconstruction Cordovan's army all by herself. "Now is the time to attack."

"Attack?" Sonic repeated. "Even if half his army runs, Cordovan still outnumbers us. Our men will balk!"

"Which is why I'm going to lead the charge," Shadow smiled confidently.

•~•

The fanfare played and Shadow led his rebellion towards Cordovan's camp. Leading the way on horseback, Shadow raced on his steed looking ready for battle in his armor. Once they emerged into the campsite, panic was still erupting from the false plague claims, but once the men saw the Mobian soldiers, even more, fear was instilled in them. Shadow's men fought with the remainder of soldiers left. Swords clashed left and right, as men were taken down with ease.

Shadow looked around the camp, desperately looking for Amy. He dismounted his horse and while no one was looking, decided to use his powers. "Chaos control!" Suddenly, he reappeared in another section of the camp, hoping to shorten his search by teleporting. He repeated this action a few more times until he came across a tent that caught his attention. Something internally was tugging him towards it.

Quickly, he rushed over and pushed open the tent flaps, becoming relieved and startled by the sight he found. Inside, he found Amy on the ground with Cordovan lying unconscious on his side. Amy's hands were bloodied and a knife laid a foot away from her. "Amy, did you do this?" he said, gesturing to Cordovan's body.

Her ears remained lowered in guilt. "Yes, but I don't know if he'll live."

He slowly approached her. "When you left last night, you had all this in mind, didn't you?" he questioned. "The plague hoax, the whores, deceiving Cordovan," he listed.

"One of you was going to die and I couldn't let it be you," she replied, wiping away some tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked flabbergasted. "His armies were stronger. You could have had everything you wanted: Cordovan, your freedom, and your crown."

Amy sniffed. "Shadow, don't you get it? It's you who I truly love!" she said exasperatedly.

He wanted to believe her words, but doubt held him back. "Amy, we're alone. There's no need to say that."

She rose to her feet and approached him. "No, Shadow. You might not think I'm being honest, but I've always loved you. _Always_." Unexpectedly, she embraced him holding onto him for dear life.

Reluctantly, Shadow returned the embrace. "Oh, Amy…" Carefully, he lifted her up into his arms. "Let's go home."

•~•

A few hours later, Shadow and his men returned to the castle once they had killed or scared off most of Cordovan's men. Amy had been returned to court and waited for his arrival in the throne room. The royal fanfare played and one of the guards announced Shadow's arrival. "His Majesty, King Shadow!" The nobles waiting in the throne along with Amy burst into applause and cheered as their noble and brave king entered the room.

"Long live King Shadow!" another noble cheered.

Amy smiled at his return as he made eye contact and smiled seeing her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you smile so big," Amy noted as he approached her.

"Well, I've never gotten so close to losing everything and then gotten almost all of it back," he replied, guiding her to a more secluded area of the throne room to talk.

" _Almost all_ ," she repeated curiously as she followed him.

He stopped by their throne chairs to continue their conversation, but unbeknownst to them, Isabelle lurked in the background, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I can't help wondering when you rode off to Cordovan's camp…how did you get him to trust you?"

Amy wrapped her arms around herself. "I took advantage of his love for me," she answered simply.

"That must have been difficult for you," Shadow surmised.

Amy started to open her mouth to answer, but Isabelle slithered her way over to break up their conversation. "—Time to chop off that traitorous prince's head," Isabelle sang almost too delightful.

Amy and Shadow exchanged uneasy looks in silence, making Isabelle grow troubled. "Amy, would you excuse me for a moment?" Shadow politely asked.

"Of course," she responded before walking off to chat with another group of nobles. Once again, though, Shadow and Isabelle were not alone in their privacy. A little bit away, Finitevus stood with a group of nobles in conversation, but was not focused on that conversation, but instead Shadow's.

Shadow sighed as he looked to Isabelle. "Cordovan may indeed one day lose his head, but not for this. I've made my decision."

Isabelle shook her head, seeing exactly where this was headed. "Shadow, no…"

"I-I want vengeance as much as you do, Isabelle, but Cordovan is worth more to this kingdom in one piece," he explained. "We can offer him to his brother in exchange for a formal agreement that he will surrender his family's claim to this throne forever."

"You spare a usurper, you embolden others," Isabelle argued. "You make yourself look weak in appearances and in fact!" Finitevus watched the two, during their disagreement, only growing more intrigued.

"Am I stronger by taking Cordovan's head and making him a martyr?" he countered, trying to keep his voice down. "His memory would rally branded Mobians all over this kingdom, against us, rather than a few hundred mercenaries paid for by Storm. His death would enrage his already vengeful brother, the king of Knothole; the male with the most potent claim to my throne."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "Shadow, how many times will you pay the price for ignoring my counsel?"

"I have already sent Sonic off to retrieve Lady Rouge," he informed. "I am ending this struggle with diplomacy, not war."

"I believe you are making a terrible mistake, Shadow," she said shaking her head before she departed. In the background, Finitevus watched as Isabelle stormed out of the throne room, before slipping out himself.

•~•

Once they returned to court, Amy visited Cordovan in the dungeon after his wound was stitched up. The battered and weak prince sat on the ground of his dirty cell, cuffed by the wrists to the wall. "You will sign away your claim, then?" Amy asked.

"Yes," he grunted. "I didn't want to be king, at least, not at first." He tried to move his position, but groaned in pain, making Amy cringe in response. "I tried to leave Mobius," he gasped.

"Cordovan, please rest," she begged, not wanting to see him hurt himself further.

"When Shadow had me captured, it was Storm who saved me. She would only continue to protect me if I made my claim on the crown," he explained. "It's funny…I came to want it—to believe a new ruler for Mobius would be better." His eyes looked up at her jade ones. "And I wanted you, Amy."

"I know, Cordovan."

"Want to know the crazy part about all this? You stabbed me and I still want you. Is that madness or what?" he laughed weakly.

"Cordovan, I did love you, _I did_ ," she assured.

"—But when it came to Shadow and me, you saved him. Not because he's your king, but because your love for him is…deeper, _stronger_."

She looked away sadly. "I wish you hadn't made me choose…"

He bowed his head. "You'll never know how sorry I am."

•~•

Meanwhile, in his chambers, Shadow was given some terrible news. A young messenger stood before him. "Your majesty, there is news about your brother and Lady Rouge," the messenger informed.

"What happened?"

"Cordovan's men intercepted her carriage while your brother escorted her back to the castle. The prince and Lady Rouge did not make it, I'm sad to inform."

Shadow felt his eyes tear up from the news. It felt as if his world had shattered yet again.

•~•

Moments later, Shadow stormed down to the dungeon where Cordovan was being held. He threw open the cell door, startling Amy and Cordovan in the midsts of their conversation. The two watched as he marched towards them. "You murdered my brother and Lady Rouge?" he growled, angrily, tears streaking down his face.

Amy looked at Shadow, bewildered by his accusation. "Shadow, what are you talking about?"

"This disgusting traitor had Lady Rouge and my brother killed if the coup failed," he shouted, pointing to the brown hedgehog.

"What?" Cordovan gawked before shaking his head. Anxiously, he looked to Amy for defense. "No, I didn't!"

"He discovered that Rouge had become a close friend of mine and knew it would hurt me if anything happened to her," Shadow continued. "Sonic just happened to be collateral damage."

"Shadow, Rouge was my friend, too," Cordovan interrupted. "I would never-"

"Now I've lost two precious people in my life!" he bellowed. "So do not lie to me! One of your men came forward and confessed to everything."

Amy felt her heart sink. Was Cordovan really responsible for such a horrid deed? "Cordovan, you didn't?" she asked feeling tears well up in her own eyes. "Please tell me you didn't do this?"

"Please Amy," he begged, seeing she was buying into this lie. "You must believe me, I swear I did no harm to Rouge or Sonic!"

Shadow brandished his sword as his rage took hold. "I should have killed you a long time ago," he said through clenched teeth. He raised his arm with his sword, ready to strike, but Amy intervened.

"Shadow don't!" Amy exclaimed standing in front of Cordovan, shielding him from harm.

Shadow stopped his strike, just before hitting her. "Get out of the way, Amy!" he barked, blinded by rage.

Cordovan peeked around her side, eyes wide in horror. "Please, Shadow, you must believe me!"

"—Shadow, stop!" another voice called. Shadow and Amy turned only to spot Lord Finitevus standing in the doorway. The echidna walked into the room with composure. "Lady Rouge and Prince Sonic are still alive."

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"It's just a feeling I have, now, I know you two don't trust me, but I care for Rouge deeply. Please, let me find them for you."

Shadow wiped at his eyes with the back of his arm, trying to reduce his disheveled appearance. "What do you need, men?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But more importantly, I think someone inside the castle was responsible for this false rumor, but it was not him," he said gesturing to the prince. "The kidnappers knew the route that Rouge's carriage had taken. No one else knew of that information other than a few of us."

"Do you know who it is," Amy questioned, stepping forward.

"I have my suspicions, but to say anything further might endanger Rouge and Sonic. Give me a day, but no one outside this room must know that I've left. Understood?"

Shadow and Amy nodded to one another before looking to Cordovan. The prince nodded quickly, understanding the consequences, especially with his life now at stake. "Take whomever you need," Amy ordered. "And bring them back."


	39. Banished

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy consoled Shadow in his bedroom after hearing the tragic news about Sonic and Rouge. On the sofa, Amy sat while Shadow lied on his side, keeping his head rested on her lap. The pink monarch gently caressed the top of his head, while tears streaked down his face. "My brother might be dead," he mumbled to himself. "Lady Rouge could be dead too, and it's all my fault…"

Frowning from his reasoning, Amy continued to stroke the back of his head and down his back. "Please, Shadow, don't beat yourself over this. Lord Finitevus said they are not dead, and for once, I believe him."

"I want to believe him, I do," he muttered as he continued to stare into space, "But we must be able to face reality if he is wrong."

"We have to remain optimistic," Amy responded. "I have faith in Finitevus that he'll bring them back."

•~•

A day later, Finitevus and a group of men found a secluded house on the edge of some cliffs by the sea. Quietly, the group of four infiltrated the home, ready to locate the two missing people. Finitevus kicked down the door startling the four males inside and soon enough, a sword fight broke out. Finitevus and his men fought off the kidnappers diligently. Swords clashed together as the battle commenced, but within a matter of minutes, the assailants were dead, allowing Finitevus to proceed in locating Rouge and Sonic.

Once they had them all detained. Finitevus trapped his last opponent on the floor. With his sword aimed at his throat, the echidna looked down venomously at him. "Where are they? Tell me!"

"They're in the back room" he croaked.

After having all the kidnappers detained, Finitevus kicked opened the back room, making the door smack into the wall. In one corner of the room, Rouge sat there with an iron rod gripped in her hands, while Sonic's head was propped in her lap, severely beaten, injured, and unconscious. "Finitevus?" Rouge gasped in surprise. "How did you find us?"

He flocked to her, kneeling before her and looked her over. "They didn't harm you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine, they didn't hurt me, but Sonic, he needs a doctor!" she exclaimed.

Just then, the rest of Finitevus' men entered the room. "Find something to help us carry the prince. He needs medical attention right away!" Finitevus ordered.

The men came back in with a makeshift stretcher and eased the young prince onto it before carrying him out. Finitevus and Rouge watched as Sonic was taken out of the room. "How did this happen to him?" Finitevus asked.

"He was trying to protect me from our kidnappers. They beat him pretty badly during the fight," she answered. "I've been looking after him since we were taken, but there's only so much I could do. I just hope he'll be okay…"

The white echidna placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's in good hands now, as are you," he smiled.

Feeling overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions, Rouge lunged into his arms, embracing him. Finitevus returned her embrace, allowing her to feel warm and secure. They stayed in that position for a long moment, enjoying each other's presence. Finitevus nuzzled her softly as he came to a thought. "Shadow and Amy are going to be so relieved to find out you two are alive and well."

"Please, I want to get out of here," she begged. "Take me home."

Smiling at her, Finitevus lifted her up into his arms bridal style. "Don't worry, I'll get you home. You're safe now," he assured.

•~•

Meanwhile, back at court, Amy entered the dungeon after hearing some troubling news from one of the guards. The pink hedgehog followed one of her guards down a hallway. "It's a bloodbath, your majesty," the guards informed. As Amy stepped inside Cordovan's cell, she spotted another guard dead on the ground, bleeding out onto the cobblestone flooring. Cordovan was no longer present, after somehow managing to escape.

"Lock down the castle," she ordered. "We must find him!" The guard rushed out of the room and sounded the alarm.

•~•

At that same time, a distance away from the castle, Cordovan held his injured side as he raced through the forest on one of the horses he had managed to steal on his way out. As he held the reins to his steed, he looked back a few times, hoping not to find anyone on his trail. He was free and had one destination in his mind: Knothole.

•~•

Twenty minutes later, in one of the castle halls, Amy and Tails walked side by side as he kept her up to date on the search for their missing prisoner. "The king's guards are in pursuit of Cordovan. He fled through the woods to the north, but we'll find him," Tails said with determination.

"How did he manage to escape anyway?" Amy inquired.

"We believe that someone posed as one of the guards to help him escape," Tails answered. "We're looking further into that as we speak."

"Well, it was a daring rescue, but I guess Conquering Storm still protects Cordovan." Suddenly, Lord Finitevus sauntered over towards the two.

"Lord Finitevus," Amy addressed, looking hopeful by his return.

"May I have a moment alone with the queen?" the echidna asked, looking towards the young kitsune. Tails nodded before he walked off, giving them privacy.

Finitevus and Amy walked over to a corner of the hall to talk discreetly. "I came to tell you that both Lady Rouge and Prince Sonic are alive," he informed quietly.

"Alive?" she repeated. "Oh, thank Chaos," Amy mumbled in relief. "Where are they now?"

"I'm holding Rouge in my chambers at the moment, just for precaution," he replied. "As for Sonic, he's in the medical ward getting looked after."

Amy placed a hand on her chest. "Oh my, is he okay, is he hurt?"

"He's fine for the most part," he answered. "Sonic sustained some minor injuries during the kidnapping," he began. "He suffered a broken arm and has some bruising, but according to Rouge, he put up quite a fight during the attack."

Amy smiled optimistically. "At least they're both alive, Shadow will be so pleased to hear it. He's been quite down since that false announcement."

"I can understand," Finitevus concurred.

"There's still something that's bothering me, Finitevus. Why would someone lie about their deaths?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe their deaths were a ruse meant to motivate Cordovan's execution," he conjectured.

Once those words left his mouth, everything suddenly came together. "…Isabelle."

"Yes," he affirmed. "Did it not occur to you that she folded far too easily in the argument over Cordovan's execution?"

"I simply thought she had grown tired of making the same argument," she assumed.

"I know Isabelle—her gestures, her mind. Amongst other pursuits, the two of us spent a great deal of time constructing ways to destroy Cordovan, so, when she backed down easily, I had her followed. That's when I found out she dispatched men. I had my own men track their journey, which led directly to the house where Rouge was being held."

Amy was enraged by this news. "How could she do this to Shadow?"

"In Isabelle's mind, Shadow's grief would be short lived, and then Rouge and Sonic would be miraculously returned…unharmed."

"—After Cordovan was finally dead," Amy pieced together.

He nodded. "Precisely, your majesty."

Amy eyed him suspiciously as another thought crossed her mind. "Why turn on your co-conspirator now, Finitevus? Isabelle is your lover and your key to power here at court."

He mulled over her question for a moment before coming to his answer. "Because, as it turns out, there is one thing worse than being hated by Queen Isabelle…it's being loved by her."

•~•

Right after she had got the confirmation of Rouge and Sonic's return, Amy stormed straight into Isabelle's room to confront her over the ploy. While Isabelle sat at her vanity putting on some lip color, Amy marched towards her. "You are heartless!" Isabelle turned away from looking into her mirror as Amy fumed behind her.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked in befuddlement.

"Abducting my lady and one of Shadow's closest friends along with your own son?" she elaborated. "Putting Shadow and me through hell, believing that they were dead!"

Isabelle's eyes darted back and forth nervously. "I…"

"—Don't bother lying, Isabelle!" she snapped. "We have proof. Finitevus had your men followed." Isabelle's eyes widened, feeling the betrayal sting hard from her lover. "They were caught and we have their confession. Tell me why you did this?"

Isabelle took a deep breath, composing herself. "Shadow's plan was faulty," she answered simply. "Diplomacy takes weeks, months. What if Cordovan and Antoine stalled?" She questioned rhetorically as she stood. "They may have never signed away their claim to the throne all while another coup was mounting," she theorized.

Amy watched as Isabelle walked past her nonchalantly. "You feel no remorse, do you?"

Isabelle took a seat at her desk by the fireplace. "The moment Cordovan became your lover, he needed to die. Even he understood that."

"He understood it when you plotted against him. Knowing he was a target is what drove him to Conquering Storm in the first place," she argued.

"Yes, but it was a choice and he should have been executed for it. You do realize that we could all be dead, all because you couldn't stand being lonely in your role, as queen, as a wife. Guess what, that's the job, Amy," she leered.

Amy scowled at her. "I have made mistakes, but it doesn't change the wrongs you have done, the grief you have caused Shadow, Isabelle!"

Isabelle rose from her seat, knocking off books and paperwork in a fit of rage. "I did it for Shadow, for you, for Mobius," she screamed. "Sweep away the usurper, show Storm that her agents will be found dead and murdered! I did this for the good of your realm, here, and in Mercia." Amy crossed her arms over her chest, not buying her claim. Seeing she didn't believe her, Isabelle hustled towards her. "I have stood by you, Amy! I have kept your secrets; I have helped you navigate through the terrors of your position. When you were raped…"

"—Stop, I warn you," she shouted, backing away from her.

"Please, Shadow does not need to know about this," Isabelle begged, cupping her hands together.

"More secrets?" Amy questioned in astonishment. "Is that what we really need? I don't understand how you can justify this."

Her expression grew stern. "Ruling requires that your hands be drenched in blood. You—who have led so many to their destruction, know it. And Shadow, who killed his own father, knows it. You are no better than me, either one of you," she spat.

Amy inched her way closer to the irate queen, standing before her with poise. "The difference between us is this," she started simply. "For us, bloodshed is a gruesome last resort, but for you, it is as easy as drawing your next breath..."

Isabelle scoffed by her analysis.

From her reaction, Amy had had enough of her. "I have sent someone to inform Shadow that both Rouge and Sonic are alive and well. He will know of your treachery." Amy turned and left the room, leaving Isabelle to panic.

•~•

Later that afternoon, Amy and Shadow sat on the throne together as Isabelle was summoned to the throne room for questioning. Shadow sat by Amy's side, with a hardened stare on the Queen mother. Standing next to Amy, Sonic stood with one of his arms in a sling, as he waited to hear the final verdict for his mother's punishment. He kept his good eye open while the other eye remained closed from it's bruising.

Once Isabelle stopped in the middle of the throne room, she eyed Shadow building up feigned remorse. "Shadow, please, listen to…"

"—Don't speak," he ordered unsmiling. "I've always thought the one redeeming quality about you was your love for your family. Turns out it's not."

"Shadow, I assure you, Rouge was never harmed," she defended.

"But my brother was!" He rose from his seat, taking a few steps down. "You sent armed men with swords drawn to take her by force," he growled. "She or Sonic could have easily been killed! But clearly, that means nothing to you."

She bowed her head, seeing how upset he was. She closed her eyes in defeat. "What do you plan to do with me then?"

"I'm going to strip you of your title, your income, and your home." Both Amy and Sonic looked at Shadow, stunned by his punishment. Even Amy thought he wouldn't go that hard on her.

"Sonic," Isabelle screeched. "You can't let your brother do this to me. Tell him!"

"I could have died out there all because of a decision you didn't agree with. The fact that you would sacrifice me all to get your way is despicable," he countered with hurt in his voice. "Shadow is my king and this is his final decision."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Amy, eyes blazing. She had lost her son's trust and her only chance to have someone fight for her. "Oh…this is your doing." Amy shook her head in denial, as even she thought it was a bit harsh.

"No," Shadow intervened. "All Amy did was tell me the truth."

"And betray you and turn Storm's anger against us," she reminded. "She'll destroy this family, Shadow. Mark my words."

"Guards," Shadow beckoned. Two guards came over and stood behind Isabelle, waiting for further instructions. "Remove Queen Isabelle from court, and make sure she never steps foot inside this castle again."

"Exile?" Isabelle gawked.

"You will never be welcomed inside here ever again." His eyes looked to his guards. "Now, take her away." With his order, the two guards grabbed Isabelle by the arms and pulled her out of the throne room.

•~•

Later that evening, after Shadow had calmed down, he sent a messenger to summon Amy to his chambers. Eventually, the door to his bedroom opened and Amy peeked her head inside. "May I come in?"

He turned away from staring out his bedroom window and smiled weakly towards her. "Yes, I thought we should talk."

She smiled weakly in return and entered, closing the door behind her. "That's good because I wanted to do the same," she said as she approached him.

"At one point, I wondered if I could ever forgive you. You know, for Cordovan and for everything that's happened," he started. "At the time, I couldn't even fathom it. I thought if anything, it would take years…"

She took another few steps closer, eager to listen further. "I'll wait. Even if it takes decades, not because we're wed, or because I have nowhere else to go, but because I love you, Shadow."

"Well, you've proven that," he smiled as he took another step closer. "And more."

"Isabelle would say we are stained by such choices… Such brutal and difficult choices we've made, but we can only do our best. Can we not make another choice, one equally hard, but so important?"

"Like what?" he probed.

She fiddled with her hands nervously. "To commit our hearts to each other, no matter what?"

His eyes fell to the floor. "If only it were that easy."

"It isn't," she replied. "It's terrifying and nearly impossible." Shadow turned away from her for a moment, as he placed a hand on his face. Despite the fact that he had turned away from her, she continued her plea. "Especially if we think we can save each other, but we can't. We can only love each other." Amy reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, what do you say?"

He turned and her hand trailed down his arm and eventually found its way into his own hand. Shadow stared down at her hand in his, adorned with her wedding ring. His eyes pulled away from her hand and stared into her jade eyes for a moment before coming to his answer. "I forgive you and I want to begin our relationship again with a clean slate. No more hiding secrets from each other from here on out. Is that all right?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

He smiled back, as he leaned in, closed his eyes, and gave her a heartfelt kiss. Amy mimicked his actions, closing her own eyes and losing herself in it. Their lips moved in sync together and she felt butterflies in her stomach. In this moment, she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again and it was magical.

Amy caressed the sides of his of his face, as he did the same. Slowly, he backed her up and onto his bed where they'd continue their reunited love. After a few minutes of making out, the two found themselves naked and in bed together, reconnecting after spending so long apart. Amy straddled Shadow's lap as they kissed, slowly making love together. Shadow broke away from kissing her lips and instead focused to trailing kisses down the side of her neck, before venturing to the valley of her breasts. Amy panted softly, as his lips caressed her breasts tenderly. She bounced up and down as he held her by the hips, while his erect member found itself buried deep inside her.

Shadow savored the moment being so intimate with her again. He had greatly missed being able to be so vulnerable and passionate with someone who he truly loved. Amy's tightness clenched around his shaft as he pumped himself into her. He watched her facial expression as she bobbed up and down and grew more content by the second by her pleased look. He was pleasing her, which only made him grow more determined to have her completely satisfied by the end.

Wanting to change their position, Shadow gently lowered her down so she laid on her back while he remained on top of her in the missionary position. Amy dug her fingers into his quills and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he continued his thrusts. Shadow pulled away from their kiss again to look down at her and appreciate her beauty. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, feeling a blush across her muzzle. He was so handsome as he stared down at her. "I will never let anyone ever take you away from me again," he vowed.

"I don't want anyone else," she replied in a breathless whisper. "I just want you," she moaned.

He quickened his pace, feeling his climax coming. "Amy," he moaned finally releasing inside her.

"Sha-Shadow…" Amy replied, returning a moan as she felt his warm ejaculation fill her. Shadow panted, as he held himself inside her.

After an hour of lovemaking, Amy and Shadow rested from their activities as they cuddled in bed. Shadow laid on his back as he stared up at the ceiling, while Amy laid her head on his chest, and draped an arm over his abdomen. The two had been silent for some time until Amy lifted her head slightly to look at him. "I will love you for the rest of my life and I will never let you go ever again," Amy promised.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Amy."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you more, Shadow."

•~•

AN: Only one more chapter and it's finished. More Shadamy fluff to come next chapter, with a satisfying ending.


	40. Long Live the King!

AN: Whoa, the day has finally come. I've completed this story. There's been a lot of ups and downs, drama, tears, love, hate, but I'm satisfied with the ending I've come up with. I don't plan to write a third part for this series so this will have to suffice. Again, thank you to all of those who stuck around and continued to leave me feedback and reviews! I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

•~•

Two weeks later, Shadow and Amy's relationship had nearly gone back to when they first found themselves in love. Things in the kingdom had also improved, with the coup eradicated, the mood in the realm had calmed greatly. That morning, Shadow found Amy out in the field doing dance practice with a few of her ladies. She looked beautiful and happy as she laughed and twirled during their dance practice. He watched practically entranced, as she did a little jump along in her routine. Just then, Amy stopped the moment she caught sight of Shadow watching her from the top of the hill.

Her face beamed at his presence and he rushed down the hill to meet her. Amy lifted her dress and ran to join him. "Shadow!" She jumped into his arms, and he caught her, spinning her before letting her feet touch the ground. "Did you enjoy watching me dance from the hill?"

He rested his forehead against hers as he breathed in her scent. "Yes, so much that it got me in the mood." He leaned in and kissed her. Amy kissed him back, smacking lips with his, as the kiss grew heated.

She pulled back to look at him, while he held her close. "Do you want to continue this elsewhere?" she hinted, trying to catch her breath.

His eyelids lowered suggestively as a dashing smirk crossed his lips. "I thought you'd never ask." He grabbed her by the hand and the two ran back towards the castle together.

•~•

After a wonderful lovemaking session, Shadow and Amy caught their breath as they laid under the sheets together. Shadow turned over and rested a hand on her hip as she laid on her side facing away from him. He lowered his head to her ear. "Care for another round?" he questioned enticingly.

She laughed at him and rolled over slightly to face him. "Shadow, we have more important things to do then just make love again and again."

"But it's one of my favorite things to do with my wife," he said nipping at her neck.

Amy giggled and scrunched her shoulders at his gesture. "Shadow!" She playfully shoved his face away. "Shadow, stop," she laughed.

He pulled back looking at her lovingly with a grin. "I love hearing that laugh," he mused. "Because I know you're happy."

She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss before parting from it. "I love you, Shadow."

He gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I love you, too," he said as he sat up in bed. "So, what business do we have to attend to for the day?"

She mimicked his action, sitting up and holding the sheets to her chest. "Well, the Dragon kingdom is still a threat and the nobles are still shaken after the coup."

"No surprise there," he mumbled. "Conquering Storm will always be a threat, as for the nobles, we'll deal with settling their doubts and concerns."

A knock on their door drew their attention away as Shadow looked to Amy. "Stay put," he recommended as he rose out of bed, putting on a pair of pants. Amy remained in bed, keeping herself covered by the sheets. In the meantime, Shadow walked over to the door, cracked it opened and found Sonic on the other end. "Brother?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just got news that King Antoine is on his way and would like to meet with you and Amy. He just needs your permission to enter the kingdom."

Shadow glanced over his shoulder towards the bed where Amy sat. "I say we let him in," Amy opined.

The ebony monarch looked back towards Sonic. "Grant him entrance," Shadow ordered. Sonic bowed his head then left. Shadow closed the door and turned back towards Amy. "We should get dressed," he advised as he approached her by the bed.

"Good idea," Amy noted.

•~•

Once they were fully dressed, Amy and Shadow met King Antoine in the throne room. Shadow escorted Amy into the room as she linked arms with him, keeping close cautiously. Antoine bowed his head in respect to the royals once they graced their presence. "King Shadow, Queen Amy," he addressed professionally.

"King Antoine," Shadow spoke eying the hedgehog suspiciously. "I'm surprised to see you at court, especially with Cordovan's recent treachery."

He remained composed and cleared his throat. "Yes…as you know, I had nothing to do with Cordovan's plan against the Crown," he spoke stepping closer. "I swear, I come in peace," he pledged, keeping his hands up.

"Why are you here then?" Amy questioned.

"To trade for my brother's life," Antoine answered.

Amy's ears fell sadly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Cordovan escaped nearly two weeks ago from our dungeon, and we haven't been able to locate him since. We had come to believe he had returned to Knothole with you…"

"Yes, well, I found out he was captured by mercenaries in the mountains," he informed. "I am willing to pay ransom for his return, but his only path home is controlled by your forces. That's why I'm here to negotiate Cordovan's safe passage." He closed his eyes for a moment, dropping his pride. "I will not let my brother die in those mountains."

"We had a negotiation planned with Cordovan before he escaped," Shadow reminded. "It's clear though that he can't be taken seriously, so why on earth should we grant him this?"

"Please, I am willing to do anything in order to save my brother's life," he begged sincerely.

"One idea comes to mind, one that we had originally planned to give you," Shadow mulled over.

Antoine nodded anxiously. "Yes, anything."

"You will renounce your family's claim to the Mobian throne," Shadow proposed.

Antoine let out an uneasy chuckle, before realizing that both Amy and Shadow's expression remained stern. His expression faltered tremendously seeing their seriousness. "You can't be serious…"

Amy tilted her head towards the king. "If you really love your brother and your intentions are sincere, what is the issue?"

"Giving up my claim means giving up my supporters—the people who keep me in power," he argued.

"Mobius will keep you in power and Cordovan will live," Shadow argued.

"How can I make such a deal with that wretched, duplicitous, vixen to your right," Antoine scorned with lethal eyes.

Amy narrowed her eyes in displeasure by his tone. "It was Cordovan's choice to start a revolution," Amy argued.

"—It was his love for you that fueled his ambitions! You swore that you loved him, that you'd spend your life together, but then you stabbed him in the gut!" he beseeched. "I think you've done enough, Amy."

"That's enough," Shadow barked, breaking up the argument. "That now is in the past. It's time to move forward." Shadow reached inside his vest and pulled out a scroll, and held it out for him to take. "Sign away your claim to the throne, and I promise to return your brother to you. I pledge that Mobius will protect you," he swore.

Antoine looked at the scroll with unease. "I-I don't believe you, I refuse to sign that."

Shadow kept his arm held out with the scroll in hand. All the while, his expression remained the same: Stern. "Sign away your claim or I will gather my forces at your borders."

Antoine crossed his arms over his chest. "And you'll do what?"

"I will ransack your cities, pillage your gold, I don't care if I have to run Mobius into the ground—I will take your kingdom," he threatened unsmiling.

"You're threatening me with war," he scoffed. His eyes flew towards the queen in desperation. "Amy, convince your husband to see sense!"

"Remember why you came here, Antoine. It was to save your brother's life. Please, just sign," she pleaded softly.

Hesitantly, he reached for the scroll taking it from the king, and then got on one knee, bowing his head to the two. "Very well, I will remove my claim. Long live the king."

•~•

Later that day, Shadow and Amy went on an outing together. Inside the carriage, Amy and Shadow remained close as they rode to their secret destination. Amy rested her head on Shadow's shoulder until she glanced up at him. Shadow noticed her stare and chuckled down at her. "What is, love?"

She smiled at him adoringly. "I was just thinking," she started. "I knew from the moment I caught your eye the first night I arrived, that we had a connection. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," he smiled. "I watched you dance with your ladies and then we shared our first dance," he recalled.

She nuzzled him softly under his muzzle. "When did you know you liked me?"

"The moment you came to me when you realized Sonic was not invested in you. You had taken the effort to try to get to know him and he disregarded you at every turn. That's when I realized what a fool he was, blinded by the fact that he was ignoring a beautiful gem presented before him."

Amy leaned back to look at him, taken aback by his beautiful statement. "Oh, Shadow, that's so sweet," she mused.

"When did you realize you fancied me?" he inquired curiously.

"When I realized I could come to you with my problems. I knew I could trust you and to be honest, I felt safe coming to you with any problems I had," she admitted. "We've gone through so many trials and setbacks in our relationship, and I'm proud that we've been able to overcome it."

He reached out and held her face with one hand, as he stared into her jade eyes. "I believe we are fated to one another—We can overcome anything."

They shared a kiss, and their lips moved together softly. Eventually, Shadow moved his lips away from her mouth and began trailing kisses down her jaw then towards her neck. He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in closer. Amy felt her face heat up, growing turned on by his touch. His hands wandered down her waist, and eventually found their way into her lap and under her skirt. "Oh, Shadow..." she moaned softly. He chuckled at her until they pulled to a sudden stop. Amy and Shadow stopped their frisking and looked around. "What's going on?"

Shadow peeked out the window, smiling in realization. "Perfect timing, we've reached our destination."

"Have we?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes," he nodded. "And I know you're going to love it." Shadow opened their carriage door and led her out of the carriage with him. The black and red monarch looked to his guards standing post around the carriage, waiting for further instructions. "Stay here while the queen and I attend our date. We'll call if we need your services."

"Yes, your majesty," one of the guards acknowledged with a head bow.

With that said, Amy and Shadow walked hand in hand together over a dirt path and past some tall shrubbery. In a matter of moments, they ended up at a beautiful lake with a small waterfall. The water was a beautiful vibrant light blue that glistened in the light. It was practically crystal clear and looked quite inviting. "Care for a swim?" Shadow proposed.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow and Amy took off their cloaks, leaving them on the large rocks nearby. Then the two began to take the rest of their clothes off. Shadow pulled his white tunic over his head and laid it on one of the rocks, while Amy turned around, putting her back towards him. "Mind helping me out?"

Shadow walked over and began to untie the corset keeping her held together. Amy giggled as she felt him, trying to rush to undress her, anxious to see her nude body. Once the two were finally naked, they took each other by the hand and made a dive off one of the taller rocks, plunging into the water below. When their heads emerged above the water, they laughed in content, wading closer to one another. "Shadow, how did you ever find this place?"

"I found it awhile ago on one of my adventures. I always had it in the back of my mind for a date idea," he answered.

Amy lowered her eyelids suggestively at him. "Well, it's quite romantic. It really sets the mood, if you know what I mean…"

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close as he lowered his eyelids suggestively in return. "I'm up for anything," he smirked seductively.

Shadow picked her up in his arms bridal style, and Amy kept her hands covering her chest as her breasts were exposed above the water. "Shadow!" she laughed.

He waded over towards the waterfall with her in his arms, going towards the back of the waterfall head. He let her down as he pulled himself up on the ledge. Once he was up, Shadow offered his hand, pulling her up with him. "Wow, look at this," Amy beamed.

They headed inside a small cove, covered by the beautiful waterfall. "This is amazing," Amy smiled taking in the sight.

Suddenly, she felt Shadow's hands grab her from around the waist and pull her into his lap. Her back pressed up against his chest as she felt his heat emanate from his body. "You're so beautiful," he said as his hand slithered down her belly and towards her groin. Amy shut her eyes tight and let out a sharp gasp as she felt two of his fingers slip inside her.

"Sha-Shadow," she gasped. Shadow moved his mouth to the nape of her neck and began to trail kisses down it while he fingered her. With his one hand pleasuring her slickened folds, his other hand groped at her left breast. "Ah…" Amy's face heated up along with her body as it squirmed in his possession.

"Does this excite you?" he asked in a hushed whisper, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Shadow was being so sexy, and his voice was as alluring as ever.

"Y-yes," she replied in a shaky voice. She moaned softly as he deepened his fingering, finding the right spot that made her even wetter. She closed her eyes. "Oooh, Shadow." She felt his penis lift and find its way pressed against her lower backside. "I can feel it," she giggled lightly.

Suddenly, Amy turned around and forced him down onto his back. He obeyed her command, lying down. He watched as she placed her hands on his chest before she leaned down and kissed his neck herself. "Wha-what are you doing?"

She licked at his neck, making his own face go red. Her head lifted to meet his eyes momentarily. "Pleasing you," she answered simply. "I want you to feel good, too."

Her hand grazed his erect penis below and she began to grope and stroke it. He flinched at first, not expecting her touch, but practically melted by her caressing. "Chaos," he cursed silently under his breath. "Ooh, Amy…"

Amy stayed on her knees as she slowly pumped his penis up and down in her hand, watching it grow more with every stroke. Shadow sat up, propping himself up on his elbows to watch her and became even more excited when she placed her hot mouth around the head of his shaft. He grunted in near euphoria, feeling her skilled tongue lap around his sensitive head, before her mouth went further down, consuming more of his member. Her mouth was so hot and tight around his shaft, as she bobbed her head up and down most enticingly. Shadow shut his eyes tight, feeling a climax building. "Amy," he gasped. "Amy stop," he begged.

She pulled his shaft out of her mouth and looked at him. "What's wrong? Am I doing it incorrectly? Am I hurting you?"

He shook his head as he caught his breath. "No, not at all, it's just. I want to finish with you," he explained.

She sat back on her butt, keeping her knees to her chest. "Oh, it's just…I just wanted to please you, Shadow. I feel like you always take the lead when we're intimate. I wanted to do my dues."

He smiled appreciatively as he got onto his knees and crawled closer towards her. "You're a sweetheart, but you please me plenty," he assured. Amy found herself tilting backward as he encroached towards her like a predator. "—And although I find it incredibly alluring when you take the lead in dominance, I've always found you unbelievably tempting when you stay submissive for me," he smirked seductively.

It was then; Amy realized she was lying flat on her back of the cave floor staring up at him. His gaze made her feel beautiful, desirable, and also innocent. It was one of the things she loved the most about being with him. Every time they were intimate, he made her feel like the things they did were naughty and unthinkable, which made it all the more thrilling. Shadow, on the other hand, loved playing up his dominant role in the bedroom, he loved to be in control and know that he had her satisfied each and every time.

Shadow placed his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down and stole a kiss from her. Amy found herself leaning up, trying to keep up with him. It was strong, passionate, and made her feel weak in a good way. Their tongues clashed together, exploring each other's mouths, while he gently grinded his pelvis against hers. Amy felt his penis glide over her opening, just teasing her enough to make her flinch in anticipation. She gasped, prying her mouth away from his. Shadow looked down at her as she caught her breath, her chest heaving up and down. "Shadow, please…" she begged, wanting him to continue to the next stage.

He gave out a soft chuckle, kissing and nipping at the top of her breasts. "You want me?" he asked in a goading manner.

She closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips kiss at her breasts. "Yes, desperately."

She felt the head of his penis press up against her lower lips. Amy reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly waiting for him to enter. "I love you, Shadow."

He pressed his forehead up against hers softly. "I love you, too, Amy." With that, he pushed himself inside her. Amy closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. "Oh, Shadow…"

Shadow let out his own moan of satisfaction feeling her insides clamp around his hardened shaft. She was so hot, tight, and the sensation drove him over the edge. He began the ritual and bucked his hips, pounding himself in and out of her. Amy arched her back as they mated. She relished and savored the feeling of his large member filling her whole.

Amy could feel her climax building the longer Shadow plunged himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and held onto him, dragging her fingertips down his back with a moan. "Shadow, I-I'm getting c-close…"

"Me too," he agreed, quickening his pace.

"Faster," she begged. "Faster."

"Only for you," he smirked, upping his pacing even more. This was it, Amy felt her toes curl as his speed and pacing was hitting the right nerves. Amy was incomplete in utter bliss and suddenly released. "Aaaah!"

Shadow felt her insides spasm around his shaft, giving off a wonderful sensation for him, that only tightened around his penis even more. He growled lowly, finishing himself. Amy felt a warm secretion enter her before settling, he had come but he held inside her making sure every last drop stayed inside. Perhaps this romantic outing would be the time they would finally conceive an heir. Amy's chest heaved up and down while her face remained flushed. The sex had been incredible and the setting had been perfect. Shadow caught his breath before finally pulling out of her, and lying by her side on his back to collect himself. "How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing…"

•~•

Several months later, in the dead of the night, Shadow paced anxiously back and forth in front of his chamber doors. Inside his room, he could hear the muffled cries of agony coming from Amy as the doctors tended to her. It was hard to listen to, as Amy appeared to sound in terrible pain. It also didn't help to know there was nothing he could do to alleviate it. After several minutes, her cries stopped and a midwife came out from the room. Shadow looked to her, eager to hear of any news regarding Amy's well-being. "What's going on? Is Amy okay?"

The midwife smiled warmly towards the king with a small chuckle. "Oh, your Majesty, everything is fine. The queen did wonderfully during her delivery and had no complications. As for the baby, it's just now being cleaned up," she informed.

Shadow relaxed his stressed stance by the news. "Oh, thank heavens. Can I go in and see her now?"

"Let me just check to make sure the queen is ready to see you." The midwife went back inside the room, closing the door behind her.

While Shadow waited, Sonic walked around the corner towards his brother. "Has Amy had the baby yet?"

"Yes, according to the doctor's she's fine and so is the baby. I'm just waiting now to go and see her for myself."

Sonic smiled at his brother. "I'm so happy for you, Shads. You two have been relentless in the bedroom, but it's all paid off."

"I knew it would happen eventually, but I guess timing came into play for it. At one point I wanted to have many offspring, but now, I'm perfectly content with one," he admitted.

A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened and the same midwife came back out. "Your Majesty, her grace would like to see you now," she informed.

Shadow nodded. "Thank you." The midwife held the door open for him, and Shadow walked inside. Once he was inside, other midwives walked around, cleaning, and packing up their supplies. In their bed, Amy sat up holding a bundle in her arms. Shadow beamed as their eyes met and she returned and equally content smile. Even though she had just gone through several hours of labor, she still looked as beautiful as ever. "How are you doing, my love?" he asked while he approached her.

"I'm doing wonderful," she replied. Shadow came to the left side of the bed and sat on the edge. Amy moved some of the blankets away from the baby's face to show his appearance. "Shadow, I'd like for you to meet your son, the future king of Mobius."

Shadow looked down at him and felt love at first sight. Lying in Amy's arms was a beautiful little black and red hedgehog that looked nearly identical to him. He slept soundly in Amy's arms as she held him. "He's perfect…"

Amy giggled quietly at his comment. "What should we name him?"

Shadow thought about it for a moment as he stared down at his son. "I quite like the name Kohl," he opined. "What do you think?"

"Actually, I think it's very fitting for him. I love it." Gently, Amy placed the baby in Shadow's arms for him to hold.

Shadow held the baby in his arms, rocking him gently. "Well, little one, you have no idea what your future holds, but I can tell you that it's going to be great." Shadow turned slightly to look at Amy as she admired the two of them. "Thank you, Amy…"

She tilted her head at him. "For what?"

"For bearing us a child," he answered. "I'm already in love with him."

She laughed lightly. "Oh, Shadow, don't thank me." She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him gently. "We did this. _Together_."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed. "We work well together."

"Yes, we do," she seconded. "And together we'll raise a wonderful son and sovereign."

Shadow wrapped an arm around her, as they two looked down at their son. "Long live the king."

•~•

AN: I know lots of you guys are eager to hear about any news regarding _The Hybrid Part II_. I'll let you know right now, I've only managed to write 17 chapters, and I'm nowhere near finished yet. I'm not completely happy with every chapter, so that story may be updated less frequently while I tweak things here and there. I plan to upload the first chapter hopefully sometime next week.


End file.
